Secreto
by Moon-Shadow0704
Summary: ¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…
1. 1 CAP : El chico misterioso

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 C A P : El chico misterioso

La lluvia crepitaba fuertemente sobre los tejados de las casas. El cielo, oscuro, frio, nublado…. No se encontraba nadie por las calles, ni un alma… lo único que alumbraba las resbalosas banquetas eran los faroles que se encontraban allí postrados. El lugar desolado más por el horrible clima que por la hora. Una moto plateada pasó a una velocidad demasiado alta considerando el clima y las resbalosas calles, zumbando y cortando el frío viento. La persona que le montaba, no mostraba su identidad debido al oscuro casco que portaba y cubría todo su rostro, solo se dejaba apreciar un largo cabello plateado amarrado en una coleta baja demasiado larga. Únicamente se sabía que era un muchacho por su ancha espalda y fuertes brazos que eran cubiertos por una sudadera negra con gorra.

-¡Demonios Miroku, en ese lugar no había nadie!- hablo el chico al parecer por un intercomunicador pegado a su oreja

-_No es mi culpa que se hayan escapado antes de que llegaras- _respondió una voz masculina del otro lado

-¡¿Y entonces para que me mandaron?- contesto el chico de mal genio

-_Fueron órdenes de Onigumo - _

-Ese bastardo…- fue lo único que soltó el muchacho apretando fuertemente el manubrio y acelerando aun más

-_Sabes amigo- _habló la voz nuevamente –_Si sigues acelerando de esa manera un día de estos te vas a matar y… va a ser difícil volver a encontrar a alguien con instinto suicida que ocupe tu puesto-_

_-_Cállate- fue su seca respuesta para después volverse a concentrar en las calles y dar por terminada la conversación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ya me voy mamá!-

-¡Que tengas un buen día hija!-

La muchacha de quince años de edad recién cumplidos corrió escaleras abajo con un pan tostado en la boca, se le hacía tarde y no podía perder el examen de primera hora. Corrió con dirección a su escuela, pasando las casas y cruzando las calles llenas de estudiantes que también iban tarde, meciendo su verde falda en el camino.

-¡Fíjate!- le gritó un hombre algo choncho desde su automóvil azul a la despistada chica

-¡Lo siento!- la chica se disculpó al casi ser arrollada por un coche al cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados y continuó su loca carrera

-¡Kagome!-

La muchacha subió la vista al ver a sus amigas esperándole en la parada del tren. Apresuró su paso y corrió con la respiración agitada hasta llegar y subir apenas a alcanzar el móvil.

-Vaya que esta vez si te tardaste- le reprochó su amiga Yuka tomando asiento en el tren junto a la puerta.

-Si amiga te pasaste esta vez- apoyó Ayumi quien le acompañó

-Lo… lo siento- apenas se logró disculpar la chica entre jadeos por la agotadora carrera que tuvo que hacer por llegar a tiempo y tomar el tren, si tan solo no se hubiera quedado dormida.

Las chicas se bajaron en la siguiente parada con dirección hacia su escuela y caminaron hacia su salón platicando alegremente de lo que hicieron el fin de semana, e intentaron convencer a la joven de ir con ellas a ver una película al salir de la escuela, obteniendo una negación alegando que tenía que estudiar para el examen de historia.

-¡Higurashi!-

Kagome giró en si dejando que su largo cabello azabache se moviera por tan brusco movimiento y se topara con un apuesto chico de cabellos castaños y ojos grises quien le miraba sonriente.

-Houyo…- pronunció algo sorprendida.

No esperaba ver a tan apuesto joven tan tarde por los pasillos.

-Disculpa no quise entretenerte- le comentó algo apenado y apresurado a la vez –Es solo que se te cayó esto- le dijo mostrándole una tarjeta

La chica abrió los ojos impresionada cuando notó que era su credencial de estudiante tomándola de sus manos

-¿Pero cómo se me cayó esto?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, pero luego recordó cuando al llegar a la escuela sacó entre su carrera los libros de la primera hora para dar una última repasada para el difícil examen y no reprobar –Muchas gracias- le dijo y luego le regaló una hermosa sonrisa al chico en señal de agradecimiento

-Ehmmm si, de nada- le respondió algo apenado y con un leve rosado en sus mejillas por la hermosa sonrisa que la joven le había regalado.

Kagome estaba maldiciendo su suerte cuando recordó porque hacia unos minutos venía como loca corriendo por los pasillos.

-¡Oh no! ¡El examen!- exclamó asustada y luego se hecho a correr no sin antes agradecerle nuevamente al joven que se quedó allí, parado… en los desiertos pasillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Maldición!_

Simplemente no podía parar de maldecir cualquier cosa o persona que se cruzaba en su camino.

**FLASH BACK**

_¡¿Qué, están locos?- pronunció colérico el chico al levantarse de golpe de su asiento y chocar su puño contra el escritorio en señal de desacuerdo, logrando que su largo cabello plateado se meciera en el acto y sus ojos dorados mostraran fuego_

_-Sabes que no te servirá de nada hermanito, tendrás que hacerlo te guste o no- le dijo calmadamente su hermano parecido a él, solo que con aire más frío_

_-Grrr Sesshomaru- gruño el chico acercándose amenazante a su hermano quien no se inmutó ni un poco_

_-Bueno bueno- hablo ahora un muchacho de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta baja y profundos ojos azules como una noche sin estrellas alzando sus manos en señal de paz –Hablando se entiende la gente, hablando se entiende la gente-_

_-¡Tú no te metas Miroku!- le grito el albino menor_

_-Lástima que Inuyasha no es una persona- hablo una tercera persona, logrando las risas de todos los presentes en ese lugar_

_Inuyasha se acercó hacia el muchacho rápidamente rodeando la blanca mesa -¡¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que soy capaz de hacer lobo?¡-_

_El "lobo" se levantó de su asiento con ojos azules como el cielo sedientos de pelea encarando al otro muchacho quien era de su altura –Cuando quieras perro-_

_-¡Basta ya!_

_Los presentes giraron su cabeza simultáneamente al escuchar ese grito proveniente de la puerta_

_-Oh mi adorada Sanguito creí que no vendrías- El chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules llamado Miroku, se levanto de su asiento rápidamente y caminó con dirección a la chica castaña quien traía un traje de piel negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo como segunda piel, mostrando sus generosas curvas y sostenía un casco bajo su mano derecha._

_¡PLAFF!_

_Todos negaron con la cabeza automáticamente._

_La chica se sentó en el asiento vacío y apoyó sus codos en la mesa tomando su cabeza entre sus manos logrando que su largo cabello castaño callera sobre la superficie de esta._

_-¿Todo bien Sango?- preguntó serio el ojiazul que minutos antes le recibiera sentándose a su lado y mirándola con preocupación_

_La chica lanzó un suspiro al aire –…No-_

_Los demás solo tomaron asiento y guardaron silencio esperando escuchar el reporte de la castaña._

_-Naraku sabe bien en que anda metido, cuando llegué al lugar no había nada que pudiera inculparlo, todos, parecieron huir y llevarse consigo las pistas- susurró con pesar_

_Todos cerraron los ojos incluyendo al peliplateado que minutos antes estuviera actuando como histérico._

_-…Bien…- hablo entre un suspiro el chico de pequeña coleta, luego recargó todo su cuerpo en la silla inclinándola para quedar con sus brazos tras su cabeza y la vista fija en el techo_

_Un largo silencio reinó en esa habitación, ninguno de los cinco integrantes hiso ruido alguno, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos y enredos mentales. Habían albergado la esperanza de atraparlo y acabar con todo de una buena vez, pero parecía que el destino quería lo contrario._

_-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó el albino menor rompiendo el silencio_

_-¿Ves porque es tan importante que lo hagas Inuyasha?- obtuvo otra pregunta a cambio_

_-¡Bien! ¡Lo hare!- respondió fastidiado el chico -¡Pero si no es lo que sospechamos entonces me las pagaran!- y con esa última amenaza salió de la habitación hecho una furia_

_-Debe de controlar su mal genio- hablo Miroku aun sin moverse de su anterior posición, obteniendo una afirmación por parte de todos_

_-¡Quite sus manos de ahí!-_

_PLAFF_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ahora por su culpa tendría que ir a la escuela. El no iba a la escuela, no porque fuera torpe o lo hubieran expulsado, simplemente porque creía que era una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Bah! ¿Quién necesitaba la escuela?

El chico lanzó una última maldición y cruzó la avenida sin importar que el semáforo estuviera en rojo. Al fin y al cabo que cuando estaba en el trabajo nunca se detenía a verlo, además ya iba tarde a su "primer día de clases"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Bien jóvenes, el tiempo se agotó!-

Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes conforme el maestro pasaba a cada mesa recogiendo los exámenes de los alumnos quienes inmediatamente se giraban para conversar con sus compañeros sobre la dificultad de este.

La pelinegra se estiró en su banca y lanzó un bostezo que cubrió con su antebrazo, había sido agotador. Sus amigas se reunieron alrededor de ella en el momento que la campana sonó anunciando el cambio de clases.

La maestra de matemáticas entró unos instantes después para acomodar sus cosas en la banca de maestros y llamar la atención del grupo. La azabache solo se acomodó más en su asiento y se preparó mentalmente para la larga hora que tenía por delante. Odiaba las matemáticas, es que simplemente no podía sentarse ahí y concentrarse en aburridas letras que luego resultaban siendo números, cuando podía ver por la ventana a los pájaros volar o simplemente el cielo y soñar .

-Bien, hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero-

Eso fue suficiente para apagar los pocos murmullos que quedaban en el salón y despertar nuevas dudas ¿Un nuevo compañero? ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué entraría casi cuando están a mitad del año? Y la típica pregunta entre las mujeres ¿Estaría guapo?

La maestra giró su vista un momento hacia la puerta como si estuviera asegurándose de algo y luego se levantó de su asiento hasta quedar parada frente a todos.

-Bien jóvenes por favor denle la bienvenida a Inuyasha Taisho-

Las quijadas de las chicas quedaron por los suelos y muchos suspiros se escucharon por todo el salón en cuanto el chico dio un paso dentro. Kagome simplemente ya no pudo apartar su vista de él y tuvo un extraño presentimiento, concentrando sus cinco sentidos en el nuevo estudiante. Vestido con el típico uniforme masculino, el chico miró a su alrededor y maldijo en silencio nuevamente. Ahora tendría que estar ocho horas encerrado en ese lugar y perder el tiempo en cosas estúpidas que no necesitaba saber y de nada le iban a servir. Se las pagarían.

El ojidorado recorrió el salón con su fría mirada, su semblante aburrido, quedo grabado a fuego en la memoria de todas las chicas, lo que ocasionó que el chico se sintiera extraño y llegara incluso a incomodarse debido a que su trabajo normalmente era pasar desapercibido y ahora era todo menos desapercibido, pero claro, con ese físico y ese color de ojos y cabellos tan inusuales era prácticamente imposible. Estaba por concluir su análisis cuando llegó a la última fila y allí su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente acompañado de una cálida sensación que nació desde su estómago. Sentada junto a la ventana y mirándole fijamente, estaba un chica... no… un ángel.

Cabellos negros con luces azules, ojos marrones grandes y expresivos piel pálida como la porcelana luciendo tan suave al tacto y una mirada… una mirada que le cortó la respiración. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto visual, los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su columna vertebral haciendo imposible la tarea de separar sus miradas.

-Bien joven- hablo la maestra interrumpiendo a los muchachos y logrando que separaran sus miradas, obteniendo como resultado a una chica algo sonrojada que miró por la ventana para disimula –Por favor tome asiento a un lado de la señorita Higurashi-

_Higurashi..._ El nerviosismo le recorrió de pies a cabeza y su corazón empezó una frenética carrera ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ella? Había más bancas vacías junto a sus amigas, entonces ¿Por qué justamente junto a ella? Ella que con una mirada de ese chico se sentía como gelatina y sabía bien que la banca le impedía derretirse hasta el suelo, se sentía tan vulnerable ante esa mirada que extrañamente le quemó el alma. Tanto que le asustaba.

-Señorita Higurashi, levántese para que el joven Taisho pueda localizarla-

Kagome se levantó rogando a Kami-sama no desfallecer, pero es que sentía que todo le daba vueltas y sus piernas eran gelatina.

El chico se impresionó un poco al notar que la mujer que se levantaba era la que anteriormente le corto la respiración. Caminó hacia ella con pasos firmes y su corazón latiendo rápidamente , una vez que llegó, se sentó sin decir nada en el asiento a la izquierda luciendo indiferente. Esta solo se sentó lentamente sin mirarle a los ojos y con la cabeza gacha decidida a no mirarle.

-Bien, ahora abran sus libros en la página ochenta y siete-

Eso fue lo último que escuchó a la maestra decir antes de perderse en la ventana con la intención de evitar la ardiente mirada de Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Me está diciendo que usa la escuela como un campo de protección?- Su mente rogaba porque no fuera de esa manera, de lo contrario, sería imposible atraparlo

-Si mi querida Sanguito, sabe que dentro de esta… está fuera de nuestro alcance-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luna iluminaba los ventanales de los pasillos, parecía querer bañar todo con su manto, inclusive el interior del edificio, colándose por donde hubiera opción. La escuela, parecía de hielo a esas horas de la noche. Tan sola y fría… abandonada por la calidez que los estudiantes le regalaban… ahora parecía una simple estructura… gris… sin vida.

Inuyasha se recargó una vez más en la banca y esperó la respuesta.

_-Creo que no hay más opción amigo, Sango y yo iremos en una semana-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ay no!- la azabache lanzó una exclamación de horror y se pateó mentalmente.

Había olvidado su libro de historia en la escuela y tenía que hacer una tarea que era muy importante para obtener una buena calificación, sin mencionar que tenía que estudiar para el examen.

Kagome dejó caer todo su peso en la silla de su escritorio, estaba en su cuarto y ya era muy tarde.

-Tendré que ir por el- susurró con pesar levantándose de su asiento y tomando un suéter de su armario para bajar y regresar por el a su escuela, estaba segura que su olvido se debió al chico que ahora se sentaba a su lado y no pudo evitar recordar cómo le costó trabajo concentrarse en las cosas o poner atención en clase.

-¿Vas a salir hija?- preguntó extrañada su madre desde la cocina al ver a su hija ponerse sus sandalias

-Si, no tardaré- le contestó sonriente

Abrió la puerta que daba hacia fuera y bajó los escalones del templo rápidamente, su familia se encargaba de cuidarlo, en él, rondaban muchas leyendas, pero la que más le llamaba la atención y le gustaba era la de un Hanyou, una Miko y sus amigos que habían salvado a la humanidad de un ser despiadado que quería apoderarse de el mundo atravez de una perla. Corrió por las frías calles, con la leyenda en el pensamiento, era algo tarde ya y hacía algo de frío, quería llegar temprano a casa, sabiendo que tardaría ya que su escuela se encontraba lejos. Tomó un pequeño atajo y al llegar a su destino se saltó la barda de la escuela, entró por el baño de chicas que mantenía la ventana siempre abierta y se coló por el salón de artes hasta llegar a las escaleras al final de los oscuros corredores, las cuales subió para tomar el camino de la derecha y abrir la puerta de su salón.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de sus labios y estuvo a punto de desfallecer allí mismo, llamando la atención de la persona que la acompañaba. Recargado en una banca dando la espalda a la ventana, una silueta se dejaba apreciar, la silueta de un muchacho. Sus largos cabellos plateados brillaban a causa de los rayos lunares que se colaban por la ventana y lo contorneaban. Su rostro no se podía ver por la oscuridad que le rodeaba, pero lo único que se dejaba apreciar y lo que le había asustado, eran sus ojos dorados, que parecían tener brillo propio, como los de un… demonio.

Kagome tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y con una mano tomó su pecho, queriendo tranquilizar su pobre corazón quien parecía querer brincar de su cuerpo.

-¡Me asustaste!- no pudo evitar reclamarle algo histérica

-¡Feh! Fue tu culpa por entrar así mujer tonta- le respondió el peliplateado no esperando ver a la chica allí y rogando no haber sido descubierto

Kagome frunció el ceño algo molesta ¡Pero qué grosero! Decidió ignorarle y pasó a un lado para llegar a su banca, se agachó y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su libro. En todo el trayecto el chico no apartó su mirada de ella, siguiendo con sus ojos dorados cada movimiento mas mantenía un semblante duro y frío.

-¡Lo encontré!- escuchó a la chica anunciar feliz

Kagome se levantó con el libro en sus manos y caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose unos metros antes y girando para observar al muchacho que no se había movido ni un centímetro en todo ese tiempo, en completo silencio.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?- preguntó curiosa

El chico no le respondió, simplemente avanzó hasta ella para quedar frente a frente, notando que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. La chica era una cabeza y media más pequeña que él, alcanzando a llegar solo a su pecho. Kagome por el contrario solo se sintió intimidada por su altura y no pudo evitar creer que le faltaba el aire.

-Solo he venido por algo- anunció indiferente

La azabache caminó unos pasos hacia atrás algo aturdida por el perfume varonil que rodeaba a ese chico, nunca habían estado así de cerca. Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos.

-B…b…bueno yo… yo ya me tengo que ir- susurró algo nerviosa caminando hacia la salida, pero fue detenida por una grande mano que tomó su brazo izquierdo ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera de pies a cabeza y un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

-T e llevó- le ofreció el chico tratando de ignorar la sensación que le recorrió antes cuando toco a esa mujer

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

El peliplateado solo soltó su mano y abandonó el salón seguido de ella –La calles son muy peligrosas a esta hora y más para que una chica ande sola-

La azabache no comprendió mucho el punto, al fin y al cabo ella había venido sola, Tokyo era una ciudad muy segura. Pero de todas formas, le siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor- una voz femenina se dejó escuchar entre la oscuridad

-¿Cuál es el informe- pregunto ahora una voz ronca, masculina como si supiera a que veía la mujer

-Ellos… ya saben de su paradero- anunció

-Perfecto….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se subió a su moto sosteniendo su casco con su mano derecha y esperó a la chica que se había quedado plantada en el suelo a un lado de él.

-¿Qué esperas?- le preguntó algo impaciente

La azabache solo retrocedió unos pasos, el color había abandonado su rostro hace mucho –Yo… yo… no creo que sea buena idea- anunció con voz temblorosa

El ojidorado no pudo evitar rolar los ojos, pero que mujer más cobarde.

-Sube- le ordenó ya algo irritado

La muchacha le miró desafiante

-No-

Inuyasha le miró asombrado, hace menos de dos segundos temblaba como gato que le teme al agua y ahora se mostraba valiente. No pudo evitar pensar que mujer mas extraña era. Exasperado se bajó de la moto dejando el casco en el asiento caminando hasta la chica que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritito cuando este la tomó en brazos de forma poco delicada como si pesara una pluma y la sentó en la parte trasera de la moto.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa!- le gritó enojada con intención de reclamarle su poca delicadeza

El chico solo le ignoró y se monto frente a ella

-Toma- dijo entregándole su casco negro

La ojicafé solo lo recibió algo impresionada

-Pero… ¿Y tu?- preguntó algo asustada esperando ver que el chico sacara otro casco, pero parecía que ese era el único que tenía

-Yo estaré bien- dijo una vez le ayudo a la chica a colocárselo y encendió la moto -Agárrate fuerte-

Kagome se sostuvo de los laterales de la moto segundos antes de que él arrancara, pero al ver la velocidad que tomó, no pudo evitar soltarse para rápidamente rodear con sus brazos el torso masculino con un gritito y esconder su cabeza en su espalda y su suave cabello amarrado en una coleta baja.

El ojidorado no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el cuerpo femenino pegado fuertemente al suyo. Esa chiquilla era todo un caso.

Pasaron zumbando por las calles de esa ciudad, Inuyasha solo seguía las indicaciones de la azabache, quien parecía haber olvidado todo su miedo, ya que ahora solo se dedicaba a contemplar emocionada las luces de la ciudad nocturna, claro, sin soltar el torso de el chico, aspirando su fragancia masculina que sin saber como, le adormecía. Se tardarían un poco más en llegar debido a que su casa estaba a hora y media de la escuela, razón por la que tenía que tomar el tren con sus amigas quienes también vivían por donde ella en las mañanas. Pasó media hora hasta que en un callejón, justamente el que ella había tomado como atajo para recortar un buen tramo, se comenzaron a ver ambulancias y varias patrullas extrañando a los dos chicos.

-Miroku- habló el muchacho en voz baja -¿Qué ha pasado en el callejón cercano al Norte de la ciudad?

Kagome no pareció escucharle debido al casco que portaba y porque se encontraba muy entretenida observando las luces aproximarse.

-_Parece que un hombre atacó a una mujer que venía de compras… le acorraló, le violó y después la apuñaló, no sin antes cortarle la parte baja de el estómago, según me informan… el accidente pasó no hace menos de quince minutos- _

¡Maldición! Eso significaba que aun no habían retirado el cuerpo de la mujer y había mucha sangre. El chico cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos giró su vista a su compañera, quien se encontraba tras él observando las luces de las ambulancias y patrullas que se acercaban.

-Escucha- comenzó

-Ta… Taisho ¡No apartes la vista de el camino!- le gritó horrorizada

El muchacho ignoró eso y continuó

-Tendré que disminuir la velocidad al pasar por allí, o si no los policías podrían arrestarme por ir tan rápido-

-"_Y apenas se da cuenta"- _pensó algo molesta la azabache

-Quiero que por ningún motivo voltees a ver el accidente ¿De acuerdo?-

Kagome solo le miró extrañada con sus grandes ojos cafés, pero asintió y escondió su cabeza en la espalda del chico al pasar por allí.

Inuyasha disminuyó la velocidad y continuó por el camino, observando las luces acercarse más y más, pero parecía que el destino no estaba de su parte porque justo al pasar junto el accidente un policía le paró. Maldijo en voz baja y disminuyó la velocidad justo para frenar junto el policía. Giró la vista y pudo observar que justo a su izquierda se encontraba la mujer, o lo que quedaba de ella… era una escena horrible. La mujer se encontraba desnuda, en el suelo y había marcas de puñaladas por todo su cuerpo además la sangre manchaba todo el pavimento y su rostro, haciéndola lucir como esas mujeres que salían en las películas de terror a matar gente. Que triste destino.

-¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?- escuchó a la chica preguntar desde su espalda y tratar de levantar la mirada

-¡No mires!- le gritó el ojidorado

Kagome simplemente volvió a esconder su rostro algo asustada por el grito

-Joven-

El chico dirigió su atención al policía que le hablaba a un costado de su moto

-Dígame oficial- respondió con toda la calma que pudo

La azabache tan solo abrió sus ojos enormemente desde su espalda al escucharle. ¿Oficial? ¿¡Entonces los habían detenido! Comenzó a temblar al imaginarse en la cárcel, ella era aun muy joven, ¡No podía estar encerrada no lo soportaría! ¡Su madre le mataría!

-Me temo que tendré que infraccionarlo- empezó el policía calvo y algo gordo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el peliplateado. En estos casos, mejor hacerse el tarado.

-No trae casco- le anunció el hombre

-Lo se- respondió con calma

-¿La razón? Sabe que ir en una moto sin casco va en contra de la ley- le recriminó el policía

Inuyasha roló los ojos mentalmente ¡Pero que fastidio!

-Se lo di a la chica- respondió simplemente

El oficial se asombró un poco al ver a la mujer de cabellos negros montada tras el muchacho y aferrada a él. Pero es que como no hiso ruido ni se movió, el hombre no la notó.

-Le ofrecí llevarla a casa después de que esta saliera de casa de su tía- inventó el peli plateado excusándose

El policía pareció meditarlo por unos instantes –Pues si joven, pero sabe que aun así está prohibido estar sin casco-

Inuyasha contó hasta diez tratando de no perder la paciencia, sabía que con enseñarle su placa el hombre le dejaría ir, pero no podía permitir que la azabache se enterara de quien era.

-¿Y dejar a la señorita irse sola a su casa?- pregunto con voz ofendida –Por favor señor, está viendo justo ahora las consecuencias de ello- dijo refiriéndose al accidente –Ademas...- agregó –Ella debe de tener la prioridad-

El policía lo pensó unos momentos y luego lanzó un largo suspiro en señal de derrota –Bien, pero que sea la última vez, si no trae casco la señorita se irá en taxi-

Inuyasha agradeció al hombre como buen civil y arrancando se alejó nuevamente, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de el alcance de el ojo de los policías volvió a acelerar obteniendo como respuesta un apretón seguido de un gritito por parte de la azabache.

-G… gracias por… por traerme a mi casa- susurró la ojicafé un poco nerviosa

Pero como no ponerse así, si el chico se veía demasiado apuesto bajo los rayos de la luna, sus ojos dorados brillando como los de un animal salvaje y sumado a esto, montado en una moto.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas- respondió el muchacho al entregarle su libro de historia que guardó en su mochila

Kagome simplemente asintió en silencio sin poder despegar su vista del suelo y las mejillas rojas como un tomate

-Nos vemos mañana Hi….-

-Kagome- le interrumpió la chica mirándole por fin a la cara y mostrándole un hermosa sonrisa que hiso el corazón de el chico latir fuertemente –Puedes llamarme Kagome-

El muchacho solo asintió –Entonces puedes llamarme Inuyasha-

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó curiosa

-Si ¿Algún problema?- respondió cortante y con voz fría

-No… es solo que…- continuó la chica pensativa

-¿Qué?-

-Es un nombre hermoso-

El muchacho se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Había escuchado toda clase de sinónimos para su nombre: curioso, exótico, extravagante, raro, hasta sexy, pero nunca hermoso…

-Nos vemos mañana Kagome- y con esto encendió su moto para arrancar y desaparecer entre la profundidad de la noche

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír… su nombre… se había escuchado y sentido tan bien en sus labios… como si hubiera sido hecho solo para eso…. Comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos con un sonrojo y una gran sonrisa adornando sus rostro.

-Nos vemos mañana… Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha solo se preguntaba una cosa ¿Por qué había sido tan amable con esa mujer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NDA (Notas de autora)

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado por asi decirse "mi intro" Esta historia nació cuando escuche una canción algo romántica pero no empalagosa y eso mismo quise hacer. En esta historia habrá romance, comedia y mucha acción, espero que les guste. ^^ Podran comentarme lo que quieran asi que son mis críticos.

Espero les guste, estoy de su fiel servidora.

Espero reviews : ) para continuar


	2. 2 C A P : ¿Más chicos misteriosos?

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2 C A P : ¿Más chicos misteriosos?

La semana pasó tranquila, ni Inuyasha ni Kagome volvieron a cruzar palabra. A pesar de que se encontraran o se interceptaran en el camino en varias ocasiones no se detenían a preguntar cómo les iba a largo de los días. La azabache por pena y el peli plateado porque su cabeza era todo un lío.

Kagome aun no se explicaba como se había enterado de la gravedad del accidente que contemplaron el lunes, siendo solo publicado hasta la mañana siguiente, pero inconscientemente le agradecía por haberse ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, porque bien sabía que si no se hubiera encontrado con él aquella noche y se hubiera vuelto sola a casa… quizás estaría en el lugar de esa mujer…

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese horrible pensamiento, había investigado entre semana y cuando obtuvo el nombre de esta, fue a visitarle al cementerio, llevándole hermosas flores de muchos colores para alegrarle, aunque esa noche no durmió mucho pensando en el horrible destino al que la pobre mujer fue sometida.

Escuchó unas risas y giró su cabeza para ver sentado en su banca al chico con un montón de muchachos molestándole y riendo, logrando que en algunas ocasiones el chico se exasperara y gritara mientras en otras más se sonrojara por los indecentes comentarios que los demás hacían.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír… era su ángel de la guarda… su ángel de la guarda con un muy mal genio. Ante este pensamiento una risilla se escapó de sus labios obteniendo que como resultado que el chico le mirara como una chiflada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Entonces no vas Kagome?- preguntó una muy decepcionada Yuka

Kagome solo negó con la cabeza y mostró una triste sonrisa –Lo siento chicas, tengo que hacer un proyecto con Inuyasha-

Las demás solo se miraron cómplices

-¿Con Taisho eh?- preguntó una pícara Eri –Pues espero que se diviertan-

Kagome asintió distraídamente sin notar el doble sentido de las palabras.

-¡Adiós!- gritaron las chicas al unísono mientras desaparecían por la entrada de el lugar dejando solo a la azabache atrás

**FLASH BACK**

_-He puesto los nombres de todos en estos papelitos- comenzó el profesor señalando los pedacitos de papel que había en un pequeño contenedor en forma de cilindro recargado en la mesa -Cuando diga su nombre pasarán a recoger uno y el que les salga será su compañero de proyecto que tendrán que entregar el lunes-_

_Muchas quejas se escucharon en el salón por parte de los alumnos que deseaban descansar el fin de semana pero que sus planes se habían visto arruinados por culpa del profesor y su proyecto._

_-Amagawa- comenzó a llamar el profesor a los alumnos listándolos y anotando su respectiva pareja -Higurashi- _

_Kagome se levantó de su asiento en cuanto escuchó su apellido y caminó hasta el profesor para tomar el recipiente y dejar un papelito caer a sus manos._

_-Mmmm- el profesor levantó su mirada y la detuvo en una persona en específico –Taisho, te tocará con Higurashi- anunció apuntando en su lista a la pareja –Tome asiento por favor señorita-_

_La azabache solo se sentó en su lugar para minutos después sentir como un papelito chocaba con su antebrazo. Extrañada lo recogió solo para desdoblarlo y descubrir un mensaje._

_Te espero en la salida,_

_Inuyasha_

_Eso era todo. Kagome giró su mirada a la izquierda y se encontró con el chico mirándole seriamente desde su asiento, era extraño que después de no haberse hablado en toda la semana este le lanzara un papelito, pero solo se limitó a asentir y sonrojarse desviando su rostro en dirección de la clase._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ahora se encontraba allí parada como tonta, ya llevaba más de diez minutos esperándole y el chico no aparecía por ningún lado.

Fastidiada, estaba decidida a irse cuando pasaron los quince minutos y se giró hasta la entrada enfadada con el chico por haberla olvidado, pero su trayecto fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Infame, te dije que me esperaras-

-¡KYAAA!- la chica lanzó una patada al aire tan fuerte que por unos momentos dejó aturdido al peli plateado-

-¡No me asustes así Inuyasha!-

-¡Tonta! ¡Me dolió mujer!- le reclamó sobándose la rodilla

Estaba apunto de justificarse cuando sin previo aviso el chico tomó su mochila y se la colocó al hombro comenzando a caminar hasta adelantarse y solo decirle.

-Haremos el proyecto en mi casa, así que apresúrate, no pienso ir a tu paso de mula- y con esto se alejó dejando a la chica parada algo estática por su repentina decisión.

-"¿A su casa? ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?"- pensó algo confundida y signos de interrogación por todos lados, luego decidió encogerse de hombros y seguirle.

Inuyasha solo observó como esta se acercaba a él y se colocaba el casco montándose en su moto sonrojándose al tener que rodearlo con los brazos fuertemente. ¿Aun estaría enojado?

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó él girándose para observar a Kagome quien tan solo asintió con la cabeza y lo apretó fuertemente aplastando su pecho contra su espalda, aun no se acostumbraba a esas sensaciones, era la segunda vez que se montaba en esa moto.

Tardaron dos horas en llegar a casa del platinado, ahora la chica comprendía porque él se venía en su moto todas las mañanas en lugar de caminando, la pregunta era… ¿Qué hacía el chico en una escuela tan lejos de su zona? Decidió no darle importancia y prefirió concentrarse en el delicioso aroma a bosque que desprendía este y en la sensación tan agradable que le recorría de pies a cabeza al hacerlo, transcurriendo así el tiempo, en silencio.

Kagome no cabía en su asombro cuando estuvo en las puertas de ese enorme lugar.

Hermosos y extensos jardines llenos de bellas flores donde cualquiera se perdería con facilidad, una gran fuente estaba plantada en medio del lugar con forma de un perro gigante mostrando sus enormes colmillos en una pose de batalla junto con una curiosa media luna en la frente que le llamó mucho la atención a la chica. Sin mencionar que la hermosa casa decorada elegantemente daba un aire de estar en algún cuento de hadas.

-Nunca me dijiste que vivías en una mansión, y en los barrios más caros de Tokio- le comentó la chica en tono de reproche sintiéndose insignificante, de haber sabido no hubiera aceptado

-Si bueno, nunca hemos hablado- le contestó este cortante empujando la gran puerta que daba hacia el interior de la casa, obteniendo como resultado a una chica algo enfadada.

Los muchachos comenzaron a caminar por entre el gran corredor, había cuadros, espejos, estatuas, alfombras,jarrones, todo de valor inigualable, las paredes eran color blanco y la mayoría de las mesas eran de vidrio, así como los hermosos candelabros que colgaban del techo alumbrando aquel lugar. El ambiente era elegante… pero a la vez tan cálido que la chica no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada por cada artefacto.

-¡Oh Inuyasha ya han llegado!- se escuchó la voz de una alegre mujer.

Los dos giraron la cabeza hacia su derecha de donde provenía la suave voz, encontrándose con una mujer bellísima de no más de cuarenta años en el camino. Llevaba un bello vestido largo color rosa con flores y fina pedrería, su cabello largo azabache suelto y unos profundos ojos marrones, haciéndola lucir como toda una mujer hermosa. Esta corrió a abrazar al muchacho como si no lo hubiera visto en años y él solo se limitó a corresponderle rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos aunque le sacara una cabeza. Era una escena conmovedora.

-¡Pero mira nada más que mujer más bella!- exclamó al ver a Kagome parada al lado de su hijo una vez que se hubieran separado, ocasionando que esta mirara en todas direcciones buscando a alguien más. Esta pareció reír ante la aparente inocencia de la chica y se acercó tomando sus manos e inspeccionándola –Pero Inuyasha, ¿De dónde has sacado a tan bello ángel?- preguntó ocasionando un sonrojo en ella

Inuyasha solo roló los ojos ante el dramatismo de su madre, aunque en algo si le apoyaba, y era en que Kagome era muy bella, tanto que pensó como su madre que era un ángel cuando la vio por primera vez. Aunque estaba claro que nunca lo admitiría y menos frente a la chica.

-No te emociones madre, solo ha venido a hacer un proyecto- respondió este cortante

Después de mirarla por todos los ángulos y asegurarse de haber encontrar a la chica perfecta, se separó un poco y le miró con una maternal sonrisa –Mi nombre es Izayoi Taisho, y soy la madre de Inuyasha- se presentó

La chica abrió los ojos como platos ¡¿Taisho? -Yo… yo soy… Higurashi…Ka…kagome, un placer señora Taisho- alcanzó a decir nerviosa seguida de una reverencia, pero es que no era ninguna dama de sociedad y no sabía cómo comportarse, sabía bien que ese apellido lo había escuchado en algún lado, y al llegar y ver la mansión y todos los lujos lo recordó. La familia Taisho era una de las más importantes y reconocidas del país, por no decir la más importante. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado aquello?

Izayoi le tomó la mano delicada mente y le miró a los ojos –Puedes decirme Izayoi querida, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad- las mejillas de Kagome se pusieron rojas- Pero a cambio me dejaras llamarte por tu hermoso nombre ¿Si?-

Kagome solo asintió logrando que la mujer pegara un gritito emocionada y luego se girara hacia el chico sin soltar aún a Kagome –La comida ya está lista querido, lleva a Kagome a lavarse las manos y los veré en el comedor-

Inuyasha asintió recibiendo la mano de la chica que le fue ofrecida por su mamá con una sonrisa y caminó por el largo corredor junto con una chica sonrojada hasta las raíces de el cabello, pero es que tener la mano de el chico cubriendo la suya demasiado pequeña en comparación, hacia que su corazón latiera como loco. Sus zapatos resonaban en el amplio pasillo que era alumbrado por bellos candelabros aunque Kagome no podía escucharlos bien debido a los latidos este que no dejaban de hacer ruido, temiendo que el muchacho que iba enfrente guiándole a través de sus manos entrelazadas los escuchara. La azabache solo rogaba porque a Inuyasha no se le ocurriera voltear o vería su sonrojo que bien podría hacerle competencia a un tomate. Inuyasha tan solo giró a su izquierda y se sintió algo vacío cuando soltó a la chica, pero sabía que si lo hacía mientras su madre los viera esta le regañaría y lo menos que quería ahora de su madre era un sermón.

Llegaron a un amplio baño que tenía un espejo que recorría toda una pared, hermosos grabados y blancos azulejos decorados con bellas flores doradas, en el techo un bello candelabro de cristal alumbraba el cuarto y en un extremo de este una puerta que daba hacia el escusado.

Kagome miró extasiada el lugar, era el baño más increíble que había visto en su vida.

-Es increíble- susurró

-¡Feh! Quita esa cara de tonta es solo un baño- le regañó el chico mientras lavaba sus manos

Kagome solo infló sus cachetes en señal de enojo ¡Uy! ¿Cómo podía ser hijo de esa mujer tan amable? ¿Y cómo lo soportaba?

El ambiente se volvió algo incómodo para ella una vez que se sentaron a la mesa pero este se disipó en cuanto Izayoi comenzó a hablar –Entonces querida… ¿Vives en un templo?-

Kagome dejó enseguida su deliciosa sopa al escuchar eso y volteó incrédula hacia Izayoi. Pero… ¿Cómo sabía eso? Luego giró su mirada a Inuyasha que se encontraba a la derecha de su madre justo frente a ella ¿Acaso el le habría dicho? Imposible.

-¿Co…como lo sabe?- preguntó esta

Su madre lanzó una carcajada al escucharla. Sip, definitivamente esa era la mujer ideal para su hijo.

-Por tu apellido querida-

La azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse y patearse mentalmente, claro, los Higurashi eran los únicos dueños de aquel templo.

La comida pasó tranquila entre risas y anécdotas que la madre de Inuyasha le contaba logrando que este se enfadara algunas veces con ella al relatarle a Kagome como había sido a lo largo de su vida y una que otra historia chistosa, como aquella vez que fueron a un rancho en vacaciones y el chico se quedó dormido al lado de una vaca preocupando a todos y despertando con unas fuertes lamidas y un olor terrible a establo, sin mencionar el barro que se adhirió a su piel.

-No podíamos sacarle ese olor con nada- relataba divertida la mujer

Cuando terminó la comida todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas labores mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome solo fueron al cuarto del chico a hacer el proyecto como era lo acordado.

-Bien aquí dice que la entrega será el lunes… a primera hora- comenzó el chico mientras leía la hoja donde venía todo lo relacionado con el proyecto y daba vueltas en su silla giratoria. Se detuvo al ver que la chica no prestaba atención -¿¡Me estas escuchando!-

Kagome solo giró cuando escuchó el grito del peli plateado –¿Eh? Lo siento… ¿Qué me decías?-

Inuyasha solo lanzó un fuerte suspiro y trató de no perder la paciencia –Decía que el proyecto se tiene que entregar a primera hora-

Kagome asintió dando a entender que lo escuchó. Inuyasha supo que ella no le haría caso al estar tan embobada mirando todo lo relacionado con su habitación, así que continuó leyendo en silencio.

-Disculpa…-

Inuyasha solo subió la vista y le miró por encima del papel

-¿Po…podría llamar a mi madre? Es que no le he avisado que estoy aquí y se podría preocupar- ¡Demonios! Si ese chico seguía mirándole de esa forma se derretiría justo ahí. Era demasiado tener que soportar estar en el mismo cuarto de él, rodeada de su aroma tan masculino que por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentirse protegida… segura... en casa.

Inuyasha solo asintió y regreso su mirada al papel para continuar leyendo.

Kagome se acercó al teléfono inalámbrico que había junto a la mesita de noche del chico y marcó los números que ya se sabía bien.

Uno… dos… tres timbrazos y alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿ Alo?-_

-¿Mamá?-

_-¡Oh querida eres tú! Me tenías preocupada- _

La chica se disculpó apenada –Perdona madre, pero vine a casa de un compañero a hacer un proyecto para el lunes-

_-Bueno, no te preocupes basta con que me avises-_

Kagome mostró una sonrisa –Lo sé madre y lo siento, pero es que el tiempo se pasó volando-

La mujer sonrió del otro lado de la línea

_-Aprovechando que hablas, te aviso que vamos a salir a ver a tu tía Mia, partimos en dos horas así que necesito que estés devuelta a casa… tu tía Mia… ha…-luego paró como si buscara las palabras correctas dejando un momento de suspenso -… Ha fallecido…Iremos a su funeral y luego a visitar a tu tío-_

Un ligero silencio se formó detrás de la otra línea…

-Lo siento mamá pero creo que yo me quedo- respondió con una sombra recorriendo sus ojos

_-¿Segura hija?-_

La mujer del otro lado sonó decepcionada pero es que los trabajos de la escuela consumían a su hija y no tenía casi tiempo para la familia

-Si… lo siento madre-

_-Bueno no te preocupes … en otra ocasión será- dijo tratando de animarle – En la mesa del comedor te dejé una nota para que leas regresando a casa- avisó_

Kagome solo asintió –Bien-

_-Bueno… nos vemos en una semana hija… cuídate y por favor no te desveles-_

-No lo haré madre-

_-Te quiero mucho Kagome-_

-Yo también mamá-

_-Adiós- se despidió_

-Hasta pronto- colgó

La chica se dejó caer con un largo suspiro en la suave cama sin importar que esta fuera del chico y no pudo evitar abrazar una almohada negra y esconder su rostro ahí aspirando el suave aroma que se había quedado impregnado de él.

Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento al escuchar unos sollozos y dejando las instrucciones del proyecto en la mesa detrás de él se acercó lentamente a la cama, donde pudo escuchar con más claridad a la azabache llorar e hipar. No es que le interesara realmente pero nunca toleró ver a una mujer llorar… nunca…

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó una vez que hubiera rodeado la cama y estuviera del lado izquierdo de esta pegada junto a la ventana

-No…-hipo –No… e… estoy llor…llorando-

Inuyasha solo la contempló en silencio unos segundos para después tomar asiento en su cama ocasionando que esta se sumiera un poco.

-Si lo estas- fue su única respuesta

Kagome solo abrazó más la almohada. Inuyasha la contempló en silencio y no supo porque escucharla así era como si le clavaran astillas en el pecho, con cada sollozo su corazón se comprimía y eso dolía…

-Yo… yo quería ir con… mi… mi madre- pausó y se sonó la nariz –Yo…so…lo quería ver… a … mi tía…por… u…ltima vez- al terminar eso el llanto incrementó

-¿Ultima… vez?- repitió el chico confundido

-Ella… ha… ha… muerto- respondió entre llanto la chica

Inuyasha lanzó un gran suspiro y Kagome no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos cuando sintió que este la jalaba y la apretaba en su pecho. Sus ojos cesaron el llanto por unos momentos… se sentía tan protegida… no había palabras para describirlo.

-I… Inuyasha…-

Y con esto dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Esa será la próxima jugada?- preguntó aquella bella mujer con ojos carmín cual sangre de las víctimas inocentes derramada

-Si mi querida Kagura…- sonrió y luego movió una pieza de su tablero de ajedrez –Esa será la próxima jugada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor querida?- preguntó la mujer a la suave chica que mantenía encerrada entre sus brazos

-Si…- Kagome se levantó apenada y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sonrió –Lamento que tuvieran que soportarme-

-¡Oh no querida nada de eso!- le reprochó dulcemente la mujer –Nadie lo lamenta aquí- le susurró

-Pues yo si- se escuchó una queja en alguna parte de la habitación

-¡Inuyasha!- le gritó la mujer

-¡Feh!-

La mujer se levantó de su cama y le mostró una suave sonrisa que logró que el corazón de la chica se apaciguara por unos instantes y le invadiera el calor.

-Le diré a Kaede que te suba un té para calmarte- caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo allí –Ya vuelvo- luego tomó el pomo y girándolo salió de allí

Unos minutos de silencio incómodo se formaron en la habitación

-¿Ese… eres tú?-

Inuyasha levantó su vista del papel que fingía leer en su escritorio de vidrio y observó donde la chica señalaba. Allí, en la pared, encima de un estante había una foto donde aparecían él y un chico extraño que jamás había visto abrazados y sonriendo.

-Si- fue su seca respuesta para continuar "leyendo" aunque en realidad todos sus sentidos se encontraban alertas en la azabache parada junto a él.

Otro silencio incómodo se formó.

-Bueno yo…- Kagome se detuvo junto a la cama a recoger sus cosas notando que el chico parecía ignorarle –Me voy- avisó ahora un poco más bajito

Inuyasha giró su vista solo para observarla de pié con su mochila a la espalda, junto a su puerta negra y la mano derecha en ella, ella se marchaba.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa que logró una cálida sensación en el pecho de el chico –Te veré el lunes-

Inuyasha solo asintió y pudo sentir como la joven cerraba la puerta, para segundos después escuchar que se abría nuevamente

-¿Se te ha olvidado alg…- Inuyasha se detuvo a mitad de la frase al ver a su madre entrar en la habitación con una humeante taza de té –Oh, eres tu mamá-

-Pues claro- contestó algo enfadada luego notó algo extraño -¿Y Kagome?-

El ojidorado se volteó nuevamente y continuó con su tarea –Se ha ido-

-¿Qué?- sonó alarmada –Debiste acompañarla hijo es muy noche- dijo ahora angustiada

-Sabe cuidarse sola- y era cierto, aun dolía la patada que le había metido al asustarla

-.-.-.-.-.-

-No me gusta la oscuridad…- susurró para sí misma la azabache y segundos después caer dormida con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmmm… Bien… Muy bien…- decía el maestro cada vez que los alumnos pasaban a su escritorio entregando el proyecto

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus asientos el maestro comenzó a hablar dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Bien alumnos… el día de hoy se nos unirán más compañeros-

Todos repitieron la misma acción que cuando el muchacho llegó hace una semana.

-Les presento al joven Houshi Miroku y a la señorita Taijija Sango-

Todos los presentes tanto hombres como mujeres soltaron una exclamación al verlos entrar al salón.

-Mi nombre es Miroku Houshi y espero nos llevemos bien- dijo este muy coqueto guiñando un ojo arrancando suspiros de las chicas

-Yo… yo soy Sango Taijija, gusto en conocerlos- y luego hiso una reverencia

Kagome puso total atención en ellos, por alguna razón se le hacían familiares… Escrudiño a los chicos con la mirada muy lentamente tratando de captar el más mínimo detalle que le pudiera decir el porqué de esa sensación.

Taijia Sango era muy hermosa, su cuerpo era perfecto. Piernas largas y torneadas, caderas anchas y cintura pequeña junto con grandes firmes senos, boca perfecta, nariz pequeña y respingada, ojos grandes avellana expresivos y un liso y un largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja hasta la cadera. Esa era una mujer perfecta que llamaba mucho la atención de los chicos. Tanto que por un minuto se sintió insignificante a su lado.

Giró la mirada hacia el muchacho que ahora se encontraba mirando a una chica. Este tenía el cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta baja, lo que le extrañó porque no era común en los hombres el cabello largo como Inuyasha. Se sonrojó al recordar el fin de semana que pasaron juntos en su casa. Parecía tener la misma estatura que Inuyasha e incluso su mismo físico sorprendente. Se sonrojó ante eso. Su ojos… eran azules como una noche sin estrellas y su sonrisa era tan tranquilizadora que a primera vista inspiraba demasiada confianza. Le llamó mucho la atención las dos pequeñas arracadas que colgaban en su oreja izquierda y una sola en la derecha. A l contrario de su carácter tenía toda la de ser un chico rebelde.

-Bien, por favor tomen asiento junto a Taisho y Higurashi. Kagome miró el asiento que estaba detrás de ella. Es cierto… estaba vacío y el de Inuyasha también. Pudo observar como los dos muchachos se acercaban hasta ellos y cuando la mirada azul se cruzó con la chocolate Kagome pudo notar que en su interior ocultaba algo… algo muy oscuro.

Miroku pudo notar como la chica le observaba y sintió como esta se adentraba en su ser y llegaba hasta su negra alma, tocando. Frunció por unos momentos el seño… no dejaría que esa mujer descubriera su secreto.

-Pero mira nada más Inuyasha… con que dama más bella te ha tocado sentarte- comenzó el chico nuevo al estar justo entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

Sin poder evitarlo un sonrojó apareció. Y no pudo evitar notar que últimamente lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia. Pero entonces pensó ¿Acaso conocía a Inuyasha? Miroku solo mostró una divertida sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Miroku Houshi pero puedes llamarme solamente Miroku- se presentó galán olvidando por unos momentos que estaba en un salón de clases tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella ocasionando suspiros por parte de las chicas –Ahora bella dama... ¿Quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?-

¡PAM!

Kagome junto con sus demás compañeros de clase observaban atónitos como Inuyasha y Sango le había pegado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al ojiazul sacando un hermoso y grande chichón.

-¡Feh! Mejor cállate Miroku y vete a sentar- le respondió el peli plateado grosero aunque por una parte se alegraba de ver a su amigo

-Bueno, bueno, ya comprendí que está apartada amigo- se defendió con una mano delante en señal de paz y la otra sobándose su adolorida cabeza que ocasionó un sonrojo mayor en la chica

Inuyasha parecía a punto de reclamarle algo grosero cuando el maestro interrumpió.

-¡Houshi! ¡Taisho! ¡Paren de coquetear con la señorita Higurashi!-

¿¡Coquetear! En ese momento todo el rostro de la chica se volvió rojo y quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Inuyasha solo gruñó y toda la clase guardó silencio expectante.

-¿Celoso profe?- preguntó burlón Miroku logrando con esto que estallaran las risas de la clase entera quienes incrementaron cuando este recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la castaña quien todo ese tiempo se mantuvo tras él.

Kagome solo bajo la cabeza esperando que nadie notara su sonrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Inuyasha!-

Las clases habían llegado a su fin y todos los estudiantes salían a paso tranquilo de su escuela, no había prisas, después de todo era lunes.

El peli plateado giró en si permitiendo que su plateada cabellera se meciera y sus ojos ámbares pudieran observar al portador de esa voz quien le dio alcance unos segundos después.

-Cielos… amigo…e….eres muy… ra… rápido- alcanzó a decir este entre jadeos mientras recuperaba el aire perdido por la loca carrera y se apoyaba en sus rodillas sonriente.

Inuyasha solo frunció el seño molesto y se giró nuevamente para continuar con su camino.

-¡Oh vamos amigo! No era para que te molestaras- dijo en tono cansino

-No tenían porque haber venido- respondió seco pero a leguas se notaba estaba enfadado

Miroku le miró serio y se enderezó.

-Fueron órdenes de Onigumo-

El peli plateado se detuvo y luego apretó sus puños.

-Ese… - Inuyasha se giró molesto -¡Porque siempre se mete en lo que no le concierne! ¡Sabe muy bien que yo puedo solo! ¡No necesito ayuda y menos niñeras!- gritó ya faltó de paciencia con un tono de voz que parecía más un rugido

-Sabes Inuyasha que nadie ha logrado atrapar a Naraku- le recordó Miroku demasiado serio

-Entonces seré el primero- contestó el ojidorado dando la espalda a su amigo y continuando con su trayecto sin mirar atrás

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy terco- escuchó tras él

-¡Oh Sanguito creí que te habías ido sin mí!- le devolvió en cambio cambiando completamente su semblante a uno de alegría y la conversación

Lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar por los desiertos pasillos fue una cachetada…

NDA:

Hola!

Espero que les esté gustando la historia, si hay algo que quieran decirme, quejas, críticas, consejos etc. Soy toda oídos.

Gracias por estar conmigo.


	3. 3 C A P : Shippou…

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3 C A P : Shippou…

Kagome se encontraba muy concentrada tratando de terminar esa complicada ecuación de matemáticas que el profesor muy amablemente les había dejado esa tarde. Y… tal vez lo hubiera logrado si el cuaderno… bueno… ejem… si el cuaderno no hubiera estado al revés.

-¿Qué haces?- escuchó una voz masculina preguntar detrás de ella

-Tarea- respondió dándose por vencida soltando el lápiz y escurriéndose en la silla comprendiendo que esto era demasiado para sus pobres neuronas. Soltó un suspiro y seguidamente escondió su cabeza entre las piernas.

-mmjmmj- le respondió el chico mirando por sobre el hombro de la ojicafé–Pero sabes, sería más fácil si el cuaderno estuviera derecho- agregó colocándolo correctamente, pasando su brazo derecho por el costado de la aludida.

La azabache se sonrojó terriblemente cuando notó su error y la cercanía del muchacho, pero no admitiría tan fácil que estaba equivocada, no, ella tenía orgullo.

-Ya… ya lo sabía. Es solo que… que es mejor así porque estimula el cerebro, lo leí en una revista. Me gusta hacer …las… las cosas un reto- rió nerviosamente con una gotita escurriendo por su cabeza

Inuyasha solo roló los ojos.

-Como sea-

Un incómodo silenció se formó entre ellos.

-¿De todas maneras que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?- preguntó la chica esta vez rompiendo el silencio girándose para poder observarlo completamente.

El peli plateado estaba por responder cuando de pronto unos pasos apresurados se comenzaron a oír por el pasillo deteniéndose justo en la entrada de la biblioteca. Se miraron unos instantes en silencio sin comprender quien podría llevar tan alocado maratón. Su sorpresa no duró mucho cuando las puertas ya estaban abiertas.

-¿Sango?- preguntó Kagome extrañada de ver a su amiga allí parada, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrosadas por la loca carrera, sus cabellos despeinados y una cara tan pálida como el papel

Inuyasha se enderezó al instante y frunció el seño, algo estaba pasando.

-Naraku…-

El peli plateado no necesitó más explicaciones y dejando a la chica sola nuevamente corrió a la salida junto a la castaña.

-¿Naraku?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Miroku deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame!-

_-¡¿Y que quieres que haga, que le diga a la puerta ábrete sésamo?-_

-¡Podría ser buena opción!-

_-¡El grupo se acerca!-_

-¡Miroku!-

_-¡Apresúrense!-_

_-¡Ya entendí!-_

El presionado chico de coleta castaña y ojos azules trató una vez más de adentrarse en el sistema, pero falló y como consecuencia la puerta no se abría, dejando a sus compañeros sin acceso.

-¡Ábrete sésamo!- gritó a la puerta como ultimátum a causa del estrés

-_**Contraseña válida… bienvenido-**_

Un silenció incómodo envolvió a todos por unos instantes.

_-Te lo dije- _alcanzó a escuchar por el aparato

Estaba por responder cuando escuchó a su adorada Sanguito gritar por el intercomunicador negro pegado a su oreja izquierda.

_-¡Ya están aquí!-_

Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y entró al lugar. Una habitación blanca adornada con bellas estatuas e innumerables antigüedades. No cabía duda de que era la casa de alguien muy importante y reconocido mundialmente. Corrió unos minutos pasando de puerta en puerta, de cuarto en cuarto, hasta que consiguió llegar a su objetivo, el salón. Se detuvo en la entrada de este y pareció examinar unos minutos el lugar con su mirada ámbar. No hacía falta echar spray para revelar las luces rojas que cubrían la habitación como si de una telaraña se tratase, el tenía una vista inhumana al igual que otros sentidos.

-¿Qué escondes maldito?- preguntó entre dientes y con voz inaudible

Se colocó la liga que traía en su mano derecha y tomándose el cabello en una coleta alta decidió continuar.

Empezó por el suelo, con maestría se arrastró por el estrecho espacio que las luces dejaban y cuidando de no tocarlas se paró de manos tratando de no rozar las que estaban cruzadas, demostrando así, la fuerza que poseía en sus marcados brazos y abdomen. Sus mechones plateados se mecían a sus costados y su flequillo despeinado le hacía lucir increíblemente atractivo. No era tan difícil cruzar considerando sus increíbles habilidades para escurrirse dentro de lugares y no ser notado, además le parecía divertido ver como las personas trataban de evitar que entrara colocando cualquier tipo de trampas sin éxito alguno. Cuando llego a unas tan poco distanciadas que sabía sería imposible caber entre ellas, dio un pequeño salto con ayuda de sus manos y dando una voltereta en el aire cayó parado del otro lado del cuarto.

-¿No que muy bueno?- dijo arrogante y con una sonrisa presumida surcando su rostro al haber pasado exitosamente

_-Inuyasha van hacia allá- _

Caminó sin perder tiempo a la oficina tomando la puerta caoba a su derecha. Sus pasos, sigilosos e inaudibles como los de un felino, le guiaron hasta su destino.

-Miroku necesito la clave- dijo una vez este estuviera sentado en la gran silla de piel negra y la computadora encendida. No estaba preocupado porque las cámaras le captaran, su compañero ya se había encargado de deshabilitarlas. La sala tenía todas las de ser un estudio, con su ambiente oscuro, paredes pintadas de rojo sangre, escritorio de caoba fina, adornos de espantosos demonios decorando el piso y largos estantes.

_-nueve, tres, uno , cuatro, cero, cero, tres- _

Rápidamente tecleó el número que su compañero le dictó, apareciendo en la computadora un anuncio de posible fraude pero siendo sustituido segundos después por otro que le permitía el acceso.

-Estoy dentro- volvió a susurrar

Inuyasha continuó unos minutos más en esa posición, escuchando atento las precipitadas instrucciones de su amigo sobre como trasladar el archivo que necesitaba a la memoria portátil que había conectado a la computadora. Gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro por el esfuerzo hecho y sus manos recorrían veloces el teclado, todo iba de maravilla hasta que apareció el dichoso anuncio que solicitaba otra contraseña.

-¡Maldición! ¡Miroku necesito otra clave de acceso!-

_-Prueba con esta… tres, cuatro, tres, seis, uno-_

Inuyasha tecleó veloz

-¡No sirve¡-

Miroku pareció meditar unos momentos

_-Es posible que supiera que nosotros intentábamos acceder a la información, así que por lógica una clave común no funcionará… Intenta escribiendo la de Jakotsu, estoy seguro que funcionará-_

Inuyasha escuchó atentamente los complicados números pero justo como Miroku dijo esta pareció funcionar -¡Lo tengo!-

_-¡Inuyasha están por entrar!-_

El chico espero impaciente a que el archivo se descargara golpeteando su pié en el suelo pero justo cuando este lo hizo y lo desconectó… la puerta se abrió.

Tres hombres vestidos elegantemente entraron al lugar, uno de ellos tomó asiento donde segundos antes se encontraba el peli plateado y comenzó a teclear la clave de acceso. Al notar que alguien había ingresado soltó una maldición.

-Ese hijo de puta…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Lo han logrado?- preguntó esperanzada la mujer pelirroja al verlos entrar en la blanca habitación silenciosos y con los hombros caídos en señal de cansancio

Miroku mostró una sonrisa coqueta pero a la vez victoriosa, sacó la memoria de sus jeans ajustados y se la mostró –Lo hemos logrado-

La chica soltó un gritito y corrió a abrazarlos sin importar que estuvieran todos sudados -¡Bien hecho!-

-¿Qué está bien hecho?- preguntó curioso el "lobo" al entrar en la habitación

-¡Feh! ¿Y a ti que te importa? Mejor vete a aullar a la luna-

-¡¿Acaso quieres pelear bestia?-

-¡Kouga, Inuyasha, basta!- grito Sango un poco estresada y cansada, había sido un día muy difícil y lo único que quería era llegar a casa a darse un laaargo baño. Haber luchado uno a uno contra los guardias que cuidaban para poder conseguir su objetivo y tomar su puesto como vigilante desde la entrada de la mansión había sido complicado, sumado a lo estresante de la situación cuando los hombres se aproximaban y casi la descubren. Tomó asiento en la silla blanca y como ya era de costumbre colocó sus codos en ella para tomar su cabeza entre sus manos. Lo último que quería era escuchar una pelea entre esos dos.

Unos minutos de silencio reinaron en la habitación.

-Veo que lo han logrado- se escuchó una voz familiar al entrar en la estancia seguida de el leve ruido que emitía la puerta automática al cerrarse. El cuarto era donde habían acordado días antes lo de Inuyasha, era por así decirlo, su cuarto de reuniones .

-Sip- respondió Miroku feliz por todos acercándose al chico y mostrándole el disco portátil con una sonrisa –No ha sido tan difícil- seguido esto guiñó un ojo.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Bien- comenzó Sesshomaru –Miroku quiero que lo analices cuanto antes a ver qué es lo que encuentras. Sango, necesito que acompañes a los novatos en una misión, son unos completos ineptos. Kouga, acompaña a Sango, serás su sombra. Ayame, te necesitan en la sala de intercomunicación- dijo mirando a los aludidos –Y tu Inuyasha…-le miró frio- Continua con la misión, no estamos de vacaciones y no por haber robado esa insignificante información significa que ya hemos ganado-

Seguido de estas palabras el chico abandonó la habitación.

-Vaya "Palabras de ánimo"- dijo Miroku simulando comillas con sus manos

Inuyasha tan solo suspiró, después de todo no se esperaba felicitaciones, y menos de su hermano.

Caminó hasta la puerta y tomó su casco que minutos antes colocó en la mesa.

-Iré a casa- giró la vista a Miroku –Ya sabes dónde encontrarme-

Este solo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Me doy!-

Kagome suspiró y se recostó en su escritorio agotada por tanta tarea. Esto se estaba volviendo costumbre. Cerró los ojos por un momento preguntándose qué había sucedido esa tarde, cuando Inuyasha salió como condenado por la puerta después de que Sango pronunció ese extraño nombre.

-Naraku…- susurró

Miró por la ventana, el cielo se mostraba apagado y aun había algo de luz solar, podría dar un pequeño paseo ya que no soportaba la idea de estar encerrada. Además… estaba sola y nadie le esperaba. Tomó una chamarra de su closet solo para salir de su casa con pasos decididos. Afuera, el clima era frío, gris, y algo oscuro. Deprimente a su parecer. El frio viento con olor a lluvia le pegaba en la cara, quemando sus mejillas, estremeciéndola. Caminó unos minutos así, en silencio, recordando lo sucedido estos últimos días, recordándolo a él… Inuyasha. Puede ser que aun no se llevaran como hermanos, o que simplemente no se tuvieran la suficiente paciencia, pero al menos ahora podían entablar una conversación más o menos… civilizada, fuera de discusiones o algo así, después de todo habían pasado ya tres semanas, casi un mes. Su familia aun no llegaba a casa porque el funeral se aplazó por alguna razón hasta ahora desconocida para ella y tendrían que esperar un tiempo indefinido, así que se encontraba sola. Agachó la cabeza cansada y trató de buscar calor abrazándose a si misma, sus pasos resonaban tranquilos en la banqueta aunque algunas veces se detenía para poder observar a los coches y la gente pasar.

Continuó un tiempo más así, aun tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela ya que como su madre no se encontraba en casa no había quien le reclamara o reprendiera. No estaba muy lejos y se preguntó si sería buena idea ir a tomar un chocolate caliente. Pero algo la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos… un grito… un grito desgarrador y agonizante como el de alguien que sufría un dolor demasiado cortante. Se detuvo en seco un momento mirando en todas direcciones al ver que nadie parecía haberlo escuchado y se preguntó si su imaginación no estaría jugando una mala pasada, pero sus dudas se fueron al caño cuando volvió a escucharlo guiándola a otro lugar.

Asustada y curiosa se acercó hasta donde el grito provenía, y la escena… le heló la sangre…

Tirado, golpeado y amordazado se encontraba un pequeño niño de no más de siete años de edad, el pequeño de cabellos pelirrojos temblaba y grandes lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus amoratadas mejillas. La ropa que traía estaba desgarrada, rota por donde varios cortes se asomaban acompañados de hilos de sangre.

-¡Kami-sama!- gritó horrorizada la chica entrando al oscuro callejón sin importar que estuviera ya oscuro, corriendo en auxilio de el niño quien en un principio al verle trató de retroceder como un animalillo asustado pero después se tranquilizó cuando la chica le dio una mirada demasiado tierna… como la de una madre, que le calentó el corazón.

Kagome zafó al pequeño de las complicadas ataduras, rasgando sus manos en el proceso. Cuando estuvo libre de ellas le tomó en brazos sin importar que su uniforme se manchara de sangre y como una madre, arrulló al pequeño un rato diciéndole palabras de consuelo, tranquilizándolo hasta que logró verle dormido, lo miró. Tenía un largo cabello rojizo amarrado en un una coleta alta, curioso porque no era común el cabello largo en un hombre, su flequillo despeinado y unos ojos grandes verdes esmeralda por lo que pudo contemplar cuando este la miró en un principio. La mugre y el lodo se pegaban a él como una segunda piel, además de que la sangre seca n ayudaba mucho. Miró en todas direcciones para ver si había alguien más, pero al no encontrar señales de vida se apresuró en regresar.

Corrió a su casa sin importar la mirada curiosa de todos los que pasaban. Por alguna razón sentía que no debía llevarlo al hospital, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ese niño era muy especial... demasiado especial. Llegó a costarlo en el cuarto de Souta que estaba desocupado por el viaje de su familia. Seguidamente de asegurarse que no se caería de la cama, corrió al baño en busca de un botiquín que encontró en el estante de abajo y regresando al lugar rápida pero a la vez delicadamente comenzó a curarle y a vendarle sus heridas, notando en el trayecto el extraño atuendo tradicional que este portaba.

Una vez que se aseguró el pequeño dormía tranquilo y falto de dolores le colocó una pijama de Souta que le quedó algo grande pudiendo calcular por ese hecho que era menor que su hermano, caminó hasta el teléfono situado en la cocina e hizo una llamada.

Timbrazos…

_-¿Alo?-_

-¡Sango!-

_-¿Kag?-_

-¡Necesito que vengas ahora!-

_-¿Ahora? Pero amiga yo…-_

-Por favor Sango… es urgente-

Silencio un momento del otro lado de la línea

Sango soltó un suspiro resignada

_-Ahora voy amiga-_

Y colgó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Encontraste algo Miroku?-

Inuyasha se encontraba de pie frente a la gran ventana, sostenía el teléfono con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda reposaba en el frio cristal. Miraba a la gente caminar desinteresada a los rayos del crepúsculo, tan tranquilos, tan… humanos….

Miroku suspiró del otro lado de la línea

_-Ese cabrón tiene muy bien resguardada la información Inuyasha… aun estoy tratando de descifrar los códigos, y… por si fuera poco a cada paso que doy me pide una contraseña más difícil que la anterior. Es como la telaraña de una araña fea y grande.- _luego pausó un momento como si meditara (que por cierto era muy común en él) _–Esto me tomará algún tiempo-_

Ante lo último Inuyasha hizo una mueca, su amigo sonaba cansado… además, debía de ser muy complicado como decía ya que Miroku era el mejor hacker de el mundo… definitivamente la información debía estar muy bien resguardada para que el chico no pudiera acceder a ella.

-¡Maldición! Con lo que nos costó conseguirla…- el peli plateado se inclinó hasta apoyar su frente con su brazo izquierdo y cerró un momento los ojos, tratando así, de relajarse….

_-No te preocupes… prometo conseguirlo. Ahora ve a tomarte un buen baño y a la cama… suenas cansado…-_

-Si mami- respondió el chico burlón

_-Qué bueno que has entendido a mami cariñito, te extraño mucho, besitos- _le siguió el juego su amigo

-Adiós- y con eso colgó

Inuyasha se quedó unos momentos en la misma posición, a pesar de que Miroku ya hubiera colgado del otro lado de la línea y se escuchara el característico pitido de cuando esta estuviera vacía no deseaba moverse de su lugar. Para cuando salió de su ensimismamiento ya había anochecido, la luz solar anaranjada había desaparecido por completo, dejando al firmamento en completa penumbra, siendo este solo alumbrado por pequeños puntos brillantes en el cielo.

Caminó con pasos desganados hasta la ducha, no se preocupó en cerrar la puerta, al fin y al cabo vivía solo y no es como si alguien de repente pasara y lo viera. Abrió el agua y sin esperar a que esta se calentara se comenzó a desvestir dejando toda su ropa sucia en el suelo. El vapor llenó por completo la habitación dejando solo a entrever su silueta. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir como sus músculos agarrotados se relajaba súbitamente al hacer contacto con el agua y sus heridas escocían. Apretó los dientes recargando su frente contra la fría pared de mármol dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran su fuerte cuerpo por el que todas las mujeres morían y esperó a que el dolor pasara. Estúpidos guardias con sus estúpidas navajas, casi le sacan un ojo. Su largo cabello plateado ahora suelto escurría por su fuerte y ancha espalda como una suave cascada de seda, escondiendo las heridas de su espalda. Los recuerdos lo asaltaron y una suave sonrisa surcó su rostro al recordar la vez que su amigo se encargó de jugarle una broma pesada al presidente de los Estados Unidos, cambiando la dirección de una cita que este tenía muy importante a través de su computadora y mandándolo muy lejos, aun recordaba el escándalo que se formó y como trataron de dar con el responsable inútilmente. En ese entonces no tenían trabajo y solo eran unos muchachos cualquiera dedicados a la diversión y las mujeres. Ellos aun vivían en el estúpido mundo aburrido de cualquier ser humano. Aunque Miroku siempre fue el más mujeriego de ellos pero también poseía un gran talento. El de infiltrarse en las computadoras a sitios pequeños a los que no tenían acceso. Cuando le preguntó a él porque lo había hecho, este simplemente respondió que estaba aburrido y necesitaba hacer algo para entretenerse. Fue en ese entonces cuando el muchacho demostró sus grandes habilidades como hacker.

-Estúpido Miroku- susurró divertido sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kami –sama!- gritó la chica consternada

-¡Shhhh!-

Kagome tapó a su amiga de la boca antes de que hiciera un escándalo y despertara al pequeño con sus gritos. La arrastró escaleras abajo y la llevó al salón para poder conversar a gusto y el ruido no despertara al niño.

-¡Sango casi lo despiertas!- le reprochó la azabache a su amiga castaña que no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa como león enjaulado –etto… Sango crearás un agujero-

-¡No estamos para bromas Kag! ¡Esto es serio!- le dijo la chica alterada caminando hasta ella -¡Kag tienes a una persona en tu casa! ¡Un niño! ¡¿Qué hay de sus padres? ¡¿Y si lo están buscando? ¡¿Y si están preocupados por él? ¡Si te descubren podrían meterte a la cárcel por tráfico de menores!-

-¡El no tiene padres Sango!- le gritó ahora esta desesperada

Ante la respuesta de su amigo la castaña paró y le miró con toda la duda tatuada en el rostro.

-¿Eh?-

Kagome suspiró sabiendo que no pararía hasta que se lo dijera.

-Él… él me lo dijo. Cuando despertó asustado y aturdido unos minutos antes de que llegaras le explique todo –la azabache caminó derrotada una corta distancia y con un pesado suspiro se dejó caer en el sillón frente al televisor –Me dijo algo sobre él, que se llamaba Shippou, que vivía al norte de Japón y que sus padres habían sido asesinados cruelmente por dos de los asesinos más buscados… Hiten y Manten.

-Eso es horrible- le respondió ahora su amiga más calmada y con una infinita tristeza reflejada en sus bellos ojos avellana tomando a siento a su lado.

-Me dijo que después de eso los asesinos lo tuvieron trabajando para ellos un tiempo, obligándole a robar…. Me contó que logró escapar…pero… lo atraparon, lo golpearon hasta el cansancio y lo obligaron a caminar descalzo por carbón encendido…me contó que a menudo lo castigaban así, cuando cometía alguna falta, estaban ebrios o simplemente cuando estaban enojados y no tenían con quien desquitarse- la chica paró para tomar aire un momento, sintió sus ojos escocer –Debiste de haberlo visto Sango… todo su cuerpecito… repleto de horribles cicatrices… todo, no hubo ni una parte intacta

Sango solo mostró una mueca de lástima.

-¿Entonces no tiene padres?- preguntó suave y con la cabeza gacha

-No Sango- se levantó del sillón caminando unos pasos hasta darle la espalda a su amiga –Yo cuidaré de él-

La castaña salió de su bloqueo momentáneo y se postró frente a su amiga con las manos en las caderas y el seño fruncido –Kag, un niño es una gran responsabilidad, necesita que le cuiden, pero sobretodo necesita ropa y alimento. ¿Qué dirá tu madre sobre esto? ¿Además como pretendes alimentar a una persona más? Amiga el dinero no crece de los árboles-

-Lo se San, pero no puedo abandonarlo como si fuera cualquier cosa, me necesita. Además…- interrumpió a su amiga con la mano derecha arriba y la palma extendida antes de que el sonido saliera de sus labios –Mi madre lo aceptará, estoy segura. Dormirá conmigo y encontraré un trabajo de medio tiempo para cubrir los gastos- Seguido de esto miró a su amiga con una sonrisa y las palmas juntas en señal de ruego -¿Puedo quedármelo?-

La chica le miró unos segundos confundida ante su cuestionamiento, pero luego soltó un cansado suspiro al comprender que su amiga no tenía remedio y no la haría cambiar de opinión con nada además… tenía todo planeado.

-Está bien. Pero…-agregó interrumpiendo a su amiga que parecía estaba justo por ponerse a saltar como loca por todo el lugar –Yo te ayudaré, quizás podríamos buscar un trabajo juntas-

Al oírla decir aquello sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y encaró a su amiga molesta -¡De eso nada Sango! ¡Shippou se quedará en mi casa y yo me haré cargo de sus gastos!-

Sango cruzó sus brazos dando más volumen a sus firmes senos y le miró con pose desafiante –Entonces no podrás quedártelo- le habló como si ella fuera la que otorgara el permiso y estuvieran hablando de algún objeto.

-Moo- se quejó la chica inflando sus cachetes dándole un aire de niña pequeña e inocente. Seguidamente soltó un suspiro al saber que no obtendría nada discutiéndole, su amiga era tan terca como Inuyasha. Inuyasha… al recordarlo sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado que se apagó inmediatamente al imaginar al pequeño que dormía arriba, en el cuarto de Souta. Y como si lo hubiera evocado con el pensamiento el pequeño apareció en la entrada de la sala, con sus pequeñas manitas rascándose los ojos en lagrimados. -¡Shippou!- pronunció la chica asustada al verle de pie, corriendo en su dirección y tomándole en brazos asustada. Cuando le dejó arriba el pequeño tenía calentura y necesitaba reposo. –No puedes estar aquí, necesitas descansar- le reprochó

El niño simplemente le miró con sus grandes ojos esmeralda y luego los entrecerró formando una mueca –Es que… es que tuve una pesadilla-

Sango chilló al ver tan hermoso niño e inmediatamente se lo arrebató de los brazos a su amiga quien se quedó cargando aire -¡Hola pequeño Shippou! Mi nombre es Sango, pero puedes decirme tia-

-¿Tia?- preguntó el pequeño mirándole inocentemente

-¡Ahhh!- volvió a gritar mientras lo estrujaba contra su pecho y giraba con el por toda la sala -¡Ahora no podrás evitarlo, te ayudare a cuidar de el pequeño!-

Kagome simplemente suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡RIIING!

Caminaban juntas por los pasillos del colegio, era hora del almuerzo y como de costumbre se dirigían hasta su lugar favorito en el patio trasero de la escuela para poder almorzar en paz. Ese lugar siempre estaba abandonado porque quedaba detrás del gimnasio, a si que la gente no iba allí ya que les parecía un lugar demasiado lúgubre aunque ridículamente también había personas que ni siquiera estaba enterada de su existencia.

Había pasado ya un largo mes desde que conociera a su mejor amiga y aunque normalmente se la pasaban el rato juntas había momentos en que no podía evitar alejarla de su familia o de Miroku, ante esto una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro.

-¿Y cómo vas con Miroku?- preguntó solo por querer picarla pues sabía bien como se ponía su amiga ante la mención de este

-¿D… de que e… estás hablando?- preguntó riendo nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa

-Vamos no te hagas, el otro día ustedes dos salieron juntos después de la escuela- continuó alzando sus dos cejas pícara

-No mal interpretes las cosas, él solo me acompañó a casa- lanzó un suspiro cansado –Ese chico es demasiado mujeriego para mí-

Kagome solo giró su vista al frente y continuaron caminando en silencio por unos minutos más hasta llegar detrás del gimnasio y tomar asiento en la verde hierba. Era un lugar acogedor después de todo, nadie iba, por lo tanto el trinar de las aves era quien reinaba en ese hermoso jardín. Sacaron cada una su cajita en la que guardaban el almuerzo y comenzaron a ingerirlo.

-Oye Sango… ¿Tú crees en el infierno?-

-¿Eh?- La chica dejó su comida un momento y miró extrañada a su amiga -¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

Kagome miró firme el cielo contemplando a las nubes pasar calmadamente a merced del viento.

-Es solo que me pregunto si la persona que le hiso eso a Shippou se irá al infierno-

Sango solo calló ante esta respuesta sin saber que decir o que sentir, formando un silencio tan triste que hasta una flor marchita se vería de colores ahí. Una serie de recuerdos desagradables cruzaron su mente.

-Yo pienso…- pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina

-¡Sanguito, señorita Kagome!-

Las aludidas giraron la vista extrañadas hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con Inuyasha y Miroku yendo hasta ellas de forma algo rápida. Se levantaron de su cómodo asiento en el césped mientras escuchaban a los chicos acercarse hasta ellas con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué sucede joven Miroku?- preguntó Kagome una vez vio habían recuperado la respiración

-Pues lo que sucede… señorita… es que el maestro de química… nos odia- respondió con la cabeza gacha aun recuperando el oxígeno perdido

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono sin entender nada

-Lo que él quiere decir es que el maestro de química nos ha dejado un proyecto- habló Inuyasha por él comenzando a perder la paciencia como si no hubiera corrido junto con Miroku por toda la escuela buscándolas –Tienes una pésima condición física- le dijo ahora girando hacia su amigo

-Ni que tú fueras un relámpago- le comentó algo molesto su amigo enderezándose ya más calmado

-Pues claro, yo soy un Hany…-

-¡Basta ya ustedes dos!- les gritó la castaña rogando porque la chica a su lado no hubiera escuchado lo último

Miroku e Inuyasha notaron su error inmediatamente y observaron a Kagome quien les lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-Bien- carraspeó el oji azul –Aquí el problema está en que nos ha tocado juntos-

-Yo no le veo el problema a eso- respondió Kagome algo extrañada

-Lo que sucede señorita –comenzó Miroku con su apelativo tan extraño por el cual se dirigía a ella –Es que es necesario reunirse en casa de alguien y ni Inuyasha ni yo podemos, ya que mi tía se quedará en casa unos días y los padres de Inuyasha tienen una cena muy importante-

Sango formó una mueca –Ahora que lo recuerdo… Kohaku va a llevar unos compañeros hoy y dudo mucho que nos dejen trabajar-

-Entonces no hay a donde ir- agregó Miroku

-Podemos ir a mi casa- se ofreció Kagome

Todos le miraron.

-¿Segura señorita? ¿Su madre no se enfadará?-

Kagome solo rió -Mi madre no está en casa, se ha ido de viaje junto con mi hermano y mi abuelo-luego mostró una gran sonrisa –A sí que no habrá quien nos moleste, tenemos la casa para nosotros el tiempo que sea- _"A demás hoy es nuestro día libre"_ pensó

Los demás mostraron una sonrisa.

-Entonces está decidido- habló el pelinegro nuevamente por todos sonriente–Nos veremos al finalizar las clases en el salón de artes para ir con la señorita Kagome-

Todos asintieron y seguidamente se dispersaron para ir a sus respectivas clases una vez hubiera sonado la campana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quiero que te acerques más a ella- habló esa horrible voz nuevamente

La sombra solo asintió y se marcho del lugar dispuesto a acatar las órdenes de su amo y señor mientras este sonreía en la oscuridad

-¿ Para que la necesitamos?- preguntó una voz femenina fastidiada desde su lugar en una esquina

-Ella… es nuestra llave- habló sonriente el hombre con una mirada que daba a entender que nada bueno pasaría…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oh no!- exclamó la chica logrando que todos detuvieran su caminar y le prestaran atención

-¿Qué sucede Kag?- preguntó su amiga dándole alcance preocupada

-Es que olvide que no hay comida- dijo esta mientras se golpeaba levemente la cabeza y sacaba la lengua –Shippou se comió lo restante-

Algo dentro de Inuyasha hirvió. ¿Quién era ese Shippou?

Sango solo sonrió y tomó de un hombro a su amiga –No hay problema, podemos dejar a los chicos un momento mientras nosotras salimos a comprar algo rápido-

Kagome estaba por responder cuando una conocida voz se escuchó.

-¡Higurashi!-

Todos giraron en si para observar al chico de cabellos cafés y ojos grises acercarse hasta la chica jadeante.

-¡Hoyou!- pronunció sorprendida –Creí que ya te habías ido a casa-

-Si bueno…- empezó el chico sintiéndose algo intimidado por todas las miradas que recibía, en especial la de cierto ojidorado –Q… quería ha… hablar contigo-

La azabache le miró extrañada, pero antes de poder si quiera abrir la boca alguien le tomo del brazo y la jaló hasta la moto, colocándole el casco la subió sin ninguna delicadeza y acelerando al instante. Cuando la chica pudo reaccionar ya estaban lejos de la escuela. Giró su vista hacia el muchacho enfadada.

-Inuyasha fuiste muy grosero- le reclamó a pesar de no poder ver su cara –Él solo quería hablar con migo-

Inuyasha gruñó –Si, bueno no tenemos tiempo para andar de cotorras-

Kagome solo pudo rodar los ojos sin discutir nada más, si algo había aprendido de Inuyasha estos días es que no podías llevarle la contraria ya que él quería ser el último con la palabra. Era un orgulloso.

-¿Y Sango y el joven Miroku?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz por el ruido de el viento y el casco aferrándose un poco más fuerte a él.

-Detrás- fue su única respuesta sin girarse a mirarla como de costumbre

La chica le miró algo extrañada al principio solo para girarse y ver otra moto esta vez azul marino en donde venían montados sus amigos siguiéndoles.

Recorrieron las calles hasta su casa siendo seguidos por las miradas curiosas de la gente o llenas de lujuria, ya que ya fuesen los hombres o las mujeres eran increíblemente bellos. Aparcaron las motos frente al templo mientras los muchachos ayudaban a las chicas a bajar de las motos, claro que Miroku decidió propasarse, recibiendo como recompensa una bien merecida cachetada. Al pisar el primer escalón el ojiazul sintió una extraña aura rodeando el lugar, negó con la cabeza y se pateó mentalmente al recordar que estaba en un templo, no era extraño que se encontrara con algún espíritu o ser del "más allá".

-Miroku…- habló en un susurro su amigo captando su atención por completo –Huelo a Youkai…-

El ojiazul escrudiñó el pequeño bosque que había a su derecha delineando las escaleras del templo.

-No debemos bajar la guardia- le respondió mirándole serio obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta

Después de subir las interminables escaleras por las cuales el chico tanto se quejó pararon frente a una modesta casa pintada de color blanco rodeada de un verde y reducido jardín, a pesar de ser un templo muy antiguo estaba en muy buenas condiciones y eso era algo que le regalaba un toque encantador.

-Pasen y disculpen el desastre- les sonrió la chica mientras se descalzaba seguida de sus amigos. Inuyasha arrugó la nariz en señal de molestia, esa casa apestaba a Youkai.

Todos contemplaron en lugar. Era muy bonito, a la izquierda se encontraba la cocina de tamaño adecuado, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, se podría decir que era del tamaño justo para las personas que vivían en esa casa., A la derecha estaba un salón grande con los sillones, la mesa y la televisión. Y si te seguías derecho podías ver las escaleras y llegar a lo que supuso era el piso de arriba.

-¡Kagome!- se escuchó una voz infantil provenir de las escaleras

Se detuvieron frente al lugar y segundos después pudieron apreciar como un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeralda se tiraba encima de la chica. Kagome le recibió muy alegre mientras reía y le daba vueltas en el aire.

-¡Sango!- volvió a gritar este cuando le vio parada al lado de esos extraños chicos -¡Viniste!-

La aludida le sonrió y dejando su mochila en la entrada junto con la azabache se dirigió a abrazar al pequeño también. Inuyasha solo miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo quien también lo miraba.

-Hola Shippou, hace mucho no te veía- saludó acariciándole la cabeza cariñosamente

-Kagome hoy salieron temprano del trabajo- le dijo el niño mirándole con sus grandes ojos esmeralda y un tinte de voz curiosa

-¿Trabajo?- preguntó Inuyasha en voz alta pero siendo ignorado completamente

-Sip- respondió alegre –Sango y yo estaremos más tiempo contigo- informó sonriente –Por cierto quisiera presentarte a alguien- la chica se giró ahora para quedar de frente con los muchachos quienes no se habían movido ni un centímetro expectantes –Ellos son el joven Miroku e Inuyasha- los nombró por orden indicándole al niño quien era quien –Trabajarán con nosotras esta tarde-

El pequeño niño miró desconfiado a los desconocidos unos minutos, en especial a cierto platinado.

-No me gusta- dijo el niño señalando a Inuyasha –Tiene cara de perro-

Todos guardaron silencio un momento… las risas estallaron segundos más tarde obteniendo como consecuencia a una Sango y a una Kagome tendidas en el suelo retorciéndose y agarrándose el estómago, un Miroku recargado en la pared con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose a su rostro y a un enfadado y a la vez sonrojado Inuyasha.

-¡Enano grosero! ¡Ya veras!- amenazó Inuyasha mientras corría detrás de un Shippou que gritaba despavorido por toda la casa

-Veo que se… se llevan bien- hablo dificultosamente Sango levantándose lentamente de el suelo aun sobándose la barriga.

Una vez que ya todos estuvieran más calmados, las chicas caminaron a la puerta dispuestas a marcharse por algo de comida.

-El control está encima del televisor- anunció Sango a Miroku quien solo asintió en vista de que Inuyasha se encontraba en no se donde persiguiendo al pelirrojo –Nosotras regresaremos en media hora, procuren no hacer estallar el lugar- dijo dando una risita y empujando a su amiga a la salida.

NDA:

¡Hola! Lamento la demora pero me fui una semanita a echar la flojerita de vacaciones, ya saben. Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capi, cualquier duda no duden en comentarme, pueden también pedir mi correo electrónico pero mientras quisiera muuuuchos reviews si!

Gracias por leerme.


	4. 4 C A P :  Higurashi…

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4 C A P : Higurashi…

La chica metía cosas en su cesta de compras casi por inercia, su cabeza se encontraba hecha un lío en otro lado, pero parecía que la preocupación se encargaba de seguirla a todos lados. Giró la cabeza buscando entre la gente por unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo dar con su amiga castaña quien se encontraba charlando alegremente con un joven. Negó con la cabeza, ella con el nervio brotando por todos los poros y en lugar de ayudarle a hacer más rápido esto se entretenía charlando con quien sabe quién. No es que fuera bruja o algo así, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, muy mal presentimiento, de esos que sentías fluir desde tu columna vertebral provocándote escalofríos y no sabes si echar a correr como una desquiciada o ignorar completamente a tu revuelto cerebro. Lógicamente la razón ganó por sobre todas sus alocadas ideas y metió pacientemente ramen de distintos sabores en su cesta de compras e incluso leyó los ingredientes de a saber que solo para mantener su mente ocupada. Sus zapatos escolares resonaban en el frío piso blanco de mármol que adornaba esa pequeña tienda.

-Oye Kag- escuchó que la llamaban desde su espalda y giró solo para encontrarse con un lindo chico delgado de cabellos y ojos grises junto a su amiga que al mirarla se sonrojó notoriamente –Te presento a Daisuke- sonrió –Él fue mi compañero un tiempo mientras estuve aquí-

Kagome se presentó amablemente y cruzó un par de palabras con el tímido chico, la tensión pareció abandonarla unos momentos… pero vaya escasos momentos.

Un grito agudo se dejó escuchar por todo el pequeño lugar y seguido de este se escucharon muchos más los que inmediatamente fueron callados por el sonido de un disparo.

-¡Dejen de gritar con un carajo!-

Todos en el lugar guardaron sepulcral silencio.

En algún momento cuatro hombres habían entrado al lugar sin ser notados, corpulentos, todos vestían de negro y ocupaban un pasamontañas que escondía su identidad. Pero por la voz que minutos antes había podido escuchar se trataba de una banda de criminales jóvenes.

-¡Todos al suelo!- volvieron a escuchar ahora por parte de otro aludido -¡Y si valoran sus miserables vidas guardaran silencio o juro que disparo al primero que se atreva a intentar pedir ayuda y la sangre correrá por aquí!-

Kagome hizo junto con el resto de la gente lo que pedían, recostándose en el frío piso haciéndola estremecer. El miedo le invadía y sentía ganas de vomitar, supuso que estaba más pálida que el papel y que su cuerpo temblaba como el vibrador de su celular. A su lado la cesta con las compras reposaba olvidada. Siguió mirando a los criminales asustada y detalladamente suponiendo que lo que querían era el dinero de la caja automática y luego se marcharían de allí, pero algo muuuuy en el fondo algo le decía que no era así. Despegó su temerosa vista un momento de los tipos y se dedicó a mirar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Había gente rezando, otras personas lloraban en silencio, inclusive algunas que híper-ventilaban, madres apretaban a sus niños y padres los apretaban a su vez, gente verde, gente morada, gente blanca, gente de los tres colores. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar la variedad de colores que podía tomar el cuerpo humano. Esta vez giró a su derecha observando a su amiga Sango, quien contraria a todo parecía estar calculando algo con una mirada muy fría que por algunos instantes dio miedo. Regresó su mirada a los hombres y casi pierde el conocimiento cuando escuchó a uno de ellos hablar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos escucharan, pero claro, con el miedo, hasta el ruido de un alfiler caer podría escucharse como la pisada de un elefante.

-¿Quién de aquí es Kagome Higurashi?-

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esperó haber oído mal. Esperó que sus oídos le hubieran jugado una mala pasada debido a la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento. Pero no, parecía que Kami-sama quería jugar con ella.

-¡¿Quién demonios es Kagome Higurashi!- volvió a gritar el último hombre al parecer ya falto de paciencia. Al ver que nadie se movió pareció perder lo que le quedaba -¡SI NO APARECE ESA KAGOME HIGURASHI MATARE A TODOS AQUÍ!- y para apoyar su amenaza levantó su ametralladora logrando exclamaciones de la gente.

¡¿Dónde limones se metió la policía?

Miró a su amiga quien le devolvió una especie de mirada suplicante negando con la cabeza sutilmente, pero ella no era tan mala como para dejar que todos murieran por su culpa. No era tan egoísta.

-¿Kagome Higurashi?- volvió a preguntar el hombre que la llamara primero pacientemente, parecía ser el más calmado.

Estaba jodida.

Con mucha lentitud se levantó de su "asiento" y bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos se irguió y puso el semblante más frío que pudo encontrar (aunque por dentro se sintiera como gelatina apunto de gritar y correr despavorida)

-Yo soy Kagome Higurashi- sorprendentemente su voz no tembló, al contrario, sonó lo suficiente estable y dura como quería

El hombre que parecía más calmo habló nuevamente.

-Acércate-

Respiró hondamente, miró por unas milésimas de segundos a su amiga como quien se despedía e iba en marcha de su destino y con pasos firmes y decididos se postró frente a los grandulones que fácilmente le sacaban dos cabezas. En ningún momento mostró terror o algo parecido, solo indiferencia. Se sorprendió de ella misma.

El mismo hombre se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla examinándola detenidamente.

-Eres muy bella… - luego lanzó un suspiro cansado –Lastima que no durará mucho-

Trago duro ante esas palabras, no era tonta o alguna clase de retrasada, sabía lo que eso significaba. El tipo la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta la salida junto con los demás grandulones, no pataleó, forcejeó o gritó en ningún momento, era como la persona que se acercaba irremediablemente a su final y lo tomaba con calma sabiendo que no tendría escape. Si iba a morir, por lo menos que sus últimos momentos fueran de dignidad. Aunque moriría con dudas, porque aun no tenía una idea de por qué demonios la querían a ella.

Sango vio a ese desgraciado tomar a su amiga de la mano y guiarla a la salida, lentamente y con los movimientos de un felino subió su falda escolar un poco más arriba de los muslos palpando algo frío y duro. Había estado esperando el momento indicado, y este, parecía serlo. Estaba dispuesta a saltar y dar frente a esos tipos, jamás dejaría que se llevaran a Kagome, sobre su cadáver. Se arrodilló lentamente hasta quedar con esos de espaldas en la mira, los muy idiotas le estaban dando el blanco perfecto. Estaba por dar el grito de guerra pero increíblemente alguien se le adelantó.

Tres disparos, limpios y certeros acabaron con tres hombres al instante, cayendo con un golpe seco y dejando la sangre brotar a borbotones a su alrededor obteniendo como resultado a un cuarto impresionado y sin poder reaccionar por unos instantes (sin mencionar que muchas personas vomitaron o se desmayaron).

-Discúlpenme, pero no se llevaran a ninguna ceñorita hoy-

Todos giraron la vista hacia el "héroe" y quedaron estupefactos. Cualquiera se hubiera imaginado a un agente especial o incluso a un hombre de negro, vestido limpiamente de traje, con lentes y altura colosal, pero en lugar de eso estaba un muchacho. Aunque era alto y a leguas se notaba fuerte, no debía tener más de diecisiete años. Su negro cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, pero en lugar de lucir afeminado le daba aires de chico rudo; sus facciones eran duras pero no demasiado, debía tener mas o menos la estatura de Inuyasha y poseer la misma fuerza. Cuando viajó hasta sus ojos se quedó un momento allí, sin poder despegar su vista de ellos. Eran azules… tan azules como el cielo en un día despejado, simplemente… hermosos. Vestía contrario a hombres de negro una playera de manga corta café oscuro, unos jeans rotos como también desgastados que encerraban unas poderosas piernas y tenis del mismo color de la playera. No supo porque pero en algún momento a su cabeza acudió la imagen de un lobo… un hermoso lobo salvaje. En resumen, un chico muy apuesto que por alguna razón se le hizo muy conocido.

El muchacho caminó con paciencia al individuo restante, sus movimientos, eran los de un lobo asechando a su presa. Se agachó justo frente a él mostrando su hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes en una sonrisa, aunque Kagome no lo pudo apreciar completamente debido a que el chico le daba la espalda.

-Ya decía yo que tu desaparición repentina no era por una jubilación-

El criminal rió libremente. Su risa era calmada y armoniosa, como la de un ángel. Eso le tomo con la guardia baja. ¿Acaso se conocían? Se quitó el pasamontañas revelando a un muy hermoso muchacho, de cabellos rubios y ojos aceituna.

-Ya sabes- comenzó sin rastros de culpabilidad –Cosas de dinero, me pagan mejor trabajando para ellos-

El ojiazul borró su sonrisa -¿Pero sabes que tendré que matarte por ello, no?-

El ojiverde solo volvió a reír encogiéndose de hombros –No importa, sabía que tarde o temprano esto se acabaría. ¿Y qué mejor manera que morir a manos de mi camarada? Sabía que tu puntería mejoraría algún día-

Los dos hombres rieron nuevamente como si estuvieran contando un buen chiste.

-Si bueno, anticuado o no se me dan mejor las katanas- rieron una vez más

-Esa mujer- comenzó el rubio una vez se hubieran calmado adoptando un semblante serio y señalándola con un movimiento de cabeza –Es el objetivo principal de Naraku-

-¿Ella?- preguntó ahora el pelinegro mirándola directamente por sobre su hombro izquierdo

Kagome se sintió un momento cohibida, todas las miradas, incluyendo las de la gente estaban sobre ella. Pero sintió que le robaban el aliento cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los azules. No entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo, parecía que hablaban en clave en lugar de Japones.

-Bueno, un placer haberte visto de nuevo, me alegro, aunque fuera la última- dijo el rubio mostrando una sincera sonrisa

Este se la devolvió y con otro último disparo mando al ojiverde al suelo.

-Lástima- le escuchó susurrar –Yo también me alegré mucho-

Unos minutos de silencio invadieron el lugar, fue como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para guardar honores a las personas que ahora yacían muertas y en otro lugar muy lejano. Después de todo, matones o no, eran humanos.

El muchacho se tomó su tiempo guardando su arma por entre sus ropas y cuando terminó finalmente caminó hasta ella, intimidándola con su estatura.

El chico le tendió amablemente su mano y Kagome le miró unos minutos sin comprender cuando cayó en cuenta de que en algún momento sus piernas habían cedido mandándola al suelo. Dudó un poco pero finalmente la tomó sintiéndola grande y cálida. Cuando estuvo de pié pudo sentir como sus piernas temblaban y como por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas que el chico muy amablemente secó con su pulgar.

-¿Estás bien?-

Kagome solo pudo asentir, aun no podía despejar su vista de esas lagunas azules que tan profundamente la miraban. En ellos no había rastro de culpabilidad alguna por haber matado a esos hombres. Solo un pequeño indicio de tristeza.

El chico se acercó para susurrar algo en su oído. –Ya estas a salvo, lamento que tuvieses que ver esto-

Eso, fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Miroku, ¿No crees que ya se están tardando?- preguntó el albino desde su lugar en el sillón

El aludido solo giró los ojos por la impaciencia de su amigo –Son mujeres Inuyasha, debieron haberse entretenido por allí viendo ropa o algo así-

-mmm- fue su única respuesta sin apartar la vista de ese programa de acción, por alguna razón sentía que algo no estaba bien.

_-Interrumpimos este programa para dar una noticia de último momento…-_

¡DIIIIIING!

El timbre sonó haciendo su tan necesaria interrupción. Al ver que su amigo estaba muy apegado a la tele viendo una noticia al parecer muy interesante con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de la mesa donde estaba comiendo una manzana y fue a abrir.

-¡MIROKU TIENES QUE…- El albino calló al ver a una mal herida Sango en la puerta siendo ayudada por un preocupado Miroku y a una Kagome inconsciente en los brazos del "lobo". Había corrido en cuanto escuchó lo sucedido en las noticias-¡¿Qué haces aquí sarnoso?-

-¡¿Acaso no estás viendo chucho?- Dijo este haciendo referencia a la chica en sus brazos

El albino se sintió por unos momentos estúpido, pero es que su rivalidad con "el lobo" y su competencia por ver quien se insultaba primero ocupó por completo su mente. Sacudió la cabeza mirando preocupado a Kagome… olía a sangre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó serio

-En la tienda- comenzó una débil Sango captando la atención de todos –Nosotras habíamos terminado y estábamos por pagar- Miroku la sostuvo más fuerte de la cintura y la llevó a sentarse en el sillón mientras ella respiraba agitadamente

-¿Sanguito?- le insistió

-Yo hablaba con un viejo amigo y Kagome compraba algo de ramen cuando de repente unos tipos entraron al lugar armados- Inuyasha y Miroku fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo- Asustaron a todos y nos dieron órdenes de tirarnos al piso, al principio pensé que se trataba de un simple robo, pero los ladrones nunca pidieron dinero o nos quitaron cosas de valor, al contrario, pidieron algo mucho peor…-

-¿Qué Sango?- preguntó ahora Miroku serio

-A Kagome- respondió el "lobo" por ella

Todos miraron al aludido impresionados

-A… ¿Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha dirigiendo la vista a la chica totalmente inconsciente en los brazos de el "lobo" sin poder creérselo. Pero… ¿Qué querrían de ella? Qué el supiera, ella no estaba involucrada en nada… ¿O si?

-Pero… ¿Qué quieren de ella?- habló esta vez Miroku exteriorizando sus pensamientos con una mano bajo su mentón y un semblante que daba escalofríos

-Lo mismo… nos… preguntamos-

-Sango estas muy pálida…- hablo Miroku preocupado

-Entrégame a Kagome-

Todos callaron al ver a un serio Inuyasha extender las manos en dirección al muchacho que sostenía a la azabache.

-En sueños rabioso- habló enojado mostrando los dientes

-¡Qué me la des lobo!- gritó falto de paciencia

-¡Yo fui quien la salvó, no tu!-vociferó molesto girándose para subir a la habitación de la chica, no sería necesario preguntar donde se encontraba, para eso tenía nariz.

Llego a la que supuso era su habitación, pero como no hacerlo si las paredes pintadas de rosa desprendían por todos lados su delicioso olor. La colocó con cuidado en la cama como si de una fina pieza de porcelana se tratase y con medio cuerpo sobre ella recostó su cabeza en la cama justo junto su oreja izquierda. Aspiró su olor y se perdió en el suave perfume que desprendía.

-¿En qué te has involucrado Kagome?- susurró cansado

Después de unos segundos más de admirar su belleza, abrió los ojos que en algún momento cerró, se alejó de su lado y bajó a la sala donde pudo observar como Miroku preocupado curaba a una Sango herida e Inuyasha daba vueltas por todo el lugar como león enjaulado.

-Es que no entiendo- susurraba una y otra vez para si mismo mientras se empeñaba en dar vueltas por todo el lugar

-¡Para perro! ¡Me estas mareando!-

Kouga exhaló lo que debería de ser su veinteavo suspiro. ¿Ahora qué harían? No es que no les hubiera pasado, ya antes habían tenido que cuidar de una persona, pero ella era Kagome, esto era diferente. Estaban poniendo en riesgo a una de las personas que más le importaban, la estaban dejando sin armas en medio deesa gran batalla, entre la espada y la pared… su Kagome.

-Es lógico que si Naraku ya intentó una vez llevársela lo hará de nuevo- comenzó Miroku ahora sentado en el suelo –Si ese fuera el caso entonces…-

-Nosotros estaríamos allí para protegerla- terminó Kouga

-Exacto- mostró ahora una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó en la noche, se sintió perdida en cuanto abrió sus ojos y notó la ausencia de luz. Se asustó. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba en la oscuridad? Movió sus pies y pudo notar que estaban enredados en algo cálido. ¿Sábanas? Justo en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación. Se sentó con dificultad fijándose en que se encontraba en su cama, en su cuarto, en su casa. ¿Pero cuando llegó allí? De un momento a otro las imágenes de la tienda llegaron a su mente como un balde de agua helada. ¡La querían a ella! Aun tenía ese sabor amargo de su nombre en los labios de esos locos. Sin saber por qué las lágrimas acudieron a ella mojando sus rosas sábanas. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué estaba en su casa? ¿Por qué la querían a ella? Cuando trató de ponerse en pie un dolor muy agudo la asaltó en su costado derecho.

-Ya despertaste- escuchó hablar una voz desde la puerta

Sobresaltada giró la vista y dio con el dueño de tan melódica voz. Inuyasha. Quien a su vez encendió la luz ocasionando que ella parpadeara repetidas veces lastimada. Le pareció ver los ojos del chico centellar en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó atropelladamente- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Woa! Una pregunta a la vez- respondió divertido

Ante esto Kagome se puso roja como un tomate.

-Bueno… yo…-

-Veo que estas bien- otra voz

Alzó la vista nuevamente y se encontró con quien menos pensaba. Parado en la entrada, recargado en el marco como un modelo justo al lado de Inuyasha se encontraba su mejor amigo de toda la vida, mejor amigo que un día sin razón desapareció.

-¿Ko… Kouga?- preguntó dudosa entrecerrando los ojos

-El mismo- dijo divertido mostrando su hilera de blancos dientes –Veo que no lo has olvidado-

-Pero yo pensé que tu…-

-Shhh- en algún momento él había llegado hasta la azabache y había colocado su dedo en sus labios ocasionando un hermoso sonrojo en ella –Te explicaré todo luego, por el momento nadie más debe saber que aun vivo- habló con seriedad

Hastiado de la escenita salió del lugar, no le gustaría ver como dos novios se reconciliaban y…. Alto. ¡¿Había dicho novios? Pero eso no podía ser posible. Kagome… esa chiquilla molesta. ¿Con ese lobo mugriento? Se detuvo en seco justo a la mitad de las escaleras. Pero si era así… ¿Ellos dos ya debían de conocerse no? Por alguna razón sintió ganas de vomitar al imaginarse a Kagome en brazos de Kouga. Seguro se estaba enfermando, debía ver un doctor.

-¡Inuyasha!- oyó a Miroku gritar desde la planta baja

-¡Ya voy! ¡No estoy sordo Miroku!- grito fastidiado, extrañamente se sentía de mal humor -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- habló una vez hubiera llegado allí

-¡Woa! ¿Y ahora que te puso de tan mal humor?- preguntó al verle con el ceño frucido –¡No¡- alzó una mano en pose dramática –No me digas… un insecto respiró tu aire-

-Muy gracioso Miroku…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Entonces Kouga era tu mejor amigo de pequeña?- habló una vez hubiera tragado el bocado que masticaba

Estaban sentados a la mesa, compartiendo una cena que la chica después de levantarse encontró preparada por su amiga, no era de extrañarse, Sango venía tantas veces que podría vivir allí. Shippou no se encontraba ya que se había marchado casa de Kohaku a jugar mucho antes de que ella regresara.

-Sip- respondió feliz mirando por el rabillo de ojo al mencionado –Pero… un día desapareció por alguna extra razón y nadie supo nada de él… -

-Es algo muy complicado Kag…- se justificó Kouga colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza recargándose en la silla con expresión culpable

-¿Kag?- preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido

-Si, ese era el apodo con el que llamaba a mi amiga- respondió mirando coqueto a la azabache que se sonrojó

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos notando las miradas que se lanzaban sus amigos… era algo incómodo y parecía que nadie tenía el valor de interrumpirlos pues se reencontraban de hace años. Inuyasha tan solo apretó los puños bajo la mesa.

-Bueno… cambiando de tema- habló esta vez Miroku salvando la situación –Ceñorita Kagome, necesitamos hacerle una pregunta muy importante- Esta vez la cara de todos cambió radicalmente mostrando seriedad absoluta, incluso Kouga se había enderezado y la miraba seriamente.

-¿De… de que se trata?- cuestionó dudosa sintiéndose incómoda

Miroku carraspeó como preparándose para dar el discurso de su vida pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Quién era tu padre?-

Silencio… eso fue todo lo que la pregunta hecha por el impaciente y nada delicado Inuyasha obtuvo como respuesta.

-¿Kagome?- llamó esta vez algo preocupado al ver como la chica escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó en un susurro tan bajo que Sango y Miroku no captaron, imposible para un oído humano.

-Porque es importante- respondió serio el peli plateado

Kagome se levantó de la mesa con algo de dificultad debido a la herida en su costado derecho, y bajo la mirada de todos tomó su plato de la mesa.

-Con permiso-

Todos la observaron en completo silencio ir hasta la cocina para dejar su plato con la cena inconclusa, subir las escaleras lentamente y perderse en su habitación.

-Bien- suspiró Miroku recargándose en la silla como era su costumbre –Es obvia su incomodidad en el asunto, no nos dirá… menos si no confía en nosotros-

-¿Pero por qué? Somos amigas… Tenemos al menos un mes de conocernos-

-Sanguito, un mes no es suficiente, al contrario… es muy poco para entablar una gran relación- Miroku miró con lástima a Sango quien bajó la vista observando su plato. Ya no tenía apetito.

-¡Maldición!- lanzó el peli plateado golpeando algo fuerte su puño contra la superficie de la mesa -¡Si Kagome no coopera no averiguaremos nada!-

El ambiente pareció volverse pesado en ese momento. En un lado se encontraba Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados pensando en cómo hacer ceder a la chica y que les contara su historia, a su derecha se encontraba Miroku pensando aun sobre el respaldo de la silla y a su vez se encontraba Sango aun sin despegar la vista de su plato, le seguía Kouga que miraba preocupado en la dirección por la cual desapareció la ojicafé y luego vacío. La chica se había sentado entre ellos dejando ahora un lugar completamente vacío y un espacio entre los dos.

Se escuchó el ruido de una silla y seguidamente se vio a Kouga subir las escaleras no sin antes susurrar un…–Iré a hablar con ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué querían saber de su padre? ¿Ellos en que se basaban para llegar de pronto a preguntarle algo como eso? ¿Cuál era el secreto? En este mes de estar con ellos creyó que los llegaba a conocer… un poquito… pero… parecía que siempre había algo que los separaba, como un muro invisible que no le era permitido tras pasar y no estaba segura de que quisiera hacerlo. Sentada en su cama pudo sentir el leve frio de la noche que se colaba por sus ventanas abiertas y cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo que el viento que ahora soplaba meciera sus pensamientos.

-El tiempo solo te ha hecho más hermosa…-

-Kouga…-

El aludido caminó con una mirada triste, parecía que llevara el peso del mundo en sus hombros haciéndole ver por primera vez como el chico que era y no el que aparentaba. Se sentó junto a ella y el peso sumió el colchón. Alargó su mano bajo la expectante mirada de la azabache y tomó un mechón de su sedoso cabello, llevándolo a su nariz con ojos cerrados y embriagándose con su olor un momento. Kagome solo le miró confundida pues no había notado el momento en que la puerta se abrió para dejarlo pasar.

-Kouga…- pronunció nuevamente expectante

-Sabes Kag… nunca hubo día que no dejara de pensar en ti…- empezó abriendo los ojos mirándola intensamente con esas lagunas azules que le parecieron brillar en la oscuridad –No podría olvidar a mi querida amiga, indomable, alegre, inofensiva, tierna y traviesa. Tan ajena a este mundo de desgracia…- cerró nuevamente los ojos y se tumbó sobre la cama –Yo tenía una vida común, como cualquier otro chico… amigos, familia, hogar, comida… era tan… humano-

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?-

Kouga lanzó un suspiro frustrado y prosiguió –Nunca fue mi intención desaparecer… nunca quise dejarte sola… quería cumplir mi promesa pero…-

-¿Pero?- susurró la chica con rostro nostálgico al recordar todos esos días que sabía bien no volverían

-Un día regresaba de casa de un amigo…

FLASH BACK

_-Oye niño…-_

_El pequeño de ojos azules se giró al creer escuchar una voz que le llamaba, parecía un susurro, muy suave y rasposo…_

_-Niño…-_

_Regresó sobre sus pasos y pudo observar que dentro de un callejón había una persona._

_-Niño…-_

_Desconfiado planeaba continuar con su camino, debía de ser algún vago o loco, su madre le advirtió que se cuidara de ellos y no iba a obedecerla, cuando repentinamente escuchó unas palabras que lo detuvieron completamente._

_-Ayúdame niño-_

_No era un niño desobediente pero tampoco era un niño malo. Caminó hasta adentrarse en el callejón y entre la oscuridad pudo observar a un anciano que parecía tener problemas con algo, ya que trataba de ponerse en pie sin éxito. Un anciano nunca podría hacerle daño, su madre le dijo que había que respetarlos y eran los más sabios. Sonrió al comprobar que esa era su oportunidad de demostrar que era un niño bueno y un superhéroe._

_-¿Ceñor?- llamó desconfiado una vez estuviera frente a él_

_-Acércate- le susurró inmóvil, parecía haberse rendido_

_El chiquillo inocente se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con el hombre, que segundos después tomó su brazo de forma repentina mirándole con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro y lo arrastró callejón adentro…_

FIN FLASH BACK

-Después de eso desperté en un lugar totalmente ajeno a mí donde me tuvieron encerrado durante días, era un niño y después de todo extrañaba a mi madre- sonrió con ironía –Creía que podría ser un superhéroe y terminé como la víctima-

-¿Pero como…-

-¿Salí de allí? Me rescataron- borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró –Fueron horribles esos días Kag, aun los tengo grabados a fuego en mi mente, cuando salí de ahí tuve serios problemas-

La chica no sabía que decir, continuó con sosteniendo su mirada.

-Pero no volviste- el aire entró nuevamente por la ventana de la habitación congelando el ambiente, parece que llovería.

-No podría volver Kag…- Kouga se levantó hasta quedar nuevamente sentado a su lado –No con lo que me hicieron…- susurró esta vez muy bajito con la cabeza girada a la izquierda en dirección a la puerta

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-

El azabache no respondió, solo se limitó a mantener su vista fija en la salida como si repentinamente quisiera escapar de allí. La luz se mantenía apagada y el silencio aun reinaba en aquel cuarto, el frío la obligo a estremecerse pero el chico no pareció moverse ni un centímetro.

-Me convirtieron en algo horrible…- respondió finalmente levantando su mano derecha y observándola detenidamente –En algo… en algo que no era…-

Kagome por unos momentos observó su mano.

-A mi me parece que sigues siendo el mismo…- le susurró acercándose a él colocando sus rodillas en la cama gateando y tomando su mentón obligándolo a mirarla. El ojiazul pareció decir algo pero ella le interrumpió –Tienes los mismos ojos inquietos, tan azules como el cielo…- empezó pasando sus manos por esos lugares- Las mismas cejas… negras y cautivantes… la misma nariz bonita y respingada… los mismos labios…-cuando pasó sus dedos por allí Kouga los besó levemente –Que tantas veces me animaron con palabras… el mismo mentón fuerte…- esta vez subió sus manos hasta tomar entre sus dedos las hebras de su cabello azabache tan parecido al de ella –El mismo cabello azabache –Tomó de su propio cabello y lo mezcló con el de él –Igual al mío…-

Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Kouga se aguaron un momento y tomó a la chica en un fuerte abrazo.

-Kag…- le susurró al oído –Me enfrasqué en una batalla… de lo que ya no puedo volver…-

La chica consternada devolvió el abrazó a su amigo y lloró. Tanto que lo extrañó, tanto que espero volver a verlo… lo mal que se sintió el día que le dijeron que había desaparecido… el día que sus padres se rindieron en su búsqueda y el miedo que sintió cuando los locos de la tienda pronunciaron su nombre; en parte todas esas emociones se mezclaron y liberaron en el hombro de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto sucedía todo esto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mirada se oscureció por unos momentos.

-¿Inuyasha que están diciendo? ¿Inuyasha?-

-¿Amigo?-

El peli plateado hiso caso omiso a sus comentarios y dejando su lugar en la mesa caminó hasta la salida donde la fría brisa meció sus platinados cabellos. Caminó por unos momentos y se colocó frente a un árbol gigante, se sentó en la banca frente a este y apretó los dientes. Subió sus manos directo a su pecho donde sintió a su corazón latir rápidamente.

-¿Por qué de pronto me invaden estas sensaciones?- susurró mirando el cielo y tragándose el nudo en su garganta. Era un marica si quería llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Entonces se quedarán todos?-

Sango le miró con una gotita bajando por su sien –Lo siento amiga, pero la tormenta es muy fuerte, no podrán irse de esta forma-

-Claro que si- vociferó Inuyasha caminando hasta la puerta pero fue detenido por una mano de Miroku que lo jaló de las solapas hasta dejarlo nuevamente junto a el

-Claro que no-

Kagome no supo qué hacer, no cabrían, solo había cuatro habitaciones.

-Mira Kag, tu y yo podemos dormir en el cuarto de tu mama, Miroku en el de Souta, Inuyasha en el tuyo y Kouga en el de huéspedes-

-¿Pero y Shippou?-

-¡Feh! Que duerma en el suelo- pronunció Inuyasha fastidiado

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido y estuvo por comenzar una discusión cuando Sango habló.

-Parece que se quedará en mi casa, he hablado con Kohaku y me ha pedido permiso, aun así no podrá regresar- tomó las manos de su amiga de forma suplicante –Vamos amiga, no dejaras que manejen bajo la lluvia-

Kagome miró a todos por unos minutos, parece que había olvidado por completo que los muchachos vivían a más de una hora de allí y manejar sus motos en la lluvia no era una excelente idea.

Sin más opción lanzó un suspiro resignada -Esta bien-

-¡Ahhh! ¡GRACIAS! ¡Te quiero!- exclamó Sango feliz –¡Será divertido!- seguidamente corrió escaleras arriba con los chicos para mostrarles las habitaciones

-Menos mal que mi madre no se encuentra o me colgaría- susurró la chica en la sala sin moverse

-¿No vienes?-

Kagome giró asustada -¡Inuyasha! No me asustes asi- sonaba raro pero las tormentas le daban mucho miedo y en el fondo agradecía no quedarse sola –Creí que estarías con Sango-

Inuyasha sonrió divertido -¡Me arrollaría o me dejaría sordo antes de si quiera poder llegar a la habitación-

La azabache dejó escapar una risita. Era cierto, Sango creía que era una pijamada o algo así solo que esta sería algo diferente… habría chicos. Caminó hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas, aun tenía su uniforme puesto y hacía algo de frío. Apoyó la frente en el cristal y observó como su aliento empañaba el vidrio. Inuyasha no dejó de observarla en todo el trayecto.

FLASH BACK

_-¡Inuyasha!- oyó a Miroku gritar desde la planta baja_

_-¡Ya voy! ¡No estoy sordo Miroku!- grito fastidiado, extrañamente se sentía de mal humor -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- habló una vez hubiera llegado allí _

_-¡Woa! ¿Y ahora que te puso de tan mal humor?- preguntó al verle con el ceño frucido –¡No¡- alzó una mano en pose dramática –No me digas… un insecto respiró tu aire-_

_-Muy gracioso Miroku…-_

_-Como sea, quiero que mires esto- Miroku giró su laptop y le mostró la pantalla a Inuyasha. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada frente al televisor y lo observaba muy serio, Inuyasha se había preguntado de dónde sacó la computadora, parecía que Miroku siempre estaba preparado._

_Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y observó que en la pantalla había una larga lista._

_-¿Qué es esto, las compras?-_

_- No zopenco, observa mejor-_

_Inuyasha se concentró y encontró que eran nombres, una laaarga lista de hombres, aunque ninguno se le hiso conocido._

_-¿Vas a hacer una fiesta?- volvió a preguntar_

_Miroku le pego un zape._

_-¡¿OYE PORQUE HICIST…?-_

_-Es lo que robamos a Naraku-_

_Eso bastó para que callara y su mirada se volviera fría -¿Esto?-_

_Miroku asintió mientras regresaba la computadora hacia él y escribía algo rápidamente –Pude descifrarla el otro día en mi casa y encontré algo muy interesante-_

_Inuyasha por unos momentos se sintió frustrado. ¡¿Solo eso robaron? ¡¿Una estúpida lista de nombres? Eran demasiados para ser sus víctimas y pocos para ser sus trabajadores… ¿Entonces? Iba a golpear a Miroku hasta que escuchó la palabra Interesante._

_Miró la pantalla que Miroku nuevamente le mostraba y encontró algo sorprendente._

_-¿Saito… Higurashi?- pronunció Incrédulo ¡Ese era el apellido de Kagome! –Entonces ella…-_

_-Puede que tenga algo que ver con lo sucedido esta tarde-_

_Inuyasha estuvo por interrumpir cuando Sango se acercó a ellos con una mano en la oreja derecha –Muchachos… hay noticias-_

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Inuyasha?-

El chico volvió en sí y pegó un brinco al ver a Kagome parada frente a él con una mano en frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te fuiste por unos momentos-

Inuyasha solo negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estaba pensando en algo-

-Pues si es alguna chica debo decir que te tiene en las nubes- le dijo divertida –Iré a ponerme la pijama, luego podrás… podrás irte a dormir- ante esto último se sonrojó, no había pensado en el hecho de que un hombre dormiría en su habitación.

Se cambió rápidamente ya que no quería quedarse sola con esa tormenta y ordenó todo lo que pudo su habitación, tomó su oso de peluche y bajo las escaleras donde todos la esperaban viendo una película.

-Sango…- le reprochó en voz alta deteniéndose en mitad de las escaleras

-¡Oh vamos Kag!- rió al ver cómo le pasaba algo gracioso al protagonista –Mejor ven a ver esta película-

Kagome suspiró para seguidamente dejar escapar una sonrisa, era divertido ver como todos se amontonaban como niños pequeños en el sillón para ver la película.

Las luces fallaron repentinamente y Kagome en un sobresalto se resbaló de las escaleras y esperó el fuerte impacto, con suerte se rompería un brazo o algo asi, aun faltaba para llegar al suelo, pero el impacto nunca llegó. En lugar de eso sintió como unos brazos cálidos la rodearon. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos ámbares que brillaban como oro e inconscientemente alzó su mano para tocar su rostro.

-Hermosos- susurro logrando un sonrojo en el chico que Kagome no pudo captar gracias a la oscuridad.

-¡¿Kagome estas bien?- Sangó corrió hasta su lado no sin antes tropezase un par de veces con los muebles

-Parece que se fue la luz- anunció Miroku

-¿En serio? Yo creí que apagaste las luces al miso tiempo- pronunció Inuyasha sarcástico mirándole por sobre su hombro

-Ja ja muy chistosito Inuyasha- le respondió a su vez molesto

-¡Que mal! Yo quería ver el final de la película

-Mejor vayamos a dormir- sugirió Kouga subiendo las escaleras como si estuviera la luz del día presente con los demás pisándole los talones.

-Inuyasha… ya me puedes bajar- escuchó decir a Kagome tímidamente

Este al darse cuenta de que aun la sostenía en brazos la colocó rápidamente en el suelo con un sonrojo abarcando sus mejillas pero es que cuando la tuvo pegada a él… se sintió de alguna manera inexplicable… completo. Meció la cabeza a los lados con las mejillas ardiendo, agradecía que Kagome no pudiera ver en la oscuridad.

-Ouch- se quejó en voz baja

-¿Sucede algo?-

Kagome trató nuevamente de dar un paso y de nuevo se quejó. Rayos, su costado dolía.

El platinado se preocupó en cuanto olió la sangre de Kagome, parecía que la herida se abrió con el brusco movimiento de la caída. Sorprendiéndose mutuamente la tomó en brazos y subió con ella las escaleras. Kagome estaba más roja que una manzana pero extrañamente se sintió tan protegida en sus brazos… era una sensación nueva… ni siquiera con Kouga se sentía así. Se encontraba confundida El miedo que sintió al irse las luces se esfumó con él. Caminó un poco hasta llegar al cuarto de la madre de Kagome, aunque al pasar junto a la puerta de Souta pudo sentir los ojos de Kouga clavados en él entre la oscuridad de esta. Llegó y se encontró con Sango quien discutía con Miroku por algo y destendía la cama al tiempo. Estos callaron y los miraron extrañados en cuanto los vieron llegar. Kagome solo apretó su oso de peluche en cuanto Inuyasha la recostó en la cama como si fuera una muñeca de cristal.

-La herida de su costado se volvió a abrir- necesitaba justificarse

Sango solo le miró preocupada y despidiendo a Miroku con un "Buenas noches" se acostó junto a su amiga, la arropó y la atrajo hasta ella como una madre haría con su hija ante la mirada de los chicos. Tal vez solo llevaban un mes de conocerse, pero sabía bien que su amiga le tenía terror a las tormentas y que no podía dormir sola, en parte por eso durmió junto a ella. Miroku corrió las cortinas y dándoles una última mirada se despidió de las chicas. Inuyasha fue el último en salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-La señorita Kagome lucía muy asustada- Miroku detuvo su andar justo frente la puerta del cuarto de Souta, iba tanteando las paredes para no caerse

-Lo se… pude oler el terror en ella- Inuyasha lo miró

-Kagome siempre le ha tenido terror a las tormentas- comentó Kouga saliendo de el cuarto de Kouga. Estaba tan oscuro que no podrías ver tu nariz. –Desde que éramos niños-

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- preguntó curioso Miroku mirando en dirección a los ojos brillantes

Este se encogió de hombros –No sé, un trauma supongo- luego regresó a la habitación –Buenas noches-

Inuyasha miró ahora a Miroku quien lucía serio.

-Miroku…-

-Esperaremos Inuyasha- le interrumpió –Esperaremos a que confíe en nosotros…- finalizó mirando en dirección del cuarto donde dormían las chicas.

Inuyasha solo pudo mirar en la misma dirección.

Afuera, el cielo lloraba, los rayos iluminaban como si estuvieras a plena luz del día y los truenos no dejaban escuchar los gritos…

NDA: Hola! Los saludo con un capi largo esta vez, me inspire jiji bueno, espero que les este gustando mi historia y si hay algo que no se entienda no duden en preguntarme. Gracias por todo. Nos leemos.


	5. 5 C A P :  ¿Qué soy yo?

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NDA: Bueno, antes de empezar les debo una disculpa muy grande a todos, resulta que estaba releyendo el cap anterior cuando me di cuenta que hubo unos errores, que va! Horrores ortográficos con señorita, señor o cosas así. Pasa que aun tenía mis dudas con la palabra ceño y donde emplearla, entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la había empleado mal quise corregirla, y como estaba usando Word puse la corrección automática, pero nunca espere que me cambiara palabras como señorita a ceñorita, o señor a ceñor, entonces si acaban de leer ese cap les ofrezco una gran disculpa. Ahora si, a leer!

5 C A P : ¿Qué soy yo?

Kagome despertó temprano esa mañana, al apartar las cobijas y sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta de que la temperatura había disminuido mucho más que ayer debido a la tormenta, no quería resfriarse, por lo tanto tendría que ir a su cuarto por un suéter. Se levantó con mucho cuidado tratando de no despertar a la castaña y apartó la mano que rodeaba su cintura colocándola en la almohada, Sango no se despertaría, habían dormido muchas veces juntas y sabía a la perfección que tenía el sueño pesado. La admiró unos momentos dormida. ¿Quién pensaría que aquella hermosa chica que parecía hada con su largo cabello esparcido por la cama tendría un carácter tan explosivo? Con sus labios entreabiertos buscando oxígeno y hermosa figura. Notó que su costado ya no dolía y podría caminar con libertad, además tendría que bajar las escaleras para hacer el desayuno para todos. Suspiró sabiendo que tendría mucho trabajo.

Caminó con cautela hacia la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido aunque el suelo estuviera prácticamente helado, la abrió cerrándola una vez la hubiera atravesado y se dio cuenta de que fuera hacía mucho más frío. Deseó tener sus pantuflas puestas, pero ella y su costumbre de andar descalza. Cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la que era su habitación y con mucha cautela abrió la puerta. Al ver a alguien acostado en su cama recordó que los chicos se habían quedado a causa de la tormenta y que Inuyasha se quedaría en su habitación. Vencida por la curiosidad se acercó hasta la cama y no pudo más que quedarse embelesada con lo que pudo observar. Inuyasha dormía pacíficamente con su cabeza recostada en la almohada y su ahora suelto cabello plateado libremente enmarcando su hermoso rostro. ¡Alto! ¿Ella había pensado eso? No pudo más que sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha dormido parecía alguna especie de ser de otro mundo, era como Sango en eso, despiertos cambiaban completamente pero dormidos su rostro reflejaba una paz absoluta que estaba segura muchos envidiarían. Le detalló con la mirada. Cejas negras espesas parecidas a las de Kouga, pestañas negras, nariz respingada, labios carnosos, mandíbula fuerte. Se preguntó que había hecho para tener a ese playboy justo ahí. Le daban curiosidad sus hebras plateadas y en muchas ocasiones estuvo tentada a preguntarle si se las reñía, pero era lógico ya que un color así de cabello no existía. Subió a su cabeza y sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando observó bien, encima de su cabeza, coronándola había… había… había ¡¿Unas orejas de perro?. Impresionada dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con el mueble que hizo un ruido fuerte al deslizarse por el suelo y despertó al instante al peli plateado.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sobresaltado por el ruido y se encontró con una Kagome parada justo frente a él. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Acaso ya había amanecido? Notó que la chica no le miraba a él, sino algo en su cabeza. ¡Maldición! ¡Las había visto! ¡Se descuido! ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? Pero es que al estar en su cuarto rodeado de ese aroma tan delicioso repleto de inocencia no pudo más que sentirse en paz… algo que no sentía hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Kagome no se percató que Inuyasha había despertado y la miraba, ella solo avanzó expectante y sin poder contenerse tomó una de sus suaves orejitas entre sus manos.

Ante la acción de la chica este se levantó sobresaltado asustando a la azabache quien trastabilló y estuvo segura caería pero Inuyasha con unos reflejos inhumanos alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura provocando que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y fueran a caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

Sus rostros acabaron a escasos centímetros de distancia y Kagome pudo embriagarse del delicioso aroma que desprendía el chico; olía como a hierva húmeda y a madera… olía a bosque, era un olor tan delicioso que le hiso preguntarse si no estaría alucinando. Sus lagunas doradas eran únicas y le miraban con una intensidad que le quemaba el alma, estaba segura era algo único y que solo él podía poseer. Mientras que el otro hacía lo mismo y se dejaba envolver por su delicioso aroma. Sonrojados hasta la médula del cabello se miraron intensamente sin poder apartarse, por alguna razón su cercanía era algo que no podían evitar. Se siguieron mirando intensamente hasta que la chica notó la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban: ella sobre él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y sobre la cama, definitivamente una pose que daba mucho de qué hablar. Solo entonces notó que no llevaba nada encima de su torso y pudo sentir con sus manos los fuertes pectorales que este poseía. Se levantó de golpe con las mejillas rojas y le dio la espalda.

Inuyasha extrañado por su actitud se incorporó sobre la cama hasta que recordó que la chica había visto su mayor secreto, su ceño se frunció y gruñó, no tendría por qué preguntarle a la chica, sabía y conocía perfectamente sus reacciones. "_Engendro, demonio, bastardo, fenómeno, mounstro" _

Había escuchado toda clase de apelativos y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar uno más.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Shhh- Le tapó la boca tomándolo con la guardia baja, no esperaba que quisiera tocarle después de eso –Si haces ruido vas a despertar a todos-

"_Ellos ya están despiertos" _Pensó Inuyasha. Ahora se sentía acosado.

Kagome suspiro tratando de mantener la calma y retiró la mano, pero inevitablemente volvió a mirar su cabeza donde las orejitas se alzaban majestuosas y con una voz que llamaba diciendo "_Tócame… tócame…" _Tuvo que tragar duro para no ceder a sus impulsos y volver a sentir su suave textura, sin embargo el tic en su ceja derecha la delataba.

-¡Grrr! ¡¿Qué estas esperando?- vociferó ya arto de esperar y pensando que Kagome era una retrasada

Kagome despegó su vista de ellas para verle sorprendida -¿Eh?-

-¡¿Qué estas esperando para gritarme? ¡Anda dilo! ¡Di que te causo asco, repulsión, que no soy humano! ¡QUE SOY UN BASTARDO! ¡QUE NO QUIERES VOLVERME A VER!- gritó fuera de si

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?- le siguió la chica molesta pero a la vez ofendida -¡Yo nunca te diría algo así!-

Bien, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. -¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué habría de decirte eso?-

Shock. De esa forma se encontraba, en total shock. Si antes pensó que Kagome era tonta ahora lo comprobaba. Acababa de ver a una persona con orejas en la cabeza y no hacía más que verle y luego preguntarle porque habría de decir eso.

-¿Acaso debería de decírtelo? ¿Es que lo escuchas tan a menudo?- Ahora su cara reflejaba lástima, ah no, no, todo menos eso, no soportaba la lástima

-Grrr no me mires de esa forma- inevitablemente sus orejitas en acto reflejo se pegaron a su cabeza haciéndolo lucir como un animalillo indefenso agachando la cabeza

Kagome le miró en silencio, estaba viendo una faceta de Inuyasha que no conocía, la faceta herida y asustada, la que había recibido todos los insultos y las miradas y había guardado en el fondo de su ser, pero justo junto a su corazón.

Abrió los ojos como platos al sentirla. Kagome estaba rodeando con sus brazos a Inuyasha y ocultó su cabeza en su pecho entre sus senos mientras suspiraba cansada.

-No tendría por qué decirte eso- le escuchó decir –Y aunque no entiendo bien la razón por la cual las tienes, creo que son magníficas, te hacen diferente al resto de la gente...te hacen especial..- estaba por interrumpirla cuando la escuchó con voz casi inaudible agregar –Yo quisiera ser especial…-

Sin habla, ni una palabra salía de su boca, él que siempre tenía algo que decir, él que tenía palabras de sobra, él que hablaba y nunca callaba, él… que ahora había sido silenciado por una chiquilla.

-Kagome…-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ella había olvidado por completo el motivo por el cual había venido y él había olvidado el motivo de todo. Inevitablemente cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir que ese abrazo era tan parecido al que su madre le daba cuando le consolaba, cuando le lloraba. Pasaron unos instantes en los que se preguntó si no estaría soñando, o si la desesperación de su cerebro por escuchar esas palabras las habían puesto en sus labios y ella en realidad le hubiera insultado, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que no, que Kagome era diferente… que era especial. Abrió los ojos justo cuando empezaba a ceder al cansancio y escuchó a Kagome sollozar, su pecho se agitaba bruscamente y el olor a sal asaltó su nariz. Se separó de ella un poco confundido y la miró a los ojos ahora cerrados.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó secando sus lágrimas.

Se estaba comportando muy amablemente con ella y eso no le gustaba, estaba comportándose como alguien que le importara pero estaba seguro ella no le importaba, ¿O… si?

-Es que se me hace tan injusto…-

-¿El qué?- quería saber más

RIIING!

El teléfono sonó rompiendo el momento y dejando la pregunta inconclusa flotando en el aire, secándose como pudo las lágrimas Kagome dejó a Inuyasha y corrió escaleras abajo esperando nadie se despertara. Aunque con el musical que se traía el teléfono lo dudó mucho. Inuyasha solo la observó marcharse por la puerta, seguía arrodillado en el suelo por la forma en que la azabache lo abrazó y las dudas aun le recorrían. Pudo observar como Kouga apareció recargándose en el marco de la puerta; le miraba enfadado y podía olerlo.

-Esa es la razón por la cual le amo tanto- le escuchó decir

-¿Tu…-

-No permitiré que me la quites chucho, ella es mía-

Kouga salió de la misma forma en la que entró y desapareció escaleras abajo. Inuyasha le miró confundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Amiga eso luce delicioso-

Sango entró a la cocina y se encontró con una Kagome preparando el desayuno mientras tarareaba una alegre canción, aun tenía puesta la pijama pero eso no la hacía lucir menos hermosa. Era de manga larga rosa y tenía pintados unos gatos. Negó con la cabeza, quince años y su amiga seguía siendo una niña, ella por el contrario usaba una pijama parecida solo que de color amarillo y con nubes en lugar de gatos, la pijama era de Kagome.

-Pondré la mesa-

Sango salió dispuesta a realizar su cometido y en seguida entró Miroku rascándose un ojo.

-Vaya señorita, el aroma es delicioso-

Kagome giró su cabeza y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y sabe delicioso-

Ahora Kouga entró con un "buenos días" y seguidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Kouga? Aun no lo has probado, tal vez no te guste- espetó

-Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa elaborada por ti sabrá deliciosa- aseguró galante

La azabache se sonrojó y seguidamente salió con el desayuno en la mesa seguida por Kouga y Miroku quienes llevaban los platos y uno que otro ingrediente adicional.

Miroku puso los platos mientras Kagome repartía iguales porciones y dejaba lo restante en el centro. Todos se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿E Inuyasha?- preguntó Sango

-Seguro aun está dormido- respondió Miroku simple mientras engullía su deliciosa comida –Debo felicitarla señorita, esto está delicioso-

Kagome hiso caso omiso al comentario de Miroku debido a que Inuyasha se asomaba por las escaleras, parecía serio y expectante.

-¡Inuyasha tus…!- señaló Sango horrorizada pero fue interrumpida por Kagome quien se paraba a descorrer la silla del platinado y le miraba con una sonrisa

-Anda Inuyasha, el desayuno está listo-

El chico se sonrojó por tan amable invitación y Miroku casi se atraganta con lo que fuese que estuviere en su boca, siendo requerida la ayuda de Kouga.

Inuyasha se sentó a la mesa pero sintió la mirada de todos sobre él.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso?- gritó con una venita en su sien -¡Es muy molesto!-

-Tú eres molesto- argumentó Kouga pero fue olímpicamente ignorado

-Es que Inuyasha… tus orejas-

-¡Feh! Como si nunca las hubieras visto Miroku-

Kagome seguía masticando contenta pero sintió como ahora todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella. Una gota resbaló por su cabeza.

Comieron bajo un incómodo silencio hasta que la castaña habló.

-Por cierto Kag… ¿Quién llamó esta mañana?-

Kagome dejó su comida un momento y la miró –Era mamá, dijo que el funeral había sido llevado a cabo y que regresaban a casa mañana-

Esta vez fue el turno de Inuyasha de atragantarse y como no, si aun recordaba el abrazo que le había dado a Kagome aquel día que se encontraban haciendo el proyecto en su casa.

-¿Funeral?- no pudo evitar preguntar Miroku

-Si… mi tía ha fallecido hace poco de un mes, el funeral se aplazó porque mi tío se puso muy enfermo y al final... le ha seguido-

-Ah… el amor verdadero- suspiró Miroku dramáticamente

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos como haciendo los honores mientras que la azabache aprovechó para detallar a los hombres con la mirada, los tres eran parecidos en algunos aspectos… Tenían un excelente físico, parecían sacados de las revistas de modelos o incluso de esas revistas donde intentaban dibujar a los dioses que acudían a extraños sueños de algunas personas, poseían una belleza única además del carácter, aunque todos tenían distintos ojos compartían la inquietud y otro extraño sentimiento que ella no podía descifrar, además de que el uniforme les sentaba realmente bien. Uniforme… ¡Uniforme!

Kagome se levantó sobresaltada de la mesa con los ojos abiertos como platos -¡La escuela!-

Todos le miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¡No hemos ido a clases!- dijo alterada -¡Nos van a matar!-

Miroku mostro esa sonrisa tan particularmente suya y devolvió la calma al ambiente de inmediato –No se preocupe señorita, he hablado antes-

Esta vez todos le miraron a él.

-He dicho que las señoritas se enfermaron y que cuando vinimos a visitarlas la tormenta nos agarró aquí-

-Si bueno, pero eso solo justifica ayer- habló Kouga mirando al monje a su izquierda

-Me dijeron lo mismo pero dije que al parecer Inuyasha también cayó enfermo y que Kouga se había resbalado partiéndose un tobillo y como su madre no se encontraba en casa yo debía actuar como el responsable –

Todos le miraron con una gotita corriendo.

-¿Y te creyeron?- preguntó esta vez Kagome

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

-De todas formas dudo mucho que haya problema, es viernes-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza acompañando la teoría de Miroku, muchas personas faltaban a clases el viernes.

-¿Y el proyecto?- preguntó Sango esta vez

Todos le miraron pálidos. ¡Era cierto! ¡Habían olvidado el proyecto!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vine tan rápido como pude-

La pelirroja solo se sonrojó ante la cercanía de semejante adonis.

-Me informaron que encontraste algo- habló serio mientras se acercaba a la chica y veía el monitor

-S.. si señor Sesshomaru, parece que el agente Miroku logró descifrar el archivo- Ayame peinó el teclado con manos expertas y seguidamente una lista apareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Nosotras pedimos el baño primero!-

-¡Esperen!-

Las chicas detuvieron su andar frente la puerta al escuchar esa exclamación salir de sus labios y le miraron extrañadas con toallas y ropa en mano.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sango

-¿Se… se van a bañar juntas?- su expresión era como si le hubieran dicho que iban a un laboratorio a que les pusieran otra cabeza

Todos se miraron entre ellos sin entender incluyendo los hombres.

-Supongo…- afirmó dudosa la castaña

El ojiazul bajó la cabeza unos segundos.

Las chicas compartieron miradas dudosas antes de que Sango se acercara con cautela hasta él y colocara una mano en su hombro

-¿E… excelencia?-

-Sango tengo que pedirte un favor...-

Al instante su rostro se puso serio, para que el azabache no le llamara con algún extraño apodo y le llamara por su nombre era porque lo que iba a pedirle era muy importante.

-Lo que sea- respondió firme

Miroku tomó sus manos logrando que se sonrojara inmediatamente. El silencio estaba presente al igual que la tensión en el ambiente, todos esperaban expectantes.

-¿Puedo bañarme con ustedes?-

Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo al puro estilo anime, seguidamente se escuchó una bofetada acompañada de una palabra que todos ya conocían a la perfección.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Hermana!-

Parece que la voz de esos niños salvo al azabache de una muerte segura porque en cuanto las chicas los oyeron voltearon sonrientes a abrazar a los niños. Miroku no pudo más que agradecer al cielo por tan oportunos ángeles.

-¡Shippou!- pronuncio Kagome una vez hubiera dejado sus cosas en el suelo y lo tuviera en sus brazos llenando su cabecita de besos -¿Se la pasaron bien?-

El pequeño niño asintió entusiasmado -¡Si! ¡Kohaku llevó unos amigos y nos divertimos mucho!-

-Me alegro- pronunció Sango sonriente

-Hola Kohaku- saludó Kagome al niño quien le hizo una reverencia

Kagome pareció a punto de decir algo más cuando un fuerte trueno sonó a la distancia interrumpiéndola. Kouga caminó hasta la ventana con los brazos cruzados luciendo despreocupado y sin correr la cortina miró fuera por una rendija.

-El cielo se ha vuelto a poner gris-

-¿Lloverá nuevamente?- preguntó Inuyasha

Kouga solo asintió sin despegar la vista del exterior.

-Kagome- llamó el pequeño ojiverde atrayendo la mirada de todos -¿Quién es él?- preguntó apuntando a Kouga y arrugando la nariz.

-Él es un viejo amigo Shippou- respondió alegre

El niño solo le miró por unos momentos y después soltó un gruñido casi imperceptible pero que todos notaron.

La azabache le miró extrañada.

-Oye Shippou, ¿Te gustaría bañarte con nosotras?-

Eso fue suficiente para que todos se sonrojaran y Miroku maldijera a los niños.

-¡Si!-

-¿Tu Kohaku?- esta vez miró a su hermano y todos los hombres gruñeron

El castaño se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza rápidamente-N… no hermana…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué sucede Ayame?-

La chica de cabellos pelirrojos bajó la cabeza sintiéndose algo agredida por el tono de voz usado, pero sabía bien que Kouga no la apreciaba en lo más mínimo. Ignorando todo el dolor en su pecho se enderezó y con seguridad le pidió que se acercara hasta el escritorio donde tenía encendida la computadora mostrándole de esa forma los archivos que seleccionó hasta dar con la lista de Miroku.

-Esto fue lo que encontró- habló tranquila

Kouga le miró unos segundos desconfiado para después volver su mirada a la lista.

-Parecen unos nombres-

La chica asintió.

-Son pocos para ser sus trabajadores y muchos para ser sus víctimas- habló serio

La pelirroja repitió la misma acción y seguidamente se sentó en la silla roja para continuar tecleando. Kouga solo se quedó unos momentos pensativo, había leído un nombre que le llamó mucho la atención. Saito Higurashi. Si no mal recordaba ese era el nombre del padre de Kagome, ahora entendía la insistencia de Inuyasha al preguntarle a la chica por su padre. Frunció el ceño, el no podría ser de gran ayuda, siempre que estaban en la casa su padre se encontraba de viaje o fuera, además la azabache nunca hablaba de él, y cuando preguntaba, decidía cambiar a otro tema. Pasó el peso de su brazo ahora al izquierdo y continuó pensando.

Ayame simulaba ver la pantalla pero en realidad todos sus sentidos se encontraban atentos al chico de su izquierda apoyado en el extremo del escritorio y perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba por abrir la boca cuando escuchó que le llamaban a través de su intercomunicador. Se levantó de un salto llamando la atención del ojiazul quien al notar su mano izquierda en su oreja pasó a ignorarla nuevamente. La pelirroja solo asintió un par de veces y dando una última mirada al muchacho salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Sango…-

La castaña dejó su labor de echar agua al cabello del pequeño y girando la cabeza a su derecha la encaró.

-Dime-

Kagome dudó por unos momentos. Estaba recostada en la tina, el agua llegaba hasta su cuello y su cabello estaba amarrado en un chongo alto, miraba al techo como debatiéndose. Cruzó miradas con su amiga y se decidió.

-¿De dónde conoces a Inuyasha y al joven Miroku?-

Sango por unos instantes quedó sin palabras, pero luego como si no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo volvió la mirada y con una sonrisa siguió enjuagando al niño recuperándose al instante.

-Bueno… digamos que somos amigos desde hace tiempo-

A Kagome no le basto esa respuesta.

-¿Desde qué eran niños?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

En esos momentos las manos de la ojiavellana se tensaron notablemente y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Tal vez-

-¿Y por qué llamaste al joven Miroku excelencia?-

Se encogió de hombros –Un apodo- Mentira

-Pero Inuyasha no le llama así-

-Lo hace, pocas veces- Mentira

La azabache infló los cachetes y decidió no preguntar más de ello ya que parecía no ser un tema muy cómodo para su amiga y no pensaba incomodarla, pero después una pregunta asaltó su mente.

-Sango…- la castaña la miró nuevamente –Lo de ayer… lo de la tarde…- esta vez tenía toda su atención -¿Fue… fue un sueño?-

Sango le miró unos momentos seria, después se giró al niño que le miraba con curiosidad y en silencio.

-¿Shippou podrías...-

Pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-Si lo sé, esperaré afuera con el pervertido y el perro-

Seguidamente como un adulto maduro se marcho.

Las dos se quedaron confundidas un momento mirando la puerta por donde se había marchado. Sango de pronto miró el suelo frente a ella y permitió que sus cabellos cubrieran su bello rostro.

-Ahora Kag, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El niño cerró la puerta del baño y se topó cara a cara con "el perro". Este tenía una mirada seria y muy fría.

-¿Le dirán?- preguntó mirándole firme a pesar de ser notablemente mucho más bajo y pequeño que el platinado

Estaba actuando de forma muy madura y lo sabía, sabía que esa no era forma de comportarse para un cachorro joven cómo él, pero algunas veces, la vida te obligaba a hacerlo.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo…- susurró mirando la puerta a sus espaldas

-Hay cosas de las que las personas comunes no deben enterarse pequeño Shippou- esta vez Miroku apareció en escena con su típica calma y semblante alegre aunque se notaba la seriedad en su tono de voz –Si las personas se enteraran de todo esto la paz se alteraría-

-¿Qué paz?- en lugar de sonar como una pregunta sonó como una lastimera y cruda respuesta y pasándoles de lado el ambarino caminó hasta la sala para ver nuevamente la tele.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Me… me estás diciendo que en verdad pasó? ¿Qué esos hombres me buscan a… a mi?- El nudo en su garganta era insoportable, ella no había hecho nada malo… nada -¿Pero… por qué?-

Sango le miró seria por unos instantes sin saber que decir, eso es lo que ella quería saber. Finalmente se rindió y lanzó un suspiro.

-No lo sé…-

Estaban cara a cara sentadas en la tina, ella se abrazaba las piernas con insistencia mientras su amiga recargaba todo su peso en el borde de esta y mantenía sus brazos estirados a sus costados con una rodilla fuera, una pose verdaderamente alentadora.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de las orejas de Inuyasha?-

-¿Qué son?-

Las preguntas quedaron suspendidas en el aire e hicieron eco en cada una. Habían sido lanzadas al tiempo y ahora danzaban en el aire mezcladas.

Sango se sintió culpable, pero no podría decirle nada a su amiga… aunque le doliera reconocerlo no sabía si era de confianza, ese era un secreto demasiado complicado y riesgoso así que se abstuvo, aunque por dentro una voz le gritara que lo hiciera, que podría confiarle eso, que DEBÍA confiarle eso.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido alguno, solo el inevitable choque de las ondas en el agua se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación, tomó una toalla y salió de la habitación dejando a la castaña sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba mirando el árbol sagrado, venía frecuentemente a esos lugares cuando se sentía confundida o asustada, sin saber porque ese árbol le transmitía seguridad. Posó sus manos en su pechó y dejó que el viento meciera su larga cabellera aun húmeda mientras ella disfrutaba de la sensación con los ojos cerrados. Estaba realmente confundida. Cuando había salido de la casa nadie pareció querer detenerla considerando lo que había pasado el día anterior… ni siquiera la miraron. Sacudió la cabeza esperando que todo fuera una mentira, pero estaba ahí, latente, y la prueba viva de ello eran los chicos en su casa y el costado en su herida derecha. No estaba Kouga para contarle todo, pero de todas maneras dudaba que le respondiera.

-El viento es frío y enfermaras-

Ahí estaba esa voz, esa voz que sin proponérselo la llenaba de paz y alivio, esa voz que era el calmante que su inquieto corazón necesitaba. Era como la aspirina para su dolor de cabeza, o su pan para el hambre.

-¿Qué eres?- repitió la misma pregunta sin mirarlo

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al escucharla… ¿Qué era?

El viento se encargó de mecer nuevamente sus cabellos, y aunque estaba helado era como un bálsamo para su interior de nervios. No pudo acortar lo que restaba para llegar a ella. Simplemente no pudo.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó nuevamente en un susurro imposible para el oído humano

Su mirada se tornó tan fría que le heló la columna vertebral. Los sentía, sentía sus hermosos ojos ámbares clavados en su espalda. Se estremeció, no de miedo, no de frío.

-Eso no te incumbe-

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse. Había acudido para traer a la chica dentro ya que sabía bien los humanos eran muy débiles y podría enfermar, pero en el fondo se esperaba esa pregunta. Caminó unos pasos más hasta que una pregunta lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué soy yo?-

Giró sobre sus talones al escuchar un golpe y se encontró con la chica tendida en el suelo, corrió hasta su lado (en realidad no tardo ni un parpadeo) y trató de acercar su mano, pero justo en ese momento hubo un campo que lo repelió con fuerza.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo mientras tomaba su mano herida, ahora quemada

-¡Inuyasha!- escuchó la voz de Miroku correr a sus espaldas -¡No toques a la señorita!-

El chico solo levantó la mano en señal de que su aviso había llegado demasiado tarde.

-¡Oh lo siento!- exclamó divertido sobándose la nuca

-¡Excelencia!-

-Lo lamento Sanguito-

Esta vez su mirada se endureció y observó a la castaña por unos momentos. Todos guardaron silencio expectantes hasta que lo vieron tomarla en brazos y dirigirse con ella a la casa.

-Llama a Kouga Inuyasha, me parece que esto es muy importante-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor, no han asistido hoy a la escuela-

-¡Maldición!- arrojó todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio para tomar de las solapas al pobre hombre que temblaba descontroladamente –Mas les vale que no se enteren-

-Te preocupas demasiado, es lógico que ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta –luego frunció el ceño –Más teniendo como amigo a aquello maldito monje, no lograras sorprenderlos-

Soltó al hombre despachándolo bruscamente para que se marchara con una advertencia en su mirada y seguidamente se acercó a la mujer sonriendo descaradamente quien se mantenía indiferente recargada en la pared como siempre hacía -¿Eso piensas querida Kagura?- subió su mano por el muslo descubierto gracias a tan corto vestido, la pegó contra la pared bruscamente olisqueando sus cabellos y seguidamente comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras daba con el punto de su búsqueda, tocó deleitándose al sentir a la mujer estremecerse y la humedad por sobre la tela, aunque no mostró reacción alguna en su rostro, sabía que su cuerpo la traicionaba –Te haré cambiar de opinión hermanita- seguidamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en el húmedo lugar y esta vez pudo escucharla gemir perfectamente mientras se empapaba de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Para qué me llamaron? Estaba en medio de un entrenamiento para novatos, Sesshomaru me quería arrancar el cuello- luego miró a su alrededor notando algo -¿Y Kagome?-

-De eso precisamente quería hablar Kouga, pero antes siéntate-

El chico caminó divertido hasta la silla del comedor y se sentó al reverso apoyando los codos en el respaldo dejándolo entre sus piernas para no darle la espalda al azabache –Ya suenas como Sesshomaru-

Inuyasha rió ante el comentario pero se calló ante la mirada fulminante de Sango, rayos, esa chica sí que daba miedo.

-Bueno, la razón por la que les…-

-Ve al grano- Inuyasha estaba serio y no tenía ganas de escuchar un discurso.

-Si mama… pero que humor de perros te cargas- esta vez todos rieron ante el comentario de Miroku y aunque el ojiambar les lanzó miradas fulminantes que prometían una muerte segura ninguno de ellos calló.

-¿Ya terminaron de reírse de mí?- preguntó fastidiado pero al ver que nadie le prestaba atención grito -¡Oigan! ¡NO ES NINGUN CHISTE!

-Inuyasha…- habló la castaña con dificultad –Tu eres un chiste-

Y volvieron a reir.

El chico gruño mostrando su tic en la ceja izquierda que aparecía en estos casos y sus orejitas se hicieron para atrás como auténtico perrito.

-Bueno como decía- carraspeó el ojiazul llamando la atención de todos nuevamente, tratando de recuperar el control –Les quería decir algo, pero antes necesito saber una cosa- dijo mirando serio al pequeño niño que se había sentando en silencio junto al hermano de Sango y se removía incómodo en su silla -¿Qué eres Shippou?-

Y eso era ir al grano, como Inuyasha quería.

El chiquillo suspiró al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él –Tengo diez años pero nací en ocho, soy un pequeño demonio de las colinas llamado Kitzune, zorros de fuego; cero tres cinco cuatro uno-

-Mmmm- un zorrito mágico –Meditó el monje con una mano bajo su mentón

Sango hablo tiernamente.

-¿Nos podrías contar más?-

El niño asintió.

Yo vivía con mis papis, pero un día otros demonios llegaron a atacarles, los mataron, me tomaron preso y… me metieron en esa máquina…- tragó con dificultad sintiendo el nudo en su garganta al recordar aquellos horribles días –Estuve encerrado allí mucho tiempo-

-¿Y cómo saliste?- Esta vez Kouga se había sentado correctamente y le miró esperando una respuesta al igual que todos los demás

-Escape… al igual que ustedes supongo-

Dos individuos se tensaron.

-No tuve tanta suerte ya que al salir me encontré con aquellos demonios que habían matado a mis papis, me tomaron como esclavo y estuve trabajando para ellos, cumpliendo sus órdenes ya fueran buenas o malas-

-¿Y cómo te libraste de ellos?- Sango hablaba en un tono muy suave como el que usaría una madre para su hijo.

-Kagome me salvó-

Todos se inclinaron más sobre la mesa para escuchar mejor ya que el niño había bajado su tono de voz, había dos individuos que no lo necesitaban en absoluto, ya que su oído era perfecto, tanto, que podían escuchar la respiración acompasada de la chica aun estando en el cuarto de arriba. Era una costumbre más bien… humana.

-¿Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Si… bueno… ella llegó ese día al callejón donde me habían votado una vez más como castigo por no haber matado a una señora que querían no se para que merjurje para el cabello. Llegó y al verme allí contrario a todas las personas que siempre se alejaban con asco me tomó entre sus brazos y me trajo a su casa para cuidarme junto con Sango-

La castaña asintió dando a entender que ya había escuchado esa historia.

-Genial, pero por hacerse la heroína ahora tenemos otro problema- habló Inuyasha acostándose en el respaldo en una pose muy parecida a las de Miroku –Tendremos a esa basura encima reclamando al zorro-

-Somos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con él- justificó Kouga

-Sí pero solo nos harán perder el tiempo-

-Uy disculpe usted señor "Mi agenda es muy apretada"- intervino Sango

-Grrr Sango… no…-

-Bueno, bueno- habló Miroku como siempre aligerando el ambiente sacudiendo sus dos manos frente a él –Sabemos que tendremos problemas pero no es nada que no podamos solucionar, además Shippou es igual a nosotros- luego carraspeó serio –Pero eso no es lo que quería decirles-

Eso bastó para llamar la atención de todos quienes ahora cuchicheaban como cotorras o discutían.

-¿A qué te refieres?- intervino Inuyasha enderezándose serio

-Me refiero…- tomó aire un momento logrando un ligero toque de suspenso en el ambiente–A que la señorita Kagome… ha sido víctima de un experimento-

Silencio. Ninguna palabra acudía a sus labios, todos estaban tan callados que sus respiraciones se escuchaban con claridad.

-¿Qué?

NDA:

Holaaa! Espero que se encuentren bien, yo aquí me reporto con este cap, lamento la demora pero estuve muy ocupada en la semana, en fin, gracias por acompañarme. Uyyy chan chan chan ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Espero nos leamos pronto.


	6. 6 C A P : El comienzo…

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

: El comienzo…

Lunes, bendito lunes. Ese, probablemente sería el pensamiento de un antisocial o de algún enfermo mental, porque para el resto de la gente los lunes eran significado de tortura, sueño y flojera, además de que eran un completo caos. Aunque también podían ser muy divertidos. ¿Por qué? Simple. Porque si observabas bien podías detallar cosas que no veías a lo largo de la semana. Como primer ejemplo estaban los parientes de los vagos que se acostaban en los pasillos junto a los lockers para dormir con el pensamiento erróneo de que ningún maestro los encontraría, representando así un peligro para todo aquel que pasara y tuviera la mala suerte de tropezarse con sus pies que descansan a mitad del pasillo. Luego estaban lo que se habían desvelado en la fiesta, jugando videojuegos o haciendo pervertideces y ahora reposaban profundamente sobre sus bancas llenándolas de baba tal cual bellos durmientes. Otro buen ejemplo serían los que desayunaban apurados en sus lugares como resultado de una complicada ecuación de tiempo. En resumen, el lunes era el día en que los cerebros se negaban a cooperar, aunque bueno, seamos sinceros, había algunos que ni entre semana pensaban.

La chica cubrió un bostezo con su antebrazo y acto seguido continuó su camino al salón, había tenido el fin de semana más extraño y divertido de su vida. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al recordar toda la alegría que llenó su hogar.

-¡Higurashi!-

Giró en si al escuchar ese llamado tan familiar y se encontró con alguien que había visto pocas veces.

-¡Houjo!- exclamó sorprendida.

El muchacho le regaló una sonrisa tímida y bajó la mirada. En ese lapso de tiempo Kagome lo detalló bien. Recordaba perfectamente que él había sido el chico más popular de la secundaria antes de que llegaran Inuyasha y Miroku, era guapo, había que admitirlo, con su cabello castaño corto, ojos grises y sonrisa blanca, pero… había algo en el que lo diferenciaba totalmente de ese par.

-Si… em… bueno yo…- hablaba tartamudeando y ella no lograba captarle bien el mensaje –Qu… quería saber… si… en la tarde… después de la escuela… quisieras… salir…a… a comer con migo- al finalizar su frase movió su brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza y notó el bonito reloj que portaba.

Kagome sonrió aliviada. ¿Era solo eso?

-Claro, me encantaría- esta vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en que saldría con uno de los chicos más guapos.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Te espero a la salida Higurashi ¡Nos vemos!- y solo se vio el polvo

Ahora si estaba más que sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Houjo se volvió tan rápido? Restándole importancia caminó hasta llegar al salón para preparar sus cosas antes de que la aburrida tarde empezase. Sonreía pensando aun en su fin de semana, pero no notó como unos ojos dorados le miraban con recelo desde su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor…- habló aquella silueta por el intercomunicador incluido en su reloj –La tengo...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome corría presurosa por los pasillos de la escuela, le había tocado hacer la limpieza y ahora toda la escuela estaba desierta, no entendía cómo pudo haberlo olvidado, y lo peor del caso es que el pobre de Houjo debía de estarla esperando. No se sentiría triste si él se marchaba, al contrario, lo comprendería perfecto. Sus zapatos resonaban por los pasillos indicando el paso que llevaba, su melena azabache se mecía desarreglada, el sol estaba por ponerse.

-¡Ay como pude ser tan tonta!- se quejaba doblando esta vez a su derecha por las escaleras

Las bajó tan rápidamente que en algún punto tropezó. Gritó cubriendo su rostro más el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos asustada.

-¿Inu… yasha?- pronunció asombrada de verle allí sosteniéndola por la cintura. Parecía que él también venía subiendo y se percató que al sostenerla no se tambaleó ni un poco –Pero… tu deberías de estar en tu ca…- sus palabras fueron sorprendidas y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió los labios de el chico posarse sobre los suyos. Se quedó paralizada unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero al sentirlo mover su boca insistente cerró sus ojos con las mejillas arreboladas correspondiéndole. Su tacto era rudo y no podía seguirle el paso, además de que notó un frío poco usual en su cuerpo. Tenían un sabor extraño pero no le importó y tímidamente subió sus manos por sobre su cuello, rodeándole solo para dejarlos caer inconsciente segundos después.

_-Inuyasha...-_ pensó

La figura solo mostró una sonrisa al sentirla sumisa en sus brazos. Ese… no era Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró una vez más su reloj sabiendo que la chica no vendría. Dio un suspiro resignado caminando fuera de las instalaciones no sin antes dar una última mirada al edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tic toc, Tic toc, Tic toc. El reloj marcó las once de la noche y seguía allí parado debatiéndose entre sí debería llamar o no. Se tiró al suelo, dio vueltas en él, acarició al gato, jugo videojuegos; esperando porque ella apareciera por la puerta esa noche, pero parecía que no. Resignado y algo preocupado marcó un número que ya se sabía bien. Esperó los timbrazos.

_-¿Diga?-_

No pudo evitar sentir el alivio recorrerle al escuchar su voz

-¿Sango?-

_-¡Shippou!-_

-Lamento llamar tan tarde pero…-

_-¿Qué sucede? Puedes pedirme lo que sea-_

-No es eso… es solo que… -dudó un poco-¿Está Kagome contigo?-

Silencio del otro lado de la línea…

_-¿No está contigo?-_

El pequeño negó con la cabeza como si ella pudiera verle –No-

_-¿Te avisó que saldría a algún lado?-_

-Me habló en la tarde por el móvil diciendo que saldría a comer con un amigo, pero que volvería temprano-

La chica apretó el teléfono entre sus manos, conocía bien a Kagome y sabía bien que no podía dejar solo tan tarde al pobre Shippou, ella no era capaz, y menos de pasar la noche con un muchacho. Ella no era de esas. Algo estaba pasando.

_-No te preocupes Shippou la encontraremos-_

Y colgó.

El niño dejó el aparato en su lugar girándose para ver el reloj de la cocina con preocupación una vez más. El ya sabía bien quienes eran los que la encontrarían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que no ha regresado?- gritó histérico. El ya sabía donde debería estar, él había visto y escuchado toda la estúpida conversación que compartió con ese bobo, no se había metido porque lo que esa chiquilla hiciera o no lo tenía totalmente desprevenido (o al menos se intentaba auto convencer de aquello).

Sango negó con la cabeza, podía comprender a su amigo, ella se sentía igual que él, pero claro, estaba la pequeña diferencia de no exteriorizar sus pensamientos tan desesperantemente como el ojidorado hacía.

-Inuyasha por favor tranquilízate, gritando no resolveremos nada- habló Miroku tan calmado como siempre

Dio un paso al frente dispuesto a mostrarle lo desesperado que se sentía cuando una llamada acudió a su móvil y como acto reflejo lo sacó de sus jeans. Extrañado se le quedó viendo por varios segundos sin saber qué hacer, el número que llamaba era desconocido.

-¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó la castaña acercándose y posándose justo frente él

Ante estas palabras salió de su ensimismamiento y contestó

-¿Si?-

_-Inuya… Inuyasha ayúdam… me…-_

Y se escuchó el característico pitido de la llamada al finalizar

Su cuerpo entero se tensó, esa… esa era la voz de Kagome sin duda… por lo tanto… ese debía de ser el número de su móvil. De manera desesperada trató de regresar la llamada pero el aparato marcaba que estaba fuera de servicio. Entonces había de dos, o la chica no tenía señal… o su teléfono había pasado a mejor vida.

-¡Sango!-

Los dos brincaron en su lugar por el tono de voz tan fuerte que había usado.

-¡¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alarmada

-Necesito que me digas si este es el número de Kagome- dijo poniéndole literalmente el teléfono en la cara logrando que ella diera unos pasos hacia atrás para poder verlo bien

-Sí, ese es ¿Por qué?-

Inuyasha por unos segundos se puso pálido y miró nuevamente el aparato asustando a sus amigos.

-¿Inuyasha…?- preguntó la castaña cautelosa

-¿Amigo quien era?-

El chico los miró a la cara de forma seria.

-Kagome…-

El silencio los abrazó por unos segundos antes de que la ojiavellana estallara.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- agarró de las solapas a su amigo y comenzó a zarandearlo como una loca, tanto así que Miroku tuvo que correr en su auxilio y despegarla.

Se encontraban en el parque cerca de la casa de la desaparecida, habían quedado de verse allí luego de que Shippou llamara preocupado a Sango al no regresar su amiga. La luz de la luna los iluminaba y los histéricos gritos de Sango era lo único que llenaba el lugar.

Una vez Miroku lograra calmarla se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo que parecía muy entretenido picando su celular.

-¿Inuyasha, que te dijo?-

El albino no le prestó atención por unos segundos hasta que sin levantar la cabeza le lanzó el aparato al tiempo que este volvía a sonar.

_-Inuya… Inuyasha ayúdam… me…-_

Y eso era todo. Sango tuvo que contener las lágrimas al escuchar la voz tan quebrada de su amiga, su voz describía un miedo y un dolor latente, tanto así que casi no se entendía.

Miroku mientras tanto perdió su sonrisa ganándose una seriedad absoluta.

-¿Ayame? ¿Si? ¿Haz recibido el mensaje?- el muchacho hablaba por su intercomunicador y esperaba una respuesta -¡¿Cómo que la señal murió? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que el celular simplemente desapareció así como así de la faz de la tierra?- se escuchaba muy enfadado

Miroku trataba de captar la señal proveniente del celular de la chica, sería una tarea difícil pero no imposible, frunció el ceño un momento hasta que dio con algo que le hiso sonreír.

-Acompáñenme- llamó con la mano izquierda caminando a algún lugar interrumpiendo el debate del peliplateado y acto seguido los tres corrieron en dirección que le señaló el chico preguntándose qué tramaba.

Se detuvieron justo donde aparcaron sus motos y miraron expectantes a el ojiazul sacar su computadora de un compartimiento secreto, se recargó en el asiento y esperó hasta que iniciara, ingresó unos datos desconocidos para ellos y luego mostró una sonrisa.

-¡Bingo!-

Sus acompañantes se miraron entre ellos y procedieron a caminar hasta posarse a su lado, cuando hubieran llegado este la giró mostrándoles un mapa de la ciudad donde había caminos y carreteras marcados como los de un GPS, solo que en algún punto fuera de la ciudad había una bolita de color verde que parpadeaba.

-Aquí- dijo señalándola –Es de donde proviene la señal-

Inuyasha no esperó invitación más clara y de un salto se subió a su moto colocándose el casco, Sango no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente y besar en la mejilla al chico por su buen trabajo, claro que después lo abofeteó en el mismo lugar al sentir su mano en un lugar nada apropiado e indignada corrió a su moto para arrancar seguida de Inuyasha.

-¡Oigan espérenme!- gritó subiendo a su moto tirando casi en el camino su máquina y casi cayendo de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso fue todo. Miró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban como el hombre pisaba su móvil rompiéndolo en pedazos. Había alcanzado a hacer esa última llamada milagrosamente, solo esperaba que el chico le hubiera reconocido.

-¿Te crees muy lista no perra?- habló el hombre enfadado tomándola del pelo y levantándola hasta estar a su nivel, su aliento le causo repugnancia y por unos instantes tuvo que contener la respiración para no dejar escapar las arcadas. Gimió levemente y trató de mover sus brazos para arañar el que la sostenía, pero sus fuerzas fallaron y solo atinó a dejarlas encima de la suya.

El hombre sonrió divertido al ver a la chica sufrir, su señor le prohibió matarla, pero nunca le prohibió hacerle el día negro. Le causó gracia ver como la mujer intentaba abrir los ojos para enfocarlo y restándole importancia la lanzó contra el duro suelo de cemento.

-Veamos qué más podemos hacer contigo- luego le lanzó una mirada llena de lujuria, su cuerpo era tentador, ni las ropas rasgadas, ni la sangre o los moretones le quitaban ese aire de inocencia que desprendía –Ahora probaremos que tan zorra eres- rió caminando hasta ella y sentándose a horcajadas comenzando a subir su falda escolar encendiendo una alarma en la chica.

¡No! ¡Eso si que no! Podrían golpearla todo lo que quisieran, podrían hacerla sufrir hasta desangrarse, podrían dejarla agonizante inclusive sin saber el motivo de ello, perno nunca, nunca dejaría que la violasen, no señor, su primera vez no sería así, no lo permitiría. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a revolverse tratando de escurrirse de su agarre, pero esto solo pareció excitar más al hombre ya que pudo captarlo a la perfección en sus pantalones. Este mostró una sonrisa y en sus ojos negros brilló el deseo. Al sentir como subía sus asquerosas manos y acariciaba sus muslos internos cerca de una zona peligrosa, víctima de la desesperación, arañó la cara del hombre con su mano izquierda tratando de herirle.

-¡Maldita!- gritó separándose de ella abruptamente y tomándose la cara entre las manos.

Kagome una vez libre se sentó como pudo pegándose a la pared mirando al hombre soltar alaridos de dolor, no le importaría si le sacaba un ojo, en esos momentos daba lo mismo. Pudo ver como este alejaba sus manos y mirándola con una horrible herida que cruzaba la cara tomó un tubo que había en una especie de mesa que contenía "instrumentos de tortura" y se acercó a ella con el odio centellante en sus ojos. Ella solo pudo tragar duro.

-Me las vas a pagar…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Inuyasha no podemos ir nosotros solos!, Sesshomaru dijo…-_

-¡Que se joda Sesshomaru!- Estaba arto de que su hermano dijera que había o que no había que hacer, esta vez le tocaba a él decidir, su hermano podía irse muy lejos con sus órdenes, salvaría a Kagome con o sin la ayuda de sus amigos. Sabía de sobra como trabajaba, el esperaría y actuaría con la cabeza fría, cada segundo contaba y no estaba dispuesto e esperar, algo le decía que la chica necesitaba de su ayuda ya. Apretó un poco más el acelerador, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes, tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

-_Déjelo excelencia, no escuchará-_

_-Me parece que tienes razón, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabezota no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Gritó al sentir como tomaba firmemente su tobillo derecho haciéndola trastabillar y caer de bruces al duro suelo, acto seguido gimió sintiendo un dolor punzante en su barbilla. Miró hacia el frente, estaba tan cerca… la ventana estaba rota y sabía bien podría llegar hasta ella pero el maldito la tenía sujeta de la pierna. Dejó escapar un grito cuando sintió al hombre retorcer su tobillo, sabía que era una advertencia y cerró los ojos apretando los dientes cuando sintió el dolor recorrerle por la columna vertebral. Él bastardo reía divertido ante las muecas de la azabache.

-No vas a escapar-

Miró en su dirección nuevamente y se lo pensó por unos segundos… si se quedaba era probable que le golpeara más y se robara su virginidad aunque…podría averiguar por qué la querían, estaba claro que no era él quien la quería, aun recordaba el incidente de la tienda. Ahora miró en dirección de la ventana rota; pero si se iba… solo se rompería el tobillo y no averiguaría nada. Para una puta, seguramente la primera opción hubiera estado de maravilla, pero ella no era ninguna puta, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse. Movió bruscamente el tobillo gritando al sentirlo crujir, el hombre alarmado la soltó y ese fue su gran error, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde se levantó con ayuda de la pared cojeando y sin perder tiempo se aventó por la ventana, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y ella cayó rodando por una pendiente que se situaba fuera de la cabaña.

-¡Maldición!- corrió hasta la ventana tratando de captar señal de la loca que se había aventado, solo basto de un descuido suyo para que le pateara en donde más dolía y salir corriendo de aquel cuarto rompiendo la cerradura con el tubo que segundos atrás estaba dispuesto a usar contra ella por el pasillo-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- pero demasiado tarde, la chica había desaparecido entre la hierba y la noche…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Llegamos hija!-

-¡Hermana!-

-¿Kagome?-

La señora Higurashi subió extrañada de que su hija no se encontrara en casa, las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta sin seguro. Cuando llegó pudo verlas desde fuera. Toco un par de veces y entró a su habitación notándola vacía, su cuarto, la cocina, la sala, el comedor, no estaba en ningún lugar. Pensó en la posibilidad de que hubieran entrado a robar pero no faltaba nada. Alarmada de que le hubiera pasado algo a su hija tocó en el baño y escuchó un sonido.

-¿Kagome, hija estas ahí?-

La llave de la ducha se cerró y acto seguido apareció por la puerta la azabache envuelta en una toalla secándose el cabello.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola mama! Perdón, no sabía que habían regresado, estaba tomando un baño-

La señora Higurashi pareció respirar en paz.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no avisar que llegaríamos hoy- abrazó a su niña –Baja pronto que el abuelo y Souta quieren saludarte-luego rodó los ojos –Creo que el abuelo tiene una nueva historia que contar-

-Si, no me tardo mama- habló con una sonrisa cuando su madre le soltó

Esperó hasta que la mujer hubiera desaparecido por las escaleras y cerró la puerta alarmado, recargándose en ella dejándose caer al suelo, había escuchado cuando subían las escaleras del templo platicando alegremente y casi le da un infarto al detectar un poco del olor de la chica acompañándoles. Inmediatamente supo que era su familia y que debía hacer algo. Corrió hasta el cesto de la basura y lo abrió sacando sus ropas, caminó hasta quedar parado frente al espejo y luego notó lo diminutas que se veían al lado de ese cuerpo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas sacudió la cabeza. Se giró unos grados hasta quedar del lado y notar su colita esponjosa.

-Kagome… ¿Qué hago ahora?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Miroku ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-

El azabache miró alrededor por unos segundos y asintió –Si, es aquí. ¿Acaso no captas el aroma de la señorita?-

El viento frío sopló por unos instantes logrando mecer las copas de los árboles, el césped estaba bañado en rocío y el murmullo del viento los acompañaba junto con el canto de algunos grillos.

-No es eso… es que su olor llega a un punto en que desaparece…-

-¿Creen que la…- su voz se quebró, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos

-No Sango- interrumpió rápido el ojiazul alzando una mano –Aunque la hubieran matado el olor no se desprende de un cadáver hasta muchos días después-

La castaña calló al saber que no era válida otra excusa, su amiga había sido secuestrada ese día, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ello.

-Esperen-

Todos se pusieron alertas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Miroku captando el tono de voz preocupado

-Alguien se acerca…-

-¿Algún olor familiar?-

El chico no aparto su vista de algún punto por los arbustos e inhaló una vez más, su ceño se frunció y mostró los dientes –No… el problema es que no capto ningún olor…-

Esta vez tuvo la mirada de los dos sobre él – ¿Entonces cómo sabes que alguien se acerca? Yo tampoco puedo captar ningún aura-

-Porque lo escucho… escucho pisadas torpes que se dirigen hasta aquí, escucho el crujir de las hojas junto con algunas ramas, escuchó la respiración agitada pero apenas audible de alguien- nuevamente intentó olfatear el aire pero falló

-Pero eso no…-

El movimiento de unos arbustos le hizo callar y ponerse en estado alerta, regresó sobre sus pasos muy despacio y se colocó junto a la castaña. Todos contuvieron la respiración esperando volver a escuchar ese sonido pero nada llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Escucha…?-

Y fue nuevamente interrumpido cuando los arbustos de su izquierda comenzaron a moverse violentamente hasta que una mano ensangrentada se asomó por ellos asustando a los presentes. Parecía película de terror. Inuyasha gruñó audiblemente y de un salto se colocó frente a sus amigos tronando sus garras, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien era la que se arrastraba por esos arbustos.

-¡Kagome!- grito. Inmediatamente dejó su pose de defensa a un lado y corrió a socorrer a la chica.

-¡Por dios!- exclamo Sango una vez le hubiera dado alcance a su amiga mirando por sobre el hombro de el platinado notando el horrible estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡¿KAGOME? ¡¿QUIÉN TE HISO ESTO? ¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME RESPONDE!- la zarandeaba Inuyasha bruscamente, parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia

-Voy por el botiquín- anunció Miroku quien se había mantenido en cuclillas junto a Inuyasha dirigiéndose a su algo lejano vehículo.

-¿Amiga?- habló Sango delicada cual madre a su pequeño mirándole a los ojos que mantenía entrecerrados - ¿Puedes oírme?-un débil asentimiento le indicó que si -¿Kagome puedes decirme quien te hiso esto?

La azabache tardó un poco pero pareció comprender, y enfocó sus ojos en ella. Estaban agachados rodeándola evitando así que perdiera la conciencia ya que por toda la sangre que había perdido sería muy peligroso.

Súbitamente un olor llegó a sus fosas nasales y estuvo a punto de caer ya que por unos segundos lo mareó, olía a sangre, mucha sangre mezclada con flores silvestres, inmediatamente lo identificó como el aroma de Kagome, pero dos olores diferentes perturbaron su nariz… olía a hombre y a algo más. Gruñó audiblemente y sin recato comenzó a olfatear sus piernas por donde se hacía más fuerte el dolor. En ese momento sintió un golpe que lo obligó a parar.

-¡¿PERO QUE TE CREES MALDITO PERVERTIDO?- era Sango -¡¿ENCIMA DE QUE ACABA DE SER SECUESTRADA Y ESTA EN ESTE ESTADO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA?- estuvo a punto de lanzarle una cachetada cuando sintió que una mano la retenía, miró por sobre su hombro encontrándose a Miroku quien no dejaba de mirar a la azabache muy serio, traía el botiquín en la otra mano.

-Espera Sanguito… déjalo continuar-

Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de furia -¡¿USTED TAMBIEN?¡DEBI SUPONERLO, LOS DOS SON UNOS MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡SUELTEME!- respiraba con dificultad y echaba humo por las orejas revolviéndose buscando soltarse del agarre del chico, no estaba pensando correctamente

-¡BASTA SANGO! ¡ÉL SERÍA INCAPAZ DE LASTIMAR A LA SEÑORITA!- y allí estaba el Miroku tierno y dulce alzándole la voz.

No pudo evitar temblar.

Inuyasha entendió que era su señal y decidió proceder, olió un poco más arriba de la rodilla , inhalando profundamente, buscando algo pero paró, no se atrevía a continuar. Nuevamente soltó un gruñido.

-¿Qué encontraste amigo?-

Esta vez bajó por su cuello hasta el estómago, alejando su cara en la sección de su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre donde también soltó algo parecido a una maldición. Su cara se puso seria.

-Huele a droga…- anunció sin mirar la cara de asombro de sus acompañantes –Y a… hombre-

Sango estuvo a punto de caer y las lágrimas acudieron a ella, lentamente Miroku la soltó y se acercó hasta la chica quien respiraba con dificultad , mantenía los ojos cerrados y labios entre abiertos buscando atrapar oxígeno.

-Parece que la drogaron al llegar- comenzó examinándola bajo la mirada seria del ojidorado –Creo que ella se resistió a algo como un beso… hay arañazos y cardenales en su barbilla –todos dirigieron sus miradas allí notando que era verdad, luego tomó sus brazos y subiendo la manga escolar los examinó con cuidado -Esto apoya mi teoría –susurró –Por la expresión de Inuyasha supongo que sus caderas olían a hombre –el albino asintió muy serio-Parece que quiso intentar algo con la señorita, pero esta se resistió, el hombre la sujetó por los brazos y… -paró esta vez mirando al muchacho-¿Tuvo éxito?-

Sango también tiró su mirada a él esperando expectante. La ropa rota y desarreglada de la chica no apoyaba a una negación; si ese hombre, si ese hombre la había tocado no importaba donde estuviera, lo encontraría y le haría pagar, lo asesinaría sin importar la metieran a la cárcel o no. El silenció los estaba matando cuando una respuesta le devolvió el aire contenido y una gran alivio la recorrió.

-No-

Miroku no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisilla y mirar a la chica nuevamente –Parece que la señorita es muy fuerte-

Se acercó a su amiga y empezó a vendar sus heridas con lágrimas de felicidad empañando sus ojos, era ayudada por una pequeña lámpara que Miroku sacó de sus ropas, pero claro, ellos no poseían la vista nocturna del platinado. Pasaron unos segundos cuando notaron que Inuyasha se levantaba de golpe.

-Voy a matar a ese cabrón- anunció girándose dispuesto a echar a correr –Los alcanzaré en el cuartel- pero antes de hacerlo fue detenido por una mano. Miroku también se había incorporado y descansaba su mano en el hombro derecho del chico

-Ese es el problema, creó que cuando finalices seguiremos aquí- el albino se giró sin entender –Sabían que vendríamos, cuando fui por el botiquín noté que había destrozado por completo las motos, suerte que pude salvar algunas cosas- dijo esta vez mostrando una mochila negra que cruzaba por su hombro y que los demás recién se dieron cuenta él portaba.

-Hijo de…- dejó su frase libre al viento y echó a correr en busca de ese hombre no sin antes colocarle su chaqueta encima a la chica.

Miroku lo observó alejarse –No me dejó decirle que ya venían por nosotros- suspiró.

Estuvieron un rato de esa forma, colocando vendas en el cuerpo de la ojichocolate sin señales del chico, se había hecho tarde e Inuyasha aun no volvía, el viento estremeció las hojas y a cierta castaña.

-¿Tienes frío Sango?- preguntó dejando a un lado su labor desinfectando la mano de la chica

-N… no-

No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

-Lo tienes-

-Ya… ya le he dicho que no-

Sango saltó de su lugar cuando sintió como una chaqueta era dejada delicadamente sobre sus hombros, sonrojada notablemente masculló algo que se podía interpretar como un agradecimiento, la verdad si se estaba congelando, y con las prisas no pudo tomar nada. Eso era lo que no le gustaba del verano, el clima era tan impredecible.

-Vaya, vaya-

Levantó su cabeza en dirección a Miroku que parecía muy entretenido mirando el pie de Kagome; hacía rato que habían desaparecido su calcetín y zapato.

-No soy médico, pero definitivamente este tobillo está en un ángulo imposible-

Sango dirigió su mirada a donde el azabache señalaba y no pudo más que dejar escapar una mueca. Tenía razón. El tobillo estaba doblado hacia un lado dejando el pie mirando hacia el otro, unos cardenales se podían divisar al igual que una bola, parecía ser el hueso.

-Debemos llevarla corriendo a urgencias-

Miroku asintió –Es probable que se hubiera quedado inconsciente por esto

-Si yo… si yo hubiera estado con ella… si yo…-

-Sango sabes que tu no…-

. Una bocina interrumpió la conversación dejando la frase inconclusa del azabache flotar por el viento y el olvido, giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo notando que una camioneta negra se estacionaba justo frente a ellos y de ella bajaban Kouga y Ayame corriendo.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó alarmado el chico al ver a su amiga en ese estado

-Te explicamos luego- contestó el azabache avanzando con la joven en brazos–Ahora solo debemos llevar a la señorita a urgencias-

Todos asintieron subiendo a la chica en la parte trasera ayudada por Ayame y Sango cuando repentinamente Kouga ya sentado al volante gritó.

-¡Apresúrate perro, no tenemos todo el día!-

Miroku miró por la ventana como un Inuyasha furioso se acercaba y de un brinco rodeaba la camioneta hasta caer del otro lado y escurrirse por la puerta junto a él para cerrarla de un portazo. En el momento en que resonó el golpe Kouga ya había arrancado y aceleraba a todo lo que el motor podía llegar. El ojiazul recostó a Kagome en la fila de hasta atrás y permitió que el ojidorado pasara para sentarse junto a la ventana del lado del conductor y dejar cabeza de la chica recargada sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, lo encontraste?-

Miroku se encontraba con medio cuerpo girado hacia la parte de atrás y lo miraba fijamente, él y Sango iban sentados en la fila de en medio. La castaña apretó el abrigo café oscuro que mantenía sobre sus hombros.

Inuyasha suspiró cansado –No- respondió –Cuando llegué el muy cobarde ya había escapado bosque dentro, lo seguí pero al alcanzarlo el muy infeliz había muerto envenenado junto al río tratando de eliminar su olor-

-¿Envenenado?-

-Se suicidó Sanguito- aclaró Miroku –Mmhh pero ahora nos damos una idea de cuan estricto es su jefe- reflexionó sobándose la barbilla –O tal vez estaba enterado de Inuyasha y decidió no correr riesgos-

-No puedo imaginar castigo peor que la muerte- agregó la castaña con voz temblorosa interceptando la mirada del ojiazul

-Tortura- tajó Inuyasha como si se tratara de algo muy normal –Cuando te torturan la muerte es uno de los deseos más codiciados- agregó distraído jugando con un mechón de la chica entre sus dedos. El coche hiso un movimiento algo brusco al entrar a un túnel o algo parecido cuando Inuyasha notó que el abrigo que le servía como manta ahora a la azabache se movió un poco de lugar y delicado como todo un caballero lo colocó nuevamente en su sitio segundos antes de salir por la oscuridad.

Sango y Miroku se intercambiaron miradas cargadas de dolor.

-Ahora lo importante es saber por qué quieren a la señorita-

-Principalmente cómo fue que esto pasó, digo, dudo que un extraño le hubiera ofrecido caramelos para atraerla…- pausó repentinamente al captar el mensaje enviado por los ojos de los muchachos –Definitivamente Kagome no es de esas- esta vez los fulminó con la mirada

El azabache largó un suspiro –Ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar a que la chica nos cuente-

Todos posaron la mirada en la bella durmiente (o debería decir inconsciente) que descansaba sobre las piernas de cierto albino preguntándose quién era en realidad y por que la querían. A lo lejos, se escuchaba la discusión de Kouga con Ayame por cual era el camino más rápido.

-Tengo miedo de que esto apenas sea el comienzo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados e inmediatamente un olor a medicinas inundó sus fosas nasales, tosió un poco y la falta de luz hiso que se tardara un poco en acostumbrarse. Mantuvo fija su mirada en el techo por unos momentos hasta que una corriente de aire le hiso estremecerse deseando tener una manta que le cobijara. Sus ojos se aguaron y tuvo que morderse el labio para contenerse las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar; estaba asustada. ¿Y qué si la habían violado? ¿Y qué si la habían capturado y abusado de ella mientras estaba inconsciente? Estaba segura de que no podría seguir con su vida, no de la manera en que la llevaba hasta ahora. Se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-¿Esta despierta?-

Sobresaltada giró la cabeza en un brusco movimiento escuchando como le tronaba el cuello y dejó escapar un jadeo.

-¡Woa no tan rápido!- oyó una voz divertida

Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con una hermosa muchacha, tal vez un poco más joven que ella sonriéndole desde la cabecera. Vestía un corto vestido blanco con una cruz roja en una esquina muy parecido al de las enfermeras con la diferencia de que este llevaba franjas negras alrededor del vientre y las mangas, además de que una gargantilla similar colgaba de su cuello. Tenía el cabello ébano recogido de una forma graciosa del lado derecho con una colita presentando una imagen infantil y unos hermosos, grandes y expresivos ojos avellana. No supo en qué momento había llegado.

-¿Do… dónde estoy- alcanzó a formular con voz rasposa y entrecortada que le arañaba como una lija. Tragó un poco y tosió, rayos, sentía muy seca la garganta.

La chica le alcanzó un vaso de agua junto al buró que agradeció y esperó pacientemente a que esta tomara pero en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo la detalló. A simple vista parecía una joven común, una estudiante muy hermosa que expelía por todos los poros bondad e inocencia; pero no había ninguna malformación en ella, o por lo menos no a la vista, no entendía por qué se la habían encargado tanto. Cuando notó que la chica se compuso habló.

-Mi nombre es Rin, espero que nos llevemos bien. Esta en un hospital, Inuyasha le trajo hace unos días-

-¿Hace unos días?- susurró -¿Q… qué día es hoy?-

-Jueves-

-¡¿Qué? ¡No he ido a la escuela en tres días!-

A Rin pareció divertirle su comentario porque casi al instante comenzó a reír.

-¿Señorita esta en un lugar desconocido, herida y en lo único que piensa es en la escuela?-

-P… pero es que el maestro de física... repaso… calificación…proyecto… monstruo… mama…matarme… helado…- luego paró por unos segundos mirándola interrogante -¿Herida?-

Eso fue lo que Rin necesitó para caer al piso rendida riendo como una maniática –Pa… parece que el sedante… aun… no ha… no ha perdido efecto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mierda!- gritó separando sus manos del teclado y tomándose el cabello desesperado

-¡Intenta una vez más!-

-¡Es que ya lo intenté ocho veces!-

-¡Pues habrá que poder una más!-

-¡No molestes chucho! ¿No ves que hace lo que puede?-

-Nadie te llamó lobo asqueroso-

Sango suspiró ajena a toda la discusión

-Llamaré a Ayame- anunció levantándose de la silla y caminando unos pasos para llegar a la salida

-¡Vamos Miroku si se puede, la octava es la vencida!-

-¿Qué no es la tercera?-

-¡Tú cállate!-

-Rayos esto parece un juego de basta- comentó Ayame quien acababa de entrar por la puerta e interceptó a Sango en el camino

-Solo que aquí son oraciones- habló cansada mirando por sobre su hombro a los muchachos –Me leíste el pensamiento, estaba a punto de llamarte-

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y alguien entró en el lugar.

-¡¿No se supone que eras el mejor jacker? ¡Por eso trabajas en esta agencia mujeriego!-

-Mira quien habla, yo no se ni porque entraste aquí, solo sirves para…

-¡BASTA!-

Y se hiso el silencio…

-Gracias- agradeció Sango arrodillándose de forma exagerada mirando al techo

Los chicos la fulminaron con la mirada. Ayame se reía entre dientes.

Sesshomaru caminó lo que lo separaba de la mesa hasta sentarse en su respectivo lugar, y como si fuera una orden muda todos lo imitaron incluida la castaña que nunca logró abandonar la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Miroku?- preguntó con voz calma el mayor

Inuyasha roló los ojos, siempre Miroku, solo por tener los poderes espirituales de un monje no significaba que llevara la sabiduría corriendo por sus venas, es más, era el hombre más bruto que hubiera conocido.

-Bueno- comenzó serio –He pensado que a pesar de ser un nombre en una lista de la cual su función nos es desconocida, el nombre de Saito Higurashi podría guiarnos a algo-

El albino se recargó en su asiento moviendo la mano incitándolo a hablar.

-Traté por todos los medios posibles para mi conocidos pero parece que la persona estaba protegida por alguna forma exterior- esta vez tecleó algo en su computadora para después girarla y mostrarle a los presentes.

En la imagen, aparecía el nombre de Saito Higurashi junto con una foto que no se lograba distinguir bien, pero justo en el centro, se mostraba una gran señal que reclamaba prohibido el acceso. Todos quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

-Entonces esa Higurashi Kagome podría sernos de utilidad- habló el albino –Si la llevamos al laboratorio y la obligamos a…-

-Que no se te olvide que ella es una humana- cortó

Todos centraron su atención en Inuyasha quien miraba de aquella forma realmente escalofriante a su hermano.

-Está aquí porque la persiguen- gruñó –No para prestarse de conejillo de indias-

Inevitablemente los presentes temblaron. La seriedad de Inuyasha les hiso recordar a todos quien era y lo que era capaz de hacer, sobre todo, lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, ajeno a todo Sesshomaru se veía muy relajado en su lugar.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? ¿Qué le expliquemos que está en una agencia secreta conformada por personas las cuales fueron utilizadas como experimentos terminadas convertidas en bestias que pueden matar sin motivo alguno al primero que tengan en frente y que buscamos a nuestro creador para rebanarle los sesos por lo que nos ha hecho pero para eso necesitamos que nos diga quien fue su padre porque tal vez el estuvo implicado?- relató con sorna -¿Esa te parece buena idea?-

Todos bajaron la mirada lastimados por las cortantes pero a la vez certeras palabras.

-Tal vez pueda convencerla de…-

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en la mesa haciendo eco en las paredes y al igual temblar la habitación asustando a los presentes quienes sobresaltados contemplaron a un Sesshomaru con medio cuerpo sobre el mueble encarando a un Inuyasha quien imitando a un perro tenía las orejas hacia atrás, el semblante fruncido y la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos, pero distinto a él, el mayor mantenía el mismo semblante frío aunque dejando apreciar cierto levantamiento en la comisura de sus labios como queriendo imitar a su hermano. Los dos parecían dos perros a punto de abalanzarse sobre el otro.

-Esto ya no es un juego de niños hanyou… que te quede claro- y con esto se levantó de su silla abandonando la habitación

Estaban de nuevo en sepulcral silencio. Nadie quería o se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, pues bien sabían que cuando Sesshomaru le decía a su hermano de esa forma era porque la pelea había ido en serio.

-Eso ya lo se…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te duele?-

La azabache movió su pierna y con asombro descubrió que esta ya no dolía.

-¡Increible!-

Rin se levantó sonriente y ayudó a la chica a incorporarse para quedar sentada.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Según el hombre calvo que entró dijo que estaba roto- preguntó con ojos brillantes

-Esta roto- corrigió –Solo te he dado un masaje tan duro que adormece las piernas, en un rato el dolor volverá

Kagome giró hasta quedar en el borde de la cama y con delicadeza apoyó su pie descalzo en el frio piso de mármol estremeciéndose, se levantó con ayuda de la cama notando emocionada que su pie ya no punzaba ni dolía. Sonriente se sentó en la cama mas borró su sonrisa casi de inmediato alertando a su acompañante.

-¿¡Qué sucede? ¡¿Te duele?- preguntó atropelladamente, tal vez había hecho algo mal o no había dado el resultado que esperaba

La ojichocolate negó casi inmediatamente con la cabeza –Oye… Rin… tu sabes… ¿Tu sabes quien está tras de mí?-

La chica adoptó un semblante triste y rodeó la cama para quedar frente a ella, no podía decirle lo que sabía pero… al ver su cara asi de triste… bueno… -Acompáñeme- dijo sonriente tomándole la mano para guiarla a una puerta que estaba a su izquierda junto la ventana

Kagome la siguió en silencio mientras pensaba que había pasado aquella vez. Caminaron por un corto pasillo hasta llegar al final donde se interponía una puerta blanca como el resto del lugar. Casi por inercia llevó su mano desocupada a sus labios y tuvo deseos de llorar al saber que había compartido su primer beso con alguien a quien no conocía y peor aun, alguien que la había secuestrado porque de algo estaba segura en medio de todo su mar de confusión. Ese, no había sido Inuyasha… pero al pensarlo otra pregunta la asaltó… ¿Por qué… por qué había querido darle su primer beso a Inuyasha? Regresó a la realidad cuando Rin la jaló nuevamente entrando en la habitación. Un baño. Lo supo inmediatamente porque en el fondo había una tina grande llena de agua e inevitablemente se apenó por el estado en el que estaba, su cabeza daba comezón por toda la tierra que se había mezclado con sus hebras azabaches cuando escapó.

Rin la ayudó a desvestirse como también a entrar en la tina.

-La… la verdad es que…-comenzó insegura lavándo su cabello masajeando –_El señor Sesshomaru va a matarme- _pensó –He escuchado… a… a los muchachos menci… mencionar algo de… de un tal Na… Naraku-

Kagome detuvo inmediatamente su alegre tarareo. Naraku. El mismo nombre de aquella vez.

**FLASH BACK**

_El peli plateado estaba por responder cuando de pronto unos pasos apresurados se comenzaron a oír por el pasillo deteniéndose justo en la entrada de la biblioteca. Se miraron unos instantes en silencio sin comprender quien podría llevar tan alocado maratón. Su sorpresa no duró mucho cuando las puertas ya estaban abiertas._

_-¿Sango?- preguntó Kagome extrañada de ver a su amiga allí parada, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas sonrosadas por la loca carrera, sus cabellos despeinados y una cara tan pálida como el papel_

_Inuyasha se enderezó al instante y frunció el ceño, algo estaba pasando._

_-Naraku…-_

_El peli plateado no necesitó más explicaciones y dejando a la chica sola nuevamente corrió a la salida junto a la castaña._

_-¿Naraku?- _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Oye Rin tu… ¿Tu sabes quién es Naraku?-

Un estremecimiento. Miro hacia todos lados, pudo jurar que unos ojos dorados se clavaban en ella en su espalda y tembló.

-Ehmm… este…-

ALERTA ALERTA ALERTA CODIGO NEGRO CODIGO NEGRO ALERTA

Rin se paró de un salto llevándose consigo a la azabache que soltó una exclamación por su repentina acción. Rápidamente le colocó una bata y sin siquiera secarle le llevó de vuelta a la habitación, todo en tiempo record. Kagome no se atrevió a replicar por el dolor que le invadió en el tobillo, algo estaba pasando… algo muy grave. Corrieron todo el camino escuchando la alarma que siempre decía lo mismo.

-¿Qué… que sucede Rin?- preguntó preocupada una vez estuviera devuelta en su cama

La muchacha no le respondió inmediatamente, tardó unos segundos tensa mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta como si esperaba que esta volara en mil pedazos por un estallido y aliens entraran a invadir.

-Alguien se ha infiltrado-

-¿Eh?-

Se paró de un saltó de la cama meciendo su cabello ébano en el acto y sin girar a verle salió por la puerta antes de gritarle.

-¡No se vaya a mover de allí!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Inuyasha la puerta del este ha sido volada!-

Los muchachos corrían en la dirección indicada cargando con ellos sus armas, los jadeos inundaban el ruido creado por la tensión, la alarma no cesaba de replicar. Tomaron algunos pasillos resguardados por enormes puertas de metal que se abrían con solo una huella digital la cual Kouga se encargaba de proporcionar.

-¡Tenemos que apresurar el paso bestia!- grito el ojiazul desde su derecha, a pesar de la dura carrera jadeos ocupaban el lugar del cansancio

-¡Miroku no puede ir más a prisa! ¡Recuerda que el aun es humano!-

Lanzó una maldición y apretó más fuerte el arma. Kagome estaba en peligro. Se detuvo nuevamente ante una puerta metálica y colocó su dedo índice en el escáner lo más rápido que pudo; este tardó varios segundos que parecieron eternos pero finalmente la puerta cedió y pudieron continuar su camino.

-¡Me volveré loca si esto sigue así!- se quejó Sango, ella venía un poco más atrás que los muchachos

-¡Aguanta un poco más Snguito, estamos por llegar!-

Nuevamente el "silencio" invadió y continuaron corriendo por las rejillas de metal que hacían de suelo inundados por los matices rojos que las alarmas colocadas en las paredes les otorgaban. La castaña maldijo internamente lo estrecho de los pasillos, solo podían ir dos a cada lado, por lo tanto ella quedaba sola.

-¡Creo que encontré una ventaja a estos trajes tan pegados!-

-¡No es momento de payasadas monje idiota!-

-Concéntrense esto no es un juego- habló el hasta ahora callado Sesshomaru

-¡Sango!-

La castaña cesó el paso cuando escuchó la mención de su nombre y girando alcanzó a ver como Ayame se acercaba corriendo desde un pasillo contiguo hasta darles alcance.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡No deberías estar aquí!- le gritó Kouga en cuando la vió a un lado de Sango a toda velocidad con su traje negro pegado como segunda piel y un arma similar a la de ellos en la mano a diferencia de su traje de comunicaciones verde que siempre se le veía puesto.

-Vengo a ayudar- contestó jadeando

-¡Pues no necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Con quinientos soldados y nosotros basta!-

-¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡Además no puedes decirme que hacer, tu y yo somos iguales!- le regresó mirándole a los ojos directamente con esa chispa de determinación brillando en ellos

Golpe bajo.

-¡AHH ESTUPIDOS PASILLOS! ¡¿QUE NO SE ACABAN NUNCA?- gritó la castaña apunto de un colapso nervioso tomándose la cabeza -¡¿QUIEN DISEÑÓ ESTE LUGAR TAN JODIDAMENTE COMPLICADO? ¡A ESTE PASO VAMOS A LLEGAR LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!-

-Vamos Sango, solo giramos por el pasillo y llegamos- trató de consolarle Miroku mirándole por sobre su hombro

-Ademas… el drama déjaselo a el chucho- respondió Kouga divertido y casi se estampa contra la espalda de Sesshomaru por venir haciendo burlas al albino a su izquierda quien gruñía irritado mostrándole los dientes -¡Ouch!- se quejó sobándose la nariz -¿No podrías frenar más delicadamente?- dijo mirando la espalda de Sesshomaru. En algún momento se les había adelantado dejando ahora a Miroku solo

-Disculpa princesa, a la próxima pongo un letrero y de paso un velocímetro- todos se asombraron por la respuesta del albino, ya que muy pocas veces, pero muuuy pocas veces, bueno casi nunca se atrevía a bromear. Todos guardaron silencio excepto Inuyasha quien no pude evitar el dejar escapar una risilla.

-Si- rió –Uno que diga "disminuya su velocidad"-

A eso nadie pudo negarle una carcajada.

-Mhhh- olfateó Inuyasha captando la atención de todos –Cuarenta soldados muertos unos cinco heridos y… parece que ya no existe la pared derecha calculo… unos cuatro enemigos-

-¿cuatro?- preguntó Miroku incrédulo

Ahora fue el turno de Ayame de sorprenderse -¿Cómo han podido contra… quinientos soldados?-

-No son humanos- informó Sesshomaru y todos internamente comprendieron

-¡Bien!- exclamó Kouga mirando esta vez por un costado de Sesshomaru olisqueando también el aire luego se volvió sonriente y mostró a Inuyasha el dedo gordo –Buen trabajo perrito- seguido de esto corrió a la batalla seguido por todos en especial por cierto muchacho colérico

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quién… quien eres tu?-

Nuevamente dio un paso atrás, chocando con la pequeña mesilla en la cual había un jarrón con algunas flores que se tambaleo torpemente ante el contacto, trató de detenerlo con sus manos pero aun así este fue a dar con el suelo rompiéndose en miles de añicos.

-Qué lástima… era un detalle bonito- habló el hombre posando sus horribles ojos rojos en las piezas como si realmente hubiera sido una pérdida de la que hubiera que lamentarse.

La chica asustada se negó a aceptarlo, nuevamente venían por ella… por ella, solo por ella. Y nuevamente se preguntó lo mismo… ¿Por qué?. Su espalda chocó contra la fría pared blanca escuchando la alarma como un suave eco. Nadie había venido a ayudarla… Rin nunca regresó… y ese hombre parecía no tener buenas intenciones.

-¿Quieres que te responda?-

La pregunta llamó su atención y nuevamente miró al hombre de cabellos negros ondulados y una mirada tan… enfermiza y fría que hasta a aun ciego haría estremecer.

Aun así se atrevió a responder –¿So… sobre qué?

El hombre sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-Sobre… quien es Naraku-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un estremecimiento y paró en seco. Escuchó el cuerpo sin vida de un soldado caer más no prestó importancia.

Kagome… Kagome estaba en peligro.

NDA:

Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en continuar pero la inspiración no se presentaba hasta ahora a las dos de la mañana. Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap porque de aquí las cosas se van a complicar un poco. Ahora que lo pienso creo que todo pasa en lunes pero… bueno pobre día, nadie lo quiere asi que hay que darle un poco de atención no? Espero que sigan con migo y muchas gracias por todo ahora me voy que se me acaba la batería. Cualquier duda pregunten.

Nos leemos. Espero muchos reviews


	7. 7 C A P : Ese fue un beso

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NDA:

**PrincesAlice25: **Nuevamente una disculpa por la demora, espero no te hayas arrancado los pelos en mi ausencia creo que no dejaré el fic porque yo sé también lo horrible que es estar esperando a que actualicen cuatro años después (literalmente) y no quisiera hacerlos sufrir jiji. En cuanto a tus dudas… me parece que este capítulo se encargará de responderlas.

**dianita-inu:** Bueno… °-.- creo que en este capítulo habrá algo parecido… lo lamento… pero no es tan relevante asi que puedes saltarte esa parte si no quieres leerlo. Perdón jiji pero eso que necesitaba hacerlo aunque , pasado este capi la tensión cesará un poco (pobres de mis personajes ya les debo un descanso) y creo que he sido un poco mala con Kagome aunque… siento que es lo que le da acción al fic no? Bueno es tu opinión y lo dejo a tu criterio ;) mientras un saludote!

A LOS DEMAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME! A LEER!

: Ese fue un beso

Se acomodó temblorosa la bata tratando inútilmente de cubrir su desnudes, mas no por ello evitó la mirada lasciva de aquel ser.

-Mmm eres muy guapa pero… no… no superas a Kikyou- ofendió burlón examinándola de arriba abajo adelantándose otro paso

-No… no me interesa saber lo que piensas… de… de mi… físico yo solo quiero… que me… me respondas mi pregunta…-

Bien, otro nombre que agregar a su lista de sospechosos para romperse la cabeza.

El hombre se detuvo unos pasos antes y sonriendo se pasó una mano por su negro cabello. La hiso creer que eso del cabello largo se estaba poniendo nuevamente de moda.

- Bien… bien… fierecilla… te responderé eso cuando tu respondas mi pregunta…- pausó y esta vez la miró directamente a los ojos con sus mares rojos clavando astillas en su corazón -¿Qué eres tú?-

Dejó de respirar. No comprendió la pregunta y por unos segundos su cerebro se encontró en blanco. Es decir… si era su captor debería saber bien quien era ella ¿No? Los secuestradores siempre tenían información hasta de los calzones que usaban. Lógicamente era una humana, vivía en la tierra, tenía las características de cualquier persona y unos padres normales, aunque… cuando lo pensó a fondo una duda muy grande la asaltó… bueno… Inuyasha… Inuyasha no era humano eso era más que seguro es decir con sus orejas, cabellos… habilidades… inhumanas… sin embargo descartando eso… lucía como un muchacho normal. (Demasiado sexy si me lo permiten) Ahora otra duda la invadía. ¿Habría más como él? Para empezar… ¿QUÉ ERA ÉL? ¿Qué era ella? -¿Qué… que soy yo?- repitió

-Si Kagome Higurashi… ¿Qué eres tú?- dijo arrastrando las palabras con veneno y misterio

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Qué eres?- repitió la misma pregunta sin mirarlo_

_Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al escucharla… ¿Qué era?_

_El viento se encargó de mecer nuevamente sus cabellos, y aunque estaba helado era como un bálsamo para su interior de nervios. No pudo acortar lo que restaba para llegar a ella. Simplemente no pudo. _

_-¿Qué eres?- preguntó nuevamente en un susurro imposible para el oído humano_

_Su mirada se tornó tan fría que le heló la columna vertebral. Los sentía, sentía sus hermosos ojos ámbares clavados en su espalda. Se estremeció, no de miedo, no de frío._

_-Eso no te incumbe-_

_Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse. Había acudido para traer a la chica dentro ya que sabía bien los humanos eran muy débiles y podría enfermar, pero en el fondo se esperaba esa pregunta. Caminó unos pasos más hasta que una pregunta lo detuvo en seco._

_-¿Qué soy yo?-_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- pregunto relajado y con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-Yo… yo… yo no se- respondió finalmente mirándolo sin saber qué decir o hacer. Nuevamente ese dolor de cabeza acudió a ella más clara que nunca. Voces… voces que hacían insoportable el ruido. Discusiones… gritos… algo que se estampa contra el suelo partiéndose en pedazos, llanto y nuevamente esos gritos.

_-¡LO SABIA!-_

_-¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!-_

_-¡TIENES QUE ENTENDER!-_

_-¡CORRE! ¡HUYE!-_

_-¡NO ME DEJES!-_

_-¡HAZLO!-_

La observó allí, gritando en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, ausente de ese mundo terrenal y todo, sin expresión alguna. Esa chiquilla era fuerte, lo sabía. Había perdido a algunos de sus hombres a causa de su inteligencia, aunque los idiotas de sus "guarda espaldas" también habían tenido mucho que ver. Apretó los puños frunciendo el ceño. Había invertido mucho en ella, contenía un poder tan grande el cual ignoraba y le hacía temblar, necesitaba tenerla bajo control… tener esa llave solo para él. Solo para él.

-Yo soy Naraku…-

Nuevamente esa sonrisa socarrona apareció y pudo contemplar sin tapujos a la mujer que ahora yacía en el suelo sin conocimiento.

-Pues mucho gusto-

A tiempo estuvo de esquivar una bala que resonando fuertemente se estrelló en la pared y que bien sabía iba dirigida a su cráneo. Miró por sobre su hombro encontrándose con un demonio de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados que ahora brillaban con fuego…. Ese era el otro sentimiento que la azabache no pudo descifrar, el que compartían todos sus amigos. El cual podía ver reflejado en su mirar… en su forma de actuar… su forma de pensar y aunque extremista o no todos en algún punto lo llegaban a experimentar. Era el peor sentimiento que existía pero a la vez el más satisfactorio. Sed de venganza.

Una risilla escapó de su garganta y giro completamente para quedar cara a cara.

Inuyasha apretó más el arma, sus ojos siempre cautelosos seguían el movimiento de ese hombre, su respiración se había vuelto agitada y el sudor recorría su rostro. Eso pareció divertirle. Miró a Kagome en el suelo y tuvo que contar hasta veinte para evitar lanzarse sobre ese idiota.

-Vaya vaya, me parece que afuera la fiesta va en grande-

Inuyasha gruñó.

-No sabes cuánto gusto me da verte… Hanyou…-

Esta vez el chico mostró una escalofriante sonrisa retorcida; ahora sus ojos reflejaban una frialdad extrema.

-Entonces tú eres al que debo agradecerle el favor y al que mi hermano mando a rebanarle los sesos-

-¡Ah! Sesshomaru siempre tan amable- fingió felicidad –Salúdalo de mi parte, dile que me siento halagado-

En ese momento el Hanyou corrió y como cuando estaba con su hermano sus orejas se aplastaron naciendo un fuerte gruñido de su pecho.

-¡Pues va a ser lo último que sentirás!- disparó, pero claro, como lo imaginaba, el ser lo esquivó.

Jaló el gatillo un par de veces más las cuales el ser se encargó de evitar retorciéndose asquerosamente como si no tuviera esqueleto y al final impulsivo de naturaleza no pudo evitar exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Para qué quieren a Kagome?-

Naraku dejó de saltar como grillo por allí y dibujó en su semblante burla. Se divertiría con ese muchacho. No era que no tuviera buena puntería, al contrario, era excelente, solo que quería divertirse un poco. Pateó la maesa que se encontraba frente a él deslizándola de un golpe por la habitación. Al ver esto y de rápidos reflejos el ambarino tomó con un solo brazo a la azabache y cargándola bajo su codo dio un salto antes del impacto aterrizando del otro lado.

-Mmmm- Naraku los observó con ojos calculadores –Me parece que aquí tenemos un cero cuatro nueve siete tres muy curioso…-

Algo en el albino hiso click al escuchar los números y gruñó más fuerte. El hombre comenzó a negar con la cabeza luciendo decepcionado.

-No, no Hanyou, se supone que no debería ser así. Un perro siempre le es fiel a su amo-

-Tu no eres mi amo…-

Esta vez pareció ofendido -¡Por supuesto que lo soy!- fingió en tono triste –Yo te cobijé bajo mi techo y te di una cama –saltó en un ángulo imposible para esquivar otro disparo –Un perrito leal no muerde la mano de quien le dio de comer-

Nuevamente esa frialdad extrema abarcó su mirada y estuvo a punto de saltar encima de ese monstruo.

-¡JA! ¿COMIDA? A eso no se le podía llamar comida. Un pan frío y arroz duro no entran en la categoría- su voz era hiriente contenía el tono de aquellas personas que contaban un chiste cruel, porque eso había sido cruel.

-Da gracias que no los mataba de hambre, o no los dejaba dormir en el suelo- siguió con ese tono de padre ofendido que hacía hervir su sangre

-¡PORQUE NO TE CONVENÍA! ¡HUBIERAS HECHO CUALQUIER COSA PARA NO CUMPLIR NUESTRO MAYOR ANHELO! ¡NOS HACÍAS SUFRIR ALEJÁNDONOS DE LA MUERTE!- luego se dio cuenta de que había estado cargando a la chica todo ese tiempo en aquella posición tan incómoda y otra vez con un solo brazo la reacomodó ahora cargándola estilo nupcial –Hasta el suelo hubiera sido más cómodo que esas "camas"-apretó los dientes –Nos robaste todo engendro… y para colmo dejabas entrar a esas "enfermeras"…-

Naraku comenzó a reír e inevitablemente un recuerdo doloroso asaltó su mente.

FLASH BACK

_-¡Mira nada más que monada!-_

_La mujer vestida de negro alzó al niño desnudo que se había tratado inútilmente de ocultar en la esquina._

_-¡Es cierto! Pero…- ahora otra mujer la había alcanzado y colocó sus dedos fríos en la entrepierna de el niño –Es algo pequeño…-_

_Otra mujer de cabellos rojizos falsos entró por la misma puerta e ignorando a las dos que discutían recorrió aburrida la habitación con su mirada seguida por pares de ojos temerosos hasta que dio con algo que pareció llamar su atención. Los niños se encogieron mucho más al verla acercarse. Alzó su brazo y buscó entre el pequeño montón uno en específico que en seguida jaló hasta tener en frente. _

_-¡Vaya! ¡Te has sacado la lotería!- dijo una cuarentona a su lado que había entrado a la habitación junto con otras más que agarraban niños al azar. La puerta se había cerrado hace mucho. Había muchas voces de fondo._

_-Bueno… tal vez crezca cuando se excite…-_

_-Este será bueno-_

_-¡Es monísimo! Luce con mucho aguante… puede que me lo prestes cuando termine con el mío-_

_La cuarentona mostró una sonrisa tan sádica que quedó grabado a fuego en la memoria del niño._

_-Es muy grande, no me puedo imaginar el tamaño que adquirirá cuando crezca- habló excitada mirando descaradamente esa parte de su cuerpo en tono celoso pues sabía que su compañera no compartiría–Haz encontrado al mejor, que envidia- y con eso se alejó a buscar a su niño enfadada_

_La pelirroja sintió al niño temblar bajo su mano así que se buscó un rincón y se lo llevó allí. Ya había tenido que usar varias veces el control en su mano porque este se resistía y se jaloneaba cuanto podía, Pero en seguida se quedaba quieto cuando el frío collar de metal en su cuello mandaba descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo a petición de su mando. Se acercó a la esquina cuando escuchó la voz de una de sus compañeras._

_-¡Voy a apagar las luces!- y con esto la oscuridad brilló_

_Sin embargo los niños podían ver de forma excelente, mejor que con la luz encendida. Ese terrible recuerdo quedaría grabado a fuego en la memoria de muchos._

_La mujer comenzó a desvestirse frente sus ojos, tal vez tendría entre los treinta años de edad. Se quitó su cortísimo vestido pegado demostrando así la fala de ropa interior y recostándose en la manta que segundos antes había colocado llamó al pequeño. Los gemidos y el llanto ya se escuchaban en la habitación acompañados de muchos olores mezclados. El niño caminó hacia la pelirroja sin rechistar y se paró frente a ella. Notando que su cuerpo no era tan hermoso como el de su madre cada vez que se bañaban juntos. Eso hiso que sus ojitos se apagaran y pensara cuanto la extrañaba._

_-Sabes… eres un niño muy guapo…- acarició su largo cabello jalándolo hasta quedar recostada encima de él –tanto así que no te voy a compartir con nadie- le susurró al oído succionando su lóbulo pero se detuvo cuando nuevamente lo sintió temblar y sonriendo lo encaró –No te preocupes, no debes temer… no te voy a obligar a nada… pero si haces lo que te digo y te portas como un chico bueno te voy a compartir de mi comida…-_

_Ella no podía ver bien en la oscuridad, pero normalmente no era algo que les importara a ellas. Mas podían identificar a su presa por los inocentes ojos que presentaban brillando en la oscuridad como dos faroles. Esta vez eran únicos, nunca juró haber visto unos ojos tan hermosos… en parte eso fue lo que la incitó a jalarlo del montón._

–_Eres muy guapo… le acarició la mejilla y luego levantó su muñeca pulsando un botón que hiso brillar el brazalete que portaba por unos segundos observando la información que contenía –Vaya… eres nuevo aquí…-luego se mordió el labio interceptando su mirada justo cuando este dejó de brillar –No te preocupes… se que esta es tu primera vez…-comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su joven cuerpo de once años tembloroso –La vamos a pasar muy bien, veras que tu solito vas a cooperar…-y sin apartar su mirada bajó por su marcado abdomen colándose por entre sus piernas hasta llegar a cierto punto anatómico muy sensible que sin perder tiempo introdujo en su boca sintiéndolo latir firme y caliente. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando escucho un gemido proveniente del niño. Siguió subiendo y bajando dejando un rastro húmedo sin apartar su mirada de esos grandes ojos abiertos que se negaban a entregarse al placer como muchos otros con resignación lo hacían. Minutos después lo escuchó gruñir como animal y sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse bajo sus manos, enseguida apartó la boca justo cuando la semilla de él brotaba con fuerza y escurría por sobre su mano la cual aun mantenía agarrado el miembro latente que enseguida ante el contacto volvió a endurecerse. A la nariz del niño llegó un olor picante que le pareció repugnante. La mujer se sintió excitada y alzando la cabeza alcanzó a ver entre la oscuridad como lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del niño quien jadeaba audiblemente y la miraba aun con esos nublados ojos dorados…._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Todavía recordaba como la visita de esas enfermeras con el tiempo se volvió una bendición. Si te portabas como querían y lograbas complacerlas, ellas cumplían con su parte del trato y regresaban con comida. Una sopa caliente acompañada de un filete era mejor que el pan y el arroz duro que les entregaban. Y con suerte, les gustaban tanto que a diario te alimentaban pidiendo a cambio complacerlas una noche a la semana. Así eran las cosas, eras como un perrito faldero detrás de las faldas de esas mujeres (literalmente). Aunque con el tiempo, aprendías a disfrutar como única opción.

-¡Oh vamos! Les servía en bandeja de plata a las mujeres para que se divirtieran-

-¡¿A NIÑOS DE ONCE AÑOS? ¡¿ES QUE TU MENTE YA ESTÁ TAN ENFERMA?-

Naraku dejó escapar otra carcajada –Pero de no haber sido por eso no hubieras sido catalogado como un demonio entre ellas-

Inuyasha se silenció unos momentos. Recordaba que siempre intentó superarse ya que entre más las complacías mayor era tu recompensa, era común para él estar con varias a la vez y como su cuerpo resistía más que el de cualquier humano terminó volviéndose un maestro en ello. Aunque al principio había sido por comida después de volvió algo así como un deporte o afición.

Azotado por la culpa alzó su arma y disparó a la frente de aquel ser que para su sorpresa dio en el blanco. Observó como este no hacía nada por impedirlo y sonriente se despedía.

-Nos vemos Inuyasha, me despides a todos, diles que papá vino a visitarlos… cuida muy bien a mi llave…- y con esto una nube de veneno apareció haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡¿Llave?-

Para cuando esta se hubo extinguido en el frío piso blanco donde minutos antes hubiera estado parado había un muñeco de madera partido a la mitad.

-¡MIERDA!- gritó olvidando por completo que la chica estaba inconsciente despertándola así de sobresalto

-¡INUYASHA!- escuchó gritos llamándole justo antes de que por la puerta aparecieran todos sus compañeros sudados y cansados

Miroku fue el primero en acercarse a él.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Estás bien? Cuando volteamos ya no te encontrabas allí luchando- luego se detuvo al observar el destrozado lugar –Woow ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Pareciera que un huracán pasó por esta habitación-

-¡Kagome!- Ayame y Sango se escurrieron a su lado al ver a la azabache entre sus brazos

-¡¿Inuyasha qué ha sucedido?

Estaba por responder cuando su hermano le interrumpió.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Todos dirigieron su atención al muñeco de madera que sostenía entre sus manos. Entonces se armó de valor.

–Naraku-

Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?- Kouga se acercó a él tomándolo de las solapas cuidando de no lastimar a la chica -¡¿Estas de broma verdad? ¡Eres un mentiroso!-

Inuyasha se soltó bruscamente negando con la cabeza. -¡Yo no soy ningún mentiroso idiota! ¡Ese es Naraku!-

-Calma, calma, de esa forma no resolveremos nada- intentó tranquilizar Miroku alzando sus manos como siempre hacía, luego miró serio al albino –¿Inuyasha estás seguro? Tal vez te confundiste o…-

-¡CON UN CARAJO, YO NO ESTOY DICIENDO MENTIRAS!- explotó –¡Y TAMPOCO ME CONFUNDI!-

Esta vez Sango lo miró dudosa –Pero…-

-¡Por favor crean lo que dice!-

Se interrumpieron en el instante en que la azabache entre sus brazos habló.

–Inuyasha no dice mentiras, Naraku estuvo aquí y él lo derrotó- todos miraron al chico con incredulidad –Solo que al final se convirtió en eso- dijo señalando la figurilla entre las manos del mayor.

-¡Kagome!-

-Él… el vino a salvarme… cuando Naraku intentaba llevarme…-

-¿De nuevo?- expresó preocupado Kouga

Inuyasha reacomodó a la azabache entre sus brazos –Esta vez tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él- comenzó llamando la atención de todos –Le pregunté el motivo por el cual querían a Kagome, pero al final solo me dijo que ella era la llave…- continuó sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella y sin mirar a sus compañeros

-¿Llave?- preguntó Sango

Inuyasha asintió. El silencio absoluto los aplastó cuando la alarma dejó de sonar indicando así que ya no había peligro.

-Puede que Kagome sea muy necesaria y por esté actuando de forma desesperada… ya que nunca antes había atacado el cuartel- rompió Ayame –Pero… si hay una llave… ¿Tiene que haber algo que abra no?-

Todos parecieron de acuerdo con su lógica.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-

Fijaron su atención en la puerta por donde entraba corriendo la chica. Su cabellera venía revuelta y pareciera ser que su colita que tanto la caracterizaba había desaparecido hace mucho. Venía descalza con algunos raspones en las rodillas y la cara. Daba la impresión de una niña que se había metido a jugar a la tierra.

-¡Rin!- no pudo dejar expuesto ese tono de preocupación en su voz al verla llegar en aquel estado y se dejó abrazar por la muchacha quien no paraba de llorar

-¡Lo siento mucho Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Yo la dejé sola por unos instantes cuando fui a preguntar qué sucedía en el momento de la alarma junto con algunos más, pero unos hombres nos interceptaron en el camino lanzando un gas que nos dejó a todos paralizados e intenté llegar hasta aquí arrastrándome pero solo ahora el efecto ha pasado!- continuó entre lágrimas -¡Lo siento mucho!-

-¿Estás bien?- la pequeña asintió ante su interrogante sorbiéndose la nariz

-Tenemos que hacer algo…- susurró Kouga

-Yo se que- empezó Sesshomaru con tono autoritario una vez se hubiera librado de Rin quien permaneció a su lado secándose las lágrimas –No podemos tener más a esa mujer aquí poniendo a todos en peligro, hoy ha habido muchas bajas en nuestras filas solo usadas como una distracción, no podemos darnos el lujo de disminuir así al personal-

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿ESTAS PROPONIENDO ENTREGÁRSELA A NARAKU?- gritó su hermano apretando inconscientemente a la chica

-ESTOY proponiendo- habló bajando su tono de voz gradualmente –Que te la lleves contigo-

Ahora Kouga y Sango explotaron al unísono -¡¿QUÉ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sango cuanto tiempo!- expresó sonriente desde el umbral

-Hola señora Higurashi, espero no importunarla ahora pero… necesito hablar con Kagome-

-Claro, claro querida, pasa, está en su cuarto estudiando- se despidió regresando a su trabajo en la cocina

-Con permiso- dijo descalzándose y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la azabache, llamando una vez giró el pomo hasta entrar.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya bajo a ce…- la chica se interrumpió al ver a la castaña entrar al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella y como si hubiera resucitado de entre los muertos saltó como un resorte desde su lugar en el escritorio hasta sus brazos. En el aire volvió a su forma original.

-¡Sango!- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojitos abrazándose a ella

-Lo lamento Shippou, pero ha habido unas complicaciones- se justificó devolviendo el abrazo –Lo haces muy bien-

-¿Ka… Kagome está bien?- preguntó preocupado mirándole con esas grandes esmeraldas despegándose de su pecho

-No te preocupes, ella esta bien, el problema es que Naraku la está buscando- respondió

-¿Naraku?-

Sango asintió un poco más seria –Si Shippou, es por eso que necesitamos que nos hagas… me hagas un favor- se corrigió –Necesitamos tener a Kagome más cerca que nunca y para ello Inuyasha se la va a llevar-

-¡No puede llevársela ese cara de perro!- gruñó

-Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con la idea, pero Inuyasha es muy fuerte, casi como su hermano, y él es el único capaz de proteger a Kagome. Ni siquiera en la agencia está a salvo –suspiro y le miró a los ojos –Shippou… ¿Podrías ser Kagome un tiempo más?-

Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se abrazó más a él. La noche estaba fría y pareciese que estaba por llover ya que las nubes cada vez más se hacían presentes. Apoyó la frente en su fuerte espalda con un suspiro y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las piezas de ese complicado rompecabezas que tanto se empeñaba en sacar. Forzó un poco más la memoria tratando de buscar entre su complicada mente pero todo era igual, seguía en blanco junto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Paro de intentar cuando comenzó a ver borroso; no quería desmayarse encima de la moto, lógicamente caería y bueno… no quería darle más problemas a Inuyasha. Miró a los lados y abrió los ojos asustada.

-¡I… Inuyasha acabas de pasar la calle hacia tu casa!- gritó señalando con su mano el lugar como si el albino pudiera despegar su vista de el camino y mirar

Tardo unos segundos en responder pero finalmente lo hiso. Se sentía algo incómodo rebelarle su secreto.

-Acabo de pasar la calle hacia casa de mis padres-

Esto si la dejó confundida.

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿Es que eres sorda? ¡Te acabo de decir que esa era la casa de mis padres, no la mía!-

-La... ¿Tuya?-

Inuyasha roló los ojos.

-Pe… pero eso es imposible… ¿Co… cómo es que un chico de quince años esté viviendo solo?-

-No soy lo que aparento- respondió usando un tono de voz que por unos segundos le dio miedo

Y con eso se dio por terminada la conversación.

Estuvieron un tiempo más en silencio, las palabras simplemente no surgían porque estas sobraban. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer rendida, pero recordaba cabeceando que esto no era un coche y que si se quedaba dormida no viviría para contarlo, daba gracias al estar portando un casco porque si no aseguraría haberse dormido ya gracias al aroma adormecedor del muchacho. Entonces decidía entretenerse mirando las luces de las casas y coches pasar. Estaba tan cansada y a la vez tan confundida que lo único que quería era llegar a acostarse en una gran mullida cama. Ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto en cuanto a Naraku, lo único que quería era olvidar por unos momentos o instantes. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que sintió el vehículo detenerse.

Inuyasha se bajó primero al liberarse de la prisión de sus brazos, una vez en el suelo se retiró el casco que tomó prestado de un compañero al igual que la moto y movió la cabeza a ambos lados como sacudiéndose algo; esto la dejó agitada, su cabello largo amarrado en aquella característica coleta baja le daba un aire muy masculino. Se sonrojó cuando lo vio acercarse y colocando sus grandes manos en su cintura la ayudó a bajar. Retiró su casco con una mano y apoyada en él se permitió observar que se encontraban en alguna clase de estacionamiento, uno que contenía autos muy caros. Detuvo a Inuyasha cuando quería cargarla.

-Estoy bien- dijo interceptando su pecho su mano libre –Rin me ha hecho un masaje que permite que el dolor se vaya temporalmente, así que puedo caminar sola-

-¡Feh! Como sea- respondió adelantándose

Kagome lo siguió atravesando el estacionamiento por unas escaleras las cuales no quisiera admitir le costaron algo de trabajo, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de tropezar y no supo y si era a causa de su tobillo o del cansancio. Finalmente llegaron a una clase de lobby muy elegante y tomaron el ascensor. Todo esto en silencio. Segundos después las puertas se abrieron y los condujeron a un largo pasillo el cual cruzaron hasta detenerse y llegar a una puerta de madera con el número treinta y cuatro grabado en letras doradas.

-Escucha- empezó Inuyasha una vez hubiera abierto la puerta –Pasaras un tiempo en mi apartamento debido a la actual situación, esto no te impedirá llevar la vida que tienes siempre y cuando me avises a dónde vas o a qué hora regresarás –continuó firme –Tendrás tu propio cuarto y podrás hacer lo que quieras con él así que… -sus mejillas se colorearon levemente –puedes pasar-

Kagome cruzó el umbral algo apenada. Estaba en el departamento de un chico y estaría viviendo con él ¡Con Inuyasha! Sintió sus mejillas arder ante el solo pensamiento y decidió distraerse con otra cosa. El lugar olía entero al platinado, aquella deliciosa mezcla entre árboles y tierra húmeda, olor salvaje que volvía locas a las mujeres. Para ser la casa de un chico adolescente el lugar no lucía nada mal. El piso era de madera, lo que le daba un aire cálido, había una sala de sillones blancos justo frente a ella que miraba hacia la pared de su izquierda. En el centro había una mesilla de vidrio y en la pared una pantalla de plasma bastante grande. Junto a esta, en la esquina había una chimenea. La cocina de buen tamaño estaba a su derecha y tenía una barra que daba directo a la sala. El comedor estaba justo delante con una gran mesa de vidrio y sillas blancas. Había adornos que combinaban con el resto del lugar de muy bueno gusto. Seguida de la cocina había un pasillo que supuso daba al resto de las habitaciones. Pero lo que la enamoró y la hiso correr hasta allí fue el gran vidrio que ocupaba la pared de enfrente y tenía vista de toda la ciudad.

Inuyasha la miró correr hasta el vidrio que hacía de pared al fondo, parecía muy emocionada. Supuso que su tobillo comenzó a dolerle cuando la vio recargarse en su pie bueno mas no se quejó en lo absoluto. Suspiró caminando hacia la mesa del comedor y dejó allí su casco junto con las llaves. Subió la mirada y la encontró en la misma posición, recargada en el vidrio aun observando las estrellas. Era como una niña pequeña que se encontraba en un bosque encantado y se subía a la rama más alta de un árbol para contemplar el paisaje.

-Kagome-

La chica giró ante el llamado balanceando su largo cabello azabache en el acto. Inuyasha se quedó sin aire y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par olvidando por unos segundos lo que era respirar. La visión que tenía frente a sus ojos era… simplemente… irreal. Una hermosa sonrisa estaba plantada en sus bellos labios, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas con la inocencia siempre presente en ellos y los destellos de la ciudad se colaban por el cristal iluminándola como una bella muñeca de porcelana, sus mejillas sonrosadas junto con su cabello despeinado a causa del casco que usó la delataban como una preciosa ninfa.

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó algo extrañada

Lo vio allí, detenido… suspendido. Como si lo hubiesen congelado en ese momento y las redes del tiempo pasaran zumbando frente a su rostro sin lograrle el más mínimo daño. Entonces recordó el día en que lo conoció, en la escuela; cuando el maestro lo presentó frente a todos y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto… la primera vez que vio aquellos bellos mares dorados. Le debía la vida, la había salvado tantas veces… fuese consiente u inconscientemente.

Tragó duro y cerró los ojos para evitar que la imagen lo desconcentrara y lograra hablar con naturalidad. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir quien sabe que incoherencia pero Kagome se le adelantó.

-Yo… sé que no he sido más que un estorbo estos días… y… la verdad no sé qué es lo que está pasando ahora… no se la razón por la cual me buscan ni la razón por la cual me he involucrado en todo esto cuando hace unos meses yo era una estudiante de secundaria normal... ¡Pero!-gritó al ver como el albino parecía querer interrumpirla –Aunque no sea parte de esto… yo… me alegro mucho de que haya pasado –ahora tenía toda la atención de Inuyasha –Se que suena egoísta… y quizás es demasiado pero… me alegro de que todo esto esté sucediendo y esté a su cuidado… me alegro mucho de haberlos conocido…-

Silencio. Eso era lo único que siguió a sus palabras. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo moverse o como actuar.

-¿Por qué… estás diciendo todo esto?- preguntó apenas acercándose un paso hacia ella

-Porque… tal vez mañana no esté- agregó mirando hacia la ciudad nuevamente –Soy tan débil que quizás…-

-Tonterías- le interrumpió logrando que despegara su vista de la ventana sobresaltada–Tu eres parte de esto y… aunque no pueda revelarte todas las razones… estas aquí para que te proteja y así puedas estar mañana… o pasado o el día que le sigue, porque…- rayos se sentía tan cursi diciendo esto –Tu eres… fuerte…- terminó con las mejillas coloreadas.

Nuevamente la miró con aquella sonrisa iluminándole la cara y se sintió torpe. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento la atmósfera se había transformado en eso. La calma se vio interrumpida por un relámpago que cruzó el cielo e iluminó la habitación, ninguno se había percatado de que la luz se mantenía apagada. Solo eso hiso reaccionar al muchacho por la hora que era. Se acercó a la azabache y sin decir palabra le arrebató el casco colocándolo junto con el otro en la mesa y aun de espaldas habló.

-¿Tienes ganas de cenar?-

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero negó con la cabeza justo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer como si el chico pudiera verle –N… no gracias… Rin me regaló un pan antes de salir del hospital… si es que eso era-

-Ven entonces, te mostraré tu habitación-dijo encaminándose al pasillo.

Para ser un departamento era bastante grande, había tres habitaciones y cuatro baños, una pequeña biblioteca y algo así como un cuarto de armas que le había escuchado al albino.

-Mi habitación es aquella- dijo señalando la segunda puerta a la izquierda al fondo –Bu… buenas noches- se despidió antes de encaminarse a ella pero fue detenido a mitad de su recorrido.

-¡Inuyasha!-

Giró medio cuerpo al escucharle llamando.

-¿Qué… qué pasará con la escuela?- preguntó más roja que un tomate

Continuó su andar tomando el pomo de la puerta negra que daba a su cuarto y antes de entrar respondió.

-Por ahora no es segura-

Se quedó plantada por unos segundos en el umbral de la que sería ahora su habitación y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas cerró la puerta y caminó hasta sentarse en la tan deseada mullida cama. Sango prometió llegar con su ropa al día siguiente, lo cual significaba que ahora no tendría con que descansar. Suspiró con resignación al saber que no podría dormir con esas ropas tan incómodas. La habitación era cálida comparada con el frío que sabía estaba haciendo fuera. Había una cama matrimonial adornada con cortinas como la de una princesa color blanco, dos buros al lado de esta y una ventana a su derecha. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema, un armario se alzaba a la derecha de la puerta y a su izquierda había un baño. Se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse quitándose la falda rosa y chamarra blanca que Rin le había prestado junto con las botas blancas hasta solo quedar en bragas y corriendo con la alfombra calentando sus pies descalzos rápidamente se metió en la cama suspirando al sentir el calor de estas comparadas con el frío de la noche. Se quedó por unos segundos contemplando la puerta frente a ella y comenzó a reír al imaginar la cara que pondría su madre si la viera en esos momentos. Segundos después cayó rendida… olvidándose por completo del miedo que le ocasionaban las tormentas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Con que ahora está con Inuyasha eh?- rió divertido

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? Es hermano de Sesshomaru y ahora nos será imposible capturar a la chica-

Naraku rió un poco más negando con la cabeza –Al contrario hermanita… es una gran ventaja…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Murmuró incoherencias cuando la luz del sol dio de lleno en su rostro y agitó la mano como si intentara deshacerse de él, giró en la cama intentando cubrirse de sus rayos pero tarde se dio cuenta de que no quedaba más de ella. Gimió al sentir como sus huesos crujían ante el golpe y la barbilla le escoció al rasparse con la alfombra, menos mal que esta mitigó el sonido. Se sentó en ella al recordar que no estaba en su casa y suspiró. Notó un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo semidesnudo y sintió sus pezones endurecerse. Hacía demasiado frio. Se levantó del suelo y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana empañada las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que aun caían por lo cual estornudó y procedió a vestirse saliendo por la puerta una vez hubiera terminado. Se estiró a mitad de la sala notando el lugar un poco silencioso. Extrañada miró el reloj que marcaba las nueve en punto y se preguntó qué tan tarde solía levantarse Inuyasha, agitó la cabeza intentando enfriarse un poco y sonrojada caminó hasta la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno.

A su nariz llegó un delicioso aroma y ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Salto de la cama en dirección a la puerta abriéndola de golpe no sin antes tomar un bate que por azares del destino se encontraba junto a su cama dispuesto a luchar con quien quiera que se hubiera metido a su casa pero se detuvo al oler el delicioso aroma de Kagome flotando en el aire. Se dio un tope contra la pared por ser tan estúpido y salió al comprender que no había peligro.

-¡Kyaaa!-

El albino sobresaltado giró hacia todos lados con bate en mano buscando al causante del peligro -¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ SUCEDE?-

Kagome temblorosa señaló a algo que estaba a su lado o… ¿Era él?

-E… es… e… e… t… tu…-

-¿Eh?- preguntó dejando su pose de defensa a un lado haciendo caer los hombros –Habla bien mujer que no te entiendo. Espera… ¿Por qué estas tan roja?-

Trago el nudo en su garganta y reclutó todo el valor posible -¡PUES PORQUE ESTAS CAMINANDO POR AHÍ EN ROPA INTERIOR!

-¿Eh? ¿Solo era eso?- suspiró resignado –¡Feh! Haces demasiado ruido- respondió mientras entraba a la cocina jalando una silla y sentándose a la mesa -

Intentó contenerse pero involuntariamente su cuerpo tembló con todo y espátula en mano. Su cara podría hacerle competencia a una granada. ¡Inuyasha estaba sentado justo frente a ella en ropa interior! Tragó audiblemente y trató de apaciguar su alocado corazón, pero después de todo la imagen de ese adonis no dejaba de rondar por su mente. Había pensado que con ropa era sexy pero ¡Vaya que se había equivocado! Negó con la cabeza intentando enfriar su mente pero Inuyasha tenía el cuerpo de esos modelos de ropa interior. No… tenía un cuerpo mucho mejor… marcado pero no lo suficiente para ser una gran masa de músculos, se podría decir que en su punto perfecto y con esa piel tostada que…

Soltó el bate como si le quemara y se sintió estúpido. Supuso que no era Kagome la que estaba en la cocina y era un ladrón. ¿Le hubiera enfrentado con un bate en la mano? ¿Con algo tan miserable cuando el tenía garras, colmillos, supervelocidad y superfuerza? "Costumbres humanas" se dijo a si mismo.

-¿Kagome? ¿Oye? ¡Kagome! ¡MUJER!-

Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó la voz de Inuyasha y se sintió culpable ¡¿Qué había estado pensando! ¡Era una pervertida!

-¡KAGOME!- llamó una vez más. ¿En que estaba pensando esa mujer que se había puesto tan roja como una manzana madura?… una muy apetecible por cierto… Negó con la cabeza sonrojado y seguidamente olisqueó el aire, en todo ese tiempo Kagome no había apartado su mirada de él –Oye… ¿No huele a quemado?-

La azabache entonces recordó el desayuno, pero parecía que había sido demasiado tarde porque cuando se acercó a lo que eran unos huevos simples y sin gracia acabaron por convertirse en una masa negra incomible.

-¡Qué torpe!- se gritó tirándolos a la basura, seguidamente encaró al albino que parecía muy entretenido haciendo equilibrio con la silla y le apuntó con un dedo acusadoramente -¡Todo esto ha sido tu culpa!

Estuvo a punto de caer pero gracias a sus reflejos logró mantenerse en pie antes de que el mueble estampara contra el duro suelo.

-¿¡Mi culpa!-

Kagome cojeó hasta quedar frente a él -¡SI! ¡Si no te hubieras paseado por ahí en ropa interior distrayéndome esto no habría pasado!

-¡¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Es mi casa ¿No? Puedo pasearme como se me venga en ga…- se defendió pero luego calló repentinamente al captar el error de la azabache –Ohh- susurró divertido en un tono bastante sensual -¿Así que verme en ropa interior te distrajo ¿Eh?- caminó hasta dejarla acorralada contra el fregadero y luego se acercó tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban -¿Es que acaso eres una de esas chicas pervertidas que solo andan pensando en eso y en aquello…?-

Su corazón comenzó a latir en una frenética carrera y sus piernas temblaron bajo su peso. Estaban tan cerca… sentía la deliciosa respiración del ambarino caer sobre sus rosados labios, casi podía sentirlo…pero algo desagradable la asaltó y no tardó en notarse en su semblante. Al notar el repentino cambio en la mirada de la chica se separó unos centímetros alejando su rostro de ella. Él solo había estado bromeando, le encantaba insinuarse de esa forma porque descubrió que le divertía ver los cambios que ella experimentaba en sus emociones, pero esta vez fue una sensación como de… ¿Incomodidad?

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó aun con sus dos manos apoyadas sobre el fregadero acorralándola

Negó enseguida con la cabeza sintiéndose como una completa idiota. ¿Cómo había podido comparar a Inuyasha con ese sucio hombre que la secuestró? Había arruinado la atmósfera. Se sintió culpable, Inuyasha era su amigo, nunca le forzaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera ¿O…no? Levantó la mirada chocando por algunos segundos con sus mares dorados y… dudó. Estaba en su casa… sola, en su departamento, fácilmente podría tomarla de un brazo, llevársela a la habitación y hacer de ella lo que quisiera ya que el chico poseía cosas que un humano normal no. Pero luego mostró una expresión amarga. Si claro ¿Quién querría algo con una chiquilla tan fea? Inuyasha no debería de estar interesado, con ese cuerpo y esa actitud fácilmente se hacía con una supermodelo. Entonces la tristeza la embargó.

Se sorprendió al notar todos los cambios de humor que experimentó la chica en tan poco tiempo pasó de el enojo a la pena, de la pena a la incomodidad, de la incomodidad a la culpa, de la culpa a la tristeza y de la tristeza a la resignación. Kagome era una chica muy interesante en todos los aspectos… tal vez vivir con ella no sería malo después de todo.

Saltó cuando sintió sus cálidos dedos posarse sobre su barbilla muy cerca de donde tenía la herida que se había hecho esa misma mañana.

-¿Y este raspón?-

Negó con la cabeza –No es nada, es solo que me caí de la cama y me he raspado con la alfombra-

-¡Feh! Mujer tonta ¿Quien se cae de la cama? No sales de una cuando ya estás en la otra-

-¡Oye a quien le estas llama…!- abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón saltó en su sitio acompañando al intenso sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Sintió sus piernas temblar y hubiera caído de no ser porque el chico la tenía bien sujeta. No se creía lo que estaba pasando, ¡Inuyasha se encontraba pasando su lengua por su barbilla! Su húmeda y cálida lengua…

Uno, dos; contó. Se detuvo pero algo en él quería seguir… seguir saboreando no solo su barbilla si no más allá. Cerró los ojos… Kagome tenía la piel más deliciosa que hubiera probado antes… era dulce… dulce y suave como ella.

-¡Oye!- lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta lograr separarlo de ella -¡¿Qué… qué cre…es que ha…ces?-

Tardó unos segundos en escapar de su mente y luego se alejó de ella retirando sus manos del borde del fregadero dejándola libre y caminando hasta llegar a donde anteriormente se hallaba sentado, recogió la silla y volvió a sentarse.

-Saliva Youkai… cura cualquier herida- respondió simplemente ocultando su sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado

Se tocó la barbilla y abrió los ojos como platos ¡Era cierto! ¡Ya no dolía ni sentía nada! Corrió a mirarse en el reflejo del refrigerador y comprobó con asombro que la marca había desaparecido. Estaba por agradecerle cuando le interrumpió.

-Te incomodé hace rato, perdón, solo estaba jugando un poco-

Lo miró desde el otro extremo de la cocina

-Cuando ese tipo te secuestró… ¿Cómo logró sacarte de la escuela?

Incómodo. Esa era la palabra correcta para describir el ambiente en esos momentos. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a retorcer nerviosamente su falda rosa, no podría decirle a Inuyasha que se había dejado besar por alguien que se parecía a él. Pasó los dedos por sus labios sin comprender… ¿Por qué se había dejado besar por "Inuyasha"? Es decir… había pensado darle su primer beso a alguien que quisiera mucho, a alguien que le fuera especial… el hombre la obligó pero ella en parte cooperó. Esta vez alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los mares ámbares. Entonces… ¿Inuyasha era especial? Negó con la cabeza una vez más, pero que tontería, si lo acababa de conocer.

-Yo…-

Quiso preguntarle si tenía frío con esa falda tan corta, pero no se atrevió ya que sabía bien que Kagome utilizaría cualquier medio para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y de veras necesitaba saber. Aunque no desaprovechó la oportunidad que le dio para inspeccionar sus torneadas piernas… se preguntó… si serían suaves al tacto.

-Yo…- suspiró una vez más al ver la mirada casi suplicante del ambarino y se sentó a la mesa justo frente a él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. El la había salvado, tenía todo el derecho de saber que había pasado, era lo menos que podía hacer –Ha… había quedado en salir a comer con… Houjo- comenzó -Pero olvidé… que… que me tocaba hacer la limpieza, así que cuando acabé ya era muy tarde y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude pero…-

-¿Pero?- la incitó a seguir impaciente

Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios denotando su nerviosismo –Cuando bajé las escaleras tropecé y… alguien me atrapó-

Inuyasha no comprendió ¿Era esta la parte importante? Gruñó fastidiado por el suspenso y volvió a insistirle -¿Quién?

Contuvo el aire, alzó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos -…Tú…-

Parpadeó confundido -¿Eh?

-Bueno supongo que… al final no eras tú- rió amargamente –Creo que me di cuenta muy tarde…- bajó la voz

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que había alguien igual a mí?- preguntó levantándose algo alterado con las manos sobre la mesa mirándola asentir frenéticamente pero se calmó al comprender que ella no tenía la culpa, que había sido la única víctima y procedió a sentarse nuevamente más calmado -¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que no era yo?

Tragó audiblemente coloreándose nuevamente –Por… por tus labios-

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa y casi cae de la silla -¡¿EH?-

-¡Fue… fue apenas un roce!- se excusó nerviosa –Pero… lo suficiente para dejarme inconsciente… sus labios eran tan amargos y fríos- los tocó nuevamente e Inuyasha apretó los puños involuntariamente –Cuando desperté me encontraba en alguna especie de cabaña y había un hombre horrible que intentó muchas cosas con migo…- tembló ante el desagradable recuerdo y se abrazó a sí misma –Pero… logré escapar y bueno… lo demás ustedes lo pueden contar mejor que yo…-

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula.

FLASH BACK

_Inuyasha entendió que era su señal y decidió proceder, olió un poco más arriba de la rodilla , inhalando profundamente, buscando algo pero paró, no se atrevía a continuar. Nuevamente soltó un gruñido._

_-¿Qué encontraste amigo?-_

_Esta vez bajó por su cuello hasta el estómago, alejando su cara en la sección de su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre donde también soltó algo parecido a una maldición. Su cara se puso seria._

_-Huele a droga…- anunció sin mirar la cara de asombro de sus acompañantes –Y a… hombre-_

_Sango estuvo a punto de caer y las lágrimas acudieron a ella, lentamente Miroku la soltó y se acercó hasta la chica quien respiraba con dificultad , mantenía los ojos cerrados y labios entre abiertos buscando atrapar oxígeno. _

_-Parece que la drogaron al llegar- comenzó examinándola bajo la mirada seria del ojidorado –Creo que ella se resistió a algo como un beso… hay arañazos y cardenales en su barbilla –todos dirigieron sus miradas allí notando que era verdad, luego tomó sus brazos y subiendo la manga escolar los examinó con cuidado -Esto apoya mi teoría –susurró –Por la expresión de Inuyasha supongo que sus caderas olían a hombre –el albino asintió muy serio-Parece que quiso intentar algo con la señorita, pero esta se resistió, el hombre la sujetó por los brazos y… -paró esta vez mirando al muchacho-¿Tuvo éxito?-_

_Sango también tiró su mirada a él esperando expectante. La ropa rota y desarreglada de la chica no apoyaba a una negación; si ese hombre, si ese hombre la había tocado no importaba donde estuviera, lo encontraría y le haría pagar, lo asesinaría sin importar la metieran a la cárcel o no. El silenció los estaba matando cuando una respuesta le devolvió el aire contenido y una gran alivio la recorrió._

_-No-_

FIN FLASH BACK

La miró allí, justo frente a él… abrazando sus piernas con la mirada gacha como si con eso pudiera alejar todos sus miedos… escurrirse de ese mundo tan retorcido y cruel. La notó temblar… no comprendió si por el miedo que había experimentado o por el frío que había dejado el rastro de la incesante lluvia esa noche y por unos segundos comprendió. Le tenía envidia. Envidia porque ella si había luchado con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle el haber salido herida o no, envidia porque ella había decidido luchar contra su inconforme destino, en cambio él… ¿Qué hiso?... se resignó. Dispuesto a aceptar todo, pensando que debía continuar sin rechistar por aquel sendero… ese sendero lleno de piedras que a cada paso que daba herían sus pies, ese sendero que le había sido asignado desde que nació… desde que salió de aquel lugar… desde que conoció a sus amigos… desde que conoció a Kagome…

Abrió los ojos sin saber en qué momento cerró cuando escuchó un hipo por parte de la ojichocolate, pudo oler sus lágrimas por lo cual se sobresaltó y sintió nuevamente aquel doloroso vuelco en el corazón como aquella vez… aquel día en el que fueron a su casa debido a aquel proyecto y ella lloró en sus brazos… empapó su camisa de aquellas saladas lágrimas…cuando pudo sentir su calor y su dolor a través de ese simple gesto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- preguntó sobresaltado, pero él y su estúpida debilidad… no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar… no soportaba aquel aroma salino

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla intentando detener sus lágrimas en el camino, pero fue inútil ya que brotaban sin cesar una y otra vez, cruzó la sala hasta sentarse en el sillón y con una sonrisa que le partió el alma le miró.

-¿Soy una tonta no lo crees?- agregó divertida pero sin rastro de diversión –Le di mi primer beso a un completo extraño…- hipó

Su ceño se frunció levemente y una mirada de dolor fue lo único que pudo regalarle. Se quedó por unos momentos ahí sentado sin saber que hacer escuchándola desde la cocina hipar… llorar, cuando se levantó totalmente decidido recorriendo el mismo camino que la chica hasta quedar detrás de ella a las espaldas del sillón. Fue entonces cuando se inclinó y acercando su boca dejo escurrir su cálido aliento por su oído.

-Eso no fue un beso…- susurró suave

Saltó cuando lo sintió detrás de ella y un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió la oreja hasta la nuca mandando una corriente eléctrica por su columna vertebral, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos sintió como le tomó la barbilla con su grande mano para que pudiera mirarle y ella estaba dispuesta a reclamarle cuando de pronto, unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creérselo y no pudo responder el gesto. Por unos segundos se quedó congelada a pesar de que el chico insistía una y otra vez jugando con sus inmóviles labios. Lamiendo… succionando cuidando de no lastimarla con sus colmillos. Era tan cálido… sus suaves labios combinados con su mano no dejaban de quemarle el alma. Lo sentía moverse lento… sin prisas… tan diferente a aquel tosco que había sido su primer beso… tan único. No supo en qué momento sus lágrimas bajaron con más intensidad y le respondió el gesto aprendiendo de él la forma de seguir el ritmo… bebiéndose la miel de sus labios y abrió los ojos totalmente cuando sintió a Inuyasha introducir sin aviso alguno su lengua en su boca recorriéndola por unos instantes hasta separarse cortando el hilillo de saliva respirando agitadamente a la par de ella. Sus corazones se habían sincronizado.

-Ese fue un beso- agregó antes de girarse caminando hasta perderse por el pasillo.

No supo cómo moverse. Su cuerpo aun se encontraba adormilado, embargado por todas las sensaciones que había logrado sentir con tanto y con nada. En ese pequeño pero a la vez enorme gesto. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados… y aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo tras ella. Toco sus labios que aun hormigueaban intentando regular su corazón o acabaría por salirse de su pecho.

Abrió los ojos sonrojada –Inuyasha…- las lágrimas habían parado al igual que se había marchado el frío

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios una vez más bebiendo el néctar sobrante. Había sido capaz de tocar por unos segundos el cielo y regresar con un simple e inocente beso como aquel. Nunca pensó que los labios inexpertos de una mujer podrían hacerle tal cosa. Sintió su cuerpo temblar al igual que su temperatura corporal incrementarse, respiraba agitadamente y se encontraba recargado de espaldas contra su puerta. Aun no podía creerlo, los labios de Kagome supieron tan dulces… tan suaves que por unos segundos su mente se nubló y su instinto había querido nublarle los sentidos. Pero pronto el suave gemido que escapó por su garganta lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y le recordó quien era y con quien estaba. Pasó su lengua por uno de sus colmillos cortándose en el camino sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre recorrer su boca, esperando que el dolor pudiera mitigar la sensación de calor que no lo había abandonado. Pero solo fueron unos poco segundos de respiro ya que pronto la herida cicatrizó. Decidió que tomar una ducha fría sería la solución.

-Ka… gome…-

NDA:

Holap! ¿Cómo están? Disculpen mi tardanza pero por ser vacaciones no estoy desocupada, al contrario estoy peor que antes. Digamos que estoy trabajando y cada vez que regreso me encuentro agotada y no puedo escribir. Asi que no piensen que abandoné el fic o algo parecido, ¿Solo téngame paciencia si? :p ¿Cómo ven el beso? ¿Creen que me quedó bien? No he podido poner la causa por la cual las orejas de Inuyasha aparecen y desaparecen, pero en el prox cap les aseguró que la respuesta aparecerá. ¿Tener a Kagome e Inuyasha juntos? :3 No puedo esperar a ver que pasa jiji. Un capi largo para compensarles la espera XD. Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews no saben como me encanta llegar a mi casa y ver que muchos me han dejado comentarios, me emociona mucho y me motiva a seguir. Sientanse libres de preguntarme cualquier cosa o decirme que les parece.

¡Así que muchas gracias a todas!

¡Nos vemos!


	8. 8 C A P : Cuéntame

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

8 C A P: Cuéntame…

-¿No es un vestido hermoso Kag?-

-¡Es cierto!-

-Me pregunto si sería buena idea usarlo para la graduación…-

Miró nuevamente aquel pedazo de tela que destellaba en el aparador de cristal. Era cierto que el acabado era fino y muy hermoso, color rosa brillante como a Sango le gustaba, escotado en forma de "v" y llamaba la atención de todo el que pasaba, pero… tal vez a ella no le iban tan bien esas cosas, pensó agachando la cabeza. Después de todo no era tan hermosa como Sango. Suspiró siguiendo el paso a sus amigos, pensando en lo rápido que habían pasado esos días, estaba por ser el campamento de verano y al final… la graduación, adiós secundaria, hola preparatoria. Era un poco triste el pensar que donde conoció a sus amigos sería un lugar el cual no podría pisar nunca más. Suspiró audiblemente intentando no entristecerse.

-Kag... ¿Estas segura de que puedes continuar?- pregunto Sango señalando su tobillo con un movimiento de cabeza deteniéndose junto con los demas

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!- expresó distraída mirando también su tobillo como si acabara de descubrir que se encontraba ahí -No te preocupes Sango, Rin me ha dado unas pastillas y el dolor es casi nulo-

La miró con desconfianza unos segundos, pero al notar que decía la verdad no pudo más que suspirar y continuar con su camino no sin antes mandarle una orden silenciosa a Inuyasha para que se quedara junto a la azabache por si se llegaba a cansar.

-Veamos… aquí dice que necesitaremos unas cantimploras… esas ya las tengo en casa. También necesitaremos unas linternas. ¡Bien! Comprémoslas-

Miró los escaparates que de a poco se iban amontonando. La calle era un lugar lleno de tiendas con cosas de todo tipo y todas las formas. De verdad agradecía a Sango.

FLASH BACK

_No se movió en lo que serían los próximos segundos, lo único que podía escuchar era su propia respiración y el aun acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Encogió sus piernas hasta tenerlas en su pecho y se tomó el rostro ardiente con las manos sin poder creérselo. ¡Inuyasha la había besado! Y no solo eso, también le había dicho de forma indirecta que lo contara como su primer beso. Escondió la cara entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer, ahora su estancia con él sería mucho más difícil. ¿Cómo podría verle nuevamente a la cara?_

_Tal vez se hubiera pasado todo el día así debido a que el chico no parecía muy dispuesto a salir de su cuarto si no fuera por el teléfono que como un despertador sonó segundos después. Lo miró junto a la puerta, en la mesilla de cristal y no supo si contestar o no. Esperó unos segundos para ver si el muchacho salía de su cuarto a responder pero parecía que no. Resignada se levantó del sillón al comprenderlo y cojeando con las manos temblorosas cogió el teléfono._

_-¿Si?-_

_-¡Kag que bueno que contestas!-_

_Tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono de su oreja para evadir el futuro cercano en el que se quedaría sin tímpano_

_-¿Por qué no habría de contestar Sango?-_

_-Pues no se… tal vez porque tu e Inuyasha esto y aquello…-_

_Sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente _

_-¡Sango!-_

_La escuchó reír del otro lado de la línea_

_-Ya, ya, era solo una broma. Sé muy bien que solo son amigos… ¡De todas formas hablaba por otra cosa!-_

_-¿Otra cosa?-_

_-¡Si! ¿Sabes que pronto va a ser el campamento de verano verdad?-_

_¡El campamento! Lo había olvidado por completo_

_-Pero Inuyasha dijo que la escuela por ahora no es segura-_

_-Pff ¿El que va a saber? ¿De todas formas no le ibas a hacer caso verdad?-_

_-Yo…-_

_¿Obedecerlo? ¿Desde cuándo él se había vuelto su amo?_

_-Olvídalo. El punto es que en la tarde iremos a comprar lo que nos hace falta y de regreso te dejaremos en tu casa para que empaques tus cosas tanto las del campamento como las que necesitas ahora-_

_¿Ir a su casa? Una sonrisa grande se dibujó en su rostro y la noticia le supo a gloria. ¡Podría volver a ver a mamá a su hermano y al loco de su abuelo! ¡También a su regordete gato! Por unos instantes cerró los ojos imaginándose el rostro de su madre que no había visto en semanas. Su bella sonrisa acompañada de sus cabellos rizados parada en el umbral de la puerta dándole la bienvenida sosteniendo un cucharón en su mano izquierda enfundada en su delantal blanco de cocina. Por unos pequeños instantes se transportó a su hogar, pero luego todo fue destruido por una sombra y el rostro de horror de su madre._

_-Pero Sango… ustedes dijeron que no era… que…-_

_-Sé lo que dije Kag, y no sabes lo que me costó convencer a los muchachos, pero no estarás sola, enviaremos un grupo nocturno para que se pase rondas por tu casa, así que no hay de qué preocuparse-_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Vería a su familia! Fue incapaz de contener su alegría._

_-¡Muchas gracias Sango! ¡No sabes cuánto deseaba ver a mi familia! Pero… Yo… ya sabes… Inuyasha… no creo que le guste la idea de llevarme a…- pero fue interrumpida por pasos furiosos que provenían del pasillo y pronto se escucharon en el comedor_

_-¡YA TE ESCUCHÉ MIROKU! –Inuyasha parecía un loco hablando por su intercomunicador –Si, si, la llevaré ¡Pero quita de una maldita vez esa pantalla porno de mi computadora que no me deja trabajar!-_

_Sango comenzó a reír del otro lado_

_-Caso resuelto. Nos vemos Kag- Y se escuchó el característico pitido que anunciaba el fin de la conversación_

_Inuyasha se arrancó el aparato de su ahora oreja humana y miró duramente a Kagome. Ella se quedó estática aun con el teléfono en la mano. Parecía que su mirada le lanzaba dagas silenciosas._

_-Ve a cambiarte- ordenó aun con esa mirada fría_

_Kagome pasó a su lado con la cabeza gacha y suspiró. Inuyasha cada día la confundía más. En todo ese tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, no hacía más que empujarla dentro de una espiral de preguntas que nada tenían que ver, sin embargo al final estaban conectadas._

_En menos de diez minutos ya estaba lista. Vestida con la ropa del día anterior se había enjuagado la boca con un poco de agua a la vez que intentado cepillar con sus dedos. Llegó a la barra de la cocina y se encontró con un Inuyasha bastante casual pero no por eso menos sexy; se había amarrado su larga cabellera en su habitual coleta baja y usaba una playera blanca desabotonada junto con unos jeans desgastados y unos tenis negros. Estaba recargado en la barra despreocupadamente comiendo un durazno. El jugo se derramaba por sus labios e incluso unas gotitas corrían por sus manos. Tuvo que tragar duro mirando hacia el lado contrario intentando no pensar en sus jugosos labios ahora sabor a durazno. Involuntariamente su estómago hiso ruido y no supo si tenía hambre de comida o de un beso._

_Volteó justo en el momento en que escuchó ese gruñido. Kagome se encontraba con los cabellos algo alborotados y un sonrojo inminente plantado en su rostro. Le causó gracia lo pequeña que se veía con esa mueca de niña e intentó no reír cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y ella giró avergonzada. Consciente de que se habían saltado el desayuno tomó un durazno del frutero y acercándose a ella se lo entregó con una mueca de burla._

_Recibió el durazno de sus manos enfadada al ver la diversión bailando en su rostro e intentando no demostrar cuan hambrienta estaba le dio una mordida que le supo a gloria e hiso rugir su estómago nuevamente. El jugo escurrió por su barbilla y usó la lengua para lamerlo, sin darse por enterada de lo que esa acción despertó en Inuyasha quien había borrado por completo esa mueca de su rostro. No entendía como podía pasar de ser una niña que pedía comida avergonzada a una mujer que lamía de forma sensual el jugo en sus labios._

_-"Basta Inuyasha, estas pisando territorio peligroso"- se repetía una y otra vez sin ser capaz de apartar la vista y por unos segundos deseó ser él quien secara aquel néctar con su lengua._

_-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al verlo darle la espalda, salir por la puerta de la cocina y dirigirse al pasillo._

_-Por un cepillo, pareces una loca con esos pelos- atinó a decir –No me gustaría que toda la gente nos mirara o creyera que se adelantó el día de brujas-_

_Mentira. No era más que mentira. Con el cabello revuelto y aquella mirada asesina acompañada del jugo del durazno escurriendo por sus labios no parecía más que una fiera, un animal salvaje y apetecible._

_Un rojo se apoderó de su rostro pero no por pena si no por coraje. Estuvo a punto de gritarle una serie de palabras que no sonarían muy decentes en una señorita cuando escuchó como el teléfono volvía a sonar. Tomo una servilleta dejando allí su durazno aun no terminado y secándose los dedos con otra corrió con dificultad a coger el teléfono nuevamente._

_-¿Si?-_

_-Kag, dile a Inuyasha que hemos cambiado el punto de encuentro. El día esta agradable así que mejor optamos por una heladería cerca de la fuente de piedra. ¡No se tarden que ya los estamos esperando!- Gritó efusiva antes de colgar_

_Una gotita rodó por si sien. Esa Sango… Abrió los ojos como platos y casi suelta el teléfono cuando sintió una caricia en su cabello… suave… parecía la de un cepillo. La había tomado por sorpresa, no se movió, no quería romper con esa paz que el ambiente se había encargado de crear… no quería arruinar el momento. Sabía que se trataba de Inuyasha, sabía que él estaba a sus espaldas y había cumplido su promesa de traer un cepillo, sabía que lo que sentía no eran más que las cerdas suaves de aquel accesorio recorriendo su cabellera azabache. Cerró los ojos, el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, y sus piernas comenzaban a fallar. Eso era lo que provocaba esa insignificante pero a la vez tan significativa caricia._

_Respiró hondo el delicioso aroma que sus cabellos desprendían, y disfrutó cada cepillada como si fuera un recorrido que lo llevaría al cielo y de regreso. Pasó sus dedos con suma delicadeza por aquellos mechones de seda y comenzó a trenzarlos con cuidado hasta crear una larga trenza terminando en la punta. Se acercó para aspirar el delicioso aroma de su cuello ahora descubierto y justo cuando acercó su boca para probarlo… se detuvo. Se alejó de ella como si quemara y contempló horrorizado lo que estuvo a punto de hacer._

_Dejó de sentir su cercanía solo para girarse y verlo en la puerta con las manos sobre la chapa alargada y plateada. Su semblante denotaba molestia y nuevamente frialdad absoluta._

_-Vámonos-_

_Suspiró. Nunca entendería a ese hombre._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Le dio otro lametazo a su helado dirigiendo su vista a Inuyasha quien era fastidiado por todos los medios posibles por Miroku, y aun así, mantenía el entrecejo fruncido. Este hacía toda clase de cosas que le picaban mientras las chicas trataban de no ahogarse por la risa. Se encontraban sentados en una pequeña heladería al aire libre, en una mesa de metal y una sombrilla, habían decidido detenerse ahí ya que el sol se encontraba en su punto máximo y era bastante agotador caminar bajo él, otra de las razones fue que su tobillo comenzó a dolerle y decidieron parar a descansar mientras ella se tomaba otra pastilla. El día se encontraba agradable y despejado, razón por la cual el lugar se encontraba lleno. Solo una rejilla en forma de arcos pequeños los separaba de la calle que estaba atestada de gente que iba y venía comprando cosas y una sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Había amanecido fresco pero al final el día se había calentado agradablemente.

-¡Mira Inuyasha! ¡Sesshomaru en patines!-

Eso fue suficiente para que Sango escupiera su refresco sobre la mesa y la terminara empapando. Al principio se miraron horrorizadas, pero después no hicieron más que reír hasta sentir que los órganos les estallaban. Miroku las miró con una sonrisa e Inuyasha relajó la expresión extrañado.

-Ese siempre ha sido mi sueño- se escuchó una voz varonil tras los muchachos quienes giraron encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa, bueno… solo a uno le resultó agradable.

-¡Kouga!- pronunció feliz la chica de ver a su amigo parado con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando vio a una pelirroja aparecer igual tras de él sonriente y unas bolsas de compra en las manos -¡Ayame!-

-¿Les parece que les hagamos compañía?- preguntó mostrando sus blancos dientes con un brillo alegre en los ojos esmeralda

-Sería todo un honor- respondió Miroku a la vez que se levantaba y con una sonrisa coqueta preguntaba a las señoritas de enfrente si estaban desocupadas dos sillas. Estas asintieron sonrojadas por tan guapo muchacho y cuando lo vieron voltearse rieron cuchicheando entre ellas.

-Ya sabía que buscaba una excusa para acercárseles- le susurró la castaña al oído mientras Kagome reía entre dientes.

Se juntaron un poco para quedar pegados y así dejar espacio para los demás.

-Ahora solo falta Sesshomaru en patines-agregó Kouga logrando que todos rieran

La mesera terminó de limpiar la chiclosa mesa a causa del anterior regado de refresco por parte de la risa de la castaña y al levantarse Kouga le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar, a continuación él y Ayame pidieron su orden, aunque la pelirroja un poco apática.

-¿Y a qué debemos su presencia por estos rumbos?- preguntó Miroku entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa y recargando su mentón en ellas.

-Bueno…- comenzó Ayame sorbiendo un poco del refresco de Sango –Hemos venido a comprar unas piezas para una computadora dañada-

-¿Pero qué ese no es el trabajo de Jakotsu?- preguntó Sango interesada

-Lo es- se encogió de hombros –Pero hoy hace un lindo día como para quedarse encerrada-

-¿Y supongo que arrastraste al apestoso contigo no?- intuyó el platinado con los brazos tras la cabeza y un tono burlón

Ayame lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo por lo menos no hice berrinche- susurró Kouga

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Otra mesera trajo los pedidos interrumpiendo la creciente pelea, pero antes de apartarse sacó de entre sus grandes y probablemente falsos senos un número que le entregó a Kouga seguido de un guiño. Estaba por tomar el papel pero una mano se le adelantó y tomando el papelito la enfrentó.

-Él no necesita esta clase de basura, gracias-

La mesera miró sus ojos esmeralda indignada y con un exagerado movimiento se dio la vuelta meciendo sus (también falsos) cabellos rubios alejándose de la mesa.

Inuyasha comenzó a reír –Ahora tienes niñera- se mofó de Kouga pero una mirada por parte de la azabache le hiso dar a entender que una palabra más y algo malo pasaría haciéndolo callar al instante mientras otra risa se dejaba escuchar

-Parece que tu también-

Comieron su helado entre risas y una que otra broma.

-¡Oye ese era mi helado!- le espetó un enfadado Inuyasha a una Kagome que se introducía la cuchara a la boca y después volvía a dejar en el plato extra grande del chico

-Deberías compartir- agregó divertida a punto de tomar su helado pero que rápidamente fue retirado por un albino quien repetía la misma acción que ella -¡Devuélvemelo!- le espetó furiosa subiéndose a la mesa para alcanzarlo y dando inconscientemente una exuberante vista de sus torneadas piernas.

-Deberías compartir- repitió haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz mientras esta estiraba su brazo tratando de conseguir el recipiente de cristal con su helado de chocolate.

Una risa, un gruñido, una cachetada.

Así, a lo lejos, solo parecían un grupo de adolescentes común, un grupo más que reía y sus preocupaciones solo giraban en torno a trivialidades. Un grupo de… humanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Señor? ¿Cuál es su orden?-

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

-Esta noche intentaré llevármela- pausó –Si ese Inuyasha y su bobo equipo piensan que con un escuadrón nocturno será más que suficiente entonces están muy equivocados-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se bajó nerviosa de su espalda e intentó no mirarle directamente a la cara, pues sabía que su sonrojo era algo notorio. En lugar de eso se dedico a mirar la fachada de lo que tanto había extrañado. Su hogar… No es como si en ese tiempo hubiera cambiado mucho. Solo la fachada se veía un poco más gastada al igual que el césped un poco más largo, pero eso era todo. Cerró los ojos intentando contener la felicidad y las lágrimas, no quería que Inuyasha la molestara después diciéndole que era una sentimental.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó grosero mirando a la castaña intentando no lucir nervioso por haber llevado a la azabache en su espalda.

-Es lógico que no podemos entrar por la puerta- se colocó una mano bajo el mentón y luego miró a su amiga -¿Kag, esa ventana de allí es tu habitación verdad?- preguntó señalando el lugar

Kagome simplemente asintió. Por alguna razón… se sentía atraída al pozo devora huesos, siempre lo había estado y siempre lo primero que hacía al llegar era mirar allí.

-Entonces entraremos por la ventana, a esta hora pronto tu mamá llamará para cenar y podrás bajar-

Fue una orden silenciosa, pronto Inuyasha caminó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos.

-Agárrate bien- le pidió

De un salto Inuyasha había llegado al techo y sin bajarla, con una sola mano abrió la ventana y se encargó de introducirla. Cuando la bajó accidentalmente sus manos se rozaron y cruzaron miradas. Los dos lucían nerviosos pero cómodos. Algo en ellos les decía que estar cerca… era lo que necesitaban. Se miraron los labios inconscientemente.

-¿Hola? Sigo abajooo- se alcanzó a escuchar a una divertida Sango rompiendo el momento

Inuyasha gruñó fastidiado e igualmente de un salto bajó tomándola entre sus brazos quien venía cargada de bolsas de compra pero no por ello pesada y repitió la misma acción que la azabache. Una vez dentro el aire lo mareó. Olía a Kagome, todo el cuarto olía a su deliciosa mezcla de flores silvestres.

-La última vez que estuve aquí me divertí mucho- habló Sango estirándose después de haber dejado las pesadas bolsas en un rincón, luego lanzó una mirada asesina al muchacho -¿Pudiste haberme ayudado sabes?-

-¡FEH!- fue su apática respuesta

Antes de siquiera darles tiempo de reaccionar la puerta se abrió de un tirón y entro una persona que inmediatamente se quiso abalanzar por la azabache.

-¡Kago…! ¡Mmmm!¡Mmmm!-

-¡Calla enano! ¡No pueden saber que estamos aquí!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡HAY DOS YO…! ¡Mmmm!-

-¡Tú también cierra la boca!-

Sango intentó no reír cuando vio a Inuyasha sosteniendo bajo sus brazos a dos Kagomes quienes peleaban por salir y se revolvían intentando quitar sus manos de sus bocas. Si estuviera Miroku… ¿Qué clase de comentario pervertido haría al respecto?

-¡Suéltame Inuyasha!- Kagome… la verdadera Kagome al parecer se había logrado zafar de la mano del chico -¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!-

-¡BAJA LA VOZ! ¡Eres muy molesta mujer!-

-¡¿Te parezco molesta?! ¡¿Y tú quién te crees?!-

-¡Alguien que te puede mandar a la…! ¡EWW! ¡Me chupó!-

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ TE LIMPIAS EN MI?!-

-¡PUES PORQUE ES TU BABA!-

-¡PERO ESA NO SOY YO!-

-¿Ka… Kagome?-

Todos guardaron silencio en el instante en que escucharon esa voz temblorosa proveniente de la puerta, congelados sin saber qué hacer, solo una se atrevió a mirar a la mujer a los ojos.

-Ho… hola ma-

Esperemos que el suelo haya estado lo suficientemente blando para amortiguar el golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí está la muestra que pediste el otro día-

Caminó hasta su mano extendida y tomó los papeles con cuidado.

-Parece que esta vez utilizó algo diferente-

Pasó las hojas hasta donde buscaba y sus ojos se achicaron al hallarlo, leyó un par de veces y luego miró a su acompañante –cambiando de droga… esta es una bastante fuerte…creo que está desesperado-

Ahora se sorprendió y corrió hasta el muchacho -¿Estás seguro? Es decir… ¿Naraku desesperado? tal vez la que utilizó era más barata o algo así-

Su seriedad infinita le demostró que no debía bromear en esos momentos, estaba hablando con Miroku, el sabio descendiente de unos monjes… el que llevaba el sentido común corriendo por las venas. No con su amigo -Me parece que algo no encaja aquí…Suikotsu…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien Kag, escucha. Tu madre no sabe que has desaparecido, Shippou se ha encargado de mantenerte viva, así que solo actúa normal-

-¡¿Normal?!- gimió alterada agitando los brazos en el aire –No sé a qué te refieres con normal. Hace unas semanas pensaba que ÉL era normal- señaló a Inuyasha –Pero un día le salieron orejas y colmillos, y comenzó a saltar por todos lados como grillo sin importar que hubiera más altura de la razonable para un ser humano que se quisiese mantener vivo, y ÉL se convirtió en una copia de MI- señaló al pequeño Kitzune que estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza baja escuchando sus alaridos.

-Kag porfavor tranquilízate- y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por…

-Si mujer, eres una histérica-

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA HISTÉRICA!-

-¿Hermana?-

Pararon nuevamente al ser interrumpidos por una voz un tanto infantil detrás de la puerta.

-Souta…- susurró asustada intentando apoyar su pierna correctamente para que su hermano no notara su cojera.

-¿Hermana estas bien? Te levantaste corriendo de la mesa sin decir una sola palabra y saltaste las escaleras hasta tu cuarto y ahora escucho gritos, ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó asomándose curioso al cuarto vacío

En ese momento todos fulminaron con la mirada al pequeño kitzune escondido en el rincón quien no pudo más que sonrojarse avergonzado.

-Este… si Souta… lo que pasa es que estoy… estoy… estoy ensayando una obra de teatro ¡Si eso!-

-Ahhh susurró no muy convencido-

-Te… terminen de cenar, yo bajaré en un momento- susurró ahora de verdad convincente, bajando su tono de voz a una canción de cuna y con una sonrisa tan viva que dejo sin palabras a todos-

El niño asintió algo asustado y corrió al pasillo. Cuando su hermana sonreía de esa forma de verdad le daba mucho miedo, era una señal inmediata de que se acercaba el peligro.

-¡Ah Souta!-

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en el suelo. Apretó los dientes y tensó el cuerpo intentando resistir un poco más, respiró hondo y silenciosamente. ¡Por favor! ¡Tenían que apurarse!. Pronto resbalaría del techo y caería, ademas su cabello castaño le estorbaba.

El niño se detuvo con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

-No vayas a despertar a mamá, está muy cansada y me dijo que se iba a tomar una siesta. Justo ahora está en su cuarto-

Asintió y cerró la puerta de una vez deteniendo su andar en medio del pasillo.

-Está loca- susurró llevando su mirada hasta la puerta que conducía al lugar de su madre sin entender por qué decidió irse a dormir a mitad de la comida –Las mujeres están locas- se encogió de hombros y corrió escaleras abajo

Se dejó caer aliviada y se desplomó sobre la cama de su amiga con un suspiró que más pareció quejido. La ventana se abrió y enseguida una corriente de viento helado se mezclo con la habitación segundos antes de volver a ser cerrada dejando entrar a una figura que a la luz de la luna parecía un ser espectral.

-Bueno Kag- suspiró levantándose de la cama –Tienes hasta el viaje, luego de eso deberás regresar con Inuyasha-

Se tomó las manos sobre su regazo en un gesto tímido y caminó con la mirada gacha hasta sentarse junto a su amiga -¿Y luego qué?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos con un sentimiento indescriptible

Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hasta la ventana contemplándola un momento. Sintió la mirada de sus amigos en su nuca y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para infundirse valor -Luego será demasiado peligroso regresar-

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡Es imposible! ¡Yo no puedo decirle eso!-_

_-Tendrás que hacerlo Sanguito-_

_Bufó hastiada de tanta indiferencia y caminó hasta el escritorio del hombre quien pareció totalmente calmado cuando ella explotó dejando caer su mano pesadamente sobre el escritorio en un ruido sordo._

_-¡No aceptará! ¡Es su familia!-_

_-Precisamente porque es su familia y sabemos que le importa-_

_Miró con dolor el rostro de su acompañante sin que le devolviera el gesto. No podía con aquella seriedad absoluta, odiaba cuando se apoderaba de su rostro y le arrebataba esa sonrisa tan galante y característica de él, era como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona… en una totalmente diferente._

_Se recostó sobre el escritorio y tomó sus manos entrelazadas sin poder contener las lágrimas._

_-Pero… está seguro… alejarla así de su familia… de las personas que ama… podría lastimarla-_

_Desenlazó sus manos y tomó las tibias de ella en un gesto de comprensión mostrando ahora una chispa en sus ojos._

_-Ella lo hará, y aunque nosotros no se lo pidiésemos estoy seguro de que no tardaría en comprender lo riesgoso de la situación y actuaría por si sola. La señorita Kagome es más reflexiva de lo que puede aparentar-_

_Inhaló hondo tragando el molesto nudo en su garganta y asintió. Estaba dispuesta, dispuesta a entregarle el mensaje-_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Dejó que las lágrimas corriesen por su rostro un momento y se permitió hipar en silencio. Todos la miraron tristes sin saber que decir o que hacer. Era un momento muy delicado.

-Kag… nosotros… ellos… yo…-

-Qui… quiero e… estar so…la-

Fue una orden disfrazada, todos se marcharon en silencio sin decir una sola palabra permitiendo que ella disfrutara de su soledad. Se marcharon tan sigilosamente como llegaron saliendo por la ventana y llevándose al pequeño Kitzune con ellos. Avanzó un paso dispuesto a imitar a sus amigos pero se detuvo en el camino. Dio medio giro y le lanzó una mirada a la azabache sin poder evitar que su corazón se estrujara con el dolor al verle dirigirle esa mirada llena de dolor. Encogió sus orejitas instintivamente y las movió cuando la escuchó hipar nuevamente arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a la azabache, luego, con el alma en la boca se lanzó por la ventana, dejando solo un viento helado que meció las cortinas y se coló en la habitación.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Porqué se detuvo?-

Lanzó una maldición y se arrastró de regresó a la camioneta negra en la que venía.

-¿Señor?-

-Cierra la boca y conduce-

El hombre asustado decidió no tentar más su suerte ni rayar su impertinencia y entrando por la puerta del conductor encendió el motor avanzando nuevamente.

-¿Y bien?-

Sonrió divertido ante la impaciencia de su hermana y se arrimó hasta ella, insinuándose.

-Había un pequeño obstáculo con el cual no contaba- susurró acariciando sus cabellos con la yema de los dedos y soltando el tan molesto peinado con el que siempre se recogía el cabello

-¿Obstáculo?- preguntó intentando que su voz no temblara y la delatara

Se relamió los labios y sin palabra se posicionó sobre la mujer dejando su espalda pegada al asiento. El conductor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar un gemido proveniente de ella y se revolvió incómodo. Es que simplemente no se acostumbraba… el que dos hermanos estuvieran juntos se le hacía… asqueroso, pero trató de no evidenciarlo cuando el hombre le lanzó dagas visuales por el retrovisor, indicando así que no quería ser molestado y que su trabajo simplemente se limitaba a conducir.

Lamió su oreja complacido al sentir la excitación de la mujer-Porque el idiota de Inuyasha se encuentra rondándola… no podemos dejar que arruinen nuestros planes…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el muchacho entró a aquella reunión todos guardaron silencio escondiendo su mirada tratando de no llamar la atención del aludido.

Caminó agotado hasta su lugar y se sentó pesadamente ignorándolos a todos, quienes se mantenían en total silencio.

-Inuyasha necesitamos decirte algo-

Miroku fue el primero en hablar.

-No me digas…- bufó sarcástico sin prestar real atención

-Esto es serio perro- le siguió Kouga

El menor solo gruño débilmente mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo con los ojos apretados. No había podido conciliar el sueño en los últimos días… el recuerdo de la azabache llorando hacía estragos en su mente y revolvía su estómago.

Sintió algo chocar contra su pecho y con sus increíbles reflejos logró atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó cansado sosteniendo el folder amarillo con su derecha

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada con la palabra "ábrelo" escondida, a lo que el aludido no desobedeció tomándolo entre sus dos manos. Lo miró detalladamente. Parecía el expediente de alguien; contenía todos sus datos ya fueran los esenciales o los personales, parecía algo gastado y estaba un poco maltratado de los bordes, pero igual se podía leer, en el borde superior izquierdo había una foto la cual se encontraba cubierta por un clip, que encendida su curiosidad quitó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era un hombre sonriente, con el cabello azabache y ojos azules como el cielo, sus cabellos revueltos le daban un aire atractivo y su mirada una muestra de calidez infinita, pero lo que más le asustó fue su sonrisa… sonrisa que había visto antes en cierta persona.

-¡Kagome!- exclamó sin poder evitarlo enderezándose como un resorte ya más despierto

-Su padre- corrigió Miroku con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas en un gesto que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba serio

-Ayame encontró esto entre un cajón olvidado de los archiveros de la policía- explicó Sango –Parecía que años atrás estuvo entre los sospechosos, envuelto en algo ilegal, pero nunca pudieron encontrar evidencia-

-Al igual que Naraku- añadió Sesshomaru

-Parece que escondió muy bien sus pasos ya que me costó trabajo y tiempo al igual que necesité la ayuda de Jakotsu, recopilando datos rotos o falsos colocando cada uno como piezas de rompecabezas, pero al final entre los dos logramos encontrar algo- habló Ayame –Parece que estuvo implicado en algo nada conveniente para el gobierno-

Inuyasha continuó leyendo mientras escuchaba a su amigos, pasando de hoja en hoja, captando todo lo que sus ojos podían y memorizando cada pequeño detalle, inclusive el olor rancio que desprendían las hojas oxidadas por tanto tiempo que estuvieron sin ser tocadas.

-¿En qué?- preguntó distraído aun sin poder apartar su mirada de esa sonrisa que tantas veces le había regalado la azabache. Su padre parecía buena persona, amable, sociable incluso desde la distancia. ¿En qué clase de asuntos ilegales podría estar envuelto? ¿Alcohol, drogas, mafia? Lo más importante… ¿Qué era que Kagome nunca quería hablar de él?

-La construcción de un laboratorio-

Sus orejas se movieron involuntariamente y bruscamente miró a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si no creyera que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Acaso eres sordo bestia?!- se exaltó Kouga. Este tema lo ponía muy nervioso y el estar tocándolo tan profundamente lo tenía bastante incómodo por lo que al final como era de esperarse terminó explotando -¡EL PADRE DE KAGOME AYUDO A CONSTRUIR Y EXPERIMENTÓ EN ESE EDIFICO QUE POR MUCHOS AÑOS LLAMAMOS HOGAR!-

Nuevamente se hiso el silencio. Esto, se estaba volviendo muy común, y la situación cada vez más complicada. Sango le dio un sorbo a su café tardando más de lo necesario, mirándolo como si no hubiera nada más interesante en la vida que el vaso de cartón.

-Entonces creen que… Kagome…Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta negándose a salir-¿Está… im… implicada en todo esto?-

-No solo implicada, está cubriendo a su padre-

Sesshomaru una vez más tan directo.

-¡EH INUYASHA! ¿A dónde vas?- Miroku se levantó del asiento al ver a su amigo hacerlo de igual manera

Apoyó su mano izquierda en el marco de la puerta la cual se abrió en el momento justo en que se acercó.

-Voy a… a tomar aire-

Y la puerta se cerró seguida de un suave ruido.

Sango no pudo aguantar más la pregunta.

-¿Entonces por eso Naraku la busca?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo establecido se había acabado.

Era hora.

Esperó unos segundos bajo la mirada triste de la luna a que la luz se apagara y sin decir palabra alguna se encaminó hasta la salida. Era muy tarde, casi media noche y las estrellas se encontraban claras en el horizonte. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el árbol sagrado y tomó asiento en la pequeña banquilla que había frente a este, donde solía sentarse sobre las piernas de su padre a tomar un pequeño descanso después de reír mucho y jugar hasta el cansancio. Observó la fachada despintada de su casa frente a ella como si temiera olvidarla, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y temió que escurrieran por sus mejillas impidiéndole la vista, ahora todo se veía tan lúgubre. Meció sus pies levemente, solo tuvo poco menos de una semana para estar con su familia y el tiempo se había pasado volando. Ahora era hora de partir.

-Kagome…-

-No recuerdo mucho a mi padre-

No entendió bien a que se refería y al principio esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, la miró confundido por unos ínfimos segundos bajo la extrañamente helada luz de luna que esa noche los teñía de plateado.

-Era muy pequeña cuando pasó- continuó

Esta vez pareció despertar de su trance y recuperando su semblante serio avanzó unos pasos hasta ella. -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mi madre nunca habla del tema…-

-¿Kagome?- se detuvo frente a ella sin entender que quería decir.

-Todavía recuerdo algunas cosas… como el aliento helado de la muerte…-

-¿Recordar? ¿Muerte? ¡¿Kagome de qué rayos estas hablando?!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica quien parecía sumida en un trance olvidando que podría despertar con su voz a alguien de la casa.

-Estaba muy oscuro… y hacía frío. No… no podía escuchar nada-

Se sentó en el frío piso de cemento sin más alternativa que escuchar lo que fuese que la chica iba a contar, sabía que había entrado en uno de aquellos preocupantes y misteriosos trances.

Cerró los ojos para darse valor.

-Era muy pequeña… fue hace mucho tiempo… aun recuerdo la pelota- se interrumpió sonriendo –Roja brillante, parecía una enorme fresa, a mi me daba risa porque esa gran fresa rebotaba una y otra vez, no importaba cuanto la lanzara, siempre repetía ese movimiento que me hacía tan feliz…-apretó la correa de la mochila que llevaba cruzada en el hombro- Había un gran lago negro, era sólido y seco, muchas veces enormes monstruos tan veloces como el viento pasaban sobre él, yo no lograba entender cómo no se ahogaban. Mi padre me había dicho muchas veces que no cruzara ese lago porque me podría ahogar o esos gigantes monstruos me devorarían. ¡Oh! ¡Un perrito!- rió sin percatarse de que un platinado le miraba con extrema atención y una mueca de dolor reflejada en el rostro –Seguía al perrito, pero mi fresa gigante resbaló y nado por ese lago negro, me dio tanto miedo de que se ahogara ¡Tenía que rescatarla! ¡Menos mal que mi papi me había enseñado a nadar! ¡Podría rescatarla!-

Súbitamente lo comprendió todo.

Kagome ahora era una niña, una pequeña niña que vivía feliz al lado de sus padres y no tenía preocupaciones o problemas, estaba sumida en sus propios recuerdos. Le escuchaba con atención, con una rodilla en el suelo, inclinado como un príncipe, observándola desde abajo relatar su historia.

-Me lance, pero solo alcancé a ver como un monstruo gigante emitía un gran rugido y… creo que escuché gritar a mis padres, luego un horrible sonido y todo se volvió negro. Te… tenía tanto mi… miedo…- gimió con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que ahora escurrían por sus mejillas.

No supo qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Tenía a la azabache justo delante de él, relatándole la historia que escondió por tanto tiempo y las lágrimas le impedían continuar. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, nunca le gustó, para él… era como su debilidad… su talón de Aquiles. Se levantó de manera lenta y tomándose un tiempo se sentó en el banco junto a ella y súbitamente… la abrazó. No era bueno con las palabras, tampoco sabía cómo agregarlas a una oración para que sonara dulce, coherente, o confortante, no podía distinguir entre la delicadeza y la brutalidad o entre lo lógico y lo estúpido como decía Miroku. Pero era bueno en algo mejor… las acciones. Intentaría transmitirle en ese abrazo que él estaba junto a ella, que podría continuar con su historia. Podía sentirla temblar bajo su abrazo.

-¿Qué sucedió después pequeña?- habló en un susurro suave y tierno, la voz más arrulladora que encontró

-Escuché voces…-

-¿Y qué decían?-

-No… no lo recuerdo-

-¿Viste algo?-

-No… todo estaba oscuro y frío-

-¿Sentiste algo?-

-Yo… yo… si-

Intrigado por una respuesta afirmativa movió sus orejitas curioso y entrecerró los ojos -¿Qué sentiste?-

-Dolor… mucho dolor…- hipó

La tomó por los hombros separándola de su húmeda camisa y mirándola con sus profundos mares dorados preguntó casi como una orden -¿Dónde?-

Tomó su mano temblorosa y la dirigió a su pecho, justo a un lado de su corazón.

-Aquí-

-¿Te dolía el corazón?- preguntó algo decepcionado sintiendo la suave y tibia piel bajo la ropa

Sacudió la cabeza graciosamente a los lados como una niña pequeña, negando –No, sentí como si algo se incrustara en mi pecho-

El viento meció las hojas de los árboles como si intentara romper el ambiente de tensión que súbitamente se había formado.

-¿Dices que algo se incrustó en tu pecho?

Asintió algo débil y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Alterado por su próximo desvanecimiento la sujetó esta vez de manera brusca por los hombros y zarandeándola sin piedad preguntó.

-¿Qué fue? ¡¿Kagome qué fue lo que se incrustó en tu pecho?!- gritó lo más alto que pudo mirándola directamente a sus ojos ya cerrados.

-No… no lo se…-

Y se sumergió en la profunda oscuridad…

NDA: jajajaja upss… me tarde XD la verdad es que estaba pensando en escribir más pero dije… neee aquí le corto para obligarlos a que me sigan leyendo. Broma :P

¿Medio rarín el capi no?

Lamento muuucho la demora, pero es que de verdad ya no me queda tiempo de nada, y como escribo en mi tiempo ibre… pss ya no se puede. Continuaré la historia, no la pienso dejar, pero si les aviso de una vez que me voy a tardar más en actualizar. ;( perdón.

¡Pero como disculpa he subido estos dos capis, espero los disfruten!


	9. 9 C A P : Advertencia…

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

: Advertencia…

_-¡Hija no te tardes mucho, aun tienes que estudiar!-_

_-¡Si mamá!- tomó de la mano al niño y bajaron juntos las largas escaleras interceptando a un repartidor sonriente que al final agradeció y tomó el dinero de su mano alejándose._

_Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras de regreso al templo con algo de dificultad, pronto comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno pero no por eso se salvaban de los maestros que querían aplicar un último examen con la excusa de que no se les olvidara lo aprendido para el regreso y los exámenes finales. Se detuvo en la puerta de su casa y volviéndose alcanzó a ver el legendario árbol sagrado, con lentitud se acercó a el caminando con algo de dificultad y esperó hasta que el viento hubiese cesado de replicar para tocarlo._

_-Papá…- _

_Cerró los ojos un momento y trató de concentrarse en lo que restaba de su esencia sin embargo todo lo que acudía a su mente eran recuerdos borrosos y distorsionados._

_-¡Hermana! ¡Dice mamá que la cena está lista!-_

_Sonrió aun sin abrir sus ojos, su hermano siempre tan oportuno. Giró sobre sus talones para encararlo aunque estuvieran separados por una larga distancia contemplándole libremente como pocas veces se atrevía a hacer por temor a que apareciera esa imagen que tanto le lastimaba. Su padre. Souta era idéntico a su padre. Nuevamente el viento meció sus cabellos._

_-Si no entras ahora la comida se enfriará- alcanzó a decir bajo pues su hermana estaba dedicándole esa mirada que tanto lo lastimaba porque sabía que a quien estaba viendo no era él. Su madre se había encargado de repetírselo muchas veces._

_-Kagome, Souta…- llamó la mujer desde la puerta –Apresúrense-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pudo evitarlo, quería ignorar el molesto ruido del despertador que indicaba la hora de levantarse de manera molesta. Bufó un par de maldiciones y enseguida lo apagó con su mano izquierda de un golpe y gruñona se cubrió hasta la cabeza para dormir un rato más, el sol aun no se asomaba y los pájaros no cantaban ya que la oscuridad seguía siendo espesa. Tenía mucho sueño y aun no recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama, pero de todas maneras parecía no importarle porque enseguida se volvió a quedar dormida.

Habían pasado seis días desde lo sucedido en aquella ocasión, seis días desde que su tobillo se lastimara y seis días desde que ese tal Naraku la fuera a visitar. Sus ojos rojos habían quedado tatuados en su mente por mucho tiempo y muchas noches tuvo pesadillas. Inclusive hubo algunas en donde pidió como niña pequeña dormir con el pequeño Shippou. Lo habían dejado en casa al cuidado de su madre quien muy amablemente había aceptado quedarse con él, pero eso sí, ella tenía que ayudar con los gastos trabajando medio tiempo junto con Sango, a pesar de ello estaba feliz de encontrarle hogar al niño e inclusive Souta se alegró de tener a alguien con quien jugar. Afortunadamente jamás sospecharía que él la estuvo supliendo un tiempo.

Ahora fingía estar en casa de Sango porque no quería llegar tarde al campamento.

-Por las mañanas eres la primera en levantarte, pero parece que igual eres una perezosa-

Reconoció esa voz al instante y supo que estaba segura. Si Inuyasha estaba con ella todo estaría bien, no había motivo para alarmarse o entrar en pánico. Sintió la cama sumirse suavemente e inconscientemente su cuerpo resbalo hasta toparse con la calidez del muchacho. Gruño un poco y luego se reacomodó aun dándole la espalda.

Bufó al verla de esa manera, no podía reprocharle, no sabiendo lo que había pasado anoche, había decidido mantenerse tranquilo y no involucrar más a la azabache en esa situación.

-Oye Kagome, levántate-

Abrió quedamente los ojos y moviendo un poco su pierna, casi imperceptiblemente sintió su tobillo vendado aun inflamado y como las vendas rozaban con la gruesa colcha, le dijeron que al menos tardaría dos meses en sanar.

-¿Sabes…?-susurró adormilada apenas perceptible, sonaba deprimida –Siempre me he preguntado por qué tienes esas orejitas tan adorables en tu cabeza, cómo es que las escondes… y después haces que unas orejas humanas aparezcan en su lugar, cómo puedes saltar tan alto y tener esa fuerza sobrehumana… tus ojos dorados tan cautivantes como el sol, pero a veces tan helados como la luna, tus cabellos plateados como su misma luz y una personalidad tan ardiente como el fuego…-

-¿Eh?- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sin remedio -¿De qué estás hablando mujer loca?

-Puedes… ¿Contarme tu secreto?- rodó sobre su espalda hasta quedar boca arriba y así mirar los grandes y sorprendidos ojos ámbares que nadaban en un mar de confusión.

-Mi… ¿Secreto?- repitió atrapado por esa mirada chocolate apagada. ¿A qué se debía ese tema tan extraño? Él solo había venido a despertarla porque la conocía y sabía bien que podría continuar durmiendo hasta tarde y ambos perderían el camión, entonces no se la podría quitar de encima y mucho menos a sus reproches de por qué no la había levantado, de que él tenía la culpa de todo y cosas así.

-Si… lo que escondes… tu secreto…-

Regresó a la realidad de una sacudida un sin poder responder aquella pregunta. _¿Qué cual era su secreto?_

Sería estúpido si no admitiera que por unos segundos la cabeza le dio vueltas y sus sentidos se enfocaron solo en aquella niña de cabello azabache regado por la almohada y labios color cereza, sería estúpido si no admitiera que por unos momentos estuvo tentado a mandar todo al carajo incluyendo sus esfuerzos de años y contarle toda su historia a la que debía considerar su peor enemiga.

Pero era estúpido.

-No-

Se levantó de un solo golpe de su asiento otorgando a la azabache una exuberante vista de su fornida espalda olvidando que estaba en toalla y sus cabellos habían goteado hasta dejar empapada la cama. Un dios, un bello adonis de esos que solo vivían en las leyendas se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿I… Inuyasha?-

-Apresúrate en arreglarte mujer estúpida, no pienso retrasarme por un estorbo como tu-

_Hielo…_

_Tan duro y frío como el hielo…_

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y se recargó en ella, tomó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos en un gesto que hacía cuando se encontraba frustrado. No quiso mirar a la chica cuando salió, por dos cosas. Por miedo a ver su mirada llena de decepción y dolor y por miedo a perder el control y tomarla ahí mismo. Solo ahí se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente pequeña que era y del lio tan grande en el que estaba metida.

-Pequeña… ¿Qué me estás haciendo?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Colocó su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba sobre su frente y miró el despertador que se encontraba sobre su mesilla de noche a su derecha.

Cuatro veinte.

Debía apresurarse o si no llegarían tarde

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Arggg Miroku quítate ese era mi lugar!-

El mencionado atino a reírse mientras se aferraba como un desesperado al respaldo suave del asiento e Inuyasha jalaba sus pies en un vano intento por soltarlo.

-Inuyasha si sigues jalando así vas a romper el asiento- habló divertido

-Te voy a romper a ti que es otra cosa-

Tiró nuevamente mas el muchacho no se soltó. No estaba aplicando todas sus fuerzas, no era tan bruto.

-¡Yo dije desde antes que quería junto a la ventana!- reprochó como un niño pequeño

-Pues si pero sabes que yo la necesito para mis mareos-

Cesó su tarea cuando escuchó al azabache decir aquello. Suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento del pasillo.

-Tienes razón- habló agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con resignación

Estuvieron unos momentos así sin pronunciar palabra con solo el sonido de los alumnos riendo y viniendo junto con la lluvia replicando como fondo.

Repentinamente el albino alzó la cabeza de golpe -¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Cuáles MAREOS?!- giró dispuesto a golpear a su acompañante pero fue demasiado tarde ya que desde su lugar pudo verlo correr hasta la salida.

-¡Disculpa Inuyasha! ¡Pero olvidé algo en el salón, ya vuelvo!- gritó divertido al tiempo que bajaba del transporte empapándose con la lluvia

-¡SERAS UN HIJO DE…!- calló ante la mirada amenazante del profesor y volviendo a tomar asiento gruñó bajo -¡Tsk! Monje idiota…-

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

El grito llamó su atención y bajando rápidamente del móvil sin importar empaparse también, observó como Kagome cargaba una pesada mochila amarilla e intentaba guardarla en el porta equipajes ayudada de Sango. Por su gordura parecía muy pesada. Miró hacia todos lados en busca de ayuda pero parecía que hasta el mismísimo profesor se negaba a bajar del autobús y mojarse con la incesante lluvia. Gruñó mirando en su dirección.

-Ya casi Sango… ya casi- jadeó intentando no ahogarse con el agua que entraba por su boca.

Sango cerró un ojo debido al agua e intento con todas sus fuerzas meter la mochila entre el apretado montón de sus compañeros. Los dedos les dolían por el esfuerzo y Kagome tuvo que tragarse un gemido de dolor que nació desde su tobillo al forzarlo tanto. Estuvo por darse por vencido cuando una mano grande y tibia comparada con la fría lluvia se posó sobre la de ella mandando una corriente electica que hiso bombear fuertemente su corazón. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos mares de oro brillando entre las finas gotas.

-Inuyasha…- pronunciaron al unísono

El chico las apartó con delicadeza y con solo una mano sostuvo la mochila de caer. –Yo me encargo de esto, suban ya o pescaran una pulmonía-

Sango asintió en su dirección y jaló a su amiga quien agachó la cabeza cuando sintió los ojos acusadores del chico sobre ella al momento de pasar junto a él.

Inuyasha las observó subir al camión y cerciorándose de que nadie lo vería alzó la mochila con un solo brazo acomodando otras cosas dentro del maletero y como si fuera un rompecabezas metió la mochila amarilla que encajó perfectamente y lo cerró sin problema alguno.

-No deberías hacer eso amigo, si alguien te ve utilizando tu fuerza inhumana te confundirán con un superhéroe- escuchó a sus espaldas

Se giró para observar a su mejor amigo quien como él se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza cubriéndose solo con la gorra de su chamarra de deportes negra y traía en su boca una paleta. Su mirada era burlona y su aspecto el de un chiquillo rebelde.

Recordó entonces porque estaba enfadado -¿No que olvidaste algo en el salón?- gruñó con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho como un padre que cachó infraganti a su hijo

Miroku mostró una de esas sonrisas que tanto conquistaban a las mujeres –Lo hice- luego sacó una gran maleta morada y puso carita de cachorro desvalido –Amigo te quiero taaaantoo, ¿Podrías…?-

-No-

Caminó hasta el camión y subió las escaleras que daban al conductor entrando al móvil.

Miroku suspiró mirándolo aun desde la lluvia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naraku…-

-Lo sé mi querida Kagura-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó mirándolo aburrida desde su usual lugar en la esquina

-Dejemos que se diviertan un rato- sonrió divertido moviendo otra pieza de su tablero de ajedrez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y ustedes dos por qué están tan empapados?- preguntó Kagome al verlos pasar y sentarse en la fila paralela a ellas

Saltaron en sus asientos al escuchar la pregunta e instantáneamente la voltearon a ver como si estuviera a punto de cortar un cable que detonaría una bomba, pero demasiado tarde, lo había cortado.

El ambiente se volvió negro y una luz iluminó al azabache quien puso cara de sufrido con su mano derecha sobre su frente y en pose dramática comenzó a relatar.

-Es que yo como buen samaritano que soy pensé por todos y empaqué cosas que seguro les gustarían, pero olvidé mi mochila en el salón y tuve que salir corriendo por ella, entonces Inuyasha se encontraba subiendo la maleta de la señorita y le pedí que con su fuerza de hombre poderoso la subiera ya que estaba muy pesada, sin embargo este pecador no me quiso ayudar y…-

Sango e Inuyasha rolaron los ojos. Kagome comenzó a reír divertida.

La tragedia del chico fue interrumpida por la voz del maestro.

-Bueno jóvenes, en un momento estaremos en camino hacia las aguas termales, así que por favor vayan a sus respectivos asientos-

Justo como el maestro lo previó, en unos minutos el camión ya había arrancado tomando la avenida y dejando la escuela atrás bajo esa lluvia.

El ruido del motor era tranquilo y las voces dentro del camión apagadas, aunque el ambiente estaba lleno de excitación muchos no podían evitar sentirse cansados por la hora. Miró su reloj de pulsera notando que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana y por alguna razón sentía que no había dormido bien aquella noche. Miró a su derecha, Sango parecía entretenida leyendo una revista de moda aprovechando la luz de su celular, a pesar de que había una en el techo que podía encender, parecía que no quería molestar a las personas que se encontraban dormidas. Pasó de la castaña y cruzando el pasillo se encontró con Miroku, lucía feliz chupando su paleta y concentrado en la música que reproducían sus audífonos, se preguntó qué clase de música le gustaría a ese muchacho tan indescifrable. Quizás metálica como a todos los chicos de ahora. Junto a él, estaba Inuyasha, lucía pensativo y miraba por la ventana que tenía la cortina descorrida, alcanzaba a ver las pequeñas gotas escurrir por ahí y también su reflejo a causa del reproductor de su compañero. Se quedó unos segundos así, observándole de frente indirectamente y delineando su bello rostro, ya en varias ocasiones había escuchado a muchas chicas rumorear de que lo muchachos de su salón, el 3-D eran unos pecados andantes y ella no estaba muy lejos de pensar lo mismo. Su cabello curiosamente plateado y largo que en una plática o discusión tuvo el placer de saber no era teñido, su flequillo alborotado, sus cejas gruesas y en ala de águila, sus ojos dorados que en ese momento parecían tener luz propia, su nariz respingada y su fuerte quijada, todo era un balance perfecto que lo delataba como un ser de otro mundo. Volvió a sus ojos y se asustó al ver que la miraban también por encima del reflejo, su mirada era tan fija que sintió ya no podía moverse, parecía molesta, cargada de odio. Le dolió el pecho como si miles de dagas se le clavaran al fuego vivo.

Pero esa mirada tan cargada de odio… ¿Por qué? Sintió ganas de llorar.

-¡Ah señorita Kagome!- escuchó a Miroku en un susurro que desvió su atención -¿Quiere una paleta?- preguntó mostrando algunas

-¡Se ve muy rica!- ahora una chica del asiento de enfrente a los muchachos se asomaba por el lado de la ventana -¿Me podrías regalar una?- preguntó como cachorro desvalido algo sonrojada –Es que mi compañera se durmió y ahora estoy aburrida-

-¡Por supuesto!- aceptó galán quiñándole un ojo permitiendo que se sonrojara mucho más ofreciéndole las paletas, cuando la chica tomó una no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Bella dama? ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-

-¿Eh?-

Golpe. Bastante suave si podemos agregar.

-Te golpearía más fuerte- gruño la castaña con medio cuerpo en el pasillo –Pero todos se despertarían y eso no sería bueno ¿VERDAD?-

Observó divertida como el chico temblaba como un niño indefenso bajo la mirada amenazante de sus amigos y se sumía con un chichón en el asiento nuevamente.

-¡Hmp!- bufó Sango entre dientes regresando a su posición inicial –Desearía que aprendiera de una vez…- suspiró regresando a su revista.

-¿Eh?- preguntó ahora la chica sin entender con paleta en mano

Una vez que todos se hubieran calmado la temperatura disminuyó un poco, señal de que ya se encontraban en la carretera y la maleza. Pidió ayuda a la castaña y del compartimiento de arriba bajaron una gruesa cobija que compartieron entre las dos. Descorrió un poco la cortina escarlata y recargó su cabeza en el vidrio observando los campos pasar y al final, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, Sango y hasta el mismísimo conductor, se quedó dormida. (O.O se durmió el conductor)

Pasaron unos minutos en absoluto silencio, solo las ruedas deslizándose por el pavimento y el crepitar del agua sobre la estructura de metal se oía acompañado de uno que otro ronquido.

-Parece que al final le entró la curiosidad-

Al escuchar a su compañero hablar giro aburrido -¿Eh?-

-La señorita Kagome, la vi recorrerte con la mirada como si buscara algo, lucía deprimida- se inclinó un poco hacia su reproductor como si estuviera muy interesado en lo que pudiera encontrar -¿Te preguntó sobre lo que eras?-

Abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido –¿Co… cómo lo supis…?

–Al igual que la música, las miradas pueden tener mensajes escondidos- y le subió a lo máximo a su canción –Recuerda que una humana común como ella no puede saber de esto… Inuyasha- murmuró mirándolo fijamente de reojo en una mirada de advertencia total.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kouga… tienes que dormir… mira la hora, llevas toda la noche aquí-

Continuó tecleando ignorando totalmente a la pelirroja de la puerta

-Kouga…-

-No molestes, ahora que tenemos esto no puedo perder ni un minuto- habló refiriéndose a la carpeta amarilla que había en su escritorio la cual contenía los datos del padre de Kagome.

-Pero Kouga- hiso un puchero –Puedes dejar que Jakotsu se encargue de ello, o Miroku, o hacerlo mañana, pero no te quedes aquí solo y sin dormir-

-No me interesa lo que digas, de todas formas soy un demonio y una noche sin dormir no me hará nada, no tienes porque esperarme, lárgate a tu casa de una vez, eres muy molesta-

Su mirada verde se apagó por unos instantes -¿Soy… molesta?-

-Si, mucho. Ahora lárgate y déjame trabajar- respondió haciendo un ademan con su mano izquierda indicándole que se fuera

Se dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha y cruzando el umbral siguió por el pasillo con ojos aguados de tristeza.

-Soy molesta…- susurró

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó mucho ruido y el sol le comenzó a molestar en el rostro, se talló los ojos y observó el paisaje ahora claro y bañado por la luz del sol.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días bella durmiente!-

Giro desperezándose un poco y se encontró cara a cara con un rostro sonriente.

-¡Miroku!- preguntó presa de la sorpresa -¿Y Sango?-

El chico se apartó un poco y ella pudo divisar a su amiga en el asiento del chico discutiendo con Inuyasha justo cruzando el pasillo.

-Parece que Inuyasha roncaba mucho y Sango se hartó- rió divertido –Ahora…- sacó la revista de moda que anteriormente la castaña sostenía, se puso a hojearla y enseguida sus ojos brillaron al encontrar la sección de bikinis –Ahhh… definitivamente los viajes largos son geniales-

Kagome negó con la cabeza y luego trató de alisar su arrugado uniforme de deportes, bostezó y notó cuan animado estaba el lugar. El sol estaba en lo alto calentando y parecía que ya no llovía, además, muchos chicos se encontraban platicando felizmente con otros, algunos seguían babeando y otros más se encontraban despertando justo como ella, aunque ya eran pocos. El maestro de deportes se encontraba charlando muy amenamente con la enfermera que a su vez platicaba con el conductor. Miró su reloj extrañada notando que marcaba las nueve de la mañana.

-¡Ehhh! ¡¿Dormí tanto?!- pronunció exaltada y enseguida su estómago gruño provocando que se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

Miroku rió encantadoramente y luego la miró con sus profundos ojos azules –No se preocupe, el conductor avisó que dentro de poco llegaremos a un pueblo a desayunar y luego continuaremos con nuestro camino.

-Ehh… ehh…- se sintió como una idiota. ¿Por qué hasta entonces notó lo hermoso que era el muchacho?

-¡YA BASTA SANGO NO ME MOLESTES!

-¡¿MOLESTAR?! ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE! ¡EL QUE NO DEJO DORMIR A MEDIO CAMIÓN CON SUS RONQUIDOS MOLESTOS!-

-¡CALLATE MUJER, ERES MUY ESCANDALOSA!

-¡TU ERES EL ESCANDALOSO!

Kagome se derritió en su lugar un poco turbada aun recuperándose de sus fuertes latidos.

-¡Hey Kagome!- escuchó a Sango llamarle desde el otro lado -¡Ven a ver esto!-

Todos los estudiantes se pegaron a las ventanas del lado derecho del camión mientras exclamaban a la vez.

-¡WOW!-

-¡Qué bonito!-

-¡Mira eso!-

-¡¿No es hermoso?!-

-Nunca había visto algo así-

-¡Qué lindos colores!-

-¡Mira Hikari! ¡Es de el color de tu mochila!-

-¡Es cierto!-

-¡AH! ¡La cámara, la cámara!

Extrañada por tanto alboroto cruzó con trabajo el pasillo y se hiso en el huequito que su amiga le guardaba y a continuación, pegando la cara al cristal quedó impresionada por lo que vio.

Un río corría a las orillas de la carretera justo junto a ellos, el agua era casi cristalina y en ella nadaban muchos pececillos de colores que iban en el sentido de la corriente, justo contraria al sentido del camión.

-¡Es precioso!- exclamó

-¡¿Verdad que si?!- respondió Sango junto a ella, seguidamente las dos rieron juntas.

-¿Pero cómo llegó esto aquí?- pregunto la azabache

-Parece que el río cercano se desbordó a causa de las lluvias- contestó un muchacho asientos adelante

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? Pobres pececitos- dijo una chica aun más adelante

-No te preocupes, el peso del agua es tan grande que pronto abrirá otro canal por la tierra húmeda y regresará al bosque, se creará un nuevo lago- respondió nuevamente

-¡Ohh!- pronunciaron muchos al unísono

-¿No lo veras? Es un fenómeno muy raro y único-

Inuyasha observó al ojiazul unos segundos y luego regresó su mirada al reflejo de la azabache.

-Descuida, lo estoy viendo- pronunció alejado mirando los grandes ojos de la chica donde se reflejaban hermosamente todos los peces de colores.

-Muy bien, muy bien- aplaudió el maestro –Todos a sus lugares por favor, recuerden que aun seguimos en movimiento-

-Profesor- alguien alzó la mano -¿Cuándo llegaremos a ese pueblo que usted dijo? Morimos de hambre- todos lo acompañaron e hicieron ruidos de desconcierto

-No se preocupen- trató de calmarlos –Ya falta muy poco-

Nuevamente todos suspiraron resignados.

-¿Ka… Kagome te gusta… rían unas galletas?-

La aludida miró por el pasillo sorprendida como su amiga Ayumi le ofrecía sonrojada unas galletas, al principio no entendía bien, pero después lo hiso cuando vio a Miroku tomar unas cuantas y agradecerle con una sonrisa muy coqueta que la hiso tornarse totalmente roja.

Suspiró y decidió tomar de las que el ojiazul le ofrecía. Pobre Ayumi, seguramente sus amigas le habían mandado a espiar al chico.

-Tienes muchas admiradoras- le dijo mientras masticaba sin prestar mucha atención mirando nuevamente por la ventana

Se encogió de hombros –Quizás se deba a mi hermosura irresistible- agregó demasiado franco con destellos a su alrededor.

Roló los ojos nuevamente –Si claro-

-Aunque…- agregó después de un tiempo –No soy el único…-

Esta vez despegó su mirada de la ventana prestándole atención curiosa -¿A we we wefiewes?-

-Me refiero…- susurró tomando su cara que pasó a ser totalmente roja como manzana y acercándose peligrosamente –A que también tienes muchos admiradores ¿No?- terminó retirándole con un dedo los restos de galleta que quedaron en su cara.

Kagome lo miró fijo sin entender y captó algo extraño en los ojos de su amigo que hacia tiempo había visto, era profundo y apenas visible, pero lejos de la burla o la simplicidad había algo que no podía explicar, como una rosa roja en un jardín de claveles o una mancha en la alfombra. Ahora que tenía su rostro frente al de ella y tan cerca podía percibirlo. Tragó el último bocado de su galleta y entrecerró los ojos sintiendo como repentinamente una sensación helada la invadía y los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza en un recorrido que le paralizaba el corazón, era una sensación terrible e inexplicable.

Entrecerró sus bellos ojos azules y le pareció ver como ese destello incrementaba tornando sus ojos aun más negros que esa noche sin estrellas. No… ya no era la bella noche de luna nueva la que adornaba sus ojos, ahora eran de otra tonalidad. Seguían siendo azules, pero era un azul tan frío y sucio como el que adquirían las profundidades del mar… el abismo… del cual nunca nadie había logrado escapar con vida…. Ni siquiera eran las fuertes olas rompiendo, si no la resignación y el dolor que queda después de haber caído del barco hundido.

Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos apareció en el rostro del irreconocible Miroku.

-Como te gusta meterte en lo que no te incumbe ¿Verdad?-

Se quedó estática.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas Miroku?- pronunció Inuyasha desde el otro lado del pasillo dejando a un lado la mano de Sango que anteriormente había estado mordiendo

Movió la mano restando importancia –Voy al baño, ya regreso- pronunció desapareciendo por el pasillo dirigiéndose al lugar.

Su corazón se mantenía aun latiendo con la fuerza de un tren, faltaba poco para que saliera de su pecho y arrollara a alguien.

_¿Cómo lo supo?_

_¿Cómo supo que se encontraba indagando en su interior?_

-¿Kagome?-

Saltó asustada creyendo que se toparía de nuevo con la cara molesta y sádica del mujeriego, pero en su lugar solo estaba la preocupada cara del platinado.

-¡AHHHH! ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASI!- le gritó en el oído casi dejándolo sordo

Tardó unos segundos en salir del mundo de los aturdidos.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡PERO SI ERAS TU LA QUE NOS ASUTÓ! Mira que esa posición…- lo último lo dijo bajito y mirando para otro lado

Al principio no comprendió, pero cuando sintió sus manos apretando su cuello y su cuerpo recostado sobre el asiento se asustó a tal punto que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se cortó. ¡¿En qué momento había hecho eso?!. Se sentó de inmediato en el asiento bajo la mirada confundida y preocupada de sus compañeros y profesores.

-Hi… Higurashi ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó la enfermera acercándose con cautela

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que todos la miraban como si estuviera loca, ella miraba sus manos como si estuviera loca.

¡PLAF!

-¡Higurashi!-

-¡Que molestos mosquitos jajaja!- pronunció ella riendo como maniática ahuyentando un mosquito invisible con sus manos y girándose hasta quedar con la cabeza pegada al vidrio para evitar cualquier tipo de conversación sin entender que había pasado.

De a poco se fueron alejando, pero aun así continuaron observándola por largo tiempo e incluso varias veces la maestra se acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien. Esto gradualmente llegó a un punto en que la molestó. ¡Por dios! ¡Ni que estuviera loca! ¡Solo había estado a punto de estrangularse en un camión escolar con sus propias manos pero no era para tanto! ¿O no?

Tocó su cuello sin comprender la razón, ella no estaba lo suficientemente deprimida para cometer suicidio. ¿Entonces? Ella solo estaba platicando con Miroku y…

_Nuevamente esa sensación arrolladora._

Se levanto de forma discreta y se hincó sobre el asiento para poder ver mejor, entonces descubrió al azabache casi al inicio del camión en un grupo de chicas que sobre sus asientos reían platicadoras, pero el azabache no les prestaba la mínima atención, al contrario y raro en él, su mirada se dirigía justo a ella.

_Era una advertencia._

_Era el poder de la persuasión._

Se dejó caer asustada y tapándose la cabeza con sus manos cerró sus ojos. ¡Había sido él! ¡Controló su cuerpo unos ínfimos segundos y casi la mata! Entonces los abrió y descubrió a Inuyasha y Sango peleando sobre quien tendría más miedo en la prueba de valor y quien perdería siendo una gallina. Temblaba.

_¿Tendrían también ese poder?_

Sus ojos se cruzaron con el albino y su corazón latió apresurado aunque distinto a la anterior sensación esta era agradable y cálida.

_La respuesta era que sí._

Recordó que al conocer a sus amigos todos tenían esa mirada compartida, tan fría y conservadora, como un rincón abandonado en un parque, como un lugar vacío y desolado. Todos habían sido tan esquivos al principio, incluso la mismísima Sango se mostró dura en un inicio aunque intentó disimularlo. Pero en cambio… habían cambiado, algo se había movido dentro de ellos que le permitió tocar un poco sus corazones. Aun no los conocía de nada y había una barrera invisible que los separaba, pero… aunque le hubieran advertido… continuaría.

Se levantó lentamente y camino hasta el pasillo con los puños apretados y la cabeza gacha deteniéndose justo a la mitad de este, justo entre los asientos separados donde se encontraban Sango e Inuyasha que al notarla con la mirada fija y decidida en el suelo pararon de discutir y la miraron extrañados.

Levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada a sus amigos quienes la devolvieron con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos en un gesto indescifrable para después continuar y girar hasta quedar con el cuerpo mirando hacia la fila derecha delantera del camión y chocar su mirada con la del muchacho quien entrecerró los ojos al sentir como lo retaban con la mirada.

Estaba dispuesta a descubrir la verdad.

Lo que todos compartían.

_Su secreto…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Pero qué es esto?-

-¿Qué sucede Jakotsu?- preguntó acercándose presa de la curiosidad al lugar de su amigo

-Parece que alguien arrancó una hoja del expediente-

Miró más detenidamente pero alcanzó a notar en la grapa los indicios de que había sujetado otra hoja.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

Entrecerró los ojos y sin mirar comenzó a teclear en la computadora a una velocidad increíble.

-Parece que es hora de usar los códigos que el sexy Miroku me dio- habló mientras abrazaba la carpeta amarilla y reía pervertido

Ayame suspiró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

NDA:

Ejemmm… ni yo se que está pasando aquí jaja ¬¬

¿Cómo que Miroku es medio bipolar no? Pobre Kag.

¡Bueno trataré de actualizar pronto!

Los siguientes capis serán muy divertidos. Así que prepárense.

Porfa déjenme unos reviews para saber cómo les está pareciendo la historia.

Gracias por leerme y perdón el retraso!


	10. 10 C A P : No entiendo nada

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 : No entiendo nada

-¿De qué te ríes pervertido?-

Se miraron entre ellos y algunos se encogieron de hombros como si con ello dieran a entender que no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba en aquella parte del cuarto.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó por parte del que ahora se encontraba junto al pervertido.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Miroku obtuvo señal de alguna red!-

-¡¿Tienes internet?!-

-¡No es posible, la red más cercana esta a kilómetros de aquí! ¡Ni siquiera los celulares funcionan! ¡Estamos prácticamente en medio de la nada!-

-Pues él tiene una señal en medio de la nada-

Todos se arremolinaron frente al susodicho asombrados y apretujados celebrando su victoria alegando haber sido más listos que los profesores como si ellos hubieran ayudado en algo.

El albino aun en su lugar junto a la puerta roló los ojos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la señal?- preguntó un muchacho muy inteligente de cabello pelirrojo –Estoy seguro que el modem más cercano está demasiado lejos, lo suficiente como para necesitar una antena del tamaño de un satélite para poder obtenerla-

Miroku sonrió con sorna y con deleite levantó un pequeño aparato del tamaño de su pulgar para que todos pudieran admirarlo –Este pequeño aparato puede cubrir más de ochenta kilómetros a la redonda- explicó presumido –Inclusive puede intensificar la señal que llegue a encontrar-

-Increibleee…- susurraron todos como idiotas

Inuyasha nuevamente roló los ojos.

-¡NOCHE DE PELICULAS PORNO!- grito el de cabellos castaños

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien muchachos, cada grupo irá a sus actividades asignadas y cuando el sol se ponga nos veremos todos en este lugar para preparar la cena ¿Fui claro?-

-Siiii profesooorr- contestaron todos como niños de primaria

Una vez terminada la introducción se reunieron en equipos de cuatro asignados desde el inicio del viaje por su maestro al azar quien muy amablemente subrayó que quien se cambiara de lugar haría un programa físico; todos sabían que significaba un programa físico: cincuenta abdominales, treinta lagartijas, cien sentadillas, estiramientos y toda una vuelta de cinco kilómetros. En teoría, algo por lo que nadie quería pasar.

-¡Qué bueno que nos tocó juntas!- exclamo Yuka sonriente

-Si Kagome, tenía tiempo que no hablábamos, nos tenías abandonadas- coreó Eri

-Chicas no la molesten tanto, saben que ella ha tenido cosas que hacer- defendió la como siempre ´pacifista Ayumi

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Eh?- pregunto Eri molesta alzando una ceja con gesto despectivo tatuado en el rostro -¿Hacer novio con Taisho?-

-¡Eri!- exclamó Ayumi con tono de desaprobación

-No te preocupes Ayumi… Eri tiene razón- Kagome colocó una mano en el hombro de esta -¿Qué les parece si salimos acabando el campamento a algún lado?

Las tres muchachas le miraron con desconfianza al inició, pero finalmente no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, realmente tenían muchas ganas de salir con su amiga ya que últimamente no se habían podido ver mucho y Kagome deseaba poder relajarse y olvidarse de todo.

-¡Bien entonces!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Vaya que está alto!-

-Cuidado Sanguito, podrías caer-

La castaña giró sobre si mirándole divertida meciendo su coleta alta agraciadamente.

-¿Cree que yo podría caer?-

Miroku encogió sus hombros ocultando la corazonada que le dio debido a aquel gesto tan provocativo de la chica –Bueno uno nunca sabe, aun el patinador más experimentado podría tropezar-

Inuyasha caminó unos pasos más para darle alcance a Sango y se asomó también poniéndose de rodillas sobre la fría roca.

-Si bueno, solo que este no sobreviviría-

Miroku roló los ojos.

-¿Oigan no…s va…mos?-

Todos giraron y miraron fijamente a su compañero quien se abrazaba a su uniforme como si hiciera mucho frío y aun permanecía junto a los árboles lejos del borde de la cascada. Tenía el cabello caramelo alborotado por el viento, ojos azules y pecas que a los ojos de las mujeres eran adorables. Sin embargo odiaba salir de su casa por un trauma que tuvo de pequeño. Realmente Shin era cobarde.

Unos minutos de silencio los envolvieron, los cuales aprovecho cada uno para perderse en sus pensamientos y asuntos personales.

-E…e… escuché que… que hace a… a… ños hubo a… quí un a… a…ccidente-

Todos le prestaron atención sin decir una sola palabra.

-D… dicen que… que… dos…s much…achos cayeron por… por… la borda-

-Vaya que es una larga caída- agregó Inuyasha mirando abajo sin rastro de miedo o emoción –Un humano no sobreviviría- susurró demasiado bajo para que solo sus dos amigos más cercanos pudieran escuchar

Sango lo ignoró y decidió preguntar -¿Y qué sucedió después?-

-Bu… bueno, despu… es de… de buscarlos por… por… días, e… encotraron sus cuerpos flota…ndo… rió a… arriba en… distintas direcciónes-

-Ya veo… entonces este lago sigue río arriba hasta donde se parte en dos direcciones-

-Que estúpidos por caer- agregó Inuyasha

-Pe… pero dicen que… que sus cuerpos e… estaban…- Shin tragó duro y audible y repentinamente s epuso pálido –E… estaban…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Inuyasha gritó desesperado por tanto tartamudeo y lo incitó a seguir. Eso era lo que realmente odiaba de Shin, había que ser muy pacientes con él o nunca diría nada.

Sango lo fulminó con la mirada y luego miró nuevamente a Shin hablándole dulcemente como haría una madre con su hijo -¿Estaban qué, Shin?-

-De… descuartizados- soltó finalmente

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Tanto alboroto y trabajo por una simple palabra?!-

-¡Inuyasha!-

-¡Feh! ¡Es obvio que se encontrarían hechos pedazos! Hay un suelo de rocas grandes y afiladas por el pasar del agua justo donde esta cae-

Sango se asomó al igual que Miroku una vez estuviera junto a ellos pero no vieron nada. La bruma ocasionada por el caer de la cascada no mostraba signos de esas rocas.

-Supongo que tendríamos que tener más cuidado- susurró Miroku dando una rápida mirada al albino que aun se mantenía mirando hacia abajo con rostro inexpresivo y el largo cabello ondulante por el viento.

-Bueno, ahora debemos irnos- dijo Sango mientras se ponía alegre de pie de un salto -¡Nos están esperando para la cena! ¡El sensei nos matará si no nos apresuramos! Recuerden que aun tenemos que ir a buscar la leña-

Miroku asintió y se puso de pie -¿Puedes oler algo?-

Negó aun sin apartar la mirada –El agua oculta cualquier aroma a cadáver o a sangre, aunque hayan pasado siglos o años el olor de la muerte aun debe seguir aquí-

El ojiazul asintió serio –Yo puedo sentir unas presencias cercanas

Inuyasha giró sorprendido poniéndose también de pie a la altura de su compañero.

-Es decir… que son…-

-Si- interrumpió –Probablemente sus espíritus nunca hayan abandonado el lugar-

-¡Chicos muévanse!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Eri para de comer eso!-

Todos pasaban un buen rato, era divertido hacer su propia comida.

-Los pescados que trajeron los chicos son enormes- habló una chica del otro lado de la larga mesa

-¿Cómo deberíamos cocinarlos?-

-¿En sopa?-

-¿Un guisado?-

Kagome sostuvo una papa mientras la miraba con repentino interés, quizá debería empezar por cortar unas verduras.

Ayumi notó de inmediato como su amiga casi se rebana el dedo e inmediatamente corrió a quitarle el cuchillo.

-¡Cuidado con eso!- exclamó como muy pocas veces alterada –Debes poner la mano aquí e irla recorriendo cada vez que cortes un trozo- tomó las manos de su amiga y le enseño de forma cuidadosa -¿Ves?- sonrió amable

La azabache se sonrojó por su tontería –Gra… gracias Ayumi

-¡Ah! ¡Ayumi es la mejor cocinera de todas!- exclamó otra chica en alguna esquina

-No… no exageren- susurró la aludida tomándose el rostro con una mano y sonrojándose inevitablemente

-¡Hemos terminado!- exclamo un muchacho muy guapo y alto mientras dejaba las piedras que sostenía en sus manos junto al río y se acercaba a la mesa donde ellas se encontraban colocándose junto a su novia quien se sonrojó por tan repentina cercanía -¿En qué podemos ayudarlas?-

-¡Excelente idea! ¡Si los chicos ayudan será más rápido!- exclamo una chica

-Y menos machista- agregó Kagome

Y así, al finalizar sus tareas correspondientes los muchachos se fueron acercando de a poco a la mesa donde las chicas trabajaban para ayudar con la cena y terminar más rápido. Algunos cortaban, otros mezclaban, otros tantos sazonaban. Muchos eran enseñados por las chicas o viceversa. Al caer la noche todos los chicos ya se encontraban ayudando en la "cocina" con sus delantales puestos. Era un cuadro muy divertido.

Kagome tomó el pescado sin saber qué hacer y echó un vistazo en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle, pero todos parecían muy entretenidos entre risas y comida, ya había cortado las verduras como sus amigas le instruyeron pero ahora no sabía qué seguía. Miró con resignación al animal y tomó el cuchillo dispuesto a cortarlo en trocitos de una vez pero fue detenida por una grande y cálida mano.

-Es mejor si empiezas por cortar la cabeza y la cola- escuchó una voz que le susurraba al oído causándole escalofríos seguido de un fuerte pecho pegarse a su espalda

Giró asustada encontrándose con la mirada burlona de Inuyasha que parecía brillar con la poca luz del lugar.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estas…?!-

-Vamos- dijo mientras la giraba y se colocaba de nuevo en la misma posición ignorándole por completo –He terminado de destripar a los pescados y ahora no tengo nada que hacer- habló mientras tomaba en su mano la de Kagome junto con el cuchillo.

Sintió como su cara se coloreaba y sus latidos se aceleraban cuando sus manos entraron en contacto, tenía miedo de que su corazón saliera disparado de su pecho o peor aún, se quedara dentro. Tenía miedo de que Inuyasha con su anormal sentido auditivo lo escuchara. Tragó duro y dejó que el albino con sus manos hiciera el trabajo de cortar el pescado. Podía sentir su fuerza tan extrañamente nula, sus movimientos tan delicados que parecían increíbles en esos brazos tan fuertes. En algún punto el chico tuvo que recargar su cabeza en el hombro de la azabache para poder ver mejor y se alegró de no tener más su cálida respiración en el oído que tantos escalofríos le provocaba. Ya sin ser consciente, se sintió tan atraída a él que dejó de prestar por completo atención a lo que él hacía y giró para contemplar su rostro concentrado. Era tan guapo. Notó como su piel tostada brillaba un poco bajo las luces y sus ojos dorados casi animales seguían sus movimientos.

-¿Vas a mírame toda la noche como idiota?-

Kagome saltó en su lugar al haber sido descubierta y lanzando un grito accidentalmente su mano resbaló por el cuchillo cortándola en el acto.

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Amiga! –

-¿Estás bien?-

Pronto todos estaban arremolinados alrededor de la chica preocupados por el brote de la sangre. La cocina se había suspendido momentáneamente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó el profesor de educación física mientras se acercaba seguido de la enfermera.

-Parece que Kagome se cortó- habló alguien

La enfermera se arrodilló junto a ella e Inuyasha -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras hacía un torniquete con una venda que traía en el bolsillo

Kagome se guardó una mueca de dolor y mostró una sonrisa que ocultaba lo que le dolía –No se preocupe, se ve peor de lo que es-

La enfermera la miró con desconfianza -¿Segura?-

-Es solo una pequeña cortada, dejará de sangrar en cuanto la desinfecte-

-Pero…-

Un gritó se escuchó justo detrás de ellos interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-¡Sensei! ¡Yumi se ha quemado!-

La enfermera se levantó de un salto pasándoles de largo mientras se arrodillaba junto con la herida al igual que todos.

-¿Es grave?- preguntó al chico que estaba junto a ella

-Me… due… le mucho…- susurró la niña mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro

-No te preocupes- habló mientras se quitaba la maleta de los hombros y sacaba unas pomadas.

-¿Kag a dónde vas?- preguntó Sango quien se había distraído unos segundos con el accidente de la otra chica.

-Iré por el botiquín- sonrió mientras se giraba –Ustedes continúen o la comida se quemará-

-¡El arroz!- gritó la castaña mientras corría hacia algún lugar seguida por el pelinegro

Se giró y comenzó a caminar a la cabaña que compartía con sus amigas con el brazo apretado en su pecho conteniendo las lágrimas. Era de noche y solo la luna iluminaba el sendero marcado con unas piedras que siguió por unos minutos hasta que las luces de la carpa donde cocinaban todos desaparecieron. Entró al lugar encendiendo la luz y continuó hasta el fondo donde guardado en un cajón de madera se encontraba el botiquín. Llegó hasta él y solo fue consciente de que Inuyasha le seguía cuando detuvo su dedo lleno de pomada que estaba dispuesta a untar sobre la herida una vez hubiera quitado la venda.

-Primero deberías lavarte las manos- susurró

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamó -¿Por qué siempre me estas asustando de esa forma? ¿Acaso eres…?- pero se interrumpió al ver la mirada de abatimiento que el albino portaba -¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alterada mientras con su mano buena tomaba su rostro -¡¿También te cortaste?!

El albino tomó su mano suavemente y se sentó sobre la cama que estaba cerca sentando a la azabache en sus piernas.

-¿Inu… yasha?- preguntó sonrojada

El muchacho le arrebató la pomada mirándola con desconfianza y luego haciendo un gesto de asco cuando la olió. La aventó a algún punto de la habitación.

-¡Inuyasha!- le regaño Kagome mientras intentaba levantarse pero era detenida firmemente por su mano.

-Esas cosas no son muy efectivas, aparte de que apestan la herida tardará en sanar-

-Bueno, es la única medicina que existe, aun no crean una instantánea y milagrosa- espetó furiosa mientas lo empujaba accidentalmente con su mano derecha-¡Ouch!- exclamó retrayéndola al instante mientras unas lágrimas de dolor surcaban sus mejillas. Luego miró horrorizada el delantal que el chico traía manchado de sangre -¡Perdóname! ¡No quería manchar…- pero calló cuando el ojidorado tomó su mano hasta la altura de sus ojos.

Inuyasha observó el corte con atención. Realmente era horrible, era bastante profundo y debía doler muchísimo sin mencionar que la sangre no paraba de salir sin parar, todo su brazo y el uniforme estaban manchados. No entendía como no se había tirado al suelo a llorar por el dolor.

-Debiste de haberle dicho a la sensei que te dolía-

-No me…-

Pasó su lengua húmeda por la herida lentamente, bajo ella podía saborear la carne viva y sumirse en su mano, la sangre tenía un sabor metálico que ya reconocía. Sintió a Kagome saltar por la sorpresa al sentir su saliva penetrar en la herida como un raro bálsamo alejando el dolor. Dio tres lamidas en ese lugar y continuó lamiendo el camino de sangre que había en su mano de forma delicada. Cuando este llegó por debajo de la sudadera del uniforme escolar, bajó el cierre de la chica que estaba en su pecho y se la sacó.

-¡Pero qué haces!- preguntó totalmente roja luchando por soltarse cuando sintió la lengua del muchacho recorrer hasta su codo y parar una vez hubiera limpiado todo rastro de sangre.

Abrió los ojos lentamente que en algún punto había cerrado y la miró con un brillo desconocido en ellos, luego se acercó lentamente a su rostro y desviándose a sus mejillas lamió las gotas salinas que habían salido por el dolor.

-¿Inu… yasha?- preguntó en un suspiro

Paró cuando le escuchó suspirar y se alejó de sus mejillas notándola con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos que inevitablemente lo invitaban… dejó de pensar.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió los labios del chico posados sobre los de ella e intentó resistirse un momento, pero al final, al sentir su lengua contra la de él cedió. El beso era lento, pero estaba lleno de una necesidad oculta para ambos, una necesidad innegable. Rodeó su cuello con sus delicadas manos y permitió que el jugara con su boca todo lo que quisiera. No se acostumbraba a esa sensación tan deliciosa. Sintió al chico sobar su espalda delicadamente y ella se abandonó por completo al beso sin pensar que se encontraban en una cabaña solos y alejados de todos, si su mente hubiera funcionado, su cordura le hubiera alertado. Unos segundos después sintió como sus manos se introducían en su playera blanca, ninguno de los dos pensaba.

Verdaderamente no se cansaba de saborear esos labios, pero sabía que si no se detenía, después no podría parar, así que al final y con pesar se separó lentamente de ella. No quería hacerle daño.

Abrió los ojos aun jadeante y pudo verse reflejada en esos extraños mares dorados que ahora lucían una tonalidad rojiza extraña que nunca le había visto.

Inuyasha no podía mirarla a la cara, en todo su rostro estaba escrita la palabra "continúa" aunque ni la mismísima Kagome fuera consciente de ello. Aun sentía sus manos sobre la suave y cálida piel de su espalda, sin remedio las sacó.

Al sentir ese movimiento la racionalidad volvió a su cerebro como un click y de un brinco se paró de sus piernas tan roja como un tomate.

-Yo… yo…-

El albino sonreía satisfecho aun desde su lugar en la cama, al menos pudo ver su cara apenada frente a él. Se levantó de manera tranquila y caminó hasta el botiquín que cerró y guardó en el cajón finalmente.

Apareció un silencio incómodo.

-¿Saliva youkai?- susurró la azabache mirando su mano ya sin rastro alguno de la cortada

Inuyasha giró para tenerla de frente y se recargó en el mueble –Perdóname, ha sido mi culpa- susurró –Es que al descubrirte mirándome me puse tan nervioso que al final olvidé por completo lo que estaba haciendo- miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo a la azabache.

-¡¿EH?!- preguntó ahora colorada hasta las orejas en parte sorprendida por la disculpa del orgulloso muchacho

-¡Lo que te dije mujer!- espetó caminando hasta la puerta –Ahora vámonos antes de que alguien comience a pensar cosas raras.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó sin saber que decir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Se tardaron demasiado-

Inuyasha suspiró y dejó los platillos sobre el plato. Giró para poder ver bien a su amigo quien se sentó a su derecha –Ya ni mi madre-

Miroku sonrió ante el comentario –Bueno, tu madre siempre ha sido una mujer encantadora que…-

-Ni se te ocurra-

Continuaron comiendo unos segundos en silencio escuchando como fondo las voces de todos los alumnos que reían y platicaban felices por el viaje.

Esta vez su semblante se volvió serio –Inuyasha, sabes bien que esto no es un juego al que pueda entrar cualquiera-

Soltó con un ligero golpe sus palillos -¿A qué le temes?- preguntó harto mirando a su compañero –Kagome está más implicada en esto de lo que parece-

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa pero luego se volvieron pequeños repentinamente en una mirada furiosa, agresiva -¿Qué a qué le temo? ¿A qué?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz aunque sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás escucharan -¡Creo que a lo mismo que tú Inuyasha Taisho!-

Inuyasha se giró con la cabeza gacha –Yo… creo que ya no temo… tanto-

Una carcajada sádica inundó el lugar llamando la atención de Sango quien se encontraba junto al muchacho azabache, de pronto estaba alerta y tensa.

-Y dime, ¿Acaso crees que el amor estúpido que le tienes a esa niña consentida arreglará todo? Te recuerdo que ya una vez me dijiste lo mismo-

Esta vez sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa.

-Ahhh si, ¿Es que acaso ya la olvidaste? ¿Acaso tu amor por ella era tan ínfimo?- preguntó divertido

-Exelencia basta- susurró Sango

-Yo recuerdo cuan enamorado estabas, confíe en ti, confiamos en ti, ¿pero qué hiso esa perra? Nos arruinó todo-

La mirada de Inuyasha se cargó de una tristeza tan profunda que repentinamente sus ojos se apagaron con dolor

-¡Miroku!-

-Te recuerdo que no eres el único que sufre, también lo hacen tus padres y nosotros ¿Acaso quieres que tus padres sufran más? ¿Tu madre?-

Inuyasha lo miró como un cachorro mira a su amo cuando lo abandona a mitad de la carretera logrando que la castaña sintiera un dolor agudo en su pecho pero sin dar resultado en su amigo que ajeno a todo continuó rasgando su pecho con palabras llenas de filo.

-¡Eres un Hanyou, nadie nunca te amará! ¡¿Por qué no comprendes?! ¡Ríndete ya! ¡En esto no hay lugar para el amor, ni para ti, ni para nadie!-

-¡BASTA MONJE!-

Una cachetada resonó por todo el lugar callando repentinamente a todos dando paso a un silencio sepulcral que repentinamente rompió con la paz del lugar.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- se atrevió a hablar el maestro mientras se acercaba cauteloso a la escena. El aire estaba tenso y frío.

-No diga más… por favor…- las lágrimas caían por su rostro sintiendo dolor no solo por su amigo sino también por ella –Sabe perfecto que lo amo… que usted también lo hace… que sus padres y todos los demás lo hacen… asi que por favor… no diga eso…-

Finalmente alzó su mirada hasta que sus llorosos ojos avellana chocaron contra aquellos ojos negros quienes se suavizaron hasta volver a ser esos ojos azules llenos de arrepentimiento.

-Yo… ¡SANGO!-

-¡JOVENCITA VUELVA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

Todos observaron atónitos a la castaña rodear la mesa y correr hasta perderse en el bosque con dirección a las cabañas bajo la suave luz de la luna.

Pronto todos estaban cuchicheando confundidos por la repentina escena pero se callaron nuevamente al ver a Kagome pararse de su lugar en un aire repentino e inclinarse –Gracias por la comida- habló apresurada mientras corría tras el rastro de su amiga

-¡SEÑORITA HIGURASHI VUELVA AQUÍ!-

-¡Kagome!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sango! ¡Sango!-

Entró a la cabaña sin importar que las luces estuvieran apagadas y se encontró con su amiga llorando amargamente contra su cama en un rincón del lugar.

-¡Sango!- exclamó mientras corría a aquel lugar dispuesta a acabar con el sufrimiento de la que consideraba su mejor amiga

-Por favor no te acerques…-

Detuvo su mano a medio camino al escuchar esas entrecortadas y ahogadas palabras que salieron con dolor.

-¿Eh?-

-Por favor Kagome…- Sango giró hasta que su cara llena de dolor y lágrimas quedó al descubierto –Quisiera estar sola…-

Ahora que la veía realmente se parecían, eran idénticas por fuera. Cabello azabache largo, con la diferencia de que el de ella era liso y el de Kagome ondulado, ojos grandes color chocolate, piel pálida y labios color cereza, ambas realmente hermosas. Se sintió culpable por compararla con esa mujer pero al final Miroku le trajo a su mente. Aunque desde un inicio estuvo consciente de que se parecían, de hecho ella se sorprendió muchísimo cuando la vio por primera vez en el salón de clases junto a la ventana y hasta tuvo miedo de que ella hubiera regresado. Pero era imposible.

**Una persona no regresa de la muerte.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó un poco más por la suave hierba, no tenía idea de que hora era ni tampoco le importaba, ahora se sentía realmente triste por no haber podido ayudar a su mejor amiga. Miró hacia el cielo notando que las estrellas brillaban aun más que el cielo nocturno de la ciudad y le pareció un espectáculo verdaderamente hermoso, su pierna comenzó a molestarle pero no le dio importancia. Al cabo de un tiempo escuchó un sonido fuerte, como el del agua al caer y supo que estaba cerca de alguna cascada, así que decidió dirigirse a ese lugar. Sintió el aire un poco más frío de lo usual y supo que el otoño estaba llegando, aunque apenas era un cambio muy suave, las últimas olas de calor del verano aun seguían presentes. Subió las resbalosas rocas sin verdaderamente preocuparse por caer a tan peligrosa altura, lo que verdaderamente quería en esos momentos era un lugar para poder estar sola y pensar. Una vez hubiera llegado a la cima se sentó sobre la piedra y abrazó sus piernas mientras contemplaba lo alto y hermoso del lugar.

-¿Y dime por qué tan solita?-

Brinco en su lugar cuando escuchó aquella voz y casi resbala por la pendiente pero afortunadamente alcanzó a agarrarse de una roca cercana la cual usó como apoyo para levantarse y quedar cara a cara con el ser que más temía.

-¡Naraku!-

El susodicho sonrió divertido mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la azabache quien se puso tensa al sentir su proximidad. El hombre venía bien vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro que a todas luces daba las de ser muy caro, aunque era guapo algo había en él que le daba la impresión de un ser horrible y asqueroso.

-Pero tú… tú estabas… muerto- expresó llena de terror-

-Veo que esta vez estas realmente sola- la interrumpió mirando hacia todos lados como si quisiera cerciorarse de ello –Parece que al fin tu guardaespaldas personal te dio un tiempo para respirar, o… ¿Será que huiste de él?- susurró divertido mirándole fijamente con esos ojos inyectados en sangre

-¡Inuyasha no es mi guardaespaldas! Él es… él es… él…- nunca se había detenido a pensarlo ¿Qué era Inuyasha de ella? Vivían juntos pero… apenas y se conocían, cuando hablaban no hacían más que discutir, la protegía de algo de lo que ella no tenía idea y… le robó algunos besos, aun que su relación podría considerarse algo así como una extraña amistad… ¿Porqué no le gustaba el sonido de eso? ¡Rayos! Cada vez que aparecía ese ser la hacía dudar más y más.

-Mmmm huelo la duda en ti- susurró divertido acercándose aun más -¿Qué es ese Hanyou de ti?-

-¿Ha... Hanyou? ¿Qué es eso?-

Los ojos de Naraku se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa pero al final termino por sonreír hasta que la risa ganó en esa batalla -¿Quieres decir que él aun no te lo ha dicho?-

-¡¿Decirme qué?!- gritó presa de la desesperación

Naraku arrugó la nariz ante el volumen tan alto de la azabache –Eres una molestia Kikyou nunca hubiera alzado la voz de ese modo, no, ella era toda una señorita… una mujer respetable y seria- algo en el tono de su voz cuando hablaba de esa mujer no le gustaba nada, era algo así como lascivo

-¿Kikyou?- preguntó recordando que Naraku la mencionó alguna vez -¿Quién es ella?-

Naraku roló los ojos –Haces muchas preguntas-

-¡Pues me gustaría que respondieras alguna de ellas!-

Sonrió divertido ante la impetuosidad de la azabache –Debo reconocer que eres valiente… o tonta-

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?! ¡No recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto antes! ¡¿Por qué siempre estas tras de mí?!-

El ser se acercó a ella con su ondulado y largo pelo meciéndose al ritmo del viento disfrutando ver los aterrorizados ojos de la chiquilla quien cada vez retrocedía más quedando a cada paso peligrosamente cerca de la caída de la cascada.

-Porque tú tienes algo que yo quiero- extendió su mano hasta su pecho tocando ese lugar produciendo un extraño destello morado que en instantes pasó a rosado para sorpresa de la ojichocolate –Ahí esta…- susurró si apartar la vista de su pecho –La Perla de Shikon-

-¿Perla de Shikon?- gimió sin aliento llena de dudas cuando repentinamente un dolor insoportable la asaltó contemplando con horror como el brillo de esa perla se volvía negro y sentía un frio horrible en todo su cuerpo

-¿Lo entiendes? Tu eres la llave que abrirá el candado de lo que estoy buscando

Se agachó presa del dolor y con sus manos arrugó la playera que portaba a la altura del pecho, como si con ella pudiera mitigar el dolor aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que cada segundo que pasaba el dolor se incrementaba más y más hasta el punto en el que se volvió totalmente insoportable y tuvo que retorcerse en el suelo llorando por la frustración. Sentía como si tuviera algo hirviendo, como si tuvieran una plancha caliente justo sobre su pecho, era insoportable. Escuchó a Naraku reír unos minutos, pero ella no podía prestar mucha atención, sus sentidos se estaban desvaneciendo.

-Mmmm… veo que realmente eres persistente- caminó un poco más hasta la chica y se arodilló junto a ella divertido disfrutando sus muecas de dolor –Planeo destruir a Inuyasha y a todos los bobos que le siguen, se meten en mi camino y por su culpa no puedo obtener lo que quiero-

Miró al hombre sorprendida con los dientes apretados.

-Lo mataré lentamente porque es necesario que sufra y pague por lo que ha hecho- una risilla escapó de sus labios –Pero primero le daré en donde más le duele- susurró en el momento en que tomó su brazo apretándolo más de lo necesario –Su orgullo…-

Un ruido sordo inundó el lugar despertando a las aves que se encontraban dormidas por el área cercana y volaran aterradas a algún lugar de la noche. La azabache solo pudo ver como el hombre abría los ojos como platos y la sangre chorreaba de su sien. Pudo apreciar un levantamiento en la comisura de sus labios.

-Baje demasiado la guardia- susurró antes de caer al césped a un lado de ella y desvanecerse hasta solo quedar un muñeco de madera en su lugar.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes y ella alcanzó a ver al portador de la pistola que la salvó furioso taladrándola por completo con esos ojos negros parado a unos metros de ella.

-Mi… roku…-

Rodó por la pendiente hasta que su pesado cuerpo callo junto con el agua de la cascada acompañándola en esa larga caída. Frío, todo su cuerpo se sentía frío y era tan delicioso, era como si el agua curara todo el asco que sentía por aquel ser se desvanecieran, era como si le untaran esa saliva Youkai en toda el alma, se sentía en paz… su pecho repentinamente ya no dolía y solo quería quedarse de esa manera siempre.

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Kagome!-

Escuchó como alguien la llamaba, pero al final no pudo responder, la corriente era muy fuerte y la arrastraba lejos de las voces. Súbitamente sintió como algo la jaló del brazo derecho sacándola del agua al frío de la noche. La colocaron en la suave hierva hasta que por fin pudo abrir los ojos y la cara llena de preocupación de su amiga fue lo que pudo ver.

-¡Kagome estas bien!- gimió llena de felicidad mientras la abrazaba sin importar que el agua mojara toda su ropa –Gracias al cielo que las rocas no te lastimaron- habló refiriéndose a las que estaban a la caída de la cascada sin preguntarse verdaderamente como lo había hecho

La azabache se levantó confundida lentamente hasta que estuvo sentada y pudo ver a todos alrededor de ella.

-Yo…- fue silenciada cuando súbitamente alguien le tomó de las solapas y de forma tan rápida que ella no lo pudo sentir se encontraba contra el tronco de un árbol con un dolor de espalda terrible

-¡Miroku!-

-¡Monje suéltala!-

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- preguntó sin hacer caso a las advertencias de sus amigos -¡¿Le contaste sobre nuestros planes para acabar con él?! ¡¿QUÉ INFORMACIÓN LE DISTE?!-

Kagome no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre siempre tan sonriente y pacífico actuar de ese modo. No lo reconocía. Pero pudo ver como los ojos del hombre se tornaban oscuros y fríos como aquella vez en el camión y tuvo miedo, mucho más del que Naraku plantó en ella.

-Yo… ¡Yo no le dije nada!- se defendió

-¡¿Y POR QUE HABRÍA DE CREERTE?!-

-¡MONJE SUÉLTALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-

Ahora de forma tan rápida como la anterior se encontraba rodeada por los protectores y cálidos brazos de Inuyasha. No necesitaba mirarle a la cara para saber quién era. Desde su lugar pudo observar como discutía con Sango mandándole miradas llenas de odio que le dolieron más que cualquier herdida. Se levantó de su lugar.

-¡NO COMPRENDO!-

Ante su grito todos pararon de discutir y la miraron atónitos.

-¡NO COMPRENDO NADA DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡Hace unos días yo era una persona normal que vivía en su vida normal, no recuerdo haber lastimado a nadie nunca o haberle robado nada!- su voz sonaba cada vez más triste y apagada -¡Pero de pronto apareció Naraku diciéndome que yo tenía algo que le pertenecía intentando matarme cada vez que me veía! ¡No puedo estar con mi familia porque los pongo en peligro de algo que ni siquiera yo sé! ¡Ustedes no son humanos! ¡Yo no soy humana! ¡Y ya no se qué demonios estoy diciendo!- gritó presa de la frustración –No comprendo nada…- susurró dejándose caer al césped respirando con dificultad por el repentino ataque

-Kag…-

-Tampoco entiendo porque Miroku no confía en mi…- susurró como ultimátum

Pronto Sango estaba frente a ella con una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo –Perdónanos Kag, pero esto es muy importante para nosotros y queremos estar seguros de algo antes de poder contarte la verdad o confiar en ti- esas palabras dolieron pero eran ciertas –Nosotros no podemos confiar tan fácilmente, pero… ¿Danos tiempo si?-

-¿No pueden contarme nada? ¿No tengo el derecho de saber en qué estoy implicada?-

-No podemos responderte a ello porque ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos- esta vez habló Miroku desde su lugar con los brazos cruzados –Solo podemos decirte que te cuides de ese hombre, ha hecho muchas cosas terribles-

-Nosotros también las hemos hecho- susurró Inuyasha sintiéndose culpable

Esta vez Miroku suavizó su expresión –Pero no tuviste alternativa- ahora se acercó al chico y colocó una mano en su cabeza –Por favor discúlpame amigo, a veces sale cuando me enfado y no soy capaz de controlarlo- Luego se giró a la azabache cuando la tuvo frente a ella –Por favor discúlpeme señorita, he sido muy grosero con usted-

Kagome negó con la cabeza –Está bien, fue mi culpa por gritar de esa forma- luego intentó pararse pero sintió un agudo dolor en su tobillo que logro se doblara

-¡Kagome!- Inuyasha tan rápido como siempre corrió a socorrerla -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó lleno de preocupación

La azabache asintió un poco roja –Si, solo parece que la pastilla perdió efecto-

Todos guardaron silencio al recordarlo. El accidente. Habían olvidado que al final, la única que pagó por su descuido fue ella. Tantas veces estaba en peligro y al inicio ella siempre se hacía de su propia fuerza y voluntad para seguir adelante, esa chica era única.

Kagome dio un gritito cuando sin aviso alguno ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Inuyasha como una princesa en un cuento.

-Debemos regresar o se preocuparan-

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo y les siguieron de regreso al campamento donde lo más seguro es que tendrían problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Lo encontré!-

Los presentes se arremolinaron junto al pelinegro que parecía ansioso observando como en la pantalla aparecía la biografía de alguien.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos unos momentos pero después los abrió en un gesto de sorpresa que casi nadie había visto –Lo que sospechábamos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha…-

-Mmmm-

No sabía si debía preguntarle o no pero, al final ya tenía toda su atención.

-¿Quién es Kikyou?-

Abrió los ojos grandes por la sorpresa y se detuvo abruptamente sin saber que decir, Sango y Miroku habían hecho lo mismo.

-¿Dónde escuchó ese nombre señorita?- pregunto un cauteloso Miroku acercándose a donde se encontraba Inuyasha cargándola

-Bueno…- respondió ingenuamente –Naraku lo mencionó un par de veces-

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-No es nadie que te importe- respondió el albino con los ojos oscuros reanudando el paso

Kagome se sintió frustrada, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para discutirle, así que dejó que se llevara la última palabra en silencio.

-¿Por qué la habrá mencionado?- preguntó la castaña a su acompañante sin moverse de lugar

-Esto no es bueno Sanguito… nada bueno…-

NDA:

Antes que nada FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (y feliz navidad atrasada) Espero que este año puedan seguir apoyándome con esta loca y rara historia.

Planeaba hacer un capi suave pero bueno, así se dan las cosas. Ahora si vendrá lo bueno. Se que muchas se están quedando con dudas, pero les aseguro que las resolveré todas, la cosa es dejarlas picadas para que quieran saber más XP.

¿Quién es Kikyou? Esta buena la interrogante.

Bueno espero podamos seguir juntas en esto!

Un abrazote y nuevamente FELIZ AÑO!


	11. 11 C A P : Tus orejitas

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 : Tus orejitas

Sus finos tacones resonaron una y otra vez dentro del oscuro pasillo, muchos despegaron la mirada de sus monitores para verle pasar e incluso otros tuvieron el atrevimiento de hacerle una reverencia. Todos sabían lo que querían, la querían a ella. ¿Qué pobre desgraciado no soñaría con tenerla en sus brazos? Con su vestido rojo más corto de lo usual y sus altos tacones del mismo color se pavoneaba justo frente a sus narices, con tal gracia y agilidad que parecía no tocar el suelo, parecía que el viento la llevaba como una pluma igual al adorno que portaba y recogía su liso cabello negro. Sus labios pintados de carmín y sus extraños ojos color sangre siempre miraban firmes hacia su destino. Eso era lo que los detenía a todos, el hecho de que ella fuera "propiedad" de su jefe limitaba hasta a los más terribles violadores, nadie estaba tan loco o tan idiota como para meterse con la extraña relación que mantenían el jefe y su hermana.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina aburrida ignorando las miradas lascivas que recibía cuando atravesaba el pasillo y lo vio allí, parado frente a la gran chimenea hablando por teléfono, lucía tranquilo como siempre enfundado en su impecable traje de diseñador y sus palabras eran frías y cortantes. Seguro estaba dando instrucciones sobre desaparecer a alguien de la faz de la tierra.

Suspiró de una vez y caminando una distancia corta se dejó caer sobre el sillón de piel chocolate que había en un extremo de la habitación sin importar que lo que había debajo de su vestido brillara ante los ojos del hombre que sonrió de forma escalofriante antes de voltearse hacia la ventana nuevamente.

Se relajó completamente esperando que su hermano terminara la llamada mirando los extraños objetos que el coleccionaba, estatuas de demonios y monstruos adornaban las repisas, unas más horribles que las otras. Arrugó la nariz, realmente no entendía el gusto del hombre por esas cosas.

-Es una sorpresa que estés aquí aun cuando no te llamo, realmente creí que detestabas mi compañía- comenzó dejando el teléfono en su lugar y tomando asiento frente a su computadora.

La mujer se encogió de hombros

-No tenía nada que hacer-

El silencio reinó en la habitación y el hombre continuó tecleando indiferente sobre su escritorio.

-Quisiera saber una cosa…-

Naraku interrumpió su labor y la miró divertido.

-Sabía que no estabas aquí por simple gusto-

-Detesto este lugar- fue la seca respuesta que recibió

El hombre se estiró sobre su silla y la miró con esos ojos color sangre que compartía con ella.

-¿Y bien?-

-No entiendo por qué haces todo esto-

Frunció el ceño un momento.

-Es decir, tienes millones de compañías en todo el mundo, un pacto con el gobernador, el apoyo de muchas personas importantes y a otras tantas las tienes compradas, inclusive un puesto en el gobierno. Entonces… ¿Por qué tanto empeño en atrapar a Inuyasha y a sus perros? Él es rico, pero tú lo eres aun más. Creo que nada de esto tiene sentido-

El hombre no se inmutó nada, simplemente ignoró a la mujer y continuó mirando su computadora. Realmente había veces en que deseaba acabar con ella, era una mujer desquiciante que siempre andaba por aquí y por allá, nunca obedecía sus órdenes, era indomable. Pero esa última parte era la que más le gustaba de ella, verla sufrir porque no podía tener su anhelada libertad completamente.

-Te la pasas diciendo que esa niñita Kagome tiene algo que te pertenece- se miró las uñas aburrida -¿Qué puede tener esa chiquilla que tú no?

Contó hasta diez e intentó no sacar su pistola automática que guardaba en su cajón para pegarle un tiro. Se levantó de su asiento pesadamente y caminó hasta ella quien pareció ponerse tensa ante su proximidad. Eso le gustó.

-¿Qué ahora eres espía de Inuyasha?-

La mujer se encogió nuevamente de hombros fingiendo que no le afectaba su cercanía.

-La tienen a ella y ella tiene algo que me pertenece, eso es todo-

La mujer se levantó también de su asiento encarando al que bien podría ser su gemelo.

-Solo quiero saber a que me estoy enfrentando ¿De acuerdo? Estoy harta de ser usada como una pieza más de tu tablero sin saber porque me arriesgo-

El hombre rió divertido

-Ohh pero eso es lo que hace una pieza de ajedrez- habló mientras caminaba con pasos lentos hasta el tablero que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación –Siempre se sacrifican por su rey aun si no hay motivo alguno- tomó una pieza negra y la acarició con sus dedos

-¿Y qué si yo no quiero ser sacrificada?- pronunció altiva mirándolo con la barbilla alzada en señal de reto

Naraku sonrió más abiertamente y sus ojos color sangre parecieron helarse aun más, a cada paso que daba la mujer sentía que las piernas le temblaban pero intentó no demostrárselo de ninguna forma.

-¿No te lo he dicho bella Kagura? Tus palabras pueden decir una cosa pero tu cuerpo te contrarresta irremediablemente- dijo tomándola de la barbilla sintiéndola temblar, luego se acercó aun más y le susurró al oído –Eres como el viento, completamente transparente para mí- pronunció hablando en doble sentido con voz estremecedora haciéndola tragar audiblemente

Se separó divertido mirando como la mujer parecía haber palidecido más.

-Somos hermanos después de todo- habló divertido con esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba ella

-Lo único que nos une es la sangre- pronunció intentando aun recuperarse

Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia y caminó hasta la puerta –Bueno, no es como si no lo supiera- luego algo pareció brillar en sus ojos –Pero ya que estas hoy tan insistente te lo mostraré querida hermanita- habló mientras detenía la puerta como todo un caballero para ella quien ofendida caminó con la cabeza en alto hasta pasar junto a él quien finalmente pronunció –Mi secreto…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se tomó el cabello en una coleta alta y apretó el paso por el terreno lleno de piedras intentando no perder el ritmo de sus compañeros, Inuyasha iba frente a ella y solo podía ver su ancha espalda y su largo cabello tomado en una coleta alta al igual que el de ella y su amiga Sango. Eran los últimos en la fila.

-Es mi turno- escuchó decir a Miroku que al igual que la mencionada venían tras de ellos –Veo algo alto y sexy…- dijo con un tono demasiado meloso

-Una mujeeer- pronunciaron todos al unísono como niños de primaria

-Mi turno- expresó la castaña a un lado de él –Yo veo algo vergonzoso y pervertido-

-Mirokuu- ahora pronunciaron ella y el albino

-Bien- habló fingidamente ofendido el susodicho –Yo veo algo con muchas curvas-

-Una mujeeer- repitieron nuevamente

-Pues yo veo algo lastimoso y fastidioso-

-Mirokuu-

-Yo veo algo con lo que quisiera tener un hijo-

-Una mujeeer-

-Y yo veo algo que quisiera golpear hasta dejar inconsciente-

-Mirokuu-

Apretó los dientes en un vano intento por no dejar escapar improperios por temor a que el profesor lo escuchase y lo mandara junto a él al inicio de la fila, se tomó el arco de su nariz e intentó no escuchar las molestas voces que venían detrás de él, pero era demasiado tarde, la migraña lo había alcanzado.

-Una mujeeer- repitió Kagome sin percatarse de que el ojidorado ya no le seguía

-Pues yo veo algo…-

-¡Si no se callan no volverán a ver nada!- explotó finalmente deteniendo esa absurda disputa que llamó por unos momentos la atención de todos pero que luego se giraron continuando agradecidos incluyendo a los mismísimos maestros y al guía que formulaba como aventarse de el borde del camino de una vez. Inuyasha no era el único con migraña.

Continuaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el maestro anunció un descanso de diez minutos.

Muchos aliviados se tiraron al suelo a masajearse los pies, otros a comer, escuchar música, e incluso no hubo quienes no perdieron la oportunidad de dormir un rato. La noche anterior todos se habían desvelado de vuelta al comedor entre risas y anécdotas. Ese día era para acampar en la montaña cerca de unas aguas termales que fueron el principal propósito de ese campamento.

Sango se sentó junto a unas rocas y sacó de su pesada mochila unos sándwiches que ofreció. Se sentaron los cuatro juntos comiendo y platicando amenamente. Kagome aprovechó para sacarse las pesadas botas y masajear tu tobillo, el albino la miró preocupado.

-¿Te duele?-

Kagome negó con la cabeza –Un poco, pero Rin me dijo que si lo masajeaba de esta forma el dolor pasará-

-No debiste haber venido- expresó con voz seria pero mirar preocupado

-Vamos, no es como si fuera a morir de todas formas-

Una sombra pasó por los ojos del chico inadvertida para ella.

-¿Segura que estas bien Kag?- preguntó ahora la castaña

Kagome se puso nuevamente la bota y rió divertida

-Es como si tuviera a muchas mamás aquí-

-Pero lo que le sucedió fue muy grave señorita- habló Miroku mirándola fijamente

Kagome hiso una mueca al recordar aquel día –Bueno, lo pasado es pasado, además me motiva el saber que después mi recompensa será un delicioso baño en las aguas termales-

Miroku puso cara boba ante esa última expresión y todo lo que recibió fue una cachetada.

Suspiró ante la mirada no convencida del albino.

-De verdad que estoy bien- susurró sonrojada por su mirada tan fija y preocupada –De verdad…-

Inuyasha suspiró derrotado. ¿Qué podría hacer contra esa mujer tan terca?

El maestro anunció el final del descanso y muchos se quejaron pero igualo tuvieron que avanzar sin alternativa, justo cuando ella estaba por recoger su pesada mochila que en secreto le había hecho doler la espalda, la mano del muchacho se le adelanto y la cogió por ella quien iba a protestar pero al final se quedó callada ante la mirada que le dio.

Nuevamente continuaron pasando entre las piedras, siendo ayudada de vez en cuando por el albino y escuchando las disputas de sus compañeros. Estaba oscureciendo a pesar de que habían salido temprano en la mañana. Ya llevaban largo rato caminando cuando sorprendió al Inuyasha con una pregunta inusual.

-¿Cómo salen tus orejas?-

-¿Eh?- se detuvo abruptamente abrumado por la inesperada pregunta sin importar quedarse atrás del grupo unos minutos. Había soltado la pregunta tan ligeramente como quien pregunta porque le puso lechuga a su sándwich.

Miroku y Sango también se habían detenido y miraban con sorpresa a la muchacha.

El día de la pregunta finalmente había llegado.

-¿C… cómo que mis orejas?- tartamudeó para sorpresa de todos el albino

-Si- dijo –Esas que te salen en la cabeza del mismo color de tus cabellos y que son tan suaves- aclaró poniéndose las manos de forma graciosa sobre la cabeza

Los vio intercambiar miradas.

-¿Magia?- respondió más como pregunta

-¡Oye no me quieras tomar el pelo!- le espetó sonrojada y a la vez enfadada

Miroku rió un momento divertido –Es difícil decirlo señorita-

Kagome entrecerró los ojos analizándolos con cuidado. Se veía realmente chistosa.

Sango nerviosa intentó desviar el tema de conversación cuando fue interrumpida por Inuyasha.

-Sigan, nosotros los alcanzamos, que el profesor no note nuestra ausencia- dijo mirándolos de forma seria

La castaña nuevamente intentó hablar cuando fue empujada por Miroku y alejada de inmediato tras los pasos del grupo.

-Creo que al menos podría decirle eso, ¿no Sanguito?- habló intentando reprimir todo reclamo y enojo de la chica con una sonrisa

Bajó la cabeza derrotada y se dejó llevar –Odio cuando sabes cómo callarme- susurró sonrojada mirando para otro lado.

Miroku negó con la cabeza aun sonriente dando una última mirada sobre su hombro.

Lo vio sentarse a la sombra de un pequeño árbol bajo su mirada incrédula.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- preguntó alterada -¡Tenemos que irnos o perderemos al grupo!- gimió con horror mirando asustada para todos lados -¡El maestro nos matará si se entera!-

-No lo hará- habló con voz calma mientras dejaba las mochilas a un lado y sacaba un chocolate que degusto de forma lenta –Miroku y Sango no permitirán que se entere de que faltamos-

-¡Pero si los perdemos no seremos capaces de encontrarlos!- objetó una vez más

Ante eso el muchacho no pudo más que señalar su nariz aun de forma tranquila. Fue cuando comprendió que su olfato de perro los llevaría de regreso.

Dio unas vueltas más inquieta, pero al saber que no podría convencerle no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a su lado rendida.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos mirando a los últimos rayos del sol perderse por el horizonte dando paso a la espesa oscuridad.

-Es peligroso quedarse aquí- habló nuevamente mirando aun para todos lados –¡Un animal salvaje podría venir o… hasta un ladrón!- palideció totalmente ante la idea de ser atrapados por una banda de gente peligrosa

-Mientras estés con migo nada te pasará- dijo tranquilamente aun mirando hacia el horizonte sin ser consciente del efecto que sus palabras provocaron en ella

Sintió su corazón latir de forma acelerada e intentó calmarse y relajarse como el chico que a su lado se encontraba. ¿Sabría lo que dijo? ¿Cómo debería tomarse esa repentina confesión? Negó con la cabeza intentando no ilusionarse, después de todo era Inuyasha.

-Escucha… yo no soy normal-

La mirada de Kagome lo detuvo, tenía la mirada de alguien que le informaba que lo había notado hace tiempo.

Se sonrojo ante lo estúpido que había sonado eso y pronto la noche ya había caído sobre ellos.

Intentó darse valor entre algún lugar del cielo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… hay otros iguales a mi-

Eso llamó su atención y con los ojos muy abiertos tenía todos sus sentidos totalmente centrados en él.

-¿Quieres decir que… no eres el único? ¿Qué… hay más con las mismas habilidades que tú? –luego abrió más los ojos ante una ocurrencia que tuvo -¿Sango y Miroku también?...-

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza aun sin mirarle

-No, ellos si son humanos normales, como tú- aclaró

Sonrió con una mueca amarga –Yo no soy normal- susurró

Escuchó a los grillos cantar muy tranquilos.

-¿Qué hay de Kouga?-

Tragó duro e intentó no mostrar la incomodidad que ese nombre le producía, de pronto la escena de él y Kagome en su cuarto aquella vez del asalto en el supermercado hablando tan cariñosamente lo empalagó.

-No…- arrugó la nariz como siempre que estaba disgustado –Él no es normal, pero tampoco es como yo-

-¿Y Shippou?-

-Ese enano es igual a Kouga-

-Ya veo…-pronunció sin haber entendido nada en lo absoluto

Por fin la miró a los ojos y ella casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando confirmó sus sospechas, los ojos de Inuyasha tenían luz propia, no se refería al brillo, sus ojos verdaderamente brillaban como las cosas fosforescentes, solo que estos tenían un color dorado en lugar de verdoso.

-Tus ojos brillan…- se adelantó antes de que el si quiera pudiera abrir la boca

Una media sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-¿Acaso nunca lo habías notado?- dijo en tono divertido

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- se defendió –¡Casi me matas de un susto la primera vez que te vi aquella noche en la escuela! ¡Es solo que no es normal que los ojos de las personas brillen! ¡¿Sabias?!

Una risa libre, espontanea y armónica salió de su boca impactando a la azabache por unos minutos y dejándola totalmente anonada y cautivada. Nunca lo había escuchado reír tan abiertamente. No se lo había esperado. Eso le recordó cuando habló con él por primera vez, aquella noche fría que olvidó su libro de historia en la escuela, era tan frío e indiferente, tan sarcástico y a la defensiva, tanto que por unos momentos se sintió ofendida. No había notado cuanto había cambiado.

-Tu rostro es demasiado divertido- se excusó entre risas con algunas lágrimas fuera interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos sonrojándola aun más

Fue entonces que las notó, frente a ella sus orejitas se alzaban por encima de su cabeza majestuosas inclinadas hacia atrás por el ataque de risa del muchacho.

-Nunca me tomas en serio- murmuró mirando hacia otro lado en tono de reproche con el rostro tan rojo como el de un tomate luchando contra las irrefrenables ganas de acariciarlas que de pronto la asaltaron.

Pronto tenía su rostro frente al de ella y la seriedad que tanto lo caracterizó alguna vez estaba de nuevo ahí, erizándole la piel con ayuda de sus lagunas doradas que repentinamente habían tomado un dorado muy oscuro, casi frió.

-Por supuesto que te tomo en serio- sintió su aliento chocar contra su rostro y un estremecimiento la recorrió entera –Y porque te tomo en serio no puedo contarte más de lo que no debes saber-

Se quedó sin palabras, estaba helada e indefensa ante su mirada severa y fría, sentía que su cuerpo no respondía. Por una parte se sentía halagada por sus palabras, el se preocupaba por ella de una forma que nadie jamás lo hiso y sentía ganas de llorar, pero por otra parte su curiosidad protestaba por no haber sido saciada.

Abrió los ojos grandes cuando sintió como la chica acariciaba sus orejitas de forma pausada y suave, fue entonces cuando sintió como toda la tensión que lo embargaba repentinamente abandonó su cuerpo en un aire rápido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Buscó sus ojos sorprendido notándolos brillantes a causa de la curiosidad e inconformidad.

-Pero aun no me has dicho por que tus orejitas aparecen y desaparecen como si fueran mágicas-

Se alejó de ella como si quemara y notó la mirada sorprendida que luego pasó a herida en su fino rostro.

Algo en él se removió al verla tan triste.

-¡Lo lamento!- se apresuró a decir llamando la atención de la chica quien había bajado su cabeza de un momento a otro –Es que…- habló más calmado –Realmente no me gusta que toquen mis orejas… me hace sentir… indefenso- admitió con dificultad cerrando sus ojos imaginándose el rostro de Miroku burlándose de él

-Pero son adorables- protestó –Realmente me gustaría acariciarlas un poco más- terminó rendida mirando el pasto como una niña a la que no se le permitió comer un dulce

Inuyasha la miró estupefacto.

-No… ¿No sientes asco? ¿No te repugnan?-

Kagome levantó la mirada y ahora pareció ella la adulta.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Te he dicho antes que es imposible que sienta si quiera algo parecido a eso. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en preguntarlo?- preguntó acercándose y colocando su mano sobre la de él en un gesto de apoyo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que hiso que de pronto sintiera ganas de llorar.

Unos momentos de silencio los embargaron en los que solo podían escuchar el canto de los grillos y el aire frío colarse por su uniforme de deportes.

-Te he dicho que hay mas como yo- comenzó a relatar con voz inusualmente baja y tranquila –Sería extraño que saliéramos a la calle con orejas, cuernos, colas o cosas parecidas. Muchos tienen cualidades diferentes e infinitas- tenía toda la atención de la chica quien intentaba imaginarse a las personas como él las describía con toda clase de características de las que tiempo atrás ella pensó solo un animal podía tener–Así que una persona se puso a trabajar en eso y al final dio con la cura –Tomó aire como si le costara decirlo –Resulta que descubrió que cuando nos encontramos en estado calmado o sumiso nuestra parte "humana" toma nuestro cuerpo. Así que entre menos expresivos seamos o menos emociones demostremos nuestras características humanas estarán ahí, pero si llegamos a alterarnos o mostrar cualquier reacción fuerte nuestro lado "salvaje" será quien nos domine- alzó la mano ante la interrogativa que estaba seguro iba a recibir de la chica –Por supuesto que no es de a gratis y fácil, tengo que tomar unos tranquilizantes todos los días para mantenerme al margen. Como si fuera un perro- bufó mirando hacia otro lado meciendo sus orejitas graciosamente.

Kagome por unos momentos no supo que decir. Quería reír, pero sabía que no era el momento más apropiado para hacerlo, sabía que Inuyasha le estaba contando algo muy personal y que confiaba en ella. Aunque verdaderamente le resultaba gracioso escuchar que el chico necesitaba calmantes, es decir, el nunca estaba calmado al contrario, siempre se encontraba extremista con respecto a sus sentimientos. Se preguntó si realmente las pastillas no funcionaban o Inuyasha era peor que eso. Ahora de verdad no podía imaginarlo.

-Entiendo…- respondió con voz cortada por su intento de contener las carcajadas cuando en realidad no había entendido nada.

Nuevamente el silencio estaba presente.

-Es por eso que eras tan frío al principio…- dijo en tono calmado más para ella que para él

El ojidorado la miró curioso y una vez más sintió que su respiración se cortaba debido al brillo de sus ojos.

Kagome se levantó más animada y con los ánimos por las nubes, no era mucho, pero había descubierto algo, algo pequeño y se sentía realmente feliz. Aunque aún quedaba mucho por averiguar.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó sonriente tendiéndole una mano que en un principio dejó sorprendido al chico quien al final asintió y se puso de pie con "ayuda" de la chica

-Vamos pequeña- caminó hasta pasar de ella quien se sonrojó inevitablemente ante ese repentino apodo

-¿Pequeña?- preguntó mirando su espalda entre enojada y avergonzada al chico -¡Yo no soy pequeña!- protesto, curiosamente como una niña pequeña

Lo escuchó reír a unos metros antes de girarse y regresar hasta ella deteniéndose a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó con burla destacando a adrede el hecho de que él le sacaba casi dos cabezas

-N…no…- tembló -¡Tenemos la misma edad!- se defendió retrocediendo unos pasos mareada por su cercanía

Sonrió divertido ante las emociones perturbadoras de la chica y nuevamente se giro para darle la espalda y continuar con su camino.

-Debo confesarte una cosa más- agregó caminando tranquilamente ya con las mochilas en su espalda sin detenerse a cerciorarse de que la azabache lo siguiera –Tengo diecisiete años-

Atónita, así es como se encontraba en ese momento. No podía creerlo. ¡¿Diecisiete años?! ¡¿Era una broma, no?! ¿Qué hacía entonces en la secundaria? Casi se va de espaldas al reflexionar sobre eso. ¿Acaso lo habían atrasado por ser tarado o algo parecido? Negó con la cabeza descartando totalmente esa idea. Inuyasha podía parecer idiota a veces, pero era muy inteligente, tanto que la perturbaba con sus excelentes notas en el colegio.

¡¿Es que nunca se acababan los misterios?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban caminando bajo la penumbra, alumbraban con sus linternas el camino como su profesor momentos atrás les había pedido, eso hacía más entretenido el viaje, en especial para las personas que se encontraban buscando divertidas, sombras entre los bosques o fantasmas, había gente que hasta lobos intentaban encontrar.

-¿Por qué luces tan pensativa esta noche bella Sanguito?-

Posó sus ojos avellana en los de él y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente como cada vez que repetía esa acción, lo había intentado con otros hombres, pero al final descubrió que curiosamente ese apacible sentimiento solo la embargaba cuando estaba con él, con Miroku. Se sonrojó cuando sintió como la mirada azulada se agudizaba más en la de ella y giró la cabeza perturbada hacia el otro lado.

-Na… nada-

-¿Te preocupan la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha?-

Sango suspiró derrotada –Bueno, no es como si no me preocuparan, es decir… esta relación es tan peligrosa… ¡Pero…!- detuvo al monje quien estaba a punto de agregar algo que ella sabía no provenía de él, si no de su otra parte oscura, lo notó en el repentino oscurecimiento de sus ojos –Por alguna razón confío más en Kagome, más que en ella…- se detuvo como si las palabras se hubieran atascado en su garganta –Más que en… Kikyou…-

El monje detuvo su andar.

-Creo que Kagome es mejor persona que ella…- susurró deteniéndose también

-Sango… nosotros no la conocemos, ve a su padre, él fue quien ocasionó parte de esto- le recordó serio

Negó con la cabeza.

-Pero Kagome no tiene porqué ser así- lo encaró sin importar que el grupo en el que venían se fuera alejando –Ella es mi amiga y… quiero confiar en ella- lo miró decidida y con un brillo de rebeldía en sus ojos que hiso que se suavizaran los suyos–En este corto lapso de tiempo en el que estuve con ella, cuando estuvo en su casa sola cuidando de Shippou me di cuenta de que era una persona diferente de verdad, era amable y siempre estaba sonriente a pesar de las circunstancias, Kagome definitivamente no es como Kikyou-

Miroku entrecerró los ojos, repentinamente el brillo oscuro había retornado a ellos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no nos traicionará otra vez?- preguntó cortante

Lo miró con ojos tristes caminando hasta él, entonces sin aviso alguno, en una acción que nunca había hecho colocó su suave mano en su mentón firme –Creo que todos tememos, de alguna forma todos hemos sido traicionados- susurró con voz adormecedora que cayó como un bálsamo en el corazón del pelinegro –Todos hemos quedado desamparados en algún triste y profundo agujero del que no podemos salir… pero… si de alguna forma nos pueden saca de este lugar, si hay una pequeña y delgada soga a la que pudiéramos sujetarnos, entonces deberíamos hacerlo con todas nuestras fuerzas- tragó duró como si recordara algo –Ademas… Inuyasha es el que más ha sufrido con todo esto… últimamente le he notado más feliz, más animado a pesar de todo, ya no es el Inuyasha serio y cortante. Si Kagome puede hacerle bien, entonces es lo mejor para él. Ni siquiera recuerdo que luciera tan feliz con Kikyou a su lado en aquellos días-

Notó su expresión cambiar y su mandíbula tensa se suavizó ante su agarre. Esperó su reacción nerviosa, sabía que estaba dando el todo por el nada y que estaba apostando todo a Kagome, si esa chica llegara a fallarles…Pronto tuvo la mano de él sobre la suya en un gesto de apoyo, la sonrisa volvió a ocupar su lugar en sus labios y eso le calentó el corazón animándola un poco más. No, Kagome nunca los traicionaría.

-Me parece que yo debería de haber dicho esas palabras, te estás convirtiendo en una excelente discípula- agregó con tono entre divertido y orgullos

Sango rió divertida alejando su tacto de su cálida mejilla y luego continuó por donde todos habían seguido.

Miroku miró al cielo unos instantes más, las estrellas estaban claras y la luna se encontraba más brillante de lo usual.

-Confiaré en ella solo porque tú me lo pides mi bella Sanguito… solo porque sé que eres mi corazón y siempre debo escucharlo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Esto es gloria!-

Kagome rió divertida ante las palabras de su amiga, se encontraba muy animada al igual que todas las chicas que se encontraban allí.

-No se tu Kagome, pero un baño en las aguas termales son una verdadera bendición- le habló su amiga Yuka que en algún momento había llegado a su lado

-Sin mencionar que solo esa pared nos divide de los chicos…- susurró Eri con la cara más pervertida que pudo encontrar mientras que las demás se sonrojaban inminentemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por más que lo intentes no lograrás pasar esa barrera pervertido- suspiró pesadamente removiéndose un poco en su lugar a una posición más cómoda –Y tampoco tienes mirada de rayos X-

Suspiró derrotado y luego miró a su amigo como si estuviera a punto de llorar -¿Es que no tienes curiosidad? Es decir, solo esta pequeña e indefensa barrera nos separa de los virginales y puros cuerpos de las mujeres- agregó con ojos soñadores –Si tu quisieras podrías tirar esto con un dedo-

-Ni lo sueñes-

Moqueó fingidamente y se acercó hasta él.

-¡Ohh Inuyasha! ¿Por qué con la señorita Kagome eres tan dulce y conmigo tan frío?- lloró desesperado mientras lo abrazaba como una amante por su tórax -¿Es que a mí no me amas igual?

-¡Suéltame pervertido!- gritó mientras intentaba zafarse de él completamente sonrojado, todas las miradas de los chicos estaban sobre ellos, incluida las de él maestro.

-¡No pienso dejarte ir, eres mío!- gritó como un niño pequeño

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!- exclamó sin medir su fuerza alzando bajo la mirada impresionada de todos al pelinegro por sobre sus hombros y lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo de las aguas donde finalmente se estrelló contra una roca y quedó inconsciente.

Todos se alejaron veinte metros de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó con pasos lentos, sus gruesas botas hacían eco sobre las rejillas de metal y en su frente no había rastros de sudor que indicaran había estado toda la mañana haciendo ejercicio excesivo bajo el sol. Su rostro estaba adornado por una mueca de inconformidad y de pronto sintió que ese traje negro tan pegado lo aprisionaba de una forma exagerada.

-¡Kouga!-

Un escalofrió desagradable lo recorrió al escuchar esa voz que tanto odiaba y sintió como sus piernas temblaban involuntariamente. El ser pronto le dio alcance.

-¡Oh Kouga! ¡Tu espalda es tan sexy!- luego se acercó y le susurró al oído algo que le puso los pelos de punta –Aunque… tus pompis tampoco se quedan atrás…-

Giró sobre sí mismo con el rostro totalmente rojo lanzando una patada al aire que el mismo supo sería esquivada por ese hombre.

-¡Te has sonrojado!- gritó efusivo mientras saltaba de forma enferma por todos lados -¡Tomen perras!-

Kouga gruño intentando ocultar su incomodidad y continuó su camino deseando llegar pronto a cambiarse ese absurdo traje.

Noto como se alejaba de él y corrió a su encuentro ahora un poco más serio -¡Espera guapo, necesito hablar contigo!- al ver que el pelinegro no parecía tener intenciones de mirarle optó por verificar sus sospechas -¡Es sobre esa niña! ¡Kagome!- frunció el ceño con desagrado al notar como el ojiazul reaccionaba ante el nombre de la chica.

Giro la cabeza y le miró por sobre su hombro aun a una distancia muy considerable dejando que los segundos transcurrieran lentamente sobre ellos.

-Te veré dentro de diez minutos en mi oficina- dijo al fin caminando agraciadamente hacia la derecha tomando otro pasillo.

Suspiró agotado y continuó su camino sin cambiar de dirección divisando a la distancia las cintas que no permitían el acceso a esa área por causa del anterior desastre que provocó el ataque sorpresa de Naraku a su cuartel. Al final los daños fueron realmente graves.

Se detuvo frente a estas observando como la pared estaba siendo reparada con una capa de lo que parecía ser yeso u otro material parecido para después ser reforzadas por capas de metal, aunque su olor lo indicaba. Arrugó la nariz con intención de evitar que la repugnante esencia de los seres que los habían atacado y aun estaba atascada al aire entrara por sus fosas nasales. Aun no podía creer que después de tantos años creyendo ingenuamente que se encontraban a salvo, un día sin aviso una horda de demonios los había atacado. Apretó los puños percibiendo aun el aire de muerte y sangre sobre las paredes y el suelo, ese día el bastardo de Naraku les había quitado muchos amigos, la mayoría humanos.

¡Se sentía tan malditamente desesperado! ¡Ellos no podían dar con su paradero a pesar de todo ese tiempo, y él, él lo sabía quién sabe desde cuándo! Quien sabe desde cuando ellos estaban dormidos en ese lugar creyendo ciegamente que estaban seguros, que nunca los encontraría. Antes eso les daba un poco más de valor, ahora tenía miedo. No sabía de lo que ese ser era capaz. Ya no había donde esconderse, ya no había un lugar seguro.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué nunca los atacó?, ¿por qué sí sabía de su paradero no llegó una noche de luna nueva a atacarlos a todos?, ¿por qué no se aprovechó de su debilidad? Compasión no era, habían visto jugar a Naraku, el jugaba sucio, atacaba por la espalda sin importar fuera deshonesto o no. Su única respuesta obvia era Kagome. En cuanto ella llegó, ese lugar se convirtió en el blanco perfecto para servir como único propósito… distracción.

Y se quedó parado ahí, lamentándose que su mejor amiga de la infancia tuviera que entrar en esa cortina de humo asfixiante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se desesperezó con calma escuchando sus huesos crujir y mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que había sido la primera en despertar. ¿Pero cómo dormir cuando toda la noche estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto? Miró los rostros de sus compañeras de equipo aun dormidas y sonrió divertida al recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntas antes de que toda esa locura empezara. Antes, ellas eran sus mejores amigas, las que le invitaban al centro comercial, por un helado o a comer después de la escuela. Les debía mucho y tenían toda la razón del mundo para recriminarle el hecho de que ya no pasara tiempo con ellas. Pero YA NO PODÍA pasar tiempo con ellas. Las valoraba y quería mucho como para ponerlas en peligro.

Tomó sus ropas y una toalla decidida a darse un buen baño antes de que todas despertaran, era temprano y el sol apenas había salido, por lo tanto afuera era frío. Salió de la casa de acampar sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hasta las aguas termales desiertas en ese momento.

Después de caminar un pequeño sendero se desvistió al pasar la pared natural de bambú y con ayuda de unas rocas se metió dentro del agua cálida a comparación del frío de afuera, dejándose abandonar por las sensaciones del agua. Mañana era su último día y la tan esperada prueba de valor.

-¿No es muy temprano para estar aquí?-

Saltó en su lugar al y miró a su derecha encontrándose con Sango aun fuera del agua sonriéndole agradable.

-¡Sango!- se sorprendió al inicio pero después se tranquilizó -¿Y tú? Digo lo mismo-

La castaña sonrió relajada y se desvistió para entrar con ella y nadó hasta quedar a su lado.

-No estoy acostumbrada a dormir mucho- habló mientras jugaba con el agua

-Si no duermes lo suficiente no crecerás- dijo imitando la voz de una madre de forma graciosa

Las dos rieron y enseguida se quedaron en silencio.

-Perdona a Inuyasha… Kikyou fue una mujer alguna vez muy importante para todos- comenzó a relatar

Kagome se giró y la miró sin poder creérselo con ojos muy abiertos -¿Me… me vas a contar?

Sango suspiró y la miró seria colocando sin aviso alguno una mano en su hombro izquierdo, por unos momentos se le figuró al monje con ese aire de seriedad que lo rodeaba.

-Kag, yo confío verdaderamente en ti, más de lo que confié alguna vez en esa mujer- esta vez su mirada cambió a una de súplica –Lo estoy jugando todo al creerte, apuesto a todos en este juego, así que por favor, prométeme que nunca nos abandonarás… promételo…-

La miró aun sorprendida y por algunos momentos le pareció que a quien tenía en frente era un pequeño niño que temía a la oscuridad.

-Te lo prometo- sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga sobre su hombro quien por unos momentos le regresó la sonrisa sin embargo aun la miraba algo desconfiada –A cambio de mi promesa te contaré un secreto- susurró como alguien que negociaba

-¿Tu… secreto?- preguntó arrugando el ceño alejándose un poco de ella

-Si…- susurró tomándose nerviosamente las manos bajo el agua y jugueteando con sus dedos luego la tomó de las manos –Pero a cambio me contaras sobre Kikyou- Y fue su turno de hacerla prometer no diría nada a nadie.

-Lo prometo- dijo firme

Kagome le miró fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos y después se recargó nuevamente en su posición inicial mirando las nubes pasar con calma y al sol un poco más alto de lo normal.

-Yo… creo haber muerto alguna vez…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro con cuidado a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de ella mirando al hombre de cabellos plateados de pie al lado del librero leyendo lo que parecía ser un aburrido libro. No pronunció palabra tras su entrada.

-Señor Sesshomaru-

No dijo nada ni se movió así que supo le estaba prestando atención.

Se tomó el vestido con las manos y la vista gacha resoplando nerviosa.

-La señorita Ayame me dijo que encontraron algo-

Por fin bajó su libro y se dignó a mirarla por sobre su hombro.

-¡No… no se enfade por favor! Yo le tuve que insistir mucho para que me contara…-

Sesshomaru suspiró desde su lugar y giró completamente caminando hasta estar frente a ella.

Rin se puso nerviosa y desvió la vista un poco apenada, se mordió el labio esperando que el albino no la fuese a regañar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

Alzó su rostro y lo miró desde su impotente altura. El señor Sesshomaru era realmente alto y ella apenas le llegaba debajo de sus hombros.

-Me dijo que la Señorita Kagome era mala- arrugó la boca en un gesto bastante chistoso bajando nuevamente el rostro–Pero el señor Kouga insiste en que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto ya porque ella era su amiga cuando niños y nunca sería capaz de algo así-

Sesshomaru suspiró y se agachó a la altura de ella colocando una rodilla en el piso como un apuesto príncipe lo hace con una princesa al parecer de la pelinegra. El gran Sesshomaru se ponía a la altura de alguien, eso era algo que no hacía con nadie más que ella.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?-

-Bueno… cuando la Señorita Kagome estuvo en la enfermería no lucía como alguien mala. Ella realmente estaba asustada y no parecía comprender nada de lo que sucedía, es decir, podría ser un plan por parte de ella el que la secuestraran pero… ¿Arriesgarse de esa forma? ¿Sabía que si Inuyasha no la hubiera traído a tiempo ella pudo haber perdido esa pierna? Le dieron la vuelta completamente –frunció el ceño –Era realmente espantoso, no entiendo cómo puede caminar después de esto, luce como una persona fuerte. Además… además los amigos no se traicionan ¿Verdad?- preguntó de forma ingenua terminando su precipitada respuesta y mirando por fin al peliplateado quien por unos segundos se quedó en completo silencio junto con ella meditando las palabras de la chica que parecía más una niña

La luz del día se colaba por los grandes ventanales iluminando a la chica de lleno como una figura inocente y angelical.

Resopló sin alternativa y contestó –No Rin, los amigos no se traicionan…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo miró tambalearse un poco y casi caer de no haber sido porque se aferró con sus garras al mueble de madera, lo miró en su lugar llevarse una mano a la cabeza y soltar un sonido lastimero desde su garganta y enseguida notó como las suaves orejas y garras iban desapareciendo poco a poco para dar paso a orejas humanas y uñas normales. Se acercó hasta él preocupado colocando una mano en su hombro.

-De verdad amigo, me duele mucho ver esto cada mañana-

-Entonces… no… lo veas- habló forzadamente intentando recuperar el aire

Frunció su ceño con preocupación cuando le vio abrir sus ojos y mirarlo con las pupilas dilatadas rodeadas por un tono algo rojizo.

-Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que te estás drogando- expresó tomando las pastillas de la mesa y guardándolas en su mochila nuevamente

-No está… muy lejos de la realidad- respondió ya más calmado apoyando sus manos en el mueble con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como sus latidos se regularizaban poco a poco.

El ojiazul se sentó sobre su improvisada cama y terminó de atarse la correa café en su espalda donde colocó una pistola de color metálico en uno de sus compartimientos y luego se colocó la playera.

-¿Ya le has contado de esto a la señorita Kagome?-

Inuyasha asintió desde su lugar aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Ya veo…- terminó antes de salir de la casa para colocarse sus botas –Vamos, el maestro tiene muchas cosas preparadas para hoy-

NDA:

Hola!

Bueno pues… aquí me reporto de nuevo, la verdad al inicio no sabía muy bien que escribir, y me costó mucho trabajo encontrar la inspiración, pero al final vino a mí como un rayo de luz…

Vale estoy exagerando jaja. El punto es que al final casi, pero casi se me escapa algo que no deben saber hasta mucho más adelante muajajaja (risa malvada)

En fin.

Espero que con esto haya quedado más o menos claro el porqué las orejas de Inuyasha aparecen y desaparecen, si quedan más dudas serán resueltas en el siguiente cap.

El próximo tendrá mucha comedia, así que prepárense para reír bastante.

¡Muchisismas gracias por dejar comentarios! ¡No saben cómo me hace feliz llegar a mi casa y saber que han colocado un review nuevo! ¡Estoy tan contenta por todo el apoyo que recibo que podría llorar!

¡Por favor sigan leyéndome!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	12. 12 C A P : Prueba de valor

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 : Prueba de valor

-Yo… tengo miedo-

Tragó duro.

-¡No quiero que algún fantasma me atrape!-

Eri roló los ojos fingiendo que nada de eso le molestaba, estaba por agregar algo que sabía asustaría más a sus compañeras cuando repentinamente fue interrumpida por la callada Ayumi.

-Dicen… dicen que hace tiempo un par de amantes se tiraron por el borde de esa cascada- señaló sin mirar provocando que todas vieran horrorizadas a donde apuntaba –Y que ahora sus espíritus vagan por las noches cerca de ese lugar intentando encontrarse… mientras que sus lamentos de tristeza hacen temer a todo el que se aventura allí por las noches-

-Pues tú no tienes precisamente la cara de alguien que tema- agregó un compañero mirándola con una ceja levantada después de notar cómo se tomaba el rostro con las manos y reía encantada

-Ella es la que me da miedo- comentó alguien por ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa es…- sus labios se cerraron incapaz de terminar la frase

-Así es querida Kagura-

La mujer retrocedió asqueada y al tiempo asustada, algunos hombres de bata blanca la miraron curiosos.

-¿Co… cómo planeas usar _eso_?-

El hombre rió divertido.

-Aun no es tiempo bella Kagura- luego le dio un toque al cristal como cerciorándose de que estuviera en buen estado y no se rompería al mínimo movimiento –Aun no es tiempo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

La puerta de vidrio automática se cerró justo después de que esas palabras abandonaran su boca

Levantó su mirada oscura del escritorio y sonriente no dudó un segundo en saltar de la silla e ir junto a él.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si has venido a verme! ¡Estoy tan feliz- exclamó lleno de euforia mientras enredaba su pierna provocativamente en su cintura y lo abrazaba por el cuello enterrando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo depositando besos ahí mismo

-¡Si para esto me querías, me largo!- gritó zafándose de una vez de su abrazo pero deteniéndose a medio camino cuando sus miradas se encontraron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Tragó duro.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos momentos, sintió los bellos de su nuca crisparse ahí donde él lo envolvía con sus brazos e involuntariamente levantó un poco la comisura de sus labios dejando entrever un canino. La mirada de Jakotsu era fría, lo suficiente para helarle los huesos a alguien, lo suficiente para paralizarse por lo helado que en ella se reflejaba. Su vida como mercenario se encontraba mofándose de él, recordándole cuánta sangre de demonios poderosos había visto correr, había solo unos milímetros de distancia entre ellos, pero podía sentir todo el aroma a muerte envolviéndole. Le recordó porque estaba allí. Porque tenía la total confianza de Sesshomaru. El trabajo que tuvieron para poder tenerlos de su lado.

Bajo su pierna lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima, desenvolvió sus brazos y sintió que al fin respiraba. Su piel helada era como la de un serpiente, como si estuviese siendo amenazado por una boa grande y temible.

Por fin dejo de mirarle y caminó tranquilo hasta su escritorio sentándose en completa calma. Vaciló unos instantes antes de seguirle también.

-Encontré algo que podría interesarte lobito-

Intentó que su voz saliera natural

-¿De qué se trata? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

Cepilló un travieso mechón negro de su flequillo antes de hablar –Eso sobre esa chiquilla…-

Abrió los ojos enormes y sin poder evitarlo se inclinó más hacia él.

-¡Kagome!- tenía como propósito mirar lo que había en la pantalla cuando repentinamente fue interrumpido por el azabache

-¡Ah!- lo detuvo –Primero tienes que darme algo a cambio-

Roló los ojos fastidiado -¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿Los calzoncillos de Inuyasha?-

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y una risa boba escapó de sus labios -¡Ay no! ¡Pero qué dices! Yo jamás pediría semejante cosa- comenzó a danzar extrañamente tomando con su mano izquierda su rostro –Pero ya que estamos en ello…-

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-

-¡¿Pero por qué no?! Es decir… -

-¡Nada! ¡Primero beso a Sesshomaru!-

En ese momento se detuvo y lo miró profundo.

Retrocedió un paso asustado y sintió como un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza –Q…q…¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-

Se inclinó sensual sobre el escritorio disfrutando de la placentera sensación que le provocaba tenerlo ahí agitado y sonrojado –Tu lo has sugerido… quiero un beso…-

Se irguió enfadado aun con las mejillas rojas -¡Sabes perfectamente que Inuyasha nunca te daría un beso! ¡Tendrías que drogarlo primero ninfómana lasciva! ¡Y ni así funcionaría!-

-Lo de drogarlo podría hacerlo después- agregó divertido –Pero por ahora me conformo contigo…-

Sus orejas se tornaron completamente rojas.

-¿Qué acaso no eras un playboy?- rió lamiéndose los labios como quien espera disfrutar de algo que sabe de antemano será suyo

-¡Estás enfermo de la mente! ¡Ni loco besaría a un hombre! ¡MENOS a un travesti como tú!- gritó con su orgullo pisoteado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-Bueno, entonces no te diré lo que se. De todos modos ni me interesa esa niña-

Se detuvo unos segundos sintiéndose frustrado. ¡Diablos! ¡Necesitaba saber que era tan importante que Jakotsu había encontrado! Lo conocía muy bien, él nunca le vendría con información irrelevante, no. Él y Miroku eran los mejores hackers en todo el plantel. No dudaba del mundo entero.

-So… ¿Solo un beso verdad?-

-Si, solo un beso- afirmó retocándose su peinado y terminando de aplicar más lápiz labial rojo –A menos que… desees más-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó dándose la vuelta de una vez y acercándose de un brinco al escritorio donde lo esperaba el chico sonriente

Tragó duro cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraban muy cerca y que Jakotsu cada vez se acercaba más.

-Si… si… si te beso… ¿Prometes decirme todo lo que sabes?-

-Hasta lo último que se encuentra oculto en mí- juró con voz solemne sin dejar de acercarse

Nunca había besado a otro hombre, y tampoco tenía curiosidad por hacerlo. Para él era asqueroso. Escuchó que alguna vez Miroku había besado a otro hombre en medio de su estado de embriaguez, y que pasó toda una semana entera lamentándose. Para su suerte solo él e Inuyasha tenían conocimiento de ello, así que después de un trato y masaje en los pies por un mes ese asunto quedó en el olvido. Él no quería que le sucediera lo mismo.

_-Esto es por ti Kagome-_ pensó resignado antes de apretar sus ojos y sentir la respiración caliente del chico sobre él esperando el inevitable contacto físico rezando porque las arcadas no vinieran, pero abrió los ojos unos segundos después intrigado al ver que no sucedía nada.

Lo único que se encontró fue la mirada fría del otro.

-¿Tanto así te importa esa niña?-

-La amo- se le escapó automáticamente

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla colocando el monitor en un ángulo adecuado para que los dos pudieran verlo.

-Es un video captado por las cámaras de tránsito no hace más de diez años- habló sin esperar a que se recuperara por completo del shock

Agitó su cabeza sintiéndose furioso con él y consigo mismo por permitirse caer en la trampa. Pero no se arrepentía. Por Kagome estaba dispuesto a darlo todo.

-¿Qué se supone que hay aquí?- se inclinó frente a su escritorio usando como apoyo su mano izquierda

Presionó delicadamente su dedo en la pantalla haciendo que de esa forma el video comenzara a correr. En él se veía una calle bastante transitada por automóviles que pasaban zumbando a alta velocidad, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal en ello. Estaba por preguntar que había en eso cuando de pronto y gracias a su desarrollada visión alcanzó a ver como una pelota roja salía del lado izquierdo rebotando en plena calle y como segundos después era seguida por una niña. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un camión se precipitó hacia ella, pudo ver como otro hombre aparecía en escena intuyendo se trataba de su padre pero ya era demasiado tarde, en ese momento el camión impactó contra la niña tiñendo el pavimento de rojo al igual que la pelota que continuó su camino tranquila hasta llegar a la otra acera sin ningún problema.

Lo miró sintiendo algo de lástima por la niña.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Kagome?-

Jakotsu paso sus dedos por algunas teclas en su teclado de vidrio táctil regresando el video a un punto y segundos después amplió la imagen lo suficiente como para que el rostro de la niña quedara reconocible.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y retrocedió contra la pared totalmente impactado. ¡Kagome! ¡Esa niña era Kagome cuando tenía cinco años!

-¿Dónde… dónde encontraste esto?-

-No he sido yo- habló regresando la pantalla a su lugar y tecleando ahora con más vehemencia –Ha sido Ayame- señaló con su cabeza a la aludida que justamente pasaba por ahí hablando sonriente con otro chico que por compartir el color de traje supuso era de la misma área –Estuvo varios días sin dormir buscando esta información para ti, supongo que está desesperada por llamar tu atención-

-¿De qué lugar la obtuvo?- ignoró lo último

-Parece ser que de algún expediente de la policía, hay antecedentes que marcan ha sido utilizado como evidencia para asuntos penales, el hombre del video era el doctor Higurashi-

Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sin podérselo creer aun. No sabía que pensar, todo le daba vueltas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estas muy callada-

Miró sonrojada hacia otro lado ignorando el hecho de que les había tocado juntos para la prueba de valor.

-¡RECUERDEN SEGUIR EL SENDERO Y NO DESVIARSE DEL CAMINO!- escuchó la lejana voz del profesor avisar a todos los compañeros mientras indicaba a las parejas formadas en fila cuando avanzar dejando un tanto de tiempo para que no se encontraran en el camino.

-¡Rayos, no tiene chiste si nos ponen parejas al azar!- se quejó Yuka frente a ella con los brazos cruzados haciendo un mohín esperando su turno en la fila como todos los demás

-Pues yo estoy bien con eso- dijo Ayumi mirándola sonriente

-¡Pues yo no! ¡Yo quería que me tocara con un chico sexy al cual pudiera abrazar toda la noche sin problemas y luego llevármelo conmigo a la cam…-

-¡Eri!- exclamó Ayumi totalmente sonrojada -¡Estamos en un campamento!-

-¡Bah!-

-¡Tengo dieciséis años! ¡A esta edad me quedaré solterona y viviré con gatos en un apartamento sentada a la luz de la luna en una mecedora tejiendo y comiendo pasas si es que todavía tengo dientes! – gritó palideciendo totalmente a la vez que Ayumi a su lado intentaba calmar su ataque de histeria

-Ojalá todos tuviéramos la suerte de Kagome- se quejó a propósito en voz alta llamando la atención de la aludida que estaba una pareja atrás –Ella si tendrá a quien pegarse durante el recorrido-

-Tienes razón Yuka- apoyó Eri maliciosa –Quizá hasta se pierdan por ahí un rato para hacer cosas poco decorosas- rió

Kagome se puso tan roja como un tomate e intentó hacer caso omiso de sus amigas fingiendo que estaba distraída mirando un árbol a su derecha, pero contrario a ella Inuyasha se encontraba arrugando la nariz. Que escandalosas eran esas mujeres.

-Con esas amigas para que quieres enemigas- murmuró Miroku un tanto incrédulo al lado de la castaña quien las miraba enfadada pero tuvo que concluir su sesión de miradas asesinas cuando notó que ya era su turno de avanzar, Kagome e Inuyasha ya habían partido hace unos segundos.

Miró preocupada la espalda de la chica desaparecer por el bosque. No estaba preocupada porque algo le pasara, realmente era lo último que podía pensar, ahora estaba más preocupada por la charla que tuvieron en la mañana dentro de las aguas termales. La chica parecía a punto de revelar algo importante, pero fueron interrumpidas por esas amigas suyas que no le dejaban un segundo para respirar. Frunció el ceño preocupada. Sus oídos no la engañaban, ella había dicho algo sobre muerte pero...una persona muerta no regresaba a la vida… ¿cierto?.

-Muy bien mi preciosa Sanguito, si tienes miedo puedes pegarte a mí, tomarme de la mano, abrazarme, incluso si sientes que tus piernas no pueden resistir más la terrible sensación que corroe tu corazón y tu alma, presa de la desesperación puedes pedirme que te lleve en bra…- calló al sentir como una patada le sacaba el aire y riendo nerviosamente cayó de rodillas intentando recuperar el aire perdido observando la espalda de la castaña perderse en la lejanía –O…pue… puedes hacer… eso…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es más bonito cuando es de día…-

Inuyasha la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? Eres una cobarde-

-¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo!- le gritó totalmente roja

-¡No tienes que gritar! Estoy a tu lado, ¿sabes?- gruñó cubriéndose los oídos

Hiso un puchero molesta y miró hacia su derecha. Estaban caminando en medio de la noche, ella portaba una linterna y seguían el sendero terroso desde hacía algunos minutos, no había gran cosa a lo que prestar atención, solo a las tenebrosas sombras que se formaban gracias a su escaza luz y estaba segura divertía a sus compañeros que portaban igualmente una linterna, aunque ahora no pudiera ver sus caras porque estaban muy lejos. ¿De quién había sido esa absurda idea de la prueba de valor? Tenía que admitir que si no fuera porque sabía tenía a un ser sobrenatural junto a ella no creería en esas boberías.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos e intentó no pensar más en ello. ¡Inuyasha era un idiota!

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

Posó su mirada en él cuando lo escuchó hablar. Estaba muy serio y sus ojos dorados miraban hacia el frente con total aburrimiento, a pesar de que se internaban cada vez más en el bosque, no había señales de inseguridad en él, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que la oscuridad lo tragara. Su perfil era realmente atractivo, más ahora que la luna era su luz y solo entonces notó como sus cabellos atados en una coleta baja como siempre solían hacer, brillaban como plata bajo los rayos lunares, era algo bellísimo. Inuyasha era un total adonis. Se sonrojó ante lo último y sintiéndose una total pervertida al recordar lo que sus amigas hubieran dicho antes intentó alejar sus pensamientos.

-Hey Inuyasha…, ¿por qué tienes tan largo el cabello?-

Se detuvo unos momentos desconcertado por la pregunta, pero luego al verla con ojos brillantes por la curiosidad no pudo hacer otra cosa sino suspirar y seguir avanzando.

-Eres la reina de las preguntas fuera de lugar, ¿no?- sopló a su flequillo ocasionando que este se moviera de forma graciosa –Por eso digo que eres pequeña-

Se paró molesta frente a él cortándole el paso -¡¿A quién le dices pequeña?! ¡Solo me llevas dos años y te comportas como un anciano! ¡Eres un creído arrogante, yo no soy ninguna pequeña!-

Inuyasha torció una sonrisa alterando totalmente el ritmo cardiaco de la pobre chica. ¡Menos mal que ahora poseía orejas humanas y no podía escuchar los eufóricos latidos de su corazón!

-¿Ah no?- habló creído colocando una mano por encima de la cabeza de la azabache para marcar la distancia que había de diferencia entre la de ella y la de él –Yo creo que eres bastante pequeña, PEQUEÑA- terminó con total énfasis en la última palabra disfrutando el enojo de la azabache.

Por alguna razón ese día se sentía de ánimos como para molestarla.

Estaba por gritarle alguna barbaridad cuando repentinamente una rama tras ella crujió y como si fuera un imán se pegó a Inuyasha tanto que podía sentir sus latidos sobre su ropa, no sin antes lanzar un grito de verdadero terror.

-¡Oye mujer! ¡¿Pero que te pasa?!-

-¡Cállate!-

¡Qué se jodiera el maestro y su absurda prueba de valor! ¡Por poco y se orinaba en los calzones!

Se quedó unos segundos así temblando de pies a cabeza como una verdadera gallina.

-Oye…-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Estas muy pesada-

Lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y por unos instantes sus rostros se encontraron a pocos centímetros de distancia, tanto así que el aire que él respiraba se colaba dentro de ella también. Solo entonces notó que de forma absurda ella se encontraba rodeándole con sus brazos y piernas como un auténtico koala, hasta el punto en el que sus manos dolían por el esfuerzo. Se alejó de él como si quemara dejándolo a él un poco impresionado por el repentino cambio de humor.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó no sin antes avanzar con la cara hecha un tomate, pero eso sí, con la frente bien en alto siguiendo el camino equivocado.

Esa mujer estaba loca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Excelencia… si vuelve a tocarme el trasero juro que lo mandare cuesta abajo-

-¡Oh pero mi bella Sanguito, mis manos siempre se han mantenido quietecitas a mis costados!-

-Si como no- gruño molesta caminando con pasos fieros rechinando los dientes

Suspiró con decepción, no importa cuánto lo intentara, ella nunca lo llamaría por su nombre. Era algo tan… frío… lo hacía sentir como un completo desconocido.

La siguió por un rato más permitiendo que ella tomara el liderazgo, pero con lo que no contaba es que al ir al frente y caminando de esa forma, su trasero se bambolearía mucho más frente a su nariz.

¡Ah! ¡Bendita fuera esa montaña inclinada!

-Está disfrutando de la vista, ¿no?- se giró amenazante con la linterna en mano

Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado como fingiendo que no sabía de que hablaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- la miró haciéndose el ofendido -¡Siempre me estás haciendo acusaciones fal…- pero su falso monólogo se vio interrumpido por un repentino ruido que le hiso correr rápidamente junto a la castaña.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó poniéndose en posición de ataque sin soltar la linterna. Sabía que no había sido un ruido cualquiera pues sentía al muchacho tenso en su lugar.

Miroku arrugó la nariz e involuntariamente sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-¿Exce… lencia?-

-Siento unas presencias muy fuertes aquí Sanguito… algo que ya no debería de sentirse-

Tragó duro y lo miró un poco nerviosa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?-

Saltó en su lugar cuando un destello color azul pasó a pocos centímetros de su hombro y sin poder evitarlo trastabilló presa de la impresión siendo detenida afortunadamente por el pecho del ojiazul quien se mantuvo inmutable siguiendo con ojos calculadores al extraño fulgor hasta que se perdió de vista.

Su pecho bajaba y subía una y otra vez mientras que su respiración se mantuvo forzada. ¿Eso era…?

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente susurró.

-Un alma en pena…-

Esto de verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una prueba de valor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un dolor de estómago la llevaba aquejando desde hace algunos minutos, pero decidió no darle importancia, es decir, ¿quién se enfermaba por comer verduras picadas? Ella sí que estaba mal.

Pronto comenzaron a doler sus pies, su tobillo comenzó a molestarle levemente, aunque afortunadamente ya se estaba pasando o eso quería creer, no podía pasar un día más tomando esas asquerosas medicinas que Rin le recetó para el dolor.

De pronto y como un rayo, una sensación horrible cruzó por su espina, algo así como un escalofrío que la obligó a voltear…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Debemos apresurarnos Sango, antes de que todos vean al fantasma!-

Su respiración entrecortada casi no le dio permiso de escuchar las instrucciones del ojiazul que ahora corría delante de ella, pero al final pudo captarlo y apresuró el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Sus bellos ojos verdes reflejaban melancolía, la tenía parada justo frente a ella. Como un espejismo. Un leve color azulado la rodeaba y sus cabellos café flotaban a su alrededor como si se encontrara bajo el agua. Tan sumisa… sin embargo, aunque se encontrara parada justo frente a ella, flotando a la intemperie en medio de la noche… sabía que se estaba ahogando por dentro. Notó algo curioso, y es que el uniforme que portaba lucía antiguo, como el que su madre llevara cuando iba en la preparatoria.

-¡Pequeña, no!-

Un grande y cálida mano la detuvo justo antes de que la suya tocara ese extraño campo azul e inmediatamente la hiso retroceder de golpe algunos pasos pegada a él.

-¡¿Acaso eres tonta?! ¡Si tocas a un muerto te irás con él!-

Su rostro palideció y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aterrada miró el rostro de Inuyasha, pero cuando lo hiso lo único que pudo encontrar en su mirada fue… ¿Miedo?.

-¿Inu…yasha?-

-¡Inuyasha!-

Como si de uno solo se tratase, giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo observando cómo justo tras la fantasma llegaban Sango y Miroku corriendo.

-¡Kagome!- gritó preocupada la castaña agitando su brazo

-Sango…- susurró consternada de verlos ahí

Se detuvieron cautelosos frente a la muchacha flotante inspeccionándola cuidadosamente, la chica parecía asustada.

-No deberías estar aquí- fue el pelinegro quien se atrevió a hablar primero rompiendo lo tenso de la situación-

-Yo…-

-Ahora te enviaré a donde perteneces- habló sacando de su pantalón algo que parecía un papel y sufriendo un cambió de humor drástico de los que tanto mantenían al margen a los demás

-¡No, por favor! ¡Yo…!-

-¡ALTO!-

Se detuvo en medio de su camino y su mirada regresó a la normalidad víctima de la inesperada intervención de la azabache. Todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras que ella respiraba agitadamente intentando recuperar la compostura.

Avanzó unos pasos bajo la mirada de todos y se acercó a la chica quien la miraba también sorprendida.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-¿No te doy… miedo?-

Se interrumpió ante esa pregunta y fue su turno de mirarla sorprendida.

-¿Por qué debería?-

-¿No te… repugno?-

Una venita creció en su sien, por alguna razón esa pregunta ya la había escuchado. ¿Qué acaso era la generación de las personas con falta de autoestima? Sería el colmo que su mamá se lo preguntara, y si se daba el caso ya no se molestaría en decir palabras amables, simplemente se tiraría por el pozo de su casa. Esperaba poder llegar así a otra dimensión donde las personas no necesitaran ayuda psicológica.

-¿Debería haber algo que haga que me repugnes o te tenga miedo?-

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de estos e intentó cubrirse con las manos hipando.

La miró consternada, apretó los puños e intentó no correr a abrazarla recordando las palabras de Inuyasha. Todos la miraron en silencio.

-Señorita Kagome…- habló Miroku con tacto en la voz mirándola fijamente–Es necesario mandarla al otro mundo, si se queda aquí lo único que pasará será que no podrá alcanzar el descanso eterno, vagará por siempre y sobre todo, asustará a las personas-

Estaba por dar una respuesta pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la niña.

-Touya... Touya… él…-

-¿Qué sucede con él?- preguntó dando un paso más adelante acercándose peligrosamente al espíritu

-Él… él…-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Inuyasha harto de tanto suspenso recibiendo a cambio la mirada asesina de todos sus compañeros -¡Feh!-

-¿Qué sucede con él?- repitió paciente

-Él… no lo puedo encontrar…- soltó finalmente

-¿Y quién es Touya señorita? ¿Su hermano?, ¿su peluche?, ¿su amigo…?-

-Él era mi… mi…- a pesar de su extrema palidez sus mejillas se sonrojaron adorablemente -Mi amado-

-Un caso de amor rebelde Sanguito… ah… son los mejores- suspiró tontamente –Espero que nuestro amor dure así- tomó sus manos en un impulso de romance –Más allá de la muerte…- dijo acercándose peligrosamente y con voz de galán antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando muy lejos.

-¿Y… dónde lo viste por última vez?-

Miró consternada a la azabache como si no supiera que decir y luego sin pronunciar sonido señaló a su izquierda por el espeso bosque hasta la cascada.

-¿Ahí?- preguntó Sango consternada

-La leyenda de los amantes…-

Todos la miraron sin entender.

-Escuche a Ayumi relatar una historia sobre unos fantasmas que rondaban por la cascada sin poderse encontrar, una pareja que había saltado del borde y que ahora asustaban a la gente- respondió mirando a Inuyasha como si esperara que este dijera algo

-¿No me digas que crees en esas tonterías pequeña?- preguntó burlón haciendo destellar ese sentimiento en sus orbes doradas

-¡Que no soy ninguna…!

La fantasma negó con la cabeza bruscamente -¡No fue así!...no fue así- susurró lo último

Se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el ojiazul saliendo de la nada

La chica bajo la cabeza apenada –Ese día… discutimos… yo estaba realmente enojada y corrí cuesta arriba sin pensar correctamente a donde me dirigía, cuando note que Touya me perseguía me enoje aun más por lo que aceleré el paso y fue entonces cuando pasó…-

Todos intercambiaron miradas esperando continuara.

-Estaba resbaloso y yo no lo supe hasta que perdí el control, Touya me había alcanzado, pero al final no hubo nada que hacer, de donde sostenernos… y caimos.- La chica se estrujo las manos nerviosa –Cuando desperté descubrí que todo se había acabado, mi cuerpo flotó rio arriba pero mi alma ya no estaba ahí, al igual que Touya…- las lagrimas empañaron su vista y bajo la mirada acongojada de todos las limpió –Desde entonces he estado buscándolo-

-¿Quiere decir que no irá al cielo hasta que encuentre a su amado?- preguntó Sango al monje ahora pensativo

-Sería sencillo reunirlos si sus cuerpos estuvieran enterrados por algún lado, pero según lo que escuchamos flotaron en distintas direcciones descuartizados, el problema aquí es que el rio se divide en muchos caminos rio arriba y no sabremos que dirección tomar- miró a la chica fjamente y su mirada se oscureció nuevamente –Podríamos deshacernos de este problema con purificarla-

-¡NO!-

Kagome adelantó un paso y se colocó frente al alma bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¡No voy a permitir que sea tan cruel! ¡Si la purifica se irá al cielo pero no podrá encontrar jamás el descanso eterno!, ¿no es asi? Y aquel chico tampoco-

Mroku entrecerró los ojos –No es un asunto que nos incumba-

-¡Lo es! ¡Aahora que la encontramos y tenemos como ayudarla lo es!-

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos hasta que finalmente el pelinegro suspiró.

-Bien, pero conste que lo hago solo para que mi amada Sanguito vea que la buscaría incluso después de la muerte- agregó tocándole el trasero con una guiño

¡PLAF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡AHHHHH!-

Se miraron a los ojos preguntándose qué sucedería

Eri se encogió de hombros –Tal vez vio un fantasma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estas seguro de que es por este camino Inuyasha?-

Se detuvo unos segundos mirándola por sobre su hombro. La hierba crujía bajo sus pies y el frio de la noche la hacía encogerse cada vez más. Llevaban un rato caminando siguiendo las orillas de un rio, cada vez se alejaban más del campamento.

-Aunque el accidente haya sucedido hace mucho aun queda en el aire el aroma de la muerte-

Detuvo su caminar colocando sus manos fuertemente sobre su pecho notando como todos la pasaban quedando atrás.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Giro y pudo notar como la fantasma tras ella la miraba preocupada.

Sonrió enternecida y negó con la cabeza.

-Todo está bien- le dedicó una sonrisa notando como la chica la miraba primero a ella y luego algo entre sus amigos

¿Quién iba a pensar que un día se encontraría hablando tan calmadamente con un espíritu? Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes ella riendo habría afirmando que los fantasmas no eran más que una leyenda y que su existencia era algo imposible. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de existiera lo imposible.

-Sabes tu novio es muy guapo…-

-¿¡EH!?- sus mejillas se colorearon al instante por aquel comentario -¡EL NO ES MI…!-

-Aunque no entiendo porque se puso esas orejitas en la cabeza- la miró interrogante -¿Estaban jugando a hacer un cosplay?-

Rió nerviosamente sin saber que decir –Ehh… no… lo que sucede es… ehh…-

-Y tus amigos muy amables…-

Se interrumpió y ahora fue su turno de de mirarlos, se quedó por unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente con una sonrisa habló.

-¿Verdad que si? Yo también pienso lo mismo- Notando que se había quedado atrás comenzó a caminar –Aunque a veces me gustaría saber un poco más de su pasado y lo que tanto ocultan- suspiró

-¿Pero es eso importante?-

La azabache le mandó una mirada interrogante -¿Eh?-

-Es decir, ustedes aun viven y tienen un gran futuro por delante, entonces no deberían preocuparse por el pasado, no cuando tienen tiempo y vida, lo importante ahora debería ser lo que sucederá- susurró melancólica mirándola con esos profundos ojos verdes

-Tienes razón gracias…-

-Hanna- le interrumpió

-Gracias Hanna- sonrió

-¡Es aquí!-

Sobresaltadas miraron como todos se detenían a orillas de un pequeño lago e Inuyasha olfateaba detenidamente el aire y sus orejitas se movían atentas ante cualquier ruido.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Sango arrodillándose, observando atenta la luna reflejada sobre el agua cristalina –Aquí no hay nada-

Miroku dirigió sus azulados ojos a los ambarinos del muchacho -¿Estas seguro amigo?-

-¡Qué si! ¡No fastidien! ¡El olor de la muerte es inconfundible!- luego se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su uniforme –Apesta-

-¿No habrás olido algún zorrillo muerto?-

-¡Excelencia!-

-¿Señorita?-

Todos giraron consternados al escuchar la pregunta proveniente de la fantasma.

-¿Tú eres Touya?-

El muchacho de ojos grises la miró totalmente sorpendido.

-¿Pu… puedes verme?-

Estaba por asentir cuando la pregunta de su amiga la interrumpió .

-¿Kag? ¿Con quien hablas?-

Dio media vuelta ella también sorprendida.

-¿No pueden verlo?-

Esta vez la chica flotante preguntó.

-¿A quién?-

Los recorrió a todos de pies a cabeza sin entender, pero todos parecían muy decididos en cuanto a que nadie podía verlo. Creyendo se había equivocado de fantasma preguntó.

-¿Tú eres Touya no?-

El chico asintió aun con la sorpresa tatuada en su rostro.

-¿Te… conozco…?-

-No, pero Hanna está aquí para verte-

-¡¿HANNA?! – su rostro de pronto brilló -¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!- preguntó mirando a sus amigos recorriendo todo el lugar con ojos inquietos

-Pero ella está justo aquí… - susurró sin entender nada mirando a la aludida que la miraba igual de confundida

-Touya es un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, ¿no?-

Hanna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se acerco peligrosamente a ella -¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!-

-Po… porque el está parado justo allí- señalo aparentemente al vacio -¿Na… nadie puede verlo?-

-Si antes creía que estabas loca ahora lo corroboro- susurró el platinado caminando hacia ella

-¡QUE MOLESTO, NO ESTOY LOCA!-

-No…-

Todos miraron detrás del grupo donde Miroku los miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo también puedo captar una presencia… aunque muy débil siento algo-

-¿Quiere decir que lo puede ver?- preguntó la castaña acercándose a él

Negó con su cabeza.

-Parece que la Señorita Kagome es la única aquí…- y le dirigió una de esas miradas oscuras que ella prefirió ignorar

-Bueno pero independientemente de que ella sea la única que lo pueda ver, si ese niño está aquí, ¿por qué no puede verla a ella?- señalo el platinado a la fantasma haciendo pensar a todos

-Quiza auto convencimiento-

-¿Eh? Habla claro monje idiota-

-Me refiero a que puede ser que el chico no la vea porque no la quiere ver-

-¡¿EH?!- Inuyasha en un parpadeo se encontraba frente al monje -¿¡No se supone que toda esta cursilería era para que se reencontraran y pudieran viajar juntos al cielo y no se que más?!-

-Pues si pero…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Quizás ella lo engañó y él lo vio todo y se negó a creer la verdad y…-

-No seas pervertido monje aquí no hay mas fantasmas con los que lo pudiera engañar y un segundo… ¡¿Cómo se supone que un fantasma pueda hacer ESO si ya no tiene cuerpo?!-

-Ahhh es uno de esos grandes misterios del universo-

-El único misterio aquí es porque Kami-sama creó a una existencia tan molesta como tú-

-¡Que grosero! Además técnicamente él no me creo solo, necesitó que mis padres… ¡OUCH! ¿Sanguito porque me tratas así?- sollozó sobándose la cabeza

-Debería tratarlo peor-

-¡Pero Sanguito!-

-¡No se me acerque!-

Estaba confundida, no entendía a que se debía ese alboroto.

-¿Lo que dicen es verdad?- ignoró las molestas voces de fondo y miró al muchacho que captó su atención –¿Viste algo de Hanna que quisiste negar?-

Pareció meditarlo un segundo y luego su rostro palideció.

-Bueno… al caer al acantilado no morí inmediatamente…- Kagome lo observó con atención –Recuerdo algo como que sostuve a Hanna unos segundos entre mis brazos negando el hecho de que estuviera muerta-

La chica lo miró apenada –Entonces eso debe ser, te niegas a creer inconscientemente que ella ya no está con vida, por eso no se han podido encontrar en todo este tiempo, no importa si pasaban frente al otro, no podrían encontrarse-

-Eso es…- Touya se interrumpió y repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas que conmovieron a la azabache que incapaz de abrazarlo solo le regaló una triste sonrisa.

-¡Porque no va y se convierte en fantasma!-

-Lo haría con mucho gusto solo si tu vienes conmigo Sanguito-

-¡No gracias!-

-Pero me sentiré muy solito-

-Eso sería bueno, también si ninguno de nosotros pudiera verte-

Una venita en su sien creció al verlos a todos hablar de esa forma y en un acto impulsivo tomó las manos de los dos espíritus olvidando por completo la advertencia del albino.

-¡BASTA YA! ¡LES ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LOS DOS ESTAN JUSTO AQUÍ!-

Todos miraron horrorizados y a la vez asombrados como repentinamente una luz rosa coloreaba a la chica creando un gran viento sobre ellos.

-¡PEQUEÑA!-

Cerraron los ojos por la intensidad de la luz y al abrirlos contemplaron sin palabras como la azabache aferraba con cada mano a dos muchachos mientras que algo en su pecho lanzaba destellos rosados.

Sin pensarlo y mucho antes de que alguien pudiera articular palabra Inuyasha ya se encontraba encerrando en sus brazos a una inconsciente chica.

-Excelencia… ¿vio… eso?…- preguntó la castaña con la respiración agitada

El ojiazul no pudo decir nada… estaba pálido como él papel.

-No puede ser…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NDA:

Ehhh ¡hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ° ^^

No me maten! No tengo excusa esta vez para actualizar tan taaarde, pero igual se merecen una disculpa de esta autora tan incumplida. Pero como disculpa (como siempre) les hice el cap más duradero.

Me gustaría que ese fuera un fic no tan largo, pero algunas veces las cosas se me alargan sin darme cuenta y se ponen interesantes.

La razón de que este capítulo sea de fantasmas es porque todos los animes alguna vez tienen un capitulo de esto e incluso Inuyasha, aunque los espíritus también tienen algo importante que hacer en la historia. En fin, me costó mucho salir de mi bloqueo mental y espero les haya gustado este cap.

Ya casi se viene lo más interesante, asi que agárrense.

¡Nos leemos!


	13. 13 C A P : Ven conmigo

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

13 CAP : Ven conmigo

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose mareada, lo primero que notó fue un familiar techo blanco y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Por favor tome esta pastilla- le habló alguien que le extendía un vaso de agua y el medicamento

Lo tomó sin necesidad del agua cerrando los ojos por el dolor cuando notó esa voz parecida y giró encontrándose con quien esperaba.

-¡Rin!- exclamo a la vez sorprendida y feliz

La niña sonrió alegre, pero justo cuando parecía a punto de decir algo apareció un Inuyasha serio en la puerta.

Al notar la tensión del ambiente la niña de cabellos ébano se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Voy a buscar unos medicamentos, ya regreso- y los dejó solos en la habitación

-¿Qué… sucedió?- preguntó sentándose en la cama con algo de dificultad.

La miró reacio por unos instantes pero al verla tan confundida e indefensa no pudo más que desechar los malos pensamientos que de pronto lo asaltaron. Se acercó a ella sentándose al borde de la cama mirando la puerta por donde segundos antes había desaparecido la niña.

-¿Inu… yasha?-

Después de unos minutos de silencio que a ella le parecieron eternos habló.

-Te desmayaste-

Kagome frunció el entrecejo, eso ya lo sabía, era más que obvio. Pero luego el enojo se fue al recordar algo importante.

-¡¿Y Hanna y Touya?! ¡¿Qué sucedió con ellos?!-

Lo escucho suspirar lo que la confundió aun más. ¿Qué era esa actitud?

-Se fueron al cielo, tal como tú querías, no antes de agradecernos a todos- miró el blanco techo

-¿Y el campamento? ¿El profesor?-

-Vino por ti una ambulancia de la agencia, le dijimos que te desmayaste porque algún animal te asustó-

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama pesadamente y lanzó un suspiro.

-Ya veo…-

Cerró los ojos acongojada, al final todo se había arruinado.

El silenció los abrazó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me trajeron a este lugar? ¿No había dicho Sesshomaru que era peligroso que estuviera aquí?-

Cerró los ojos y por alguna razón eso molestó a la azabache quien se incorporó nuevamente de forma lenta.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Ellos necesitaban revisarte…-

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundida -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es algo que un hospital normal no puede manejar?-

Al nuevamente no recibir respuesta se exaspero y tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa blanca lo acercó a ella.

-¡Oye mírame a los ojos cuando te estoy habla…ndo…!-

Se quedó de piedra unos instantes y sintió un peso desconocido aplastar su corazón. Sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca que el aire de uno entraba al cuerpo del otro y pese a todo repentinamente no sentía el calor usual que le quemaba el rostro y el cuerpo cuando estaban cerca, no, esto no era igual y todo era a causa de esos ojos y lo que podía percibir en ellos. La mirada que le estaba dando el chico era una que le cortó la respiración y de pronto sintió algo arder en su interior, sin embargo, esto que ardía dentro de ella era frío.

-¿Por qué… no… confías en mi?- susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar fluidamente

De pronto algo lo despertó y se dio cuenta del gesto de dolor que se marcaba en el rostro de la azabache frente a ella, fue entonces que sintió como miles de dagas se clavaban en su corazón hiriéndolo y haciéndolo sentir arrepentido inmediatamente.

-Pequeña yo…-

-¡NO!-

Retrocedió unos milímetros exaltado por el grito y un poco asustado (aunque lo último jamás lo admitiría) y contempló como el rostro de la chica se coloreaba e intentó abrir la boca para decir algo pero esta se le adelantó.

-¡¿Pero qué te…?!-

-¡BASTA!-

Como si fuera una orden cerró la boca y casi al instante pudo oler el aroma salino de las lágrimas que sin perder tiempo nublaron la vista de Kagome.

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO! ¡HARTA DE QUE NO ME DIGAN NADA, HARTA DE QUE DESCONFÍEN DE MI! ¡LA QUE DEBERÍA DESCONFIAR DE USTEDES SOY YO! ¡¿QUIÉN ME DICE QUE ESE TAL NARAKU NO ES MÁS QU EL QUE ME QUIERE AYUDAR Y USTEDES SON LOS MALOS?!- tomó un respiro el cual Inuyasha escuchó perfectamente gracias a sus ahora aturdidas y pegadas a su cráneo orejitas -¡¿QUIÉN ME DICE QUE ESTO NO ES MÁS QUE UNA BROMA DE USTEDES!?-

Sin saber en qué momento los demás habían llegado atraídos por los gritos y no hubo tiempo para calmar la situación pues la chica repentinamente fue rodeada por esa aura rosada que mantuvo a todos alejados y prendiendo de un hilo. Nadie sabía que hacer o que creer.

En un instante las luces comenzaron a fallar y todos observaron asombrados como el aura de la chica crecía más y más.

-¡ODIO QUE ME TRATEN CON TANTO SUSPENSO COMO LA QUE NO SABE NADA! ¡Y ODIO QUE…!-

En un parpadear, un movimiento tan rápido que el ojo humano jamás podría captar Inuyasha había sostenido sus hombros arrastrándola hacia donde él se encontraba, juntando sus labios en el acto.

Ya no pudo decir nada, de pronto toda esa ira que la quemaba había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de pronto se sintió calmada, de pronto ya no le importaba nada de lo que había a su alrededor y solo pudo darse por vencido ante la cálida sensación, de pronto había olvidado lo que había dicho. Sintió al chico empujarla suavemente hasta que su espalda había dado contra el colchón y sus grandes manos sujetaban delicadamente sus antebrazos.

Todos los miraban con distintas reacciones. Nadie había entendido el porqué de ese beso cuando en medio de este Inuyasha había dirigido su mirada a Rin, quien pareció captar inmediatamente, porque bajo la interrogante de todos corrió a una mesilla blanca en el extremo de la habitación y sacó una jeringa, la cual se apresuró a colocar en el brazo izquierdo de la azabache.

Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el dolor en su brazo e intentó deshacer el beso, pero fue incapaz de lograrlo ya que el platinado sostenía sus brazos con fuerza y la tenía aprisionada contra la cama con su peso, sin mencionar que había mordido sus labios no lo suficiente para dañarla, sino que lo suficiente para mantenerla inmóvil y que sus piernas se mantenían entrelazadas dejándola así indefensa. Sus ojos se cerraron y perdió fuerzas para luchar.

Cuando notó que su respiración se había acompasado y los latidos de su corazón regulado la soltó con delicadeza y levantándose bajo la mirada expectante de todos la cubrió con la manta blanca.

-¿Qué ha… que ha…?- Sango intentó formular una pregunta pero igual se quedó atascada en su garganta mientras sus pies temblaban

-Suele suceder a veces- respondió serio –Le dan esta especie de ataques y no se detiene hasta que cae inconsciente, pero esta es la primera vez que veo esa aura rosa rodeándola de esa manera-

Sesshomaru había aparecido por la puerta e intercambiaba miradas con su hermano.

-Wow- Miroku fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio –Usaré esa técnica para mantener a las damas en la cama-

Una mirada motal por parte de la castaña fue suficiente para notar su error.

-¡Es decir a ti Sanguito! ¡Solo te mantendré a ti atada a mi cama!-

Eso fue peor y solo pudo arrepentirse cuando tenía un gran chichón sobre su cabeza.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada glacial y luego se acercó a alguien entre la multitud.

-¿Qué encontraste Renkotsu?-

El aludido le entregó unos papeles.

-Es lo único que puedo proporcionar, pero necesito hacerle más pruebas Inuyasha- habló serio mirándolo a los ojos

Suspiró desganado y mirando a la chica por sobre su hombro contestó.

-Entonces le preguntaremos cuando se despierte- y con eso salió de la habitación, no sin antes toparse con un amenazante Kouga en el pasillo.

-Que te quede claro que solo te dejé hace esto porque fue por su bien- luego sus ojos destellaron –Pero no habrá próxima vez-

Inuyasha siguió su camino no sin antes devolver un gruñido como respuesta.

Kouga entrecerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ha llegado el momento que tanto estaban esperando…-

El hombre soltó a la mujer y sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Podemos al fin vengarnos?-

Sus ojos rojos destellaron a causa de la excitación -Esta, hermanos rayo… es su señal…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tendré que volver a casa de Kagome?-

Sango suspiró mirando sus confundidos ojitos verdes repletos de desesperanza.

-No quisiera hacerte esto, se que si Kag se enterara estaría en total desacuerdo ya que estábamos planeando enviarte a la escuela y todo como un buen chico, pero no hay forma de mantenerla fuera de casa, todavía es una menor y aunque quisiera su madre sospecharía por el repentino cambio de parecer, no la dejaría vivir sola- luego frunció el ceño –Y tampoco la dejarán vivir conmigo porque es muy peligroso-

Shippou miró sus pies unos momentos y contempló sus tenis verdes recordando que si no fuera porque Kagome se detuvo a recogerlo aquella tarde en el callejón el seguiría portando ropas deshechas y descalzo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, se lo debía.

Caminaba de la mano con Sango en aquel soleado pero frío día. El calor se había ido.

-¿Dices que ese perro tiene diecisiete años? ¿Cuándo cumplirá la mayoría de edad?-

Sorbió un poco que su chocolate caliente y lo miró intrigada por el repentino rumbo de la conversación.

-Bueno creo que dentro de algunas semanas, no sé exactamente- luego una sombra cruzó por sus ojos –Hace tiempo que cumplir años dejo de ser algo importante-

Y era la verdad, con la cacería de Naraku todos habían dejado atrás lo que alguna vez fue importante para ellos. Muchos nunca regresaron con sus familias prefiriendo estar muertos en sus memorias para no ponerlos en peligro, otros se aislaron completamente, pero la mayoría dejó atrás lo que tenía. Muchos valientes como Inuyasha y Sesshomaru capaces de proteger, les contaron a sus padres sobre lo que había pasado obteniendo el apoyo de estos o el rechazo independientemente de lo que ellos quisieran creer. Pero todos, absolutamente todos, dejaron el trabajo o la escuela para dedicarse completamente a ese juego.

Todos habían perdido lo que los hacía humanos.

-¿Entonces por qué no dicen que es su novio y quiere vivir con ella?, aunque no me guste mucho la idea- gruño levemente

Sango lo miró boquiabierta

-¿Dices que su madre no se sentirá segura si no está con alguien responsable y capacitado, no? Bueno Inuyasha tendrá la edad suficiente para vivir juntos con el permiso de su madre-

Sus ojos avellana brillaron y una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

-¡Shippou eres un genio!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró su pistola automática cansado de tanto esperar y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. Estaba a punto de irrumpir en el laboratorio de Suikotsu por lo mucho que tardaba y decirle que se largaba pero antes de siquiera imaginarlo la puerta de cristal opaco se abrió.

Se levantó de un salto dispuesto a gruñirle su impaciencia pero se detuvo al ver que este miraba serio unos papeles que sostenía tenso y su semblante al instante se volvió serio. Guardó la pistola en su chaleco y esperó lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué encontraste?-

Suikotsu suspiró y mirándolo al fin caminó hasta él.

Inuyasha lo observo con sus lagunas doradas tomar asiento donde segundos antes estuviera su trasero sin despegar sus ojos del documento. Estaba por preguntarle de nuevo cuando por fin lo escuchó hablar.

-Lo mismo que en todos los demás- tomo el puente de su nariz en un gesto cansado y se recargó en la pared extendiéndole los papeles a Inuyasha que tomo sin perder un segundo.

Miró el documento sin entender mucho.

-Las células se reproducen a una velocidad increíble, por eso las heridas se curan tan rápidamente, además remplazan las viejas y eso les impide envejecer, también les permite a los Hanyous su "transformación"- simuló comillas con sus manos -Todos los huesos fueron reforzados con un material que aun desconozco pero por las muestras que pude analizar muy fuerte, incluso más que él diamante. Los nervios trabajan a una velocidad impresionante, la información llega aun mas rápido al cerebro, aumentando los reflejos, pero por alguna razón cuando transmiten dolor lo hacen a menor grado de lo que fue el golpe en realidad-

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

-Es decir, te golpea un camión, pero tus nervios lo transmiten mas levemente y tu cerebro lo interpreta como si te hubieras estrellado contra un niño pequeño- sus miradas se cruzaron y él continuó –El tejido muscular se volvió más firme, flexible y duro y esto también va ligado a los nervios, tu cargas una cama con una mano y sientes como si cargaras una almohada o cuando saltas de una distancia muy alta y sientes como si solo hubieras bajado una escalera-

-¿Quieres decir que todo está en mi mente?-

Suikotsu asintió.

-Pero hay algo más que descubrí, parece que los Hanyous son un poco más…-miró a Inuyasha buscando la palabra correcta –Propensos que los Youkai. Encontré un grado de dolor muchísimo menor en ellos y todas las demás características se desarrollaron al doble- sus ojos destellaron con frialdad –Son la perfecta máquina para matar…-

Inuyasha notó su foto en el expediente.

-No entiendo porque hiso Youkais y Hanyous, si lo que quería era dominar el mundo, ¿no hubiese sido mejor si solo hacía Youkais? Es decir, nadie quiere una pistola defectuosa.

Pudo escuchar a Suikotsu inhalar profundamente y supo que aun había algo más.

-Creo que todos aquí estamos conscientes que Naraku logró algo que nadie nunca había logrado, y eso fue mezclar ADN humano con el ADN animal-

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y apoyo todo su peso sobre una pierna clavando su mirada fría sobre la de el doctor. Estaba tenso y se mordía la lengua como si buscara las palabras correctas para hablar.

Ignoró los escalofríos que bajaron por su columna vertebral, se levantó del banco y condujo al peliplateado por el pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina, donde tomó asiento tras su escritorio mientras que Inuyasha se quedaba parado delante de las puertas automáticas de vidrio opaco.

-Pero parece que al mezclarlo no solo obtuvo sus características, si no que sus instintos- sacó un libro de algún cajón de su escritorio caoba y le dio una hojeada –Muchas personas intentaron lo mismo durante siglos, tenían la esperanza de volverse una raza indestructible, pero al final siempre había algún error que arruinaba todo- deslizó el libro hasta el otro extremo e Inuyasha tras acercarse un poco lo tomó.

Había fotos realmente asquerosas, experimentos fallidos con una apariencia terrible y cruel. Parecían una sopa de humanos o animales, con ojos irritados y llenos de baba o manos en el estómago con heridas gravísimas y piel amarillenta. A pesar de todo tuvo que tragar audiblemente para que las ganas de vomitar pasaran y se sintió afortunado de que al menos todos sus miembros estuvieran en su lugar.

-Algunos experimentos tuvieron éxito, pero se encontraron con otro obstáculo y ese era que actuaban como bestias salvajes que destripaban a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino- De pronto Inuyasha se tensó notablemente y Suikotsu entrecerró los ojos –Entonces mezclaron menos ADN animal y obtuvieron a los Hanyous. Parece que los Hanyous son más propensos a las emociones, pueden volverse más dóciles o salvajes dependiendo de cómo se sientan. Es cierto que lo primero que deseas es una máquina sin corazón para matar, pero si no tiene corazón y no sufre, entonces, ¿cómo va a ser divertido torturarlo o obligarlo a algo que le disguste?-

Cerró los ojos y sus garras se clavaron en las hojas ante la cruel revelación del muchacho frente a él. ¿Así que solo para eso servía? ¿Con ese único propósito fue creado? ¿Para que todos se pudieran reír de él?

Suikotsu miró con lástima como el ojidorado se mordía el labio superior y una pequeña gota de sangre brillaba. Se estaba conteniendo.

-Son más… humanos. Y por lo tanto más fáciles de manejar-

-Ese hijo de puta…- gruñó bajo con una voz que hiso temblar al de cabello castaño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No, no! ¡Se supone que sería rosa!-

Renkotsu roló los ojos. Algunas veces no soportaba a ese loco.

Todo el departamento se sumió en un tenso silencio cuando por las puertas de cristal entró el hombre más temido en aquel lugar.

Sesshomaru uno de los más poderosos hermanos y la cabeza de toda esa organización. Vestía su impecable y costoso traje negro y no miró a nadie mientras atravesaba el lugar en dirección a su objetivo.

-Mmm ahí viene un bombón- gruñó Jakotsu divertido

Se mantuvo inmóvil una vez el peli plateado de dos metros le diera alcance.

-Ven conmigo-

Y sin esperar respuesta caminó de nuevo a la salida con Renkotsu pisándole los talones. Él era uno de los pocos que no le temían a ese Youkai, pero para que él personalmente llamara a alguien tenía que ser un asunto muy importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a su hermano entrar por la puerta y sin esperar un segundo clavó sus ojos grises en él.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó mientras era conducido a una mesa de cristal donde muchos documentos se encontraban distribuidos de forma aleatoria. Suikotsu parecía preocupado.

-Tú eres de los pocos aquí que tienen conocimiento sobre algo que creíamos inexistente-

Se acercó a la mesa y con un rápido escaneo intuyó de que se trataba.

-La perla de Shikon…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó una de las manos de la azabache entre las suyas y depositó un beso sobre ellas sin soltarla en ningún momento.

Su cabeza era un mar de confusión, es decir, era lógico que ella había muerto aquel día, ningún humano sobrevivía a un impacto como ese y menos una niña de cinco años. Pero entonces, ¿quién era esa sobre la cama? Tenía que ser Kagome, no había nadie más que se pareciera tanto a ella o que tuviera sus mismos recuerdos, porque incluso se acordaba de él, de él. De una amistad que había sucedido cuando eran muy pequeños y de la promesa que le había hecho de siempre estar juntos.

La miró unos instantes grabando su belleza en su mente, pensando cuanto había cambiando esa pequeña niña de la mujer que tenía frente a él ahora.

Trazó con la yema de sus dedos sus finas cejas y cepilló sus largas pestañas que sabía escondían sus bellos ojos chocolate que tantas veces lo habían mirado con ternura y cariño, siguió por su pequeña nariz respingada y un poco más abajo se encontró sus suaves y rosados labios que tantas veces lo habían hecho delirar. Alejó sus dedos de ahí sintiéndose arrepentido pero luego reflexionó mejor. Es decir, Kagome no tenía novio, no tenía dueño. Su respiración se agitó cuando pensó en Inuyasha besándola e instantáneamente sus bellos de la nuca se crisparon. Se acercó a la azabache lo suficiente como para sentir su calmada respiración caliente.

Él mismo comprobaría si esta Kagome era real.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los suaves de ella y la escuchó suspirar. Eso fue suficiente para acabar con el poco autocontrol que tenía y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos intentó profundizar el beso tocando ese paraíso que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, todo iba bien hasta que un nombre escapó de sus labios.

-Inuyasha…-

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y de un salto ya estaba totalmente pegado a la pared contraria, su respiración agitada por el beso y la sorpresa lo hicieron temblar. Escuchó una risa divertida a su derecha y girando se encontró con un peli plateado en el umbral que lejos de estar divertido irradiaba enfado por sus mares dorados.

-¿Así que eso le haces a las niñas indefensas lobo? ¿Te las comes?- volvió a reír y esta vez caminó hasta Kagome jugando con un mechón de su cabello azabache –Pobre caperucita-

Sus iris fueron rodeadas por un contorno rojo y de pronto sintió la sangre bombear directo a su cerebro, martillándole los oídos, cegándolo.

Los dos necesitaban descargar su ira.

Miró por su hombro izquierdo directo al muchacho que se encorvaba y mostraba sus largos colmillos. Su mirada ámbar chocó con la azul del Youkai.

-Me eligió a mi lobo, se acabó el juego-

Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido y en menos de un segundo que nadie que lo hubiera alcanzado a ver podría haberlo confirmado. Kouga se lanzó sobre Inuyasha saltando la cama y atravesando el vidrio frente a ellos. Cayeron diez pisos agrietando el suelo, con el lobo sobre Inuyasha y muchos se alejaron corriendo o gritando, aunque algunos se quedaron a ver sorprendidos como dos de los más poderosos de todo ese plantel reñían, y nada menos que el hermano menor de Sesshomaru. El pasto de aquel gran jardín donde la mayoría de los enfermos salían a pasear quedó arruinado.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡¿La has marcado como tu hembra?!- Kouga intentó ahorcarlo pero fue mandado lejos por una patada que el albino le propinó en el estómago.

Cuando se golpeaban sonaba como dos rocas chocando.

Dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó en el otro extremo derrapando con las manos clavadas en la tierra

-¡No seas estúpido lobucho! ¡Si la hubiera marcado como mía entonces todos lo hubieran olido!-

Pero el Youkai no pareció estarlo escuchando, ya que enseguida volvió a embestir contra él siendo esquivado perfectamente por el ojidorado quien girando sobre una pierna en un salto elegante que hubiera sido envidiado por la bailarina más experta le propino una nueva patada en la espalda mandándolo de nuevo contra el suelo haciendo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies.

_-Pero hay algo más que descubrí, parece que los Hanyous son un poco más… propensos que los Youkai-_

Esas palabras lo distrajeron y de pronto ya se encontraba sobre la tierra con los brazos de Koga enredados en su garganta y su rodilla en su espalda baja aplicándole una dolorosa llave sintiendo los huesos de su espalda crujir.

Pero sus ganas de pelear se habían esfumado con esas palabras, ahora arañaba dolorosamente los brazos de su adversario intentando librarse de su agarre. En un acto de desesperación echó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando y escuchando como algo se quebraba sonoramente, pero el chico se negó a soltarlo y para cerciorarse de que no volviera a intentar algo con su cabeza mordió con fuerza una orejita de Inuyasha ocasionando que este lanzara un aullido de dolor que hiso muchos se taparan sus oídos.

-¡Kouga basta!-

Ayame corrió y se lanzó contra la espalda del lobo girando con él y mandándolo a un costado lejos de Inuyasha.

El pelinegro enseño los dientes y gruñó sonoramente haciendo retroceder a muchos, pero Ayame solo le lanzó un gruñido aun más fiero en respuesta dejando a todos sin palabras, inclusive al mismísimo Kouga, que de pronto había recuperado la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que un grito rompió ese incómodo silencio.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!- ese era Miroku que llegó corriendo a la escena junto con Sango, Sesshomaru y Rin.

Corrió entre los espectadores con un mal presentimiento y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver a su amigo sentado en el pasto, sin playera, con marcas moradas alrededor de su cuello, una en su espalda y el labio roto. Estaba por reprenderlo cuando notó algo que lo hiso palidecer y correr hasta él.

La mitad de su oreja derecha se había esfumado y ahora la sangre manchaba sus revueltos cabellos plateados en un macabro y bello contraste, al igual que corría por su rostro bajando por su mentón y escurriendo ahí.

Los daños de Kouga eran menores, solo tenía arañazos y la nariz rota. Estaba entre los brazos de Ayame con la respiración entrecortada mirando horrorizado lo que había hecho al platinado.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Sango corriendo hasta ellos, pero antes de siquiera dar tres pasos el albino ya se había levantado con toda la calma del mundo, había movido su orejita lastimada haciendo una rápida mueca de dolor pero que desapareció instantáneamente sin dar paso a que todos la notaran y torció una sonrisa que asustó a más de uno.

-¿Crees que esto es algo?- pregunto a Kouga que aun lo miraba sin poder creerlo.

Sus soles dorados ahora eran hielo, iguales a los de Sesshomaru .

-En el laboratorio me hacían cosas peores- dejó escapar una risa y luego de un salto ya se encontraba de nuevo frente a Kouga que no pudo evitar pegar un brinco junto con la pelirroja al tener a ese ser mortal de ojos rojos frente a él –Ellos tomaban mis dedos cuando estaban aburridos y se dedicaban a arrancarme las uñas una por una –le mostro como lo hacían arrancándose una en el proceso logrando exclamaciones de horror por más de uno –Nunca se acababa la diversión ya que estas volvían a crecer-

-¡Inuyasha basta!- gritó Miroku siendo ignorado rotundamente

Sesshomaru solo miraba serio desde su lugar cubriendo los ojos de Rin. No iba a detener a su hermano si él mismo se hacía daño.

Se levanto maldiciendo y cojeó hasta la entrada del edificio donde nadie intentó detenerlo, todos lo miraban con el terror tatuado en su rostro y eso solo lo hiso enfurecer aun más. ¿Cómo podían mirarlo con esas estúpidas expresiones cuando el siempre daba su vida por ellos? Cuando el luchaba una batalla que pertenecía a todos pero que solo unos pocos decidían pelearla.

Todos eran unos cobardes. Todos.

Incluyéndolo a él.

Se detuvo al doblar por un pasillo y usando su brazo derecho cubrió sus ojos como si la luz del sol lo lastimara. Pero la luz estaba lejos de lastimarlo.

Ni siquiera podía alcanzarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada.

Cuando despertó, luego de sentirse mareada como si hubiera estado dando vueltas sin parar un día entero y de aguatar las terribles nauseas que se apoderaron de ella, recordó todo. Recordó como después de lo que creyó el beso más maravilloso de su vida, Rin le había inyectado lo-que-fuese en su brazo. Recordó esa sensación de vacío en el estomago y de tranquilidad total.

Un tranquilizante.

La habían sedado como un animal.

Gruño enfadada, nunca en su vida se había sentido más humillada. Estaba dispuesta a levantarse de esa cama y alcanzar al primer buen hombre que se cruzara en su camino para estrellar su puño en su cara. Necesitaba descargar su ira con alguien. Y ese alguien era un adonis de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados de nombre Inuyasha. El solo pensar su nombre la hiso enfurecer más y se levantó de la cama. O al menos eso intentó.

Estaba amarrada.

Su boca se abrió con estupefacción y luego se cerró rechinando sus dientes. Esta vez no se iba a salvar. Se las pagaría completitas.

-Parece que temen que te esfumes- rió alguien desde la puerta. Alguien que hiso que un horrible escalofrío la recorriera completa.

Miró a su izquierda encontrándose con el susodicho parado en el umbral de la puerta, puerta que cerró lentamente a sus espaldas. Traía puesto un impecable traje blanco con una playera negra debajo y una corbata roja que hacía a juego perfectamente con sus ojos, sus zapatos blancos perfectamente pulidos y sus pantalones planchados. Su largo cabello ondulado caía suelto sobre sus hombros. Tragó duro intentando recordar porque estaba tan enfadada con Inuyasha, es más, ahora le gustaría tenerlo junto a ella para saltar a sus brazos. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando pensó eso. ¿Saltar a sus brazos? ¿Por qué?

Naraku comenzó a reír al notar como la chica se sonrojaba con el silencio. Esa mujer era todo un caso.

Tembló ante la risa del hombre, como odiaba ese sonido.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó mostrando esa fría sonrisa que hiso brillar sus ojos sangre

Miró discretamente hacia los lados buscando como escapar pero nada. Estaba en un cuarto diferente del que la sedaron, este cuarto era exactamente igual al otro, solo que las paredes estaban pintadas de color hueso y el baño estaba frente a ella. ¿Por qué la habrían cambiado de habitación? Incluso le habían puesto un suave camisón blanco de seda tan diferente a los azules y ásperos de los hospitales.

-¿Entonces… que?- preguntó insegura

-¿Vendrás conmigo?-

Abrió los ojos como platos y dejó de buscar rutas de escape al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Ir con él? ¿Con Naraku? ¿Por qué? El siempre la secuestraba y estaba buscando formas de tenerla desesperadamente. Pero en lugar de preguntar todo lo que quería o incluso de negarse de su boca salió un tembloroso…

-¿A dónde?-

Naraku rió de nuevo haciendo que ella se encogiera en su lugar.

-¿No deseas saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor?-

Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y qué se supone que vas a mostrarme?-

Naraku negó con la cabeza y seguidamente se acercó a ella disfrutando el miedo en sus ojos.

-Apuesto a que te contaron cosas terribles sobre mi, te dijeron que soy cruel y que no debes confiar en lo que te diga-

Kagome apartó sus ojos de los de él y bajó la mirada sintiendo algo pesado sobre su corazón.

-No ellos… ellos no me dijeron nada-

Eso pareció sorprenderle.

-¿No?- luego su sonrisa volvió a sus labios –Entonces puedes venir conmigo-

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego se arrepintió. Miró nuevamente esos ojos oscuros sintiendo ese terrible dolor en el estómago.

-¿Por qué iría con alguien que manda a gente horrible a secuestrarme y a lastimarme?- espetó con el entrecejo fruncido

Naraku bufó frustrado. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Por la misma razón que te quedas con gente que te mantiene "secuestrada"- se aseguró de resaltar la palabra -Te sedan y te atan a la cama-

La azabache no supo que decir ante eso y solo pudo cerrar los ojos sintiéndose enferma por su presencia. Lo pensó por un momento. No estaba segura de lo que sucedía, ni tampoco porque todos se mantenían tan reacios a responderle y ese hombre de ahí, aunque le desagradara a cada fibra de su ser, parecía dispuesto a darle una respuesta. Luego recordó la humillación que la hiso sentir Inuyasha cuando la besó frente a todos solo para tranquilizarla. Abrió los ojos y jugó con sus manos molesta.

-¿Cómo se que no me lastimaras?-

Una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior cruzó sus labios.

Estaba cediendo.

Tomó una de las manos de ella asustándola pero siendo incapaz de soltarse aunque lo haya intentado y la dirigió a su pecho fingiendo no haber sentido su rechazo.

-Te doy mi palabra-

Kagome se mordió el labio conteniendo las ganas de recuperar su mano de ese frío agarre y lo miró directo a los ojos. Entonces asintió con la cabeza sin saber aun si esa fue una tonta o inteligente decisión. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Si nadie le decía lo que pasaba, ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Bien- el de ojos rojos se enderezó y con sus manos desnudas rompió lo que la mantenía sujeta a la cama -¿Nos vamos?- sonrió de nuevo tendiéndole una mano

La azabache intentó no hacer una mueca cuando nuevamente sus manos estaban unidas y rezó por no haberse equivocado al elegir al "lado oscuro" o eso es lo que le hacían creer.

-Estamos listos- lo escuchó pronunciar al aire e imaginó que utilizaba una de esas cosas que portaba Inuyasha en su oído.

Escuchó a alguien acercarse a toda prisa por el pasillo pero no le dieron tiempo a siquiera voltear la cabeza, ya que Naraku la tomó de la cintura mandando punzadas desagradables a todo su cuerpo y atravesó la ventana junto con ella. Gritó aterrada pensando que todo se acabaría y caería, pero en lugar de eso se golpeó contra el frió piso de un helicóptero. Buscó a Naraku por todos lados pero solo alcanzó a ver un muñeco de madera en el suelo partido a la mitad. Se arrastró al borde del helicóptero sintiendo como este se alejaba a toda prisa del lugar. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a Inuyasha parado frente al roto cristal lanzándole una mirada incrédula. Sus cabellos azabaches le cubrieron la vista un momento y los apartó con su mano rápidamente asustada al creer haberlo visto lleno de sangre pero cuando lo hiso y pudo volver a ver al chico algo más que la sangre captó su atención.

Sus ojos ámbares estaban fijos en ella destellando completo… ¿odio?.

NDA:

Yeiiii! La cosa se puso peligrosa. ¿Qué estará pensando Kagome?

Hola! Me reporto esta vez sin tardanza!

Ahora si me sentí inspirada aunque me encuentre lejos de mi hogar ;( Pero sus palabras de ánimo y sus reviews me incitan a continuar.

Creo que Kagome está actuando un poco impulsivamente, pero parece que ya es hora de que la verdad sea revelada. No deseo que se me alargue tanto este fic porque si no se van a aburrir muajaja

En fin, espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado, ya pronto sabrán lo que sucede aunque estoy segura que muchos ya tienen gran parte de la historia resuelta XP.

Entonces intentaré no tardar tanto con mis actualizaciones (si claro)

Por favor no dejen de leerme y gracias por todos esos reviews que me inspiran a continuar!

Muchas gracias y nos leemos!


	14. 14 C A P : Los hermanos rayo

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 : Los hermanos rayo

Hacía rato que estaba sentada en esa mullida cama, los edredones de color sangre rozaban su blanca piel y las piernas le dolían por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, después de que vio a Inuyasha por última vez cayó inconsciente y despertó en ese lugar.

Miró a su alrededor esperando poder encontrar algo que le fuese familiar, algo que le dijera dónde estaba, sin embargo todo le era desconocido. Retrocedió contra la cabecera de ese ridículamente grande mueble y se abrazó a sí misma con la esperanza de que el frío abandonara su cuerpo, pero ese camisón tan delgado no le ayudaba en nada. Miró el pequeño moño que colgaba a la altura de su busto. Era verdad que era precioso, con mangas que se abombaban a la altura de los codos, pero era tan delgado que su ropa interior se transparentaba

Intentó no preocuparse por cómo se veía y al no encontrar nada con lo que cubrirse se cruzó de brazos en espera de lo que sucedería y como un flash el rostro de Inuyasha cruzó su mente, aquella mirada de odio que le regalo le penetraba hasta los huesos y el frió crecía dolorosamente cada vez que lo imaginaba. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

La puerta se abrió repentinamente revelando a dos seres que entraron sin perder tiempo. El primero era un hombre apuesto, tenía el cabello negro trenzado hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro y a la vez sus ojos… rojos. Su ropa ajustada y su forma de andar le dijeron que era todo un casanova. Se acercó hasta donde ella estaba y sentándose en la cama la tomó por el mentón, intentó apartar el rostro pero una excesiva presión en su barbilla lo impidió.

Trago duro. Su estómago comenzó a doler y supo entonces que estaba en problemas, había estado lo suficiente con este tipo de personas como para reconocerlos.

-¿Y, qué opinas hermano?- pregunto a su acompañante soltándola por fin y cruzando los brazos sobre su bien formado pecho sin apartar la vista de ella

El hombre que lo acompañaba, si bien se podía llamar hombre a ese asqueroso ser que más parecía sapo de piel blanquecina la miró sonriente.

-Es perfecta hermano- luego se toco su calva cabeza –Prepararé una crema especial con su piel y la untaré sobre mi cabeza-

Kagome quiso vomitar de tan solo imaginarse en la cabeza de ese asqueroso ser.

-¡No te atrevas a mirar a mi hermano con asco perra!- gritó el muchacho levantándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de saberlo ya le había propinado una dolorosa bofetada que hiso girar su rostro

Se tocó los labios saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando los experimentos fallan- se dirigió hasta su hermano y colocó una mano en su hombro -Pero tú no sabes de qué hablamos porque has estado rodeada de puros Youkais de clase cinco-

¿Youkais de clase cinco? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¡Hermano si la sigues golpeando arruinaras su belleza y tendremos que buscar a otra mujer!-

El chico la miró unos segundos pensativo y se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama. La azabache se tensó cuando clavó su mirada en ella

-Bueno primero debemos extraer esa cosa de su pecho como ese tal Naraku nos dijo y luego será toda tuya hermano- agregó desinteresado apartando un rebelde mechón de su negro cabello de su cara

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escuchó el nombre de Naraku pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que al instante tenía al chico de melena oscura sobre ella mirándola de una forma que la puso enferma.

-Él dijo que si podíamos llenarte de desesperación y dolor antes de extraerte lo que sea que quiera nos daría una gran recompensa- sin perder tiempo colocó una mano en su busto derecho y detuvo su mano derecha que había estado dispuesta a darle una cachetada –Jugaremos contigo hasta que estés rota- rió relamiéndose los labios -Aunque es una lástima que las humanas se rompan tan rápido, no aguantaras ni para cuando llegue al orgasmo- rió divertido levantando su camisón dejando al descubierto hasta sus senos cubiertos por el negro sostén, luego se inclinó hacia su oído –Eso pasa por robarnos nuestro único medio para conseguir dinero-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Crees que puedes ir robando por ahí lo que es nuestro?- esta vez el ser asqueroso habló –Ese niño es nuestro, ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a los hermanos Rayo?-

Shippou.

¡Esos eran los malditos que habían tenido a Shippou en tan deplorables condiciones!

-¡No son más que unos monstruos! –

El chico sobre ella pareció sorprendido –Vaya… eres toda una hembra… me pregunto porque Naraku se interesó en ti…-

-¡¿Dónde está él?!- intentó incorporarse pero una vez más fue detenida -¡Suéltame bestia!-

-Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensé- rió divertido, risa que duró muy poco porque al instante la azabache le había dado un golpe en sus partes nobles y se encontraba doblado en el suelo por el dolor, momento que ella aprovecho para llegar a la puerta y salir al pasillo

-¡¿Hermano estas bien?!- el ser de color pálido se acerco a su hermano sin perder tiempo

-¡No la dejes escapar!- señaló -¡Si escapa Naraku nos matará!-

-¡Esa zorra!- gritó ayudando a su hermano a incorporarse y correr detrás de la azabache

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron, pero obviamente la velocidad de una simple humana no se compara a la de un Youkai y supo que debía darse prisa o la alcanzarían. Tropezó con sus propios pies al dar la vuelta por el pasillo y maldijo al golpearse el rostro contra el frío piso blanco. No tuvo opción que entrar a la primera puerta que encontró.

-¡Tu terror solo me excita más humana!-

Cerró los ojos intentando bloquear sus voces y el sonido de sus pesadas botas por el pasillo a través de la puerta, pero solo consiguió evocar la mirada de Inuyasha una vez más.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- su corazón pegó un brinco cuando los escuchó hablar justo al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Su rastro desapareció hermano!-

El de cabellos oscuros maldijo -¡¿Cuál es el problema de esta perra?! ¡Encuéntrala!-

Y luego pudo escuchar como los pasos se alejaban por el pasillo

Exhaló todo el aire que sin saber había estado conteniendo y esperó unos segundos hasta que creyó estaban lejos de su radio de audición.

Se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba temblando.

Abrazó sus piernas y se encogió. ¿Qué había hecho? Debió haber escuchado a Inuyasha, debió de haber diferenciado a los malos de los buenos, pero se había sentido tan humillada. Ella y su estúpido orgullo. Estaba tan asustada que los dientes le castañeaban, pero ella se había metido en ese lio. Despejó su mente un poco y dándose valor alzó la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba en un gran estudio.

Lucía como un estudio cualquiera, con un escritorio caoba a su izquierda repleto de papeles y repisas por doquier con libros gruesos y de pastas oscuras. Dio unos pasos dudosa notando por primera vez que estaba descalza y el piso de madera estaba helado. Intentó no hacer el menor ruido posible y se mantuvo expectante a cada pequeño ruido en caso de que esos demonios volvieran, a pesar de que no sabía porque no la habían encontrado agradecía por ello y esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para salir de ahí.

Se acercó al escritorio caoba y miró todos los papeles exparcidos sin sentido sobre la superficie. Notó que en la esquina de cada uno había la foto de un individuo asi que tomó un papel al azar y lo inspeccionó curiosa.

**SERIE: 08849**

**NOMBRE: DESCONOCIDO**

**GENERO: MASCULINO**

**EDAD: 19 AÑOS**

**RAZA: HÍBRIDO HANYOU OSO GRISLEY**

**ÉXITO DE FUSIÓN: 89%**

Lo demás no entendía a que se refería, pero nada le sonaba agradable. Dirigió su vista a la pequeña imagen y casi pierde el equilibrio por lo que veía.

El muchacho de la imagen tenía los cabellos marrones y ojos profundos como la noche que miraban vacios. Su piel era tostada y una venda cubría la mitad de su rostro al igual que de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto solo una, casi invisible por su melena revuelta, oreja. La oreja de un oso.

Se pegó la hoja a la cara como sin poder creer lo que había visto y fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Inuyasha.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Te he dicho que hay mas como yo- comenzó a relatar con voz inusualmente baja y tranquila –Sería extraño que saliéramos a la calle con orejas, cuernos, colas o cosas parecidas. Muchos tienen cualidades diferentes e infinitas- tenía toda la atención de la chica quien intentaba imaginarse a las personas como él las describía con toda clase de características de las que tiempo atrás ella pensó solo un animal podía tener_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Asi que a esto se refería el muchacho cuando se refería a cualidades de animales. Dio un vistazo rápido a todos los documentos notando que en todos había personas ya fuesen hombres o mujeres, niños o adultos con orejas, cuernos e incluso colas como animales. Se detuvo por la veinteava hoja. Estaba tan impresionada, jamás se imaginó eso, era como cuando estaba en la escuela primaria donde le habían enseñado que las letras eran letras y los números números, todos diferentes y pertenecientes a su propio campo, pero cuando creció le dijeron que las letras y números se podían combinar y las letras se volvían números repentinamente.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo en el mundo bajo las narices de toda la gente?

Al elevar la mirada una puerta blanca al fondo de la habitación llamó su atención. Tomó todos los papeles que pudo y los guardó en un folder amarillo que encontró debajo de ellos llevándolo consigo hasta estar frente a la puerta. De pronto su corazón martilló de una forma dolorosa y un intenso pitido inundó su cerebro. Inhaló hondo sintiendo una inmensa necesidad de cruzar esa puerta. Puso sus manos sobre la perilla plateada, pero al ser incapaz de bajarla ,notó que había un panel de vidrio a su izquierda, se acercó observando que le pedía ingresar su huella digital para entrar. Las ansias la estaban comiendo y los dedos le temblaban. Giró sobre su propio eje moviendo su larga melena bruscamente, buscando desesperada algo con lo que pudiera abrir la puerta y su inquietud crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Al no encontrar nada útil rezó porque aquel truco que le había enseñado un pequeño amigo suyo sobre un vaso de vidrió funcionara y apartándose el cabello con una mano se acercó al aparato exhalando su cálido aliento que marcó nuevamente la huella digital sobre el vidrio. Un pitido sonó en el aparato y seguidamente el cerrojo de la puerta sonó en señal de que había sido retirado.

Una vez más tomó la perilla con su mano derecha y abrió la puerta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La música estridente y las luces permitían que la identidad de la mayoría de las personas que allí se encontraban quedara encubierta al igual que sus acciones, aunque la mayoría solo apuntaban a un sentimiento: lujuria.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a una rubia teñida que bailaba sensualmente sobre la mesa con sus altos tacones negros y su escaza ropa. Los hombres la manoseaban y ella guiñaba el ojo a todo el que le metiera algo de dinero en sus calzoncillos. Fue entonces que sus grandes senos y labios inflados no le causaban ninguna sensación, de pronto solo le daba asco mirar su trasero operado.

Regresó los ojos a su bebida y tomó de un sorbo aquel líquido ambarino sintiendo como le rasgaba la garganta.

-Veo que no estás disfrutando para nada la acción amigo-

Miroku despidió a las dos pelirrojas que lo acompañaban y lo acompañó en aquella mesa.

Inuyasha aun no decía una palabra.

El silencio era profundo a pesar de que la música estaba a todo volumen en aquel lugar.

-Inuyasha- lo llamó como hacía rara vez por su nombre y obtuvo su seca mirada como respuesta -¿Podrías fingir que al menos me estas escuchando?- suspiró abatido y se desparramó en la mesa, ahora su humor también se había esfumado.

El aludido regresó su mirada al vaso vacío.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-

Bufó en lo que pareció diversión y recargándose completamente en la silla cruzó sus brazos desinteresado -¿Qué debería hacer? El sarnoso ese y Ayame se están encargando de eso-

Miroku lo miró resignado.

-Inuyasha ¿Vas a dejarla sola?- preguntó mirándolo con la mirada oscurecida –Puede estar en peligro justo ahora y lo sabes-

Nuevamente la música se adueñó de su canal auditivo.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?- una sonrisa irónica y fría se asomó por sus labios haciendo estremecer hasta el mismo Miroku –Pueden estarla violando en este instante y me importaría nada-

El pelinegro apoyó medio cuerpo en la mesa y mirándolo debajo pero cerca oscureció tanto su mirada que ni siquiera las luces de colores podían llegar a iluminarla -¿Estas seguro?-

Tragó duro y sintió los cabellos de su nuca crisparse, enseñó sus ahora dientes humanos en un acto reflejo.

Se quedaron unos momentos de esa forma, desafiándose con la mirada hasta que el albino sintió que era estúpido y rompiendo primero el contacto desvió la vista a su derecha donde casualmente se encontraba una mujer meciendo su sudoroso cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ella ahora de todas formas? El otro día casi la estrangulas en el camión-

Chasqueó la lengua y se recargó de nuevo sobre la silla mirándolo fijamente. Estaba confiado en que Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de aquel suceso. Que estúpido había sido, había olvidado por completo quien era ese Hanyou.

Suspiro por veinteava vez en el día y haciéndole una señal al mesero para que les trajera más bebidas habló desinteresadamente.

-Sango confía en ella, y si quiero comprenderá debo empezar por escucharla, además Sango nunca se ha equivocado juzgando a la gente…-

-Solo una vez- interrumpió Inuyasha

-Y la última- agregó también cortante compartiendo el mismo sentimiento

Y se hiso el silencio.

-Amigo…- puso una mano sobre la de él en un gesto de apoyo pero Inuyasha la retiró como si quemara

-¡Ni lo pienses Miroku!- gruñó elevando la voz y arrugando el entrecejo –¡Sabes lo que nos trajo aquella vez! ¡Sabes que tú me sigues culpando por eso!- arrancó prácticamente el vaso de las manos del mesero y bebió todo nuevamente de un sorbo -¡Asi que no volverá a pasar!-

Tomó nuevamente su mano y la apretó fuerte para cerciorarse de que no escapara esta vez.

Los hombres babeaban sobre las chicas y los altos tenían el privilegio de tocar sus senos mientras que los bajos se conformaban con sus traseros, cuando la música terminó todos gritaron y aplaudieron excitados. Una nueva canción comenzó y con eso la lujuria se elevó.

-Esta pasando…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos culpaban a Kagome, pero él estaba seguro de que nunca los traicionaría, de que a pesar de toda la humillación a la que había sido sometida, ella nunca se uniría al mal, porque desde pequeña ese era un don que poseía… podía distinguir sin que alguien le dijera que era lo correcto.

Pero las malas palabras que se escuchaban de vez en cuando por el pasillo, las maldiciones que caían en torno a ella sobre que debieron de haber matado a esa estúpida humana desde un principio, que ella los había traicionado, no lo dejaban escapar. Entonces lo hacían dudar y contradecirse a sí mismo.

¿Este era el lado bueno?

-¡Kouga!-

La pelirroja entro por la puerta apurada gritando una vez más su nombre, había pasado toda la noche sin descanso buscando el paradero de la azabache, pero nada sabían de Naraku en comparación con lo que él sabía de ellos, aunque una noche no significara absolutamente nada para un poderoso Youkai como él, pero por primera vez se sentía cansado. La ignoró por completo y puso sus ojos de nuevo en la pantalla intentando conectar sus ataques o algo que le diera una dirección sobre donde se podría encontrar la azabache, al menos lo intentó cuando unos papeles cayeron sobre él.

-Está en Venecia-

Sus miradas se cruzaron y él no supo que decir.

-¿Cómo…?-

-He conectado todas las cámaras aéreas que pude, incluso utilicé algunas de tránsito que había por las calles, seguí el rastro del helicóptero- tomó los papeles y le mostró a Kouga un punto exacto –Kagome también me importa- susurró esta vez notando por primera vez que sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero sin retroceder –Sus razones debió tener para ir con Naraku-

Pero el azabache ya no la escuchó más, saltó hasta la puerta como si de un chapulín se tratase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus rodillas perdieron fuerza y sin remedio cayó al suelo.

Se estaba mirando a si misma.

-¿Qué… es esto?- su garganta estaba cerrada y sus pulmones apenas recibían algo de aire

Se levantó sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y se acercó hasta el cilindro gigante, no podía despegar la vista de su contenido.

En el interior había una mujer… mujer que era idéntica a ella.

Sintió unas terribles ganas de colocar su mano sobre el contenedor, algo la atraía a ella, no supo qué, pero en cuanto su palma hiso contacto con el frío cristal un estremecimiento completo la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

La mujer abrió los ojos.

Era delgada, sus senos grandes y su piel pálida como la porcelana, sus cabellos largos azabaches flotaban libres a su alrededor, solo entonces notó que ella no poseía las molestas ondas con las cuales se peleaba casi todas las mañanas antes de ir al colegio, su cabello era completamente liso.

Se separó de un tirón como si quemara y abandonó la habitación horrorizada. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver?

Salió al pasillo con pasos torpes dejando del lado ese terrible estudio que de pronto la asfixiaba, no dio ni tres pasos cuando una gran sombra cayó sobre ella. Una gran e impotente forma.

Inuyasha.

Estaba dispuesta a gritarle lo que había visto allá adentro pero las palabras no abandonaban su boca, y la mirada glacial que le dedicó no la motivó a intentarlo.

-¡Allí estas perra!- un estremecimiento la recorrió completa al escuchar la voz del demonio deforme y en un movimiento rápido se escondió detrás de Inuyasha

Cuando estos les dieron alcance parecieron detenerse por alguna clase de barrera invisible. Sus rostros mostraban completo horror.

-No puede ser, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- el de la trenza gruño -¡Esa perra es nuestra!- luego miró algo entre sus brazos y gruñó

-¡Hermano tiene los…!-

-¡Ya lo sé!- interrumpió cortante

-¡¿Y que hacemos?! ¡Si Naraku se entera nos desollará!- el ser de cabeza calva parecía ser el más cobarde y no dejaba de mirar entre su hermano y a la chica

El de la trenza miró a Kagome de forma suave.

-Vamos, se buena hembra y entrégame esos papeles-

Sin saber porque negó con la cabeza y se acercó aun más al platinado

-Si me los entregas te llevaremos directamente con Naraku y podrás saber lo que quieras- volvió a tentar sonriendo oscuramente

Esta vez dudó un poco. Si la llevaban con Naraku podría saber lo que estaba sucediendo y al fin toda duda sería eliminada de su mente. Pero si iba con ellos… miró a Inuyasha por sobre su hombro, se comportaba frio y ni siquiera la miraba, pero por alguna razón llegó a ella ese alocado pensamiento de que estaba herido… de que la necesitaba…

Negó una vez más con la cabeza sin notar la pequeña sorpresa que paso por los ojos del platinado.

-¡Que me entregues esos papeles perra del demonio!-

Inuyasha soltó un leve gruñido que retumbo entre su garganta como una advertencia, solo en ese momento Kagome notó que sus orejas estaban al descubierto y se alzaban majestuosas por su cabeza.

Los demonios retrocedieron un paso asustados.

-Hermano- el feo habló –Naraku nunca nos dijo que hacer si él venía- el miedo era latente en su voz y retrocedió otro paso

-Se supone que no debería haber encontrado este lugar- luego una sonrisa socarrona cruzó su rostro olvidando por completo el miedo y sonriente saco de entre sus ropas una pistola, la cual utilizó para apuntar a la cabeza de Inuyasha –Bien entonces me encargaré de matarlo yo mismo, Naraku me dará una jugosa recompensa por hacerlo-

No tuvo ni tiempo de posicionar su dedo en el gatillo cuando el albino ya se encontraba frente a él, le arrebató el arma y disparó a su hermano.

El sonido rebotó por los amplios pasillos y casi le quiebra los tímpanos. Sus sesos bañaron las blancas paredes y Kagome cayó contra su trasero. Estaba horrorizada.

-¡Manten!- intentó correr a su lado pero de un movimiento Inuyasha le había retorcido el cuello y su cuerpo cayó junto al de su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos

-Tu…- susurró aun vivo mirándolo con odio –Eres peor que Naraku… ¡Eres el demonio mismo!- pero fue silenciado por otro disparo que le dio justo entre los ojos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

Sentia que podría vomitar, se tapó con una mano la boca intentando alejar las arcadas que eso le produjeron y miró hacia otro lado, pero entonces sintió algo húmedo bajar por su mejilla. ¿Sangre?

-Muévete-

No la ayudó a levantase del suelo, ni siquiera la miró cuando ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a la salida. Si es que existía una salida para ese infierno.

Se levantó como pudo, las piernas le temblaban y no estaba segura si aguantaría su peso con lo que acababa de contemplar. ¿A esto se referían todos? ¿Era esta la clase de cosa que separaba sus mundos? Hace algunos meses ella era una chica de quince años cualquiera, con una vida y amigas como toda persona sana debería ser. Pero ahora no estaba segura de que clase de vida le esperaba.

Sintió un impulso por acercarse a los muchachos que ahora se encontraban tiñendo el costoso piso de rojo, sin embargo no tuvo el coraje y solo pudo seguir al albino en silencio mientras lágrimas silenciosas bañaban sus mejillas engargandose de limpiar la sangre.

-La tengo- lo escuchó por primera vez hablar desde que empezaran a caminar por la mansión como si ellos vivieran ahí, su voz sonó fría y monótona –Si está bien. No, no está aquí, el muy maldito huyó con el rabo entre las piernas como siempre, su olor es muy débil-

Apretó el folder entre sus brazos escuchando el papel arrugarse y se mordió los labios conteniendo el impulso de gritar. De nuevo se encontraba en el principio. No sabía nada.

-¡Me importa una mierda si no esta cómoda con la situación! ¡Fue su culpa por largarse de esa forma!- gritó colérico sobresaltando a la azabache que de volteó para ser testigo de cómo se arrancaba violentamente el aparato de su oreja y lo aplastaba con su mano lanzándolo a piso de concreto

Solo entonces notó que ya se encontraban fuera.

El viento era helado y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma sintiendo su piel congelarse ante el frio tacto. Un viento húmedo la azotó y sus largos cabellos se movieron bruscamente a la par que el fino camisón que portaba. Alzó la mirada y se encontró en las calles de un lugar que nunca había visto. La casas eran grandes, la mayoría de color hueso con infinitos y preciosos detalles. Casi todas eran protegidas por grandes cercas rodeadas de verdes y largas enredaderas. Los árboles con hojas color marrón solo hacían más hermosa la vista. Si no se encontrara en esa situación podría haber disfrutado de la hermosa vista.

Hiso una mueca de dolor cuando con su pie derecho piso una pequeña roca que había en el camino pero aun así no detuvo su paso ya que uno de Inuyasha equivalía a tres de ella.

No se atrevió a preguntar a donde iban y tampoco dijo nada cuando el chico la subió a un costoso convertible negro aparcado en una acera. Solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana en silencio repitiendo en su retina una y otra vez la imagen de la sangre brotando como cascada de los muchachos. Una y otra vez hasta que se quedó dormida…

_Se encontraba sentada en una fría y dura cama, su mente estaba en blanco. No recordaba quien era ni que estaba haciendo antes de eso. Alzó la mirada y se cruzó con dos hombres vestidos en batas blancas que la miraban con distintas reacciones. El primero y el más cercano a ella tenía el cabello azabache revuelto y unos preciosos ojos azules bordeados por grandes ojeras, lucía cansado y por la barba que tenía llevaba un largo tiempo sin afeitarse pero pese a todo su mirada brillaba y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. El otro hombre tenía el cabello largo ondulado y negro, estaba sujeto a su espalda dejando su atractivo rostro casi despejado a excepción de su flequillo y unos traviesos mechones ondulados que insistían en ir libres, sus ojos rojos centellaban al igual que su sonrisa. No conocía a ese hombre, pero algo en él la hiso estremecer._

_Naraku._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se encontraba tendida sobre una superficie blanda y cómoda. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, tampoco le importaba. Una fría brisa entró por la ventana abierta a su derecha meciendo las cortinas en un delicado compás que acarició su cuerpo levente. La noche había caído y estaba oscuro.

Se incorporó lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero no estaba asustada porque sabía que a pesar de todo Inuyasha estaba con ella o al menos eso creía. Tragó duro ante la idea de confrontarlo, cuando se habían visto, cuando la había rescatado lucia tan… frío. Se quedó ahí sentada mirando a la nada sin saber cómo actuar y nuevamente la brisa insistió con lamer su piel. Eso fue lo que la impulso a levantarse de la cama y salir al balcón. Frente a ella las luces nocturnas de una ciudad bellísima aparecieron y un río tranquilo fluyó frente a ella, el bullicio lejano de las ocupadas calles la arrullsron y de pronto se sintió como en un sueño, sueño que fue interrumpido cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, tendría que decir porque se había marchado junto con Naraku, porque había aceptado su mano… aunque ni siquiera ella tenía una respuesta concreta. No podía negar que estaba asustada. Lentamente decidió girarse para aclarar la situación, sin embargo fue tomada por la muñeca y atraída bruscamente a unos labios.

Abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir como el chico la poseía moviendo sus labios rápidamente, como si una necesidad urgente lo inundara. Se quedó congelada y no supo qué hacer, los besos mandaban descargas eléctricas por su columna, adormecían su mente, sentía como si quemara la grande mano que la tenía sujeta por la cintura. Intentó seguir sus pasos, intentó responder e incluso suavizar el beso pero no consiguió hacer nada, el albino estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Su lengua hurgó entre su boca, probando cada rincón de su ser y arrancándole suspiros. Cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar el beso, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas .Trató de olvidar lo que Inuyasha había hecho, olvidar que le había volado los sesos a dos personas y solo concentrarse en ese beso. Lo miró alarmada cuando sin aviso la lanzó de un movimiento brusco a la cama y no dándole tiempo a protestar se poso sobre ella nuevamente tomando sus labios continuando ese agresivo contacto.

-¡No… Inu… yasha!- la chica intentaba separarse pero él la tenía sujeta de la nuca impidiendo así su escape.

Se asustó cuando sintió como sin delicadeza con una de sus grandes manos, atrapaba su seno derecho, fue entonces como si una alarma se activara sobre ella y sin ser realmente consciente le pegó una bofetada.

Algo pareció haber hecho click en su mente con el golpe, frenó en seco. Cortó el beso y apoyándose en sus brazos con la respiración agitada se alejó lo más que pudo. Fue entonces que la miró directamente a los ojos.

La visión que tenía frente a él provoco que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Su largo cabello azabache estaba desparramado por entre los finos almohadones, el lazo de su camisón en algún punto abierto dejando entrever el delicado valle de sus senos y parte de su sostén negro haciendo un sensual contraste contra su piel porcelana. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rojos hinchados por los agresivos besos, entreabiertos buscando oxígeno. Sus pechos chocaban cada vez que ella inhalaba, que por cierto sucedía con demasiada frecuencia producto de su agitación. Regresó su mirada a sus ojos chocolates, mirándola fijamente unos eternos segundos doliendo su pecho al notar reflejados en ellos un sentimiento a parte de la extrema confusión, un sentimiento que hiso como que no había visto.

Exhausto y con la mente hecha un nudo se dejó caer sobre ella después de un cansino suspiro, exaltándola en un principio, sintiendo como se ponía tensa y su pulso se aceleraba. En ese momento el olor de su miedo llegó a él revolviéndole el estómago.

_-Buen trabajo Inuyasha- _pensó

Se acomodó un poco más sobre ella ignorando el rechazo y aspiró su delicioso perfume. Apretó los dientes al pensar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, lo que estuvo a punto de ocasionar.

La azabache se mantuvo inmóvil conteniendo la respiración en un principio cuando lo vio acercarse y cubrirla por completo, pero después de unos segundos en los que no pudo escuchar más que sus respiraciones acompasadas, al ver que nada sucedí, se relajó notando por primera vez lo bien que se sentía ser cubierta por ese peso que lejos de resultar aplastante era reconfortante. Sus cuerpos encajaban como dos rompecabezas.

Se sonrojó profundamente al recordar lo que segundos atrás estuvo por suceder. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Y qué había estado por suceder? Acaso él iba a…

_-¡¿Pero qué estas pensando Kagome?! ¡Solo tienes quince años!-_ escuchó la vocecilla de la razón invadir su mente

Poco a poco el calor la abandonaba y la cordura regresaba a ella.

-Inu... Inuya…-

-Lo lamento…- escuchó su voz ahogada contra su pecho y se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido chocar contra su piel

Nuevamente el silencio hiso su incómoda aparición. Una brisa fría se coló por la ventana pero ya no sintió frío, en absoluto, ya no sentía nada. Se encontraba perfecta en ese instante.

Esperó para ver si tenía algo que decir, algo con lo que los dos pudieran excusar su extraño comportamiento… pero nada salió de sus labios. Las imágenes de lo sucedido ese día se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza… no podía negar que al ver esa sangre y como el chico los mataba como si fuera algo natural para él la asustaron hasta los huesos. Pero no sería honesta si dijera que lo lamentaba completamente, había escuchado lo que esos hombres harían con ella si nadie venía a rescatarla. Perdida entre sus pensamientos tomó entre sus dedos las orejitas del muchacho que se alzaban majestuosas cerca de ella, acariciándolas suavemente y lo sintió pegar un brinco por la sorpresa, pero luego se relajo tanto que de entre sus labios salió un curioso sonido al que ella no pudo negar una carcajada, carcajada que el chico sintió perfectamente al tener pegada su cara entre sus senos.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó alzándose molesto

Rió un poco más y se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos para poder ver al platinado.

-¿Fue eso un ronroneo?- soltó otra carcajada y el chico se sonrojó tanto que hiso pareja con la suya

-¡¿Y qué si lo fue?!-

-¡Es adorable!- gritó sin pensarlo ahora lanzándose entre sus brazos cayendo ahora ella sobre él riendo más

Cuando la risa se acabó se quedaron mirando unos largos minutos a los ojos, fue entonces su turno de acostarse sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos. Sintió como la rodeaba con sus brazos y nuevamente sintió que estaba en casa.

_-¿Qué estas haciendo Kagome? Esto no es propio de ti, tu madre estaría muy decepcionada si te viera actuando así, además es un muchacho del que no sabes absolutamente nada Ni siquiera estás segura de que sea humano-._

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

La pregunta cortó sus lecciones de moral.

-¿El qué?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos aun desde ese lugar

Tomó un respiro.

-Me viste matar a esas dos personas justo frente a tus ojos, me viste dispararles sin misericordia y aun así te encuentras de esta manera conmigo. Sabes que tu fuerza no es nada comparada con la mía, podría simplemente acorralarte contra la cama y violarte sin que pudieras hacer nada. Soy un asesino Kagome, pero también soy un hombre-

Lo pensó unos instantes, pero por alguna razón eso no le preocupo.

-No lo harías…- susurró sonrojándose ante la revelación sin anestesia del muchacho. Iba a agregar algo más pero otra corriente de aire que entró por la ventana la hiso estremecerse de frío.

Solo cuando la sintió encogerse por el frió se dio cuenta de que ella aun llevaba ese fino camisón encima. Sus pupilas se dilataron y un calor recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse las millones de maneras que había para quitarle ese camisón y dejarla a su merced. Pero entonces algo en el fondo de su mente… algo que luchaba por olvidar gritó desgarradoramente. Se incorporó cuidadosamente y le tendió una mano a la azabache. Se incorporaron sintiendo el piso de madera bajo sus pies descalzos.

-Te invito un chocolate- le sonrió

Kagome casi se atraganta con su gesto torcido. Asistió como boba.

Le soltó la mano caminando hasta la puerta y ella se sintió como vacía.

-Vístete-

Se sonrojó tanto como una manzana madura y se cubrió como pudo.

Inuyasha rió desde la puerta escuchando su movimiento.

-No te preocupes, ya te he visto completa-

-¿Y con qué se supone que me vista genio?- estaba molesta con el creído e intentó ignorar el comentario.

El sí que sabía cómo arruinar la atmósfera.

-Ponte eso- señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza un mueble y luego se marchó cerrando la puerta a su salida.

Dejó a la azabache en medio de sus pensamientos en la completa penumbra. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo como su corazón aun latía frenético.

Intentó ignorar todos los molestos pensamientos que la asaltaron y se encaminó hacia el mueble. Encima de él se encontró una playera vino junto con un grueso suéter de lana blanca y unos jeans. A un lado había unas botas vino, calcetines y una bufanda del mismo color que las botas. Se los colocó como pudo sorprendiéndose de que le entraban perfectamente y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el largo pasillo sin verdaderamente saber a dónde se dirigía bajando las largas escaleras y se lo encontró en la sala sentado sobre un sillón blanco en su computadora.

La estancia era verdaderamente grande. Cuatro paredes eran blancas lisas y una era de piedra negra, por ella bajaba agua que se acumulaba en un pequeño estanque abajo. El sonido tranquilizante del agua llenaba la sala. Los sillones largos eran blancos con chocolate en la base y los cojines mientras que los ventanales eran enormes y cuadros adornaban las paredes. En el fondo una televisión de plasma sobre una chimenea terminaban de darle un toque hogareño.

Lo vio cerrar su laptop y caminando tranquilo se acercó a la puerta principal.

-¿Nos vamos?- ahora sus rasgos eran humanos y su cabello plateado estaba amarrado en una coleta baja

Asintió ignorando es sonrisa torcida que la aturdía y caminó con él fuera del lugar sintiendo la brisa helada chocar contra sus mejillas. Se estremeció.

Siguió al platinado por las calles en silencio, pasando por las grandes y bellísimas casas hasta que llegaron a una plaza llena de gente. Solo entonces se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- se sintió como una estúpida al preguntar eso e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando lo escuchó reír y sus mejillas se colorearon. Definitivamente debía ser la chica más estúpida en este planeta.

-Venecia-

-Ahh… Vene… ¡¿Qué?!-

Se detuvo en seco mirándolo con los ojos chocolates tan abiertos que pensó se saldrían de sus órbitas. Había palidecido totalmente.

-¡¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?! ¡Este lugar está en otro continente! ¡Mi mamá se va a infartar cuando se entere!- gritó histérica revoloteando los brazos olvidando que ese lugar estaba lleno de gente que la miraba como una loca

Tomó sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla.

-La gente te está mirando como la loca que eres-

Sus mejillas se encendieron completamente cuando notó que lo que decía el chico era verdad, fue entonces que quiso que se la tragara la tierra cuando unas niñas le tomaron foto y empezaron a reir alejándose divertidas.

-Yo… yo…-

El frío le acarició las mejillas.

Sonrió enternecido cuando la vio encogerse de hombros como una niña pequeña, algunas veces ella era capaz de hacer las cosas más inesperadas que podían dejar expectante a cualquiera. La tomó de la mano ignorando el escalofrío que los recorrió a ambos y guiándola hasta una cafetería bastante concurrida donde se sentaron en una mesa para dos al lado de la ventana. Fue entonces que soltó su mano para ver el menú. Se sintió vacio.

Ordenaron dos chocolates y Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse de sobremanera al escuchar al chico hablar con un perfecto acento italiano, aunque no pareció haber sido la única en notarlo, porque todas las demás mujeres que estaban en el lugar no le habían quitado la vista de encima desde que entraron.

Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y descansó su mentón en su palma derecha. ¿Desde cuándo ese muchacho se había vuelto tan atractivo?

Error. Él siempre fue atractivo, incluso las niñas de la escuela lo notaron inmediatamente, casi diario recibía confesiones hasta que se acabaron las chicas de la escuela. Y no las culpaba, ella tampoco estaba ciega. No iba a negarles que ese adonis era la cosa más perfecta que pudiera existir. Repentinamente una imagen de Inuyasha paseando en ropa interior aquella primera noche en su apartamento le vino a la mente y se sonrojó mucho más al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en aquella casa.

_-¡Por Kami Kagome! ¡Pareces Miroku pensando en todo eso!-_

-¿Tienes frio?-

Su suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y el hiso saltar en su lugar. Se sintió de nuevo como una idiota cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y sus ojos dorados derritieron su corazón.

-No, estoy bien- sonrió –Este lugar es maravilloso-

El albino asintió en respuesta, sin embargo rompió el contacto cuando la mesera pelirroja llegó con sus pedidos.

Era ella… ¿O Inuyasha se estaba portando muy amable?

-¿Por qué te rehusaste a entregarles esos papeles? ¿Por qué no fuiste a su lado?-

La pregunta la sorprendió un poco pero inmediatamente supo a que se refería. Lo miró directo a los ojos notándolo un poco tenso, sabía que era hora de aclarar este malentendido, no había otra forma para hacerlo más que siendo sincera.

-Bueno porque yo… quería estar contigo- se sonrojó y jugó con sus manos nerviosa por debajo de la mesa

Pero su respuesta no tuvo el efecto que deseaba, porque contrario a todo él solo se tensó aun más y su ceño se frucio en un gesto que la hiso sentir culpable y pequeña

-¿Y por qué si querías estar conmigo te marchaste con Naraku?- ahora su tono era un poco más elevado y acusatorio

Se encogió a un más sabiendo que ella se preguntaba lo mismo.

-No lo se...- cerró los ojos y se tomó unos segundos para respirar –Solo se que estaba enfadada con todos ustedes por la forma en que me trataron, y enfadada conmigo misma por obedecer y hacer lo que me decían sin saber absolutamente nada- lo miró a los ojos con determinación –Yo jamás planee traicionarlos o abandonarles, simplemente quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando Naraku me tendió una trampa supe inmediatamente porque no me decían nada- tragó duro y ahora desvió la mirada a la ventana sintiendo agua nublarle la vista –Porque era peligroso…-

Sus rasgos se suavizaron un poco y sintió en su interior un gran peso esfumarse de su corazón.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes querer estar con alguien como… yo?-

Abrió la boca para responder repitiendo las imágenes de los muchachos siendo aniquilados con frialdad y precisión por el muchacho. Era verdad. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando tan tranquilamente con alguien que era un asesino?

No encontró otra respuesta que la que era más obvia.

Porque estaba enamorada.

Ya no tenía por qué negarlo más, desde el primer momento en que lo vio aquella aburrida mañana en su salón, sintió algo cálido envolver su corazón, ese pequeño sentimiento inundarle, y ahora que estaba junto a él y sabía lo que era pensó que era buen momento para decirlo.

Pero entonces sus chocolates estaban listos.

Olvido todo cuando la humeante tasa de chocolate caliente con crema batida llegó a su lado, su estómago gruño en respuesta y sin importar que el contenido quemara su garganta le dio un gran trago lamiéndose los labios y deleitándose por el suave gusto, jamás notó como la manzana de Adán del platinado se movía violentamente al tragar por su acción. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido algo.

La mesera habló en otro idioma, pero Kagome sabía que una voz sensual era internacional y entonces ya no era el chocolate lo que le quemaba la garganta, si no el pecho. La miró afiladamente sin saber el porqué cuando se marchó.

Lo escuchó reír del otro lado de la mesa y cuando se topó con sus ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Tranquila pequeña, no hay necesidad de ponerse celosa-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Cómo supo que estaba celosa? ¡¿Y por qué estaba celosa?!

-¡Por supuesto que yo no estoy…!- pero calló al instante y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió al chico lamer algo en su mejilla. Su lengua cálida pasó muy cerca de sus labios pero los evadió en el último minuto y se aparto un poco. Estaba tan cerca que podía inhalar su aliento con un suave olor a chocolate.

-¡Maldita sea pequeña!- iba a quejarse cuando lo escuchó maldecir en su oído y sus bellos de la nuca se erizaron.

-¿Qué es lo que…- pero calló y abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo sintió morder su cuello con delicadeza del lado izquierdo mandando descargas por todo su cuerpo –Inuya…-

-Voy a hacerte el amor…-

NDA:

Yei! Tanto tiempo sin verlos! Como han crecido! Jaja

Si chicas, el momento de la verdad se acerca y pronto este fic llegará a su fin, espero no se me alargue tanto porque aun faltan unos pequeños detallitos por ahí. En fin XP. Las dejo aquí para que me sigan leyendo. Muajaja soy mala.

Aunque estoy un poco consternada por la falta de reviews en el cap anterior. Que sucede? Esta comenzando a volverse aburrido? Si lo hace porfavor denme sus opiniones, porque no saben como me fascina cuando llego a casa después de un largo día y leo sus reviews, me motivan mucho a continuar para ustedes esta historia. Porque ustedes son mis críticos y mi público.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en otro país lejos de mi hogar, por eso es que con todo esto estaré actalizando un poco tarde, lo digo solo para que no vayan a creer que no continuaré este fic. A mi me gusta hacerlo y si a ustedes les gusta leerlo entonces no tengo porque no continuar.

Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo!

Nos leemos!


	15. 15 C A P : Venecia

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales o lemon.

1 : Venecia

-¡Son todos unos estúpidos!-

Las hojas de papel volaron por la habitación cuando el hombre de oscuros cabellos golpeó el escritorio haciendo a todos retroceder un paso asustados.

-¡Pero señor… era Inuyasha!-

-¡Me importaría menos si hubiera sido Madonna!- gruñó cerrándole la boca por completo al pobre muchacho que palideció tres tonos

Kagura se abanicó una vez más mirando indiferente a los hombres en la habitación, todos parecían asustados de verdad. Desde su posición en el rincón podía notar las piernas temblorosas del más cercano a la puerta. Era de esperar que su hermano hiciera un berrinche, más cuando el propio Inuyasha había venido en contra de lo planeado, según la información que recibieron de uno de sus infiltrados, él y esa niña habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó un arma del segundo cajón de su escritorio caoba y sin siquiera dar tiempo a miradas horrorizadas disparó a todos. Cinco disparos y la sangre corría libre manchando su finísimo tapete.

El hombre restante, más cercano a la puerta y por ende a elección de Naraku el único sobreviviente, temblaba como gelatina, su rostro estaba tan blanco como el papel y sudor frío recorría su sien.

-Quiero este cuarto limpio para cuando regrese-

El muchacho no tardo ni dos segundos en desaparecer por la puerta.

Kagura chasqueó la lengua.

-No puedo creer esto- gruñó desparramándose en su silla de cuero negro sintiendo una jaqueca próxima –Ese hijo de puta no para de meterse en lo que no le concierne-

-Bueno secuestraste a su perra- bufó tomando asiento en el sillón largo cercano al librero a su derecha –Estoy sorprendida de que solo les hubiera disparado y ya- arrugó la nariz como si recordara algo desagradable –Generalmente Inuyasha deja sesos colgando hasta de los cuadros.-

Naraku entrecerró los ojos recargando su mentón en sus dedos entrelazados sobre el escritorio como si estuviera recordando algo. Sus ojos rojos destellaron en la oscuridad. Solo la lámpara de mesa recargada en su escritorio iluminaba la estancia.

Esa niñita había robado sus expedientes. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Ahora tenía más que evidencia para incriminarlo.

-Estoy comenzando a cansarme de este juego y de esa niña. Están volviéndose muy amigos para mi gusto- miró a Kagura quien tragó y se tensó al notar algo en su mirada

No tardó ni un segundo en descifrarlo y fue su turno de tornarse pálida.

-No estarás pensando en…-

La fría carcajada le erizó la piel y lo miró pasar un largo mechón tras su oreja despreocupado a la vez que se levantaba de la silla.

Ese hombre estaba loco.

Lo acompañó en silencio hacia la pequeña puerta blanca que estaba a su izquierda observándolo con enfermante calma colocar su dígito en el escáner. El pitido indicó que eran libres de continuar y así lo hicieron entrando en esa fría habitación sin color encendiéndose las brillantes luces en el suelo a su paso, hasta que un gran contenedor se interpuso en su camino. Una vez más sintió asco y se removió inquieta, pero Naraku no tardó ni un segundo en acercarse hacia el cristal, tocándolo como si lo acariciara.

Bajó la mirada sintiéndose incómoda, negándose a creer que lo que estaba ahí dentro no era nada más que un ser vivo. Un ser que había muerto hace tiempo y regresado.

-Una pequeña gota- murmuró llamando su atención. Para ese entonces ya se encontraba presionando los botones del panel de control posicionado a un lado del cristal dispuesto a liberarla –Una sola gota de ese elixir y puedo regresar a alguien a la vida- rió aun más con esa lujuriosa mirada puesta sobre el cuerpo flotante –Imagínate lo que puedo hacer con la perla completa-

Ella no quiso ni imaginarlo.

-Si tan solo ese estúpido de Saito Higurashi no se hubiera obsesionado con su pequeña niña- murmuró entre dientes pero su mirada de odio cambió al instante en que otro pitido llenaba la habitación

Con horror observó el líquido vaciarse poco a poco hasta que todo se había ido por las rendijas ubicadas en el suelo de ese cilindro y la puerta de cristal se abrió sin ruido. El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un secó golpe que hiso brincar su corazón. Allí tendida lucía como una muñeca de porcelana, su piel tan blanca como las baldosas del suelo y su cabello azabache desparramado a su alrededor, podría pasar por muerta, si no fuera por ese pequeño y apenas notable movimiento de su pecho.

Volvió a reír complacido justo en el momento en que la mujer se levantaba fría, sin vida.

Sin perder tiempo se acercó hasta ella y la levantó de un golpe, sus manos se dirigieron a sus grandes senos y una expresión complacida cruzó por su rostro.

-Ahhhh me aseguraré de complacerte cuando todo esto acabe- habló con lujuria pero la mujer en sus brazos no dio señales de que lo había escuchado, solo se dedicaba a mirar a la nada

-¡No puedes hacer esto!-

Se le había escapado, un solo segundo de descuido y sus labios habían exteriorizado sus pensamientos. Retrocedió haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón sobre el blanco mármol.

Nuevamente rió, pero su risa era carente de diversión.

-Por supuesto que puedo, quiero vengarme de ese Hanyou, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que atormentarlo con el recuerdo de un antiguo amor? Ese perro regresará a ella con el rabo entre las piernas cuando ella se vea amenazada- metió un dedo entre las piernas de la mujer pero esta no mostró emoción alguna. Arrugó la nariz enfadado por su carencia de sentimiento.

-Inuyasha sabe que está muerta-

-No más querida, no más- sonrió saboreando de antemano la victoria que sabía era suya –Cuando Higurashi sea dejada a un lado correrá herida a nuestro lado-

Su plan era perfecto y no podía fallar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó ahí, suspendida y perdida, el ruido de la gente conversando tranquila disfrutando de un café o un chocolate caliente inundaba sus sentidos.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y su estómago comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿Acaso… había escuchado bien? ¿Inuyasha de verdad había dicho lo que escuchó?

Dio un brincó cuando lo vió pararse y caminar hasta el mostrador dispuesto a pagar la cuenta, su chocolate estaba caliente.

Lo miró atentamente desde su lugar. Empezó por su espalda, grande y musculosa cubierta ahora por una gabardina negra que le sentaba estupenda, bajo y paso por su trasero respingado sonrojándose al recordarlo solo en ropa interior y sacudiendo la cabeza se concentró en sus musculosas piernas cubiertas por unos jeans algo ajustados.

Él era perfecto.

Y muchas mujeres en la cafetería parecieron notarlo también.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó su sensual voz que hiso que su corazón rebotara en su pecho y agradeció que en esos momentos él era un humano con un canal auditivo como cualquier otro.

Asintió tomando la mano que le era ofrecida para levantarse y a pesar del nerviosismo salieron del local siendo recibidos de nuevo por el frío.

Caminaron un par de pasos en silencio, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y ninguno hacía un esfuerzo para soltarse, ella mantenía la cabeza gacha evitando totalmente su mirada sintiendo su corazón latir en sus oidos, no podría estar más nerviosa que en ese momento.

-Veo que ese color te sienta bien-

Olvido por completo lo que estaba pensando cuando habló y giró a enfrentarlo.

Grave error.

Su mirada podría haber derretido todo el polo norte, y su corazón no era la excepción. Apartó la mirada rápidamente y la posó sobre un gran letrero a su derecha que iluminaba casi toda la calle.

-Yo…-

-No me decidía que color comprarte, estaba pensando que sentaría bien a esa piel pálida que tienes- se detuvo y tocó su hombro con su mano libre haciéndola dar un respingo y mirarlo de una vez –Pero veo que acerté- torció una sonrisa que fue suficiente para que ella ya no tuviera dudas.

Estaba totalmente perdida y enamorada de Inuyasha.

Caminaron otro rato en silencio escuchando el bullicio tranquilo de la gente que pasaba por la calle, a pesar de ser tarde muchas parejas paseaban de la mano riendo. Pero no por eso Kagome paso por alto las miradas que las chicas al pasar le lanzaban a Inuyasha y eso la hiso sentir una punzada de celos. Fue entonces que una pregunta acudió a su mente.

-Espera un segundo… ¿Tú me compraste esta ropa?-

Inuyasha paró en seco mirándola desencajado y luego comenzó a reir tan abiertamente que algo cálido la inundo por dentro. Muchas chicas también parecieron haber sentido eso porque se detuvieron a mirarlo como abejas a la miel.

-Shh ¡Inuyasha!- su cara estaba roja e intentaba silenciarlo. Estaban llamando mucho la atención.

-Lo siento- dijo ya un poco más calmado secándose una lágrima –Siempre estás haciendo preguntas que me toman por sorpresa- luego se puso un poco más serio –Me encanta eso de ti pequeña, eres la única mujer que me saca de mis casillas-

No supo si sentirse halagada o insultada.

-Pero si- respondió luego de que retomaron el camino todo este tiempo con las manos entrelazadas –Después de que te traje aquí supuse que no andarías solo con ese camisón por las calles, así que salí a comprarte un poco de ropa. No fue fácil encontrar algo para ese cuerpo pequeño que tienes- luego pareció meditarlo unos momentos –Aunque sabes, no me importaría verte en la casa solo con ese camisón-

Nuevamente enrojeció sabiendo que ya lo había hecho demasiado, pero una parte de ella agradeció ese gesto de Inuyasha que le calentó el corazón. Y la otra agradeció que aun traía la ropa interior. No hubiera sido fácil para ella ponerse un sostén que el chico le hubiera comprado. Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello, intentando no pensar que Inuyasha se habría detenido frente a una tienda de ropa interior para comprar algo. ¿Qué hubiera comprado? Se encogió instintivamente recordando la escena de la cama esa mañana y se tensó cuando pensó que estaría por pasar.

A partir de ese momento ya no hubo más conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró tranquilo escuchando las puertas deslizarse a sus espaldas hasta cerrarse como tantas veces habían hecho. La estancia lo recibió tranquila como cada vez que entraban a ese salón para organizar una junta, ese lugar que tantas discusiones había presenciado, solo que aquí había una gran diferencia. El único que estaba ahí era Miroku.

-Tiene que ser algo importante como para que me quites mi tiempo-

No se sintió ofendido ante el frío saludo del albino. Sesshomaru no mostraba nunca señales de afecto, ni siquiera a su propio hermano. Aunque bueno… a esa chica… Rin.

-Bueno si no quieres saber lo que encontré…-

-Déjate de estupideces-

Suspiró sabiendo que por más que lo intentara no era divertido molestar a Sesshomaru. No podía creer que Inuyasha y él hubieran salido de los mismos espermas, en lo único que se parecían era en su físico.

-Inuyasha nos envió lo que necesitamos-

Algo en eso lo inquietó.

-Y no, no es la lista del súper-

No mostró reacción alguna.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Puedes al menos fingir que te dio risa?-

-Me dio risa-

Roló los ojos y le mostró su tablet dándose por vencido.

-¡Me doy! Luego no me culpes de que estés sin sexo, senil y en un cuarto rodeado de gatos-

Ignoró su comentario y miró lo que el pelinegro le mostró. Por una vez, solo esa vez sus ojos se abrieron enormes en frente de alguien.

-Muy bien eso asusta, mejor no muestres reacciones-

-¿Quién consiguió esto?- sabía que Inuyasha lo había mandado, pero de inmediato supo que por más que odiara admitir que su hermano era inteligente, los impulsos lo dominaban y no lo llevaban a algún lado. Por eso jamás sería capaz de conseguir lo que todos habían buscado por tanto tiempo y ni siquiera él como el líder de toda esa organización había logrado conseguir

El ambiente se puso tenso y ya no había espacio para las bromas. Era hora de ponerse serios.

-Kagome-

Y allí en sus manos, se encontraba lo que por tanto tiempo habían estado buscando.

La pruebas para acabar con Naraku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la puerta tras él y camino sacándose la gabardina en el trayecto. Abriendo su laptop se sentó de nuevo tranquilo en el sillón.

Se quedó ahí parada en medio de la estancia sin saber qué hacer. ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Era una broma? Pero si Inuyasha había dicho que…. Enrojeció enfadada consigo misma. ¿Iba a entregarse tan fácil a Inuyasha? Ella no era una cualquiera que se entregara a cualquier hombre. Pero el problema ahí es que ese muchacho sentado en el sillón no era cualquier hombre. Era Inuyasha. Y… la persona a la que amaba.

-¿Tan irresistible soy que no puedes parar de mirarme?-

Dio un respingo y de nuevo se topó con esos soles dorados. Había algo en ellos que no pudo descifrar, algo que había empezado a mostrar recientemente.

-Yo…- apretó las manos y tembló a la vez que apretaba los ojos buscando valor –Yo…-

Lo escuchó suspirar desde su lugar en el sillón impulsándola a levantar de nuevo la mirada.

-Tranquila, estás segura, no voy a saltar sobre ti- habló enfocando de nuevo su atención en la pantalla frente a él.

Otra vez se sintió aliviada. Alivio que duró pocos segundos antes de sentirse humillada y frustrada. ¡¿Había estado jugando con ella?! ¡¿Todo ese tiempo preparándose mentalmente y solo había estado jugando?! Un torbellino de emociones la sacudió dando paso a la furia que corrió caliente por sus venas. ¡Era un estúpido! ¡Y ella también por creer que su primera vez sería con el hombre que amaba! Ese chico jamás decía nada en serio, todo lo que hacía era molestarla.

-¡¿Entonces solo estabas jugando conmigo?!-

La miró ante el repentino grito y la observo roja de furia con lágrimas próximas. No había otra cosa que detestara más que ver a una mujer llorar. Y por alguna razón el ver a Kagome así era más de lo que pudiera soportar en ninguna.

-¡No me malinterpretes!- gritó levantándose del sillón logrando que ella se detuviera antes de salir corriendo al cuarto -¡Demonios Kagome!- se sentó nuevamente frustrado pasándose una mano por el cabello confundiéndola aun más al escuchar su nombre –No hay cosa en este mundo que me gustara más que llevarte a la cama y hacerte el amor toda la noche- sus mejillas enrojecieron al escuchar la confesión por parte del chico –Pero tengo sangre animal, no quiero romperte y encima obligarte a algo que no quieras-

-¡Pero yo si…!- se cubrió la boca arrepintiéndose de inmediato sintiendo rojas hasta las orejas y dejando pasmado al muchacho –Yo… es decir… la…- intentó corregirse pero al verse atrapada no se le ocurrió más que girarse presa de la vergüenza dispuesta a encerrarse en algún lado a que se la tragara la tierra, pero en menos de lo que era posible una gran y cálida mano la estaba deteniendo.

-No puedes irte ahora así- susurró con un leve y desconocido timbre en su voz que la hiso estremecer

-¡Suéltame Inuyasha!- se retorció sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas -¡Déjame!-

-Pequeña mírame- ella no obedeció y siguió intentando inútilmente huir de lo que ella misma había provocado -¡Que me mires mujer!- le tomó la barbilla con la mano libre girándole la cara que ella tanto se negaba en ocultar y en cuanto sus miradas chocaron ya no pudo hacer nada.

De un empujón su espalda choco contra la pared y el ya estaba besando sus labios con frenesí, con una fuerza animal que lo obligaba a aferrarse a ellos y no dejarlos ir, estaba probando el cielo, aquel néctar prohibido que destruía su autocontrol y lo mandaba muy alto. Sintió a la azabache tensa como una tabla y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado rudo, pero sentía que si se separaba ahora entonces ella huiría, así que optó por suavizar el beso sin separarse, lo hiso lentamente, probando, tentándola hasta que la sintió responder tímidamente. Sus movimientos torpes lo enternecieron y cuidadosamente la guió posando una mano en su nuca hasta que ella lo imito temerosa. Tuvo que separarse muy a su pesar cuando la escuchó inhalar entrecortadamente buscando un poco de aire recordándose que era humana y no podía aguantar la respiración por tanto tiempo. A pesar de que separó sus labios juntó su frente contra la suya sintiendo la de la azabache arder. Apretó más la mano derecha de la chica entre sus dedos.

La bufanda había caído hace mucho.

Se quedaron unos segundos así en silencio, escuchando el agua caer tranquila y sus latidos correr alocados.

-¿Ves de lo que hablo?- susurró sin abrir los ojos, no quería hacerlo o de lo contrario vería su rostro y perdería de nuevo el control –Solo contigo me siento de esta forma. Estoy tan confundido…-

Abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión del chico. ¿Él estaba confundido? Entonces… ¿Sentía algo por ella también? Busco su mirada pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que bajó inconsciente a sus carnosos labios. No pudo evitarlo y los tocó con su mano izquierda, exhaló un suspiro cuando el muchacho besó sus dedos y sin pensarlo, culpa de un impulso, lo abrazó. Su corazón latía alocado y sus piernas temblaban, tanto que el albino tuvo que detenerla de la cintura al sentir su próximo colapso.

-¿Pequeña?- preguntó. No supo a que se debía su repentino abrazo, pero si supo que su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco y que no sería capaz de controlarse más tiempo en esa posición –Por favor…- no sabía qué era lo que pedía; que ella se alejara o que por el contrario se acercara más, pero lo tuvo todo claro cuando ella le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y sin decir nada la levanto bruscamente en brazos llevándola hasta la habitación.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Espera!- Intentó protestar cuando fue dejada en la cama con suma delicadeza e intentó levantarse pero el albino ya estaba sobre ella besándola de nuevo sin dejar espacio a sus protestas.

Jugaba con sus labios, los mordía suave y luego estiraba de ellos, sentía que moría cuando rozaba sus colmillos. Se apartaba para dejarla respirar pero luego volvía al ataque, la beso tanto que le hormigueaban los labios y justo cuando creyó que ya no podía más él se separó por completo. Abrió los ojos agitada solo para encontrarse con que se quitaba la playera dejando su pecho totalmente al descubierto. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensos cuando se encontró de nuevo con ese abdomen marcado y esa piel tostada que ya alguna vez había tenido el placer de ver pero no por eso dejaba de causar el mismo efecto de agitación en ella. Cerró los ojos presa de la vergüenza y se cubrió la cara intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Se enterneció inmensamente cuando la vio girar la cabeza a un lado y cubrirse con sus pequeñas manos. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y le tomó las manos.

-¿Pequeña?-

No respondió ni se movió, solo respiraba agitada.

-¿Kagome?-

-¡¿Por qué te quitaste la playera?!- reclamó finalmente

La miró sin comprender a que se refería.

-Porque eso es lo que se supone que haga…- se interrumpió divertido y luego se acercó a su oreja -Ohhh ¿Acaso querías quitármela tú?-

-¡Idiota!- lo miró enfurecida porque bromeara en un momento así pero enseguida su mano fue atrapada por la del chico y llevada hasta su pecho donde su sonrojo apareció de nuevo.

Sintió su piel caliente y la dureza de sus bíceps, pero debajo de todo ello sintió algo que la hiso sentir extraña, calmada. Su corazón. El corazón de Inuyasha latía frenético bajo su mano, martillaba acelerado como el suyo. ¿Inuyasha estaba nervioso?

-¿Lo sientes?-

Alzó la vista asustándose cuando se encontró sus ojos dorados totalmente oscurecidos; sus pupilas estaba dilatadas y sus iris doradas estaban más oscuras de lo normal. Fue entonces que en el borde diviso una línea roja que jamás había visto.

-¿Inu..yasha…?-

Cerró los ojos cuando supo a que se refería, de pronto estaba asustado. ¿Qué si Kagome lo rechazaba? ¿Qué lo hacía creer que no se sentiría asqueada por semejante situación? Ella dijo que no le importaba, que eso no cambiaba quien era. ¿Pero qué si lo hacía por lástima? ¿Qué si en verdad la estaba forzando?

Un sentimiento que no supo describir la embargo, algo en el chico repentinamente no se sentía bien. ¿Qué era esa tristeza que de pronto la inundaba? La atmósfera empezaba a pesar y eso no le gustaba, no después de sentir la calidez que había sentido. Ella estaba asustada de que esa calidez se fuera y no la pudiera sentir nunca más. Sin saber que hacer atinó a estirar sus manos y tomar las suaves orejas del chico que en algún punto habían aparecido. Este saltó y abrió los ojos inmensos cuando ella lo hiso.

-Me gustan tus orejitas- susurró

El verla ahí, con los labios hinchados por tantos besos, roja hasta las orejas, con el cabello esparcido por las almohadas y sus pequeñas manos acariciando sus orejas le hiso disipar toda duda.

Kagome hacía eso porque quería. Porque lo deseaba.

La besó con desespero de nuevo esta vez adentrando su lengua húmeda en ella y se encendió aun más cuando la escuchó suspirar, jugó con su lengua un rato y comenzó a acariciar su cintura con cuidado, encontrando el borde de su suéter de lana levantándolo de a poco hasta que separando sus labios la obligo a alzar los brazos para poder sacarlo y lanzándolo a algún punto de la habitación. Esta vez se inclinó a su cuello y comenzó a dar besos delicados, Kagome se estremecía cada vez que lo hacía, podía sentirlo.

Giró la cabeza a su derecha y se arqueó contra la cama cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido bajar por su cuello. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando su lengua.

-¡¿Qué es lo que..?!-

Nuevamente fue silenciada por un beso, aunque era un beso corto y algo casto comparado con los anteriores. Su mente se puso en blanco totalmente, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ni porque ese mar de sensaciones tan aterradoras que jamás había experimentado la estaban asaltando, estaba asustada.

Deslizó sus manos por sus costados, sintiendo su piel cálida aun encima de la ropa y con cuidado y lentitud coló una de ellas bajo su playera, necesitaba sentirla con urgencia y esa espera lo estaba matando.

Había intentado abandonarse al beso pero no había forma de que no notara la grande y cálida mano que se había colado bajo su ropa y acariciaba con firmeza su vientre, subiendo peligrosamente con movimientos circulares. Su piel ardía por donde quiera que pasara su mano y la sensación era tan agradable que escalofríos no habían dejado de recorrerla en todo este tiempo. Dio un brinco y un escalofrío aun mayor la recorrió cuando lo sintió alcanzar su seno izquierdo cubierto por su sostén y acariciarlo por encima de la tela.

-Tranquila- se separó de ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara –Relájate y disfruta, voy a hacerte sentir mejor de lo que un hombre jamás te hiso sentir- sonrió seductor sacándole de una vez la playera a la chica

La piel de Kagome era un milagro; suave, tersa, tan fina que las yemas de sus dedos resbalaban fácilmente por ella. Abandonó su boca y se dirigió a su cuello de nuevo donde lamió y comprobó que era verdad, su piel tenía un sabor delicioso, era una mezcla dulce que no podía explicar, tal vez vainilla. Un sentimiento pesado lo invadió al imaginar a otro hombre tocándola y teniéndola bajo él como lo hacía ahora, retorciéndose y desprendiendo ese cálido aroma que lo volvía loco. Apretó los dientes bajando aun más.

-¡No! ¡Para!- se sintió asustada cuando una de sus manos bajó peligrosamente al cierre de su pantalón -¡INUYASHA!-

Se detuvo por completo cuando escuchó su grito y el terror comenzó a emanar de sus poros.

-¿Pequeña?-

Cuando lo tuvo de nuevo mirándola a los ojos, el terror se había esfumado y se sintió incómoda.

-Estas… yendo muy rápido- sus mejillas enrojecieron aun más y apartó la mirada en un gesto adorable

La miró sin comprender.

Él había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, más de las que quisiera contar y jamás ninguna le había dicho algo semejante, todas tenían prisa por arrancarle la ropa.

-Yo… no tengo experiencia… es mi primera vez y…- se sentía como una idiota tartamudeando pero si miraba a Inuyasha vería su torso desnudo de nuevo y no sabría qué hacer

Abrió los ojos como platos ante su revelación. ¿Era verdad? ¿Él era el primero en tocarla de esa manera? La miro a pesar de que ella aun mantenía la cabeza girada. Ella era una bonita, no podía negarlo, creyó que era un ángel cuando la vio por primera vez en el salón y tenía montones de muchachos tras ella. ¿Pero ningún hombre la había tocado entonces? Un sentimiento reconfortante lo invadió y sin saber porque se sintió aliviado.

-Lo siento- le besó la mejilla en un gesto que ni siquiera él se esperaba –Seré más gentil a partir de ahora-

Giró la cabeza y miró con sorpresa como él le regalaba una sonrisa dulce

-Esta...- bajó la mirada sin saber cómo decirlo -¿Es tu primera vez también?-

La pregunta lo sorprendió un poco, pero logró sacarle otra sonrisa. Sonreía muy a menudo esos días.

-Lo siento- negó con la cabeza

No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al escuchar eso, pensar que otras mujeres habían pasado por la cama de Inuyasha a pesar de no saber cuántas la hicieron sentirse insegura y se arrepentía de haberle dicho que era virgen. Le había tomado mucho coraje poder decidirse a perder su virginidad, pero era el siglo veintiuno, de ahí la sorpresa del chico. Los hombres buscaban a mujeres con experiencia que los hicieran sentir bien y ella no podía darle nada de eso. Seguramente estaría decepcionado y le pediría que se fuera.

-Pero- interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos y la miró tan intensamente a los ojos que se sintió hipnotizada –Si puedo decirte que es la primera vez que deseo tanto algo-

-Inuya…-

-Shhh- le dio un beso en la frente –Seré gentil, puedo detenerme si lo deseas- y con estas palabras bajó su cabeza y lamió su cuello logrando que ella soltara un suspiro

Los minutos siguientes se dedicó a besarla en el estómago y el cuello esperando que con ello se relajara y volviera a abandonarse a las sensaciones que esto le producían, cuando la sintió ya más relajada con cuidado y en un movimiento rápido le sacó el sostén.

Soltó un gritito cuando su prenda íntima volvo a alguna parte de la habitación y corrió a cubrirse con sus brazos su desnudez cruzándolos sobre su pecho.

-Pequeña no te cubras- le tomó los brazos y la sintió apretarlos aun más fuerte –Quiero verte- susurró de nuevo besando sus manos

Cuando la sintió relajarse un poco tiró con delicadeza y lentitud sintiendo como ella aflojaba el agarre lentamente hasta que tuvo sus manos a un lado de su cabeza entrelazadas con las suyas.

Miro sus senos y sintió un tirón en su entrepierna al notar que eran perfectos. No eran demasiado pequeños pero tampoco grandes, su color crema contrastaba perfectamente con el rosado de sus pezones que ahora se mostraban erectos ante él.

-Eres preciosa- susurró bajando lentamente soltándola en el trayecto

-Espera que estas… ¡ahhh!-

Se cubrió la boca asustada cuando ese extraño sonido había salido de sus labios. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ese sonido había sido su voz? Miro al albino que se había detenido impresionado al haberla escuchado y quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

Inuyasha sonrió extasiado con el sonido de su voz y una vez más bajó a sus senos lamiendo y escuchando como ella gemía aun más fuerte y el aroma entre sus piernas que lo volvía loco se intensificaba. Rozó con sus colmillos la aureola y segundos después atacó una con sus dientes sintiendo a la chica arquearse bajo ella y empuñar las sábanas.

-Preciosa…- susurró de nuevo arañándola suavemente con sus garras

Kagome estaba delirando, el placer la hacía ver puntitos de colores en el techo de la habitación, su boca húmeda lamia y succionaba su pezón mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro. Mordía su mano en un vano intento por controlar aquellos sonidos que salían de entre sus labios. Necesitaba algo, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de tener algo en esos momentos pero no sabía qué.

-Inuya…sha…-

Escuchó su pedido y bajó su mano derecha desocupada hasta sus pantalones, desabotonándolos y bajándolos en el proceso arrastrando con ellos su ropa íntima. Aprovechando que la chica estaba abandonada al placer rozó su centro con sus dedos mojando sus dedos en el proceso con su fluido que lo volvió loco.

Un rayo la atravesó de pies a cabeza cuando sintió los dedos del chico y se sentó asustada tensándose en ese preciso momento.

-Inuyasha ese lugar…-

-Tranquila- la interrumpió mordiendo su seno derecho mandándola contra la cama otra vez

Se separó unos segundos para mirarla completa y se maravilló ante la visión que tenía frente a él. Sus mejillas rojas como manzanas maduras contrastaban perfecto con su pálida piel perlada de sudor que parecía brillar gracias a que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana dando de lleno en ella. Su cabello ébano desparramado por las almohadas contorneando su bello rostro y sus labios entreabiertos del mismo rojo que sus mejillas dejaban escapar sonidos que lo volvían loco casi al punto del delirio.

Por fin Kagome podía ser de él. Le costaba admitirlo que llevaba deseándola un tiempo aunque él no quisiera y era el aroma que desprendía lo que lo hacía perder todos sus sentidos. Le estaba costando mucho ir despacio y controlarse cuando su erección se apretaba dolorosamente contra sus pantalones.

Llevó sus manos a su boca y arrancó con sus dientes tres de sus garras escupiéndolas lejos.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó alarmada al ver la sangre brotar y como el lamía sus dedos incontables veces hasta que se había detenido

-Tranquila, volverán a crecer- le susurró sonriéndole para tranquilizarla impidiendo que se levantara de su lugar–No quiero lastimarte-

Estaba por protestar pero abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió uno de sus dedos introducirse en su interior y empuñando las sábanas aun más soltó un quejido.

-¡Duele!-

Apretó los dientes cuando sintió el húmedo y cálido interior de la chica cerrarse deliciosamente alrededor de su dedo haciendo cierta parte de su anatomía palpitar. Escuchó a la azabache quejarse y comenzó a moverlo en un compás suave tanteando el terreno y haciéndola gritar. Con maestría se retiró los pantalones sintiéndose aliviado y se inclinó a un lado de la azabache notando como apretaba los párpados y mordía su mano en un vano intento por no hacer ruido. Con la mano que tenía libre colocó sus brazos por encima de ella en el colchón.

-No contengas tu voz…- susurró besándola al tiempo que introducía otro dedo y la escuchaba quejarse aun más

Esta vez, sin nada con lo que pudiera silenciar sus labios sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, se sentía terriblemente apenada, pero no podía controlar el ruido que abandonaba su boca, ya no era dueña de su cuerpo.

Ella entera ardía de placer y sentía que aquel lugar donde el albino introducía sus dedos ardía en llamas, su cuerpo entero estaba atontado y creía que se derretía. Sentía una ligera incomodidad, pero pronto fue olvidada cuando Inuyasha la besó de nuevo con desbordante pasión haciendo sus labios hormiguear.

Cuando sintió que se había acostumbrado y ya no sentía más incomodidad introdujo un tercer dedo en ella moviéndolo y mojándolo en sus fluidos deliciosamente como los otros dos.

Abrió los ojos como platos al sentirlo introducir otro de sus grandes dedos y esta vez el dolor fue más intenso, tanto que no lo pudo pasar por alto.

-Inuyasha… detente… duele…- un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando lo sintió exhalar en uno de sus senos y morder

-Lo siento, pero será menos doloroso si te preparo de esta forma-

No entendió muy bien a qué se refería hasta segundos después que fueron una deliciosa tortura para ella que se había finalmente quitado la ropa interior y quedado sobre ella en igualdad de condiciones.

Abrió los ojos como platos y retiró la vista de su masculinidad sin atreverse a ver lo que convertía al chico en un hombre. Ella no tenía experiencia en esas cosas, pero solo con ver una pequeña parte supo que era enorme. La única vez que había visto eso era cuando su hermano era pequeño y estaba seguro que esa parte de él era muy diferente a la de un muchacho maduro como Inuyasha.

Sonrió divertido ante la reacción totalmente inocente de la chica comprobando que lo que decía sobre jamás haber estado con otro hombre era verdad y con cuidado posicionó su sexo en su entrada rozándose contra ella y soltando los dos un gemido extasiados ante ese contacto. Él ya estaba goteando.

-Inuya…-

Entrelazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de la azabache sobre el colchón y con la otra libre le acarició el rostro. La besó con fuerza deseando poder sentirla y luego comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando el dolor la asaltó y rompió el beso bruscamente para soltar un gritito de dolor.

-¡No! ¡Duele!- las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos -¡Sácalo! ¡Inuya…sha!-

-Demonios pequeña- gruñó al sentir su interior apretarlo deliciosamente empujando con un poco más de fuerza –Tan… estrecha-

Kagome continuó revolviéndose suplicando que parara.

-Tranquilízate preciosa- le tomó el rostro con una mano secándole las lágrimas -Pequeña mírame, necesito que te relajes-

Apretó los dientes intentando hacer lo que el platinado le decía, pero era imposible. Sentía que aquel dolor la partiría a la mitad.

Intentó hacer que se relajara besándola de nuevo, pero al sentir que no funcionaba y viendo la cara de sufrimiento de la chica decidió que lo mejor sería olvidarlo si la estaba lastimando tanto. Hecho las caderas hacia atrás con la intención de abandonar su interior cuando sintió como la chica enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo enviaba aun más dentro haciéndolo soltar un profundo gruñido animal

-Ka… gome- respiró agitadamente

-¡No te… muevas!- le advirtió aun con los ojos cerrados

La virilidad de Inuyasha latía caliente en su interior. Y a pesar del dolor su cuerpo se sentía finalmente lleno. Se sentía plena y feliz y estaba enfadada consigo misma por sentir tanto dolor.

Decidió hacer lo que decía y usando todo su autocontrol se quedó quieto a pesar de que su instinto gritaba porque la hiciera suya en ese mismo instante con movimientos que sabía la romperían. Así que pensó que si dejaba que se adaptara a él primero no sería tan doloroso.

Estuvieron unos momentos así de deliciosa tortura, respirando agitadamente con los ojos cerrados y los músculos tensos hasta que Kagome le dio un suave empujoncito con las caderas logrando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo un placer intenso que jamás había experimentado.

-¿Ya… no… te duele?- intentó hablar pero su voz sonaba ronca y baja

Se estremeció ante sus ojos oscuros y su voz que la hicieron temblar de arriba abajo.

Aun le dolía y mucho. Pero no estaba dispuesta a echarse hacia atrás. No ahora que por fin era suyo.

Hiso otro movimiento que finalmente rompieron el autocontrol del chico quien comenzó a moverse sobre ella marcando un vaivén con sus caderas que lentamente fue sustituido por uno más rápido. Estaba cegado. Lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de la chica bajo su cuerpo y el aroma que desbordaba de ella intensificándose cada segundo más, ahogándolo.

¡Kami, estaba gimiendo tan fuerte!

Comenzó a sentir que el momento estaba próximo y apresuró más su frenético baile hasta que sintió toda su sangre concentrarse en cierta parte de su anatomía y explotar de una vez derramando su cálida semilla en ella. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo volar su cabello plateado que destello bajo la luz de la luna soltando un fiero aullido para instantes después abalanzarse sobre la azabache y enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello y finalmente dejarse caer con la respiración agitada sobre ella.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que la chica no vio nada más que luces de colores danzar ante sus ojos y algo caliente derramarse dentro de ella. Había tocado el cielo por primera vez y regresado viva.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Cuando sintió que se calmaba y su pulso regularse salió de su húmedo interior dejándose caer a su lado, la acunó entre sus brazos asegurándose de cubrirlos con la gruesa colcha del frío que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación jamás cerrada.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?-

Asintió sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido y pesado. Había sido su primera vez y no se arrepentía para nada de lo que había hecho. Se arrimo un poco más contra su fuerte pecho buscando algo de calor y entonces dándose por vencido y sin remedio se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo entre los de su amado.

Sonrió enternecido al verla caer rápidamente sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo cansado, pero algo en su interior le impedía dormir. Ahora más relajado y con la cabeza fría pudo ver las dos incisiones a los costados de la chica. Quiso patearse en ese momento. Había marcado a Kagome tanto en el interior como el exterior y sabía que Naraku la haría su blanco. Había sido tan estúpido como para indicarlo. Tampoco le había preguntado a Kagome si quería ser su compañera. Maldijo las estúpidas leyes Youkai que su hermano había escrito y su estúpido instinto.

-Inu… yasha…-

Sus manos la apretaron instintivamente más al escucharla llamarlo en sus sueños y pensó que a pesar de todo había valido la pena porque porfin podía tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos. Ya después pensaría en el mañana. Besándole la cabeza inhalando una última vez su esencia finalmente también decidió acompañarla en sus sueños.

NDA:

Tachan! El tan esperado lemon! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo tanto espero haya sido de su agrado.

Uff fue difícil encontrar la inspiración para esto pero finalmente lo logré. Simplemente había cosas que tuve que quitar porque si no ya les estaría dando mucha información y aun quisiera mantenerlos aquí leyendo a pesar de que soy pésima para escribir regularmente jaja.

Me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones sobre si les ha gustado o no en un review .

No sé muy bien cuando actualizare de nuevo, pero aquí me tendrán.

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!


	16. 16 C A P : Lo que sigue…

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 : Lo que sigue…

El sol dio de lleno en su rostro y sintió un viento helado acariciar su piel. Abrió los párpados con mucha dificultad ya que los sentía realmente pesados e intentó cubrirse un poco más con la gruesa cobija, pero al mover su cuerpo una pequeña punzada en su centro la despertó. Adolorida se sentó sobre la cama reconociendo el lugar y no pasó mucho antes de que recordara lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

La sangre subió directo a su rostro e ignorando el dolor que le causaba una vez más se envolvió en las cobijas. Imágenes del cuerpo de Inuyasha perlado en sudor, sus ojos oscuros con un brillo escarlata y la sensación de su cuerpo grande y caliente sobre el suyo la hicieron vibrar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza avergonzada hasta la punta de sus cabellos. ¡Ella había hecho eso! ¡Con Inuyasha! Una parte de ella se sentía feliz y plena, aunque la otra se sentía terriblemente avergonzada.

-Veo que ya despertaste-

La voz grave del dueño de sus pensamientos hiso que toda su piel se erizara. A pesar de que había dado un respingo se negó a encararlo y permaneció en el mismo lugar dándole la espalda con los ojos apretados.

La figura se adelantó desde la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-

El timbre en su voz preocupado le calentó el corazón y la hiso sentir culpable a la vez por ser tan cobarde pero… ¡No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, no con lo… con lo de anoche!

Inuyasha se acercó preocupado al no obtener respuesta, sabía que estaba despierta, su respiración y los latidos acelerados de su corazón se lo decían, paro a pesar de todo había sido muy brusco la noche anterior y temía haberla lastimado.

El colchón se sumió ante su peso y se tensó cuando lo sintió tan cerca.

-¿Pequeña?-

Dio un respingo cuando su mano grande se posó en su frente y por acto reflejo se echó para atrás buscando alejarse de su contacto como si quemara, pero no contó con que estaba muy al borde de la cama y lo próximo que supo es que había perdido el balance a punto de caer de espaldas, pero el albino había sido mucho más rápido y ahora la encerraba entre sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Cuidado!-

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. El silencio se instaló en la habitación.

-Lo lamento…-

Abrió sus ojos como platos cuando lo escuchó disculparse. Subió su mirada y lo encaró por fin topándose con sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación.

-¿Por qué… te disculpas?- preguntó sintiéndose asustada, su voz sonó ronca, su garganta dolía.

-Fui muy brusco anoche- habló clavando su mirada en ella con toda la sinceridad que podía notando el cambio –yo… no pude detenerme-

Sus mejillas habían adoptado de nuevo el color de las manzanas maduras.

-Pero es que… verte como anoche… pudo más que mi autocontrol- se pasó una mano por el cabello como cada vez que no encontraba las palabras y dirigió su mirada al cielo azul que se mostraba por el ventanal –Lo juro pequeña, no pude conmigo, aquella visión fue la más tentadora que hubiera visto - se interrumpió bajando su mirada a ella nuevamente haciendo su corazón saltar en su pecho –tu eres hermosa…-

Sintió su respiración caliente y para cuando se dio cuenta sus tibios labios se habían posado sobre los de ella. Al principio no pudo corresponder, pero unos segundos después ya se encontraba abandonada a aquel beso. Cada vez que Inuyasha la tocaba se sentía completa, feliz, dichosa. Regresó a la realidad de golpe cuando sintió una mano grande acariciar su espalda mandando escalofríos por su espina vertebral. Solo entonces notó que debido a su casi accidente minutos antes la cobija se había deslizado por su cuerpo dejando su torso desnudo y sus senos se aplastaban deliciosamente contra el pecho también desnudo del chico.

-¡Inuyasha!-

-¿Mmmj?- preguntó ahora dando besos en su cuello

Se alejó con un empujón cuando su mano se deslizó a uno de sus senos.

-¡Para!- grito tomando las cobijas y retrocediendo

Por unos momentos reinó el silencio hasta que Inuyasha por fin entendió lo que pasaba. Momentos en los que la miró con sorpresa.

-Pequeña acaso tu…- insinuó con voz leve pero sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando ella desvió la mirada con el rostro caliente

Estalló en carcajadas relajando la tensión en el ambiente y aunque se estuviera burlando de ella la azabache olvidó su vergüenza cuando lo escuchó reír tan abiertamente. Su risa era como un bálsamo en sus oídos, un bálsamo que hiso que olvidara unos segundos la situación en la que estaban.

-No puedo creer que estés tan avergonzada después de lo de anoche-

Abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas nuevamente enrojecieron ante la mención de los eventos pasados. Aun no entendía por qué había actuado como lo había hecho.

-No debes avergonzarte- una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro–Se de memoria todo tu cuerpo-

Sin poder creer sus palabras sintió el enojo y la vergüenza inundarla y usando su mano tomó lo primero que encontró debajo de la cama arrojándola al peliplateado que esquivo sin ninguna dificultad pero si con algo de sorpresa y levantándose corrió al baño con todo y cobija.

-¡Eres un tonto!- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe

Inuyasha rió un poco más aun arriba de la cama. Adoraba esto, adoraba la forma en que la chica se mostraba tan reticente a la situación, adoraba su inocencia. Dejó pasar unos segundos en los que aun sentado en la cama cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. El aroma de Kagome estaba fuertemente impregnado en el aire, pero lo que más lo enloquecía y llenaba de satisfacción era la fuerte esencia que resultaba de ambos, su mezcla, su unión.

Kagome ahora olía a él.

-¿Pequeña que me has hecho…?- murmuró recordando la anterior noche y sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba ante el recuerdo

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la ducha correr y sonriendo nuevamente se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño frente a la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tenemos las pruebas-

-Pero no al individuo-

Kouga miro irritado al que lo había contradicho. Sabía que Miroku tenía toda la razón y por eso se molestaba.

-Genial, estamos como al principio- agregó la pelirroja dando un suspiro y recargándose más en su silla

-Inclusive abandonó la escuela- Ayame tomó los papeles y les dio una ojeada nuevamente –Era obvio que el bastardo planeaba experimentar ahora con adolescentes- suspiró –Al menos sabemos que ahora no están en peligro-

-Pero… está desesperado por Kagome… la necesita- Sango se frotó las sienes con cansancio –¿Pero por qué ella?-

Miroku se sumió más en el asiento frunciendo el ceño, creía tener una idea después de lo acontecido en el campamento. Una imagen de la chica cayendo a la cascada con un destello morado en su interior cruzó su mente y rogó porque lo que pensaba no fuera correcto.

-Tenemos todo lo que estuvimos buscando, por fin tenemos las pruebas que necesitábamos para incriminarlo, todo está aquí- susurró Sango pasando la delicada mano por el papel –Aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo…-

-Pero no servirá de nada si el idiota de Naraku no hubiera huido con el rabo entre las piernas como de costumbre- Ayame frunció el ceño

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Ahora qué haremos?!- Kouga dio un brinco en su silla enojado

-Bueno no mucho a menos de que la señorita Kagome regrese con Inuyasha de sus pequeñas vacaciones-

Kouga apretó los dientes en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja.

La sala se llenó de un profundo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Aquella sala blanca ahora lucía una nube de la desgracia sobre sus cabezas.

-Esto se lo debemos a Kagome- habló de nuevo la castaña –Ella pudo hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros en todos estos años…fue horrible de mi parte haber llegado a dudar de ella-

Todos tuvieron que admitirlo con vergüenza.

-No puedo creer que ese bastardo se atreviera a hacer esto, va mucho más lejos de lo horrible- "El Lobo" miró de nuevo los papeles a su izquierda donde los pálidos, deformados y demacrados rostros lo miraban vacíos. Sintió por unos segundos aquellos duros suelos y el toque helado de las monstruosas máquinas sobre su piel. Los cabellos de su nuca se crisparon e intentó alejar esos temibles recuerdos.

-Ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte- Ayame se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y leyó el contenido una vez más –Aunque logramos salvar a muchos, más de la mitad ya habían perdido la vida.

-Cuando nuestros equipos llegaron a rescatarlos se horrorizaron- habló alguien delante de la puerta

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella.

-¡Rin!- Sesshomaru que no había articulado una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo habló al ver a su asistente entrando al salón

-Muchos de ellos yacían sin un rostro, la deformación los había dejado paralíticos e incluso desarrollaron enfermedades nunca antes conocidas por las deplorables condiciones en las que se mantenían- apretó el archivero entre sus manos y continuó hablando sin subir la vista –Aunque lo intentemos algunos de ellos no tienen la más mínima probabilidad de sobrevivir, sus enfermedades son terminales- por fin los miró, y en sus ojos no había más que tristeza –Es por eso que Naraku está tan interesado en ustedes, porque pese a todo ustedes son los únicos que lograron sobrevivir, su cuerpo sobrellevó todo el proceso resultando en éxito aun sin explicación científica-

-Nacimos para ser monstruos-

Ahora todas las miradas se posaron en Kouga quien se mantenía con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Fue lo que me dijo una vez- agregó subiendo la mirada

Todos entendieron a quien se refería.

-Tal vez no se equivocó- murmuró la pelirroja mirando sus manos

-¡Todo estará bien!- la voz de Rin era atropellada como si acabara de descubrir que lo que había dicho era malo e intentaba enmendarlo -¡Todo estará bien mientras ustedes sean monstruos buenos!-

Miroku fue el primero en dejar escapar una risilla y a él le siguieron los demás, excepto claro por Sesshomaru quien solo le dedico una pequeña mueca a Rin, pero eso era más que suficiente para hacerla feliz. Entonces Rin le devolvió el gesto, aquel gesto eternamente agradecido con él por haberla llevado consigo cuando huía de Naraku. Si la hubiese dejado ese día, estaba segura su rostro se encontraría entre esos papeles, o peor aún, no tendría rostro alguno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pequeña vamos, déjame entrar-

Inuyasha llevaba ya media hora intentando hacer que la chica saliera del baño, pero no había tenido suerte. Ni tampoco respuesta.

-Por favor- tocó una vez más

Kagome se encontraba sentada sobre el váter, escuchando sus tranquilas súplicas, envuelta aún por la sábana.

Moría de la vergüenza.

Había dejado el agua correr pero no sentía que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para meterse bajo esta. Estaba adolorida y cansada, pero pese a todo se sentía inmensamente feliz, una felicidad que nacía de su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, cálida. Una sensación que jamás había sentido. No sabía cómo contenerla. Se sentía completa.

No se atrevía a ver su reflejo en el espejo. Temía ver algo horrible. Estaba segura de que su cabello era un desastre y no quería ni mencionar su rostro. No quería que Inuyasha la viera así y por eso estaba decidida a ducharse primero.

Sabía que Inuyasha quería darle su espacio, sabía que con solo un movimiento de muñeca podría romper la manija de la puerta y entrar al baño. Se cubrió la cara ardiente con las manos. No podía encararlo, no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de la noche anterior sin morirse de la pena. Pero era tan feliz.

Él era suyo y ella de él.

Una dolorosa punzada la asaltó en el pecho al darse cuenta de algo terrible. Ella amaba a Inuyasha. Pero el jamás había dicho nada sobre eso. Había dicho que la deseaba, si. Pero… ¿amor? Se sintió estúpida.

Entonces recordó a Kikyou, ese nombre que no había parado de escuchar en todo ese tiempo. ¿Quién sería? Sango había dicho que era alguien muy importante para Inuyasha, pero ella no se atrevía a preguntar. No quería escuchar la respuesta, pues algo muy en el fondo le decía que no le iba a gustar.

Recargó su nuca contra la fría pared de mármol. El vapor inundaba la estancia y el espejo yacía empañado a su derecha. Quiso tragarse el nudo en su garganta que esos pensamientos le proporcionaban. La idea de que Inuyasha se apartara de ella era… devastadora.

Ya no podía imaginarse sin su calor.

Lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Entró como una ráfaga de viento al baño, había roto la manija y en un parpadear se encontraba arrodillado frente la azabache.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?-

Su tono preocupado hizo que se sintiera aun más culpable de estar llorando, mas no dijo nada incapaz de contener su llanto.

-Pequeña… ¿qué sucede? Mírame- con suavidad tomo una de sus muñecas y la apartó recibiendo algo de resistencia por parte de ella que venció con un poco de su fuerza.

Inuyasha se sentía en el cielo, mirando a SU Kagome, con los labios aun rojos e hinchados por todos los besos que le había dado, los cabellos azabaches revueltos ondulándose cerca de su rostro enmarcándolo bellamente y sus mejillas rojas y maduras. Pero no le gustaba como sus lágrimas, a pesar de lucir cruelmente bellas en su rostro rompían con la armonía de ese cuadro.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

-Dime…- comenzó, sintiendo una espina en su pecho, pero no podía evitar sentir aquella duda que a cada segundo lo consumía más y más. Y aunque no oliera arrepentimiento alguno con la tristeza era suficiente para dudar – ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?-

Algo en esa pregunta y en su tono de voz hizo que se sintiera mal. "¡NO!" quiso gritarle. "¡Jamás me arrepentiría de esto porque te amo!" pero no logró encontrar la fuerza en su voz. En lugar de ello se encontró negando energéticamente con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa de alivio se asomó en sus labios sin consentimiento.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?-

Kagome no respondió nada, solo desvió la vista hacia su derecha incapaz de darle una respuesta concreta.

El albino desvió la vista a la bañera ya llena de agua. Se levantó unos segundos para cerrar la llave y luego regresó para cargar a la azabache entre sus brazos como si no pesara nada.

-¡Inuyasha!- le gritó aferrándose a su cuello invadida por el asombro -¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!-

El chico sonrió. Ahí se encontraba de nuevo, luchando entre sus brazos.

Caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la tina y deshaciéndose de la molesta sábana obteniendo un gritito de ella la depositó en el agua con delicadeza.

A Kagome se le erizó la piel ante el contacto del agua tibia.

Quiso taparse, quiso cubrirse su desnudez, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

-Inuya…-

-Tranquila- la interrumpió –No voy a volver a saltarte encima aunque sea lo que más desee en estos momentos, ya te he lastimado anoche- le tomó el rostro entre sus manos –Pero voy a advertirte, eres la tentación andante para mí-

Kagome se quedó muda, enrojeció totalmente sin saber que responder y se sintió vacía cuando las manos del chico abandonaron su rostro.

Una sola mirada a su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua y sentía el fuego recorrerle las venas.

Lo escuchó inhalar profundamente y dar un paso atrás.

-Lo siento- la miró directo a los ojos y ella dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al ver sus iris rodeadas por aquel intenso rojo del que había sido testigo la noche anterior –No podré quedarme contigo. ¡Maldición!- soltó exasperado -¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta Kagome? Me siento un completo animal al solo querer saltarte encima y hacerte el amor de nuevo a pesar de que se lo mucho que sufriste- había un tinte de arrepentimiento en su voz y ella no supo qué hacer.

Kagome intentó incorporarse pero él la detuvo.

-Tómate tu tiempo- deslizó una de sus grandes manos por su mejilla y a pesar de lo oscuro de sus ojos ella supo que la miraba con ternura. De nuevo esa sensación de felicidad y plenitud se instaló en su vientre –Cuando termines llámame y estaré aquí- sin darle tiempo a responder besó sus labios y desapareció por la puerta cerrándola a su paso.

Kagome se tocó los labios con las mejillas ahora permanentemente rojas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que es muy tarde para tu plan Naraku, ellos ya se han revolcado-

Kagura bajó en silencio, casi como si volara las escaleras, su holgado vestido hondeaba alrededor de ella con cada movimiento haciéndola parecer etérea. Había regresado de vigilar a Inuyasha como su hermano le había instruido. No necesito entrar para saber lo que pasaba; desde afuera apestaba a su unión.

El hombre clavó su vista en ella mas no dijo nada.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?-

Naraku mostró una cruda sonrisa que le erizó la piel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó boquiabierta al ver todo lo que había en la barra.

¡Madre bendita!

La comida estaba alineada meticulosamente a lo largo de esta, cada plato desprendía un olor exquisito, lucía como uno de esos programas de cocina que veía en la televisión.

Inconscientemente su estómago gruñó.

Inuyasha se giró desde su lugar en la cocina frente a la estufa y sirvió en otro plato lo que fuera que estaba cocinando. Intentó ignorar la punzada en su entrepierna al ver una gota de agua deslizarse por el cuello de la azabache.

-¿Te gusta la comida occidental?-

Kagome asintió sin poder despegar la mirada de él aprovechando se encontraba de espaldas. Se veía completamente irresistible. Llevaba puestos unos ajustados jeans que se ceñían alrededor de sus poderosas piernas al igual que se apretaban deliciosamente en su trasero y una camisa blanca completamente abierta que mostraba su piel tostada, dándole una preciada vista de sus abdominales.

Aun no podía creer que había sentido todo ese esplendor la noche pasada.

Sacudió la cabeza con las mejillas hirviendo tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se sentó a la barra. La saliva se acumuló en su boca recordando que solo había tomado un chocolate la noche pasada y después… bueno después había sucedido aquello con Inuyasha. Se encontraba famélica.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?- preguntó aun sin poder creerlo

Se giró colocando el último plato sobre la barra.

-¿Qué?- alzó la ceja en un sensual gesto que hiso que ella casi se atragantara con una uva que había tomado de alguno de esos platos -¿No puedo cocinar? ¿Discriminación a los hombres?

Kagome tragó y esforzándose por no mirarlo tomó otra uva y la colocó en su boca.

-No, los hombres pueden cocinar. Pero no los machos matones como tu-

Nuevamente una media sonrisa adornó sus labios. Se encontraba de demasiado buen humor.

-Bueno vivo solo, es eso o comer la basura preparada en la tienda-

Por primera vez en el día una carcajada melodiosa y limpia se abrió paso por su garganta relajando todo el ambiente y la tensión en él. Inuyasha la maldijo de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de brujería hacía que funcionaba tan bien en él? Su alegría lo contagió.

El chico se sentó frente a ella.

-Sirvete-

La chica no necesito una segunda invitación cuando ya se encontraba atiborrándose de los pancakes, se sentía realmente hambrienta.

Inuyasha la observó comer con ternura, observó sus carnosos labios abrirse y cerrarse, observó sus largas pestañas y su cabello aun húmedo. Quiso mentirse, decirse que podría vivir sin ella, pero al instante supo que solo era una mentira.

Se maldijo.

Él había prometido no enamorarse nunca más, y ahí estaba.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa de vidrio de la cocina y para sorpresa de la azabache paso su dedo grueso sobre su labio inferior con delicadeza, luego volvió a su lugar y lo lamió en un gesto sensual que le causo escalofríos a la chica.

-Tenías miel- se burló

-Pu… pudiste habérmelo dicho en lugar de hacer eso- le replico Kagome bajando la mirada aun partiendo su pancake intentando contener las mariposas en su estómago.

Inuyasha la observó un tiempo más intentando desifrar que era lo que lo había vuelto tan loco sobre ella, intentando adivinar por que cada vez que la miraba un sentimiento de ternura y protección lo invadía, por que solo él se sentía con el derecho de rondarla, cuidarla.

Suspiró.

De verdad se terminaría transformando en una bestia.

Algo en el cuello de Kagome captó su atención y abandonando su desayuno se estiró para tocarlo.

-Maldición…- murmuró

Kagome se encontró sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-

El suspiró y sin darle advertencia alguna la cargó estilo nupcial y la condujo al amplio baño fuera de la cocina donde la bajó frente al gran espejo y apartándole los sedosos cabellos del cuello le mostró la marca que había allí.

Al verla, la azabache casi se desmaya.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

Allí, observando su reflejo, notó que tenía dos pequeñas incisiones en su cuello del lado derecho. Las tocó con su mano, ardían un poco, pero solo eso, no eran dolorosas. Aun así se inmutó.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó -¡¿Cómo fue que paso?!

Inuyasha miró al piso avergonzado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la azabache, pues lo visualizó a través del espejo.

-Inuyasha…-

Al oir el tono amenazador instintivamente sus orejitas se pegaron a su cráneo.

-Lo siento…-susurró

Kagome se giró para encararlo.

-¿Cómo fue que…?- se calló y sonrojó cuando el albino le mostró los colmillos, entonces recordó que la noche anterior durante..."ESO" había sentido una pequeña pinchada justamente en ese lugar -¿Me… mordiste?-

Él asintió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ahora avergonzada también -¿Acaso… eres un vampiro?-

En cuanto subió la vista y notó que su pregunta iba muy en serio soltó una carcajada.

-Sabes que no soy humano, pero tampoco soy Drácula- contestó divertido

-¿Entonces?-

-Uhmm…- vaciló y la chica estaba aun más curiosa

-Inuyasha…-

-Ugh. Odio a Sesshomaru- murmuró

La tomó con delicadeza por los hombros y la miró fijamente, tan profundo que ella se perdió unos instantes en esos soles dorados.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que como bestias no podemos convivir totalmente con los humanos?-

Ella lo miró curiosa.

-Si con eso te refieres a lo que me dijiste de que no pueden andar por ahí mostrando sus colas y orejas, entonces sí-

El asintió.

-Bueno… lógicamente si no encajamos en esa sociedad tendríamos que encajar en otra, por lo tanto Sesshomaru creó la nuestra, donde bestias y solo ciertos humanos podríamos convivir-

Ella lo miró interrogante.

-Es como si viviéramos en otro lugar muy alejado, con nuestras propias reglas y costumbres. Es necesario esto para mantener un orden tanto en el mundo humano como en el nuestro- suspiró nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? –Naturalmente fuimos los primeros en escapar de Naraku, por lo tanto Sesshomaru fue nombrado el "líder"-

-¿Quieres decir que él es el gobernante y todos lo obedecen?- preguntó.

Estaba feliz y curiosa. Inuyasha le estaba contando más de su mundo y no deseaba por nada del mundo que parara.

El asintió.

-Obviamente no podemos vivir con las leyes de los humanos, no cuando todos poseen capacidades diferentes como súper fuerza o saltar a grandes alturas, por lo que nuestras reglas fueron modificadas y escritas por él-

Kagome asintió, aun sin entender a que iba todo eso.

Al verla mirarlo con toda la atención, con esos ojos achocolatados tan intensamente, tuvo que tragar para suprimir el deseo que de pronto lo asaltaba.

Carraspeó.

-También tenemos comportamientos diferentes a los humanos, aunque nos estudian en el laboratorio aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta de que somos capaces, pues al ser razas mezcladas no hay patrones iguales- intentó distraerse con en el calmado sonido del agua que caía por la fuente en la pared de la sala –Por lo tanto, basado en esos comportamientos y en lo que Sesshomaru consideró correcto… marcamos a nuestra hembra en el momento del coito-

Uno.

Dos.

Tres pajaritos.

-¿Eh?-

Se apretó el puente de la nariz en ese gesto tan suyo como señal de que se encontraba frustrado.

-Lo siento pequeña, de verdad no sé que me sucedió anoche, atarte a mí de esa forma sin siquiera preguntarte, soy un estúpido-

Kagome tomó sus muñecas y alejó sus manos de la cara para que la mirara fijamente interrumpiendo su extraño monólogo.

A Inuyasha le pareció exquisita, pues estaba sonrojada.

-Yo… no entiendo-

Sonrió con ternura a sabiendas de que pasaría.

-Pequeña, cuando un demonio muerde a una hembra durante la unión , significa que te he marcado como mía –sonrió al ver su sonrojo crecer pero la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca al pronunciar la última frase –Estamos atados de por vida-

Hubo un profundo silencio en el que hasta el oído humano de la chica pudo captar el sonido del agua cayendo.

Sus labios apenas se abrieron -¿…Qué?-

El platinado tomó sus manos y se hincó frente a ella –De verdad lo siento pequeña, anoche perdí el control, esto jamás me había sucedido- la miró nuevamente a los ojos y ella pudo notar el arrepentimiento como navajas que se le clavaban en el corazón –No tenemos porque hacer caso a esa absurda ley de mi hermano, después de todo no hay castigo alguno-

Kagome se soltó de sus manos con brusquedad. De pronto toda la felicidad que había experimentado durante el día se había esfumado.

-¿Pequeña?- al oler el cambio en su humor temió lo peor

Podía odiarlo de por vida. Había tomado su virginidad y también su libertad.

Nuevamente se miró al espejo y cubrió con una mano las marcas como queriendo impedir que se borraran, que el tiempo o el simple aire las tocaran. Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento- escuchó a sus espaldas

Se mordió el labio y sin querer escuchar más salió como un torbellino del baño corriendo escaleras arriba a la habitación donde había despertado por primera vez y la cerro de un golpe. Puso el seguro sabiendo que de nada serviría y se tiró en la cama donde dio rienda a su llanto.

Se sintió estúpida porque sabía que Inuyasha podría oírla perfectamente no importa cuánto clavara su rostro en la almohada, pero no podía contener el llanto. Sabía que él estaba afuera de su habitación, no por haberlo escuchado, no; Inuyasha era el ser más silencioso en el planeta. Pero podía sentirlo, dentro de ella.

Había pasado de ser la mujer más dichosa en el mundo a la más miserable.

Una mueca cruzó su rostro, lo sabía, que estúpida había sido. Inuyasha no la amaba, era ella la única idiota enamorada, pero como él, un dios tan perfecto, ¿podría amarla?. Pero ella le había entregado todo, en alma y cuerpo y para su consternación no se arrepentía. Jamás se arrepentiría. Aunque Inuyasha la olvidara, aunque se fuera con otra, ella jamás se arrepentiría de entregarle su primera vez.

Se recostó sobre su espalda y miró por aquella ventana jamás cerrada. Podía ver la ciudad brillando intensa bajo la luz del sol. Pero por alguna razón esa vista tan cautivadora no logró hacerla sentir nada. Al contrario, solo se sintió más sola y perdida. Quería regresar a los brazos de su madre.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

_Se encontraba sentada en una fría y dura cama, su mente estaba en blanco. No recordaba quien era ni que estaba haciendo antes de eso. Alzó la mirada y se cruzó con dos hombres vestidos en batas blancas que la miraban con distintas reacciones. El primero y el más cercano a ella tenía el cabello azabache revuelto y unos preciosos ojos azules bordeados por grandes ojeras, lucía cansado y por la barba que tenía llevaba un largo tiempo sin afeitarse pero pese a todo su mirada brillaba y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. El otro hombre tenía el cabello largo ondulado y negro, estaba sujeto a su espalda dejando su atractivo rostro casi despejado a excepción de su flequillo y unos traviesos mechones ondulados que insistían en ir libres, sus ojos rojos centellaban al igual que su sonrisa. No conocía a ese hombre, pero algo en él la hiso estremecer._

_Naraku._

-¡Pequeña!-

Despertó ante el grito y jadeante se refugió en los brazos que la rodeaban. Tragó con dificultad intentando controlar los temblores en su cuerpo pero no le fue posible hasta unos segundos después y cuando por fin lo logró cerró los ojos aspirando y tratando de impregnarse del aroma a bosque y madera que Inuyasha desprendía.

Sus jadeos se fueron apagando poco a poco.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-

Sus vellos se erizaron al escuchar la voz ronca y grave del hombre al que amaba, trató de grabarla bien en su mente, para el día en el que ya no estuviera.

-…Naraku- contestó cuando por fin pudo articular palabra

Su abrazo sobre ella se volvió más fuerte y ella no pudo sentirse más protegida.

-Lo siento, se que estas asustada, y sé que por lo que has pasado son experiencias horribles –la separó lentamente y la miró a los ojos como cada vez que hacía algo serio –Pero te prometo que desde este momento el jamás volverá a tocarte un cabello, nunca más te verás sola en esas situaciones otra vez. Lo juro-

Ella asintió y una vez más se refugió en sus brazos. No dudaba de sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y permitió que su calidez calmara su miedo.

-Inuyasha… lo recuerdo-

Él no contestó nada, así que asumió escuchaba.

-Recuerdo que fue lo que pasó cuando era una niña. Se lo que quiere Naraku de mi.-

La separó nuevamente oliendo como el miedo en ella se incrementaba más y más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-La razón por la que Naraku me busca Inuyasha, por la que está tan desesperado- arrugó sus mangas con sus manos intentando no caer

La miró ceñudo.

-¿Lo sabes?-

-No lo sabía, no hasta ahora, no lo recordaba- negó con la cabeza mirando un punto indefinido en la habitación –La Perla de Shikon- murmuró -¡La Perla de Shikon!- repitió encarándolo con desesperación -¡Es lo que se encuentra dentro de mí!¡Es lo que él quiere!- apretó aun más sus mangas sintiéndose estúpida por haberlo olvidado.

El ojidorado abrió la boca para responder pero justo en ese momento su intercomunicador vibro. En un suspiro se bajó de la cama colocándose alejado junto a la puerta, lo saco del pantalón colocándoselo en la oreja y de mala gana contestó.

-¿Qué quieres Miroku?-

Kagome se miró las manos estupefacta aun arrodillada en la mullida cama.

¡Lo recordaba todo!

Recordaba su accidente, recordaba a su padre, el día en que vinieron a matarlo. ¡Recordaba que Naraku había apoyado a su padre en el proyecto intentando revivirla! Así usaron la preciada perla de Shikon que habían estudiado por tantos años. Todo su trabajo en ella.

La voz fría de Inuyasha la distrajo.

-Si. Lo recuerda-

Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha contemplando la gran sombra del chico junto a su puerta.

-¡Mierda no lo sé Miroku! ¡Lo acaba de hacer!- su grito provocó que ella brincara sobre la cama -¡Dile a Sesshomaru que se meta su teoría por el…! ¡No! ¡De acuerdo, escuché! –un gruñido nació de su garganta -Cuando te ponga las garras encima a ti y ese imbécil los voy a… ¡Muy bien ya te escuché! ¡La llevaré!- y con esta última frase se arrancó el intercomunicador y lo arrojó al suelo.

Se inclinó hacia él cuando vió que respiraba con fuerza.

-Inuyasha…-

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!- le gritó haciendo temblar la habitación

Ella se detuvo de golpe y lo miró con los ojos grandes por la impresión.

-Lo siento… -habló algo arrepentido al escuchar su alocado corazón –Solo… espera un momento. Te haría daño-

Creyendo absurda la idea de Inuyasha lastimándola frunció el ceño y bajó de la cama.

-Pequeña…- gruñó en advertencia al sentirla acercarse

No la miraba, tenía los ojos y los puños apretados y su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia.

Caminó descalza unos pasos más a pesar de sus gruñidos de advertencia y con cuidado le tomó una mano sobresaltándose cuando él por fin abrió los ojos y la miró con aquella sombra roja, pero aun así no desistió y apretando su mano fuertemente lo abrazó.

Sintió casi al instante como su respiración se regularizaba y una calma que descubrió solo encontraba con ella lo rodeaba poco a poco. Sin poder evitarlo una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios. Ahora sabía que por ella había dejado de tomar esas pastillas tranquilizantes, a pesar de que no lo había notado, pues no recordaba la última vez que había necesitado de ellas. Su pérdida de control parecía algo tan lejano.

Se encorvó un poco más y la apretó con más fuerza inhalando bruscamente su aroma.

-En serio eres maravillosa- susurró en su oído enviando placenteros escalofríos por su cuerpo

-Inuya…- se vio interrumpida cuando sus cálidos labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Estaba confundida, y de veras quería rechazar ese beso, pero su cuerpo había dejado de responderle, ya no era dueña de nada. Sin quererlo se rindió ante la tierna caricia y rodeó su cuello con delicadeza sintiendo la suavidad de algunos cabellos plateados rodear su antebrazo y la caliente piel masculina pareció quemarla.

Se separaron cuando no quedaba más aire.

Kagome rió cuando Inuyasha pasó su lengua por sus labios en una rápida y traviesa caricia.

-¿Qué dijo Miroku?- preguntó sonrojada acercando su mano derecha para acariciar su delineada quijada

Inuyasha negó levemente.

-Dice que mañana te quieren en el laboratorio para hacerte pruebas-

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió el desagradable frío de las máquinas sobre su cuerpo.

Inuyasha notó su miedo.

-Tranquila- susurró besando su frente –No será nada grave, no te harán daño- tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y la besó con delicadeza –Además, estaré contigo-

El que la mirara a los ojos y el suave tono que empleó para decirlo hizo que todos sus temores se desvanecieran y sonrió. Aquella calidez que amaba se posó en su estómago.

Asintió sabiendo que ellos eran los buenos y confiando plenamente en que nada le pasaría. Cooperaría en todas las maneras posibles para atrapar al desgraciado de Naraku.

El asesino de su padre.

Inuyasha la cargó nuevamente como si no pesara nada y salieron juntos al balcón. La caricia tibia del viento se sintió bien en su piel y cerró los ojos refugiándose un poco más en los brazos del chico.

El sol aun brillaba, pero ya era más de medio día.

-Ya que mañana nos iremos de este paraíso- dijo Inuyasha mirándola con una sonrisa -¿Te gustaría salir a pasear en góndola?

NDA:

Yai! Volví! Y si, lo sé. Muchos de ustedes se hicieron viejos y murieron esperando. ToT soy un asco de persona. Pero pasan muchas cosas en mi vida y todo se va por la ventana, entonces lo siento muchisisisisisisiissiisisisiisisisisismo! Terminaré el fic, como había prometido anteriormente, solo ténganme paciencia.

Si de verdad aun están leyendo esto a pesar de que nunca cumplo con la fecha les estoy agradecidísima. Amo mucho escribir (aunque no soy puntual) y sus opiniones son todo lo que me importa. De verdad me ponen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir con mi vida jaja. Me hacen el día.

Entonces si aun están dispuestos a seguir conmigo a pesar de que la espera los torturará se los agradezco mucho. 3

(Uff jaja hasta había olvidado como subir un capítulo)

Nos leemos!


	17. 17 C A P : Kikyou

Secreto…

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo cree este fanfic con motivos de entretenimiento.

_**¿Y cómo no temerte cuando te paseas por las sombras como si fueras la oscuridad misma? ¿Y cómo no amarte cuando te paseas por mi corazón como si fueras el alma misma? Pero eres tan enigmático…Por favor… déjame descubrir todos tus… secretos…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 : Kikyou

Cerró los ojos. Intentó darse valor y alisando las inexistentes arrugas de su larga falda negra, salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras con dirección a la sala donde él se encontraba.

El sol se ponía, por lo tanto las luces de la casa se encontraban encendidas y los últimos rayos de aquel astro se depositaban suavemente en las esquinas de los muebles, provocando sombras irregulares sobre el mobiliario.

Terminó de bajar el último peldaño, y solo hasta que hubo tocado con sus botas el piso, él despegó su concentrada mirada del computador recargado en su regazo y la miró.

Sonrió.

Sus mejillas se colorearon y desviando la mirada apenada maldijo que luciera tan apuesto.

-Te ves preciosa- el chico susurró besando su mano

Kagome se derritió ahí mismo.

Inuyasha entrelazó sus manos y se encaminó a la puerta junto a ella sin darle tiempo a decir algo. Sintió aquel calorcillo agradable instalarse en su vientre cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y trató de no olvidar como caminar.

"Vamos Kagome"- pensó –"Pie derecho, pie izquierdo, ¡sí puedes! Ugh. ¡No! ¡Derecho izquierdo, no izquierdo izquierdo! ¡Así solo conseguirás caer de trasero, y con el trasero no se puede caminar!

Inuyasha dejó escapar una risa cuando la vio arrugar los labios y hacer muecas graciosas. Sabía que estaba nerviosa y aunque no podía olerlo ni escuchar su alocado corazón debido a su transformación humana, podía intuirlo por el ligero temblor en sus manos. Sonrió egoístamente feliz de provocar eso en ella y abriendo la puerta salieron a la calle recibidos por el frescor de la noche.

Caminaron en silencio aún tomados de las manos por los adoquines. El sol se había puesto y las farolas situadas en las calles se habían encendido, junto con las luces de la ciudad. El viento húmedo meció sus cabellos con suavidad.

Caminaron por largas horas, Inuyasha le enseñó los lugares más importantes y hermosos que hubiese visto jamás. Entraron a museos nocturnos, cenaron en un elegante restaurante e incluso se subieron a una góndola, pues según Inuyasha, la belleza de ese lugar se disfrutaba en la noche, cuando subía la marea.

Kagome pensó que jamás olvidaría la serendipia de la belleza que le produjo la vista de los hermosos canales por los que transitaron, junto con el perfume de las flores y el reflejo de la ciudad en el agua. Inuyasha pensó que jamás olvidaría como la cara de la azabache se iluminó bajo la luminiscencia de la luna. Pasearon junto con mucha gente por las estrechas callejuelas y olvidaron completamente lo que eran, olvidaron de donde venían, por qué venían, olvidaron que eran una humana y un monstruo.

-¿Sabías que Venecia está llena de secretos?- habló Inuyasha un vez hubieran girado en una esquina alejándose del tumulto de gente.

La azabache lo volteó a ver intrigada.

-¿Secretos?-

Sonrió cuando la curiosidad brilló en sus grandes ojos café.

-Bueno- dirigió su mirada al frene encogiéndose de hombros –Técnicamente ya no son secretos, pues muchos los conocen, pero fueron historias bastante intrigantes en su debido tiempo.

Ella se perdió en su perfil perfecto mientras hablaba, y como la manzana de Adán se agitaba lenta en su garganta cada vez que pronunciaba las palabras.

-Por ejemplo, está la leyenda del fantasma en el palacio Mocenigo-

Un frío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando pronunció esa palabra.

-¿Fa… fantasma?-

El platinado asintió aún sin mirarla.

-Si… la historia cuenta que fue el lugar donde se refugió Giordano Bruno intentando huir de la iglesia romana, puesto que se había atrevido a decir que el universo era infinito a pesar de la religión y de su dios. Por supuesto que en esa época la religión era todo, por lo tanto le dieron caza y lo quemaron. Se dice que por las noches, su fantasma aún recorre el palacio.

Kagome tragó duro.

No es que fuera una cobarde, jamás lo había sido, pero después de su experiencia en el campamento, había aprendido a creer en los fantasmas.

-¿Pensaste en los fantasmas del campamento?- le preguntó mirándola serio

La azabache lo miró sorprendida cuando pareció leer su mente.

-Touya y Hanna…-

-No te preocupes por eso- interrumpió en tono altanero –Esos dos volvieron al cielo después de que tu…- de pronto detuvo el paso y calló pareció darse cuenta de algo – ¡Maldición que estúpido! Claro que Miroku se daría cuenta-

Lo miró extrañada sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-Por eso pudiste verlos, por eso pudiste purificarlos, por eso ese destello rosado- se detuvo y encarándola la miró profundamente a los ojos –Tú de verdad tienes la perla de Shikon.

Kagome calló. De pronto se sintió abrumada por todo. La burbuja de felicidad desapareció.

Soltó su mano sintiendo un frío inexplicable recorrerla y se adelantó unos pasos.

Caminaron en silencio un buen tramo, de pronto el aire entre ellos era muy pesado y la distancia muy grande.

La chica recordó su amor no correspondido.

De pronto, un destello dorado llamó su atención. Paró su caminar y casi inconscientemente y con lenitud, se acercó a la vitrina a su izquierda para observar lo que había expuesto. En ella, justo tras el cristal esperando con paciencia y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, un camafeo de oro en forma de corazón la miraba.

Le pareció hermoso, la delicada cadena que sostenía el dije brillaba con debilidad bajo la luz artificial.

Sintió una presencia tras ella.

-¿Te gusta?-

Casi sacudió el mentón del chico sobre su hombro y negando con la cabeza se apartó unos pasos agitada.

-¡No! ¡Digo sí! ¡Es muy hermoso pero…! Uhm… Ugh…- abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua intentando decir algo pero no acudieron a ella las palabras. Bajo la cabeza apenada.

El platinado nuevamente la miró con ternura y tomando su mano, se adentró con ella a la tienda.

El interior era cálido, y fina joyería era expuesta por todo el lugar. Inuyasha la soltó un momento para ir a hablar con la mujer del mostrador. La luz fría del lugar le daba un aire sofisticado que la hizo sentir algo incómoda. Dio unos pasos por el lugar y se maravillo por lo brillante de las piedras y los hermosos diseños, pero casi se atragantó cuando vio el precio de una al azar.

Ella no sabía italiano, pero conocía los números.

Y esos eran muchos ceros.

Horrorizada solo entonces notó lo elegante de aquella tienda de diseñador.

Quiso correr hasta Inuyasha y jalarlo de su abrigo para pedirles que se fueran, pero no pudo mover un pie y se reprochó su estupidez.

Ella jamás había poseído nada de diseñador, puesto que su familia era muy humilde y vivían en el templo con justo lo necesario. Salvo por aquel anillo que su madre poseía por parte de su padre, no había nada valioso en su hogar. Es más, estaba segura de que en la vida jamás podría haberse costeado un viaje como aquel a Venecia.

-Kagome, ven aquí un momento-

Se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre y avergonzada por descubrirse observada fijamente tanto por Inuyasha y la que atendía, caminó con lentitud hasta tomar la mano que él le ofrecía extendida y se posó a su lado tras el mostrador.

La mujer dijo algo que no logró entender y el chico le respondió.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó aquel extraño lenguaje salir con fluidez de su boca y abandonarla. En todo ese tiempo, no había prestado atención al hecho de que Inuyasha hablaba un perfecto Italiano. La palabras se deslizaban delicadamente por sus labios y flotaban melifluas en el aire. Tuvo dificultad para tragar y una vez más fue hechizada por él y su perfección. Su corazón latió acelerado y escalofríos la recorrieron.

-¿Pequeña?-

Parpadeó confundida cuando el chico extendió el bellísimo camafeo frente a sus ojos y pareció deslizarse en el aire etéreo.

Lo miró sin comprender.

-Tómalo- dijo divertido

Lo deslizó entre sus manos de las del chico y sintió el peso de este, al igual que su textura suave y lisa. Se vio reflejada en éste y brilló aun más ante sus ojos.

-¿Por qué… por qué me das esto?- preguntó alzando la mirada inocente chocando con su par de soles.

Se pregunto que sería más dorado. Sus ojos o el camafeo.

-Es tuyo- respondió intentando no reírse por su mirada pero sonriendo abiertamente

Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó y casi enseguida se arrepintió ante la risilla burlona que le lanzó la dependienta provocando que se sintiera estúpida y sus mejillas se colorearan.

-Si- dejó escapar también una risa ante su exagerada reacción.

Kagome le acercó el collar.

-No… es decir, yo no… no tengo dinero y… uhm-

El chico encerró sus manos entre las suyas.

-Lo sé- la miró nuevamente con sus esferas doradas y le sonrió con ternura –Es un regalo para ti-

Ella siguió negando con la cabeza.

-Yo… no… no puedo aceptarlo y…-

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y la azabache se encontró envuelta por su sombra y su aroma a bosque. Lo miró desde su baja altura.

-Acéptalo y ya, quiero regalártelo- abrió sus manos con cuidado y le mostró el reverso del camafeo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que ella se negara de nuevo.

Sintió que lloraría.

Grabado con letras delicadas que jamás se soltarían, encontró un nombre escrito.

_Kagome._

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos sin creer y sin saber que decir.

Él nuevamente volvió a reír. Últimamente lo hacía demasiado.

-Ya está grabado con tu nombre- dijo enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes –Así que me temo que ya no hay devolución- la besó rápidamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar y se alejó hacia el mostrador para pagar.

Ella solo se quedó perdida en la belleza del objeto entre sus manos.

Nadie había hecho por ella algo así.

Jamás.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó controlarse para no llorar.

Unos segundos después, se encontraban fuera de la tienda y la azabache no despegaba sus ojos del objeto aun a pesar de que habían empezado su camino de vuelta a casa.

-No se irá corriendo si apartas la vista unos segundos- dijo divertido.

Soltó una larga carcajada cuando ella le dirigió la vista finalmente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pe… pero… esto…-

El platinado suspiro.

-Es un regalo y ya, acéptalo Kagome- se posó detrás de ella y le arrancó el objeto de las manos, seguidamente hizo su negro cabello a un lado y abrochó la cadena con suavidad.

-Listo-

Sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo y la tomó de la mano nuevamente continuando su camino.

La azabache se giró y abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida.

-Inuyasha…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagura observó aburrida la pantalla mientras se abanicaba con indiferencia. La verdad es que no quería verlo, por alguna razón, el plan de su hermano se le había hecho bastante retorcido. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada… pero…

Desvió la vista y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando captó la mirada inundada de placer de su hermano.

Lo disfrutaba.

Cerró el abanico de un movimiento y se levantó del mullido sillón donde yacía acostada. Se estiro permitiendo que el vestido azul se deslizara por su cuerpo como una cascada etérea y se deslizó a la puerta contigua. Abrió la puerta.

Ella nunca entraba a esa habitación, jamás. Curiosamente no era por falta de interés, sino porque algo en ella lo impedía, algo dentro de ella se retorcía con la imagen de una mujer desnuda flotando detrás de un cristal. Mujer que tiempo atrás fuera su compañera, mujer que tiempo atrás engañara a aquel híbrido haciéndole creer que lo amaba para después apuñalarlo por la espalda. Mujer que fuera matada y usada por su mismo hermano. Recordaba muy bien que la intención de Naraku era desarmarlo por dentro, era cuando apenas fundan aquella organización, y pensó que atacando al segundo al mando sería la forma de lograrlo. Y funcionó. Solo que de la forma contraria de la que él quería. En lugar de debilitarla su organización se hizo más fuerte, cada vez más poderosa, cada vez representando un peligro más grande para ellos. Tantos años luchando esa guerra sin sentido.

¿Y todo esto para qué?

Porque a su hermano le parecía divertido.

Entonces la realidad la azotó, cubriéndose la boca con una mano corrió fuera de la habitación, atravesó la oficina sin siquiera mirar al susodicho y salió de esta cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Se recargó contra la madera fría, descansó su cabeza con el rostro encarando el techo y apretó los ojos. De pronto no había visto a Kikyou detrás de ese cristal… sino a ella.

Se levantó y sin molestarse en decir nada a su hermano caminó hasta la salida de aquella lujosa mansión con los mismos pasos gráciles. Ya estaba harta de jugar el mismo juego.

Esta vez el final sería diferente. Esta vez ella cambiaría el tablero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Su respiración se agitó.

Kagome giró en sí confundida y miró a la receptora de aquel llamado.

Se topó con una mujer realmente hermosa, su cabello era negro como la noche, lacio y largo. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana, fina y creyó se sentiría suave al contacto. Sus grandes hermosos ojos café eran adornados por una largas pestañas negras, su nariz pequeña y respingada y su cuerpo delgado. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco veraniego a pesar del frío que ondulaba sobre ella como una fina cascada de seda.

No supo porque se le atragantó el corazón.

-Inuyasha…- volvió a llamar con una voz suave y aterciopelada –Inuyasha, ¿ya no me recuerdas?-

La azabache miró confundida al chico y solo entonces notó el estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Este respiraba fuerte y sudaba frío, su mirada cargada parecía mirar fijamente a algún lado. Aún no se había volteado. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-¿Inu…yasha?- preguntó contrariada

El muchacho cerró los ojos y cerró sus puños. Intentó alejar los desagradables recuerdos que de pronto se habían aglomerado en su cabeza. Porque eso eran. Recuerdos. Estaban en el pasado.

-Tu… no puedes… estar aquí- su voz tembló.

La mujer sonrió con ternura sin apartar la mirada de su ancha espalda.

-Aquí estoy…-

Kagome miraba confundida de una persona a la otra, no entendía que estaba pasando, no entendía porque la actitud del albino y no entendía quien era esa mujer. Solo sabía que había una opresión en su pecho que le causaba malestar y no le permitía el paso del aire.

La mujer caminó con suavidad hasta posarse detrás del hombre. En cuanto su nívea mano hizo contacto con su hombro derecho, esté dio un salto tan alto que lo llevó hasta un puente justo frente a ellas. Su aspecto había vuelto a ser el mismo, la luna arrancó destellos de sus cabellos plateados que se mecían con el viento y sus garras y colmillos reaparecieron.

Kagome miró horrorizada alrededor esperando que todos lo hubieran visto, que hubiera gente apuntando en su dirección con los ojos y la boca abierta, niños gritando. Pero curiosamente no había nadie así. Estaba desolado, silencioso, eran los únicos alrededor.

-¡No me toques! ¡Tu ilusión ya no puede torturarme Kikyou!-

Y la cubeta de agua helada cayó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el nombre.

**FLASH BACK**

_Naraku arrugó la nariz ante el volumen tan alto de la azabache –Eres una molestia Kikyou nunca hubiera alzado la voz de ese modo, no, ella era toda una señorita… una mujer respetable y seria- algo en el tono de su voz cuando hablaba de esa mujer no le gustaba nada, era algo así como lascivo_

_-¿Kikyou?- preguntó recordando que Naraku la mencionó alguna vez -¿Quién es ella?-_

_-Inuyasha…-_

_-Mmmm-_

_No sabía si debía preguntarle o no pero, al final ya tenía toda su atención._

_-¿Quién es Kikyou?-_

_Abrió los ojos grandes por la sorpresa y se detuvo abruptamente sin saber que decir, Sango y Miroku habían hecho lo mismo._

_-¿Dónde escuchó ese nombre señorita?- pregunto un cauteloso Miroku acercándose a donde se encontraba Inuyasha cargándola_

_-Bueno…- respondió ingenuamente –Naraku lo mencionó un par de veces-_

_Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas preocupadas._

_-No es nadie que te importe- respondió el albino con los ojos oscuros reanudando el paso_

_-Perdona a Inuyasha… Kikyou fue una mujer alguna vez muy importante para todos- comenzó a relatar_

_Kagome se giró y la miró sin poder creérselo con ojos muy abiertos -¿Me… me vas a contar?_

_Sango suspiró y la miró seria colocando sin aviso alguno una mano en su hombro izquierdo, por unos momentos se le figuró al monje con ese aire de seriedad que lo rodeaba._

_-Kag, yo confío verdaderamente en ti, más de lo que confié alguna vez en esa mujer- esta vez su mirada cambió a una de súplica –Lo estoy jugando todo al creerte, apuesto a todos en este juego, así que por favor, prométeme que nunca nos abandonarás… promételo…-_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ahora lo entendía, después de tanto tiempo de estar preguntándose quién sería esa mujer, después de tanto tiempo de encontrarse en la oscuridad sin respuesta alguna, veía el brillo en los ojos de Inuyasha. La forma en la que se miraban.

No había que ser inteligente para saber eso. Y cuando abrió la boca para hablar se lo confirmó.

-Pero soy real, mi amor-

Nada. No sentía nada. Aunque al escuchar la forma en la que lo había llamado había despertado cada fibra de su ser como si hubieran dado con un martillo. Dolía tanto que tenía ganas de gritar.

Inuyasha gruñó desde las alturas mostrando los dientes.

-¡Tú moriste hace mucho, mucho tiempo!-

Kagome reaccionó ante esto y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la mujer frente a ella. ¿Muerta? Ella parecía real, de carne y hueso. Y por alguna razón, parecía desprender vida de cada poro de su cuerpo.

Kikyou rió agachando la cabeza en un gesto suave tocándose los labios con el revés de los dedos.

-La vida puede jugar de muchas formas misteriosas- se irguió de nuevo y lo miró fijamente aun sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios –Ahora nos unió de nuevo-

Inuyasha arrugó la nariz. Nuevamente recuerdos invadieron su pensamiento. Pero sacudió la cabeza haciendo lo posible por alejarlos.

-Tú estás muerta- repitió ahora sin seguridad de si se lo decía a ella o a él mismo.

Kikyou suspiró de forma tan cantarina que Kagome creyó sonó a las hojas de los árboles cuando la suave brisa las mecía.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? Anda, baja, tócame y verás que estoy aquí-

Hubo unos segundos sin respuesta por todos, hasta que el albino volvió a bajar de un salto de donde estaba, cayendo justo frente a la mujer con un estrépito que Kagome jamás le había escuchado. Ahora en lugar de parecer un grácil leopardo, se encorvaba mostrando sus dientes frente a la mujer de cabellos ébano en una postura amenazante. Pero esta no se inmutó.

Extendió su mano con delicadeza y acarició el mentón del hombre y seguidamente sin previo aviso lo besó.

Kagome sintió que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos imposibilitándole la vista, aunque no estaba segura de querer ver aquella escena. Parecía que el mundo se había congelado, y ellos, con la bella Venecia detrás alumbrando sus cuerpos, no parecían más que dos felices amantes de una hermosa pintura. Ahogó un gemido en su garganta y estaba dispuesta a echarse a correr a algún lugar donde no pudiera jamás volver a ver la luz del sol, dónde no pudiera jamás sentir esos celos que le hacían hervir la sangre, puesto que moría de la vergüenza al haber creído que podría quedar como un personaje importante en ese bellísimo cuento de hadas, creer que Inuyasha podría corresponderle sus sentimientos. Pero fue detenida por un estrépito.

Miró con asombro frente a ella, donde ahora la delicada mujer reposaba con su trasero en el suelo y sus manos en los fríos adoquines. Su mirada había pasado a ser odio absoluto, y la recorrieron unos escalofríos.

Inuyasha se pasó una mano con brusquedad por los labios intentando borrar el sabor que ahora por alguna razón le parecía amargo cuando tiempo atrás había sido dulce néctar.

-Aunque estés aquí intentaste matarme. ¡Me traicionaste! ¡A mí y a todos los que confiamos en ti!- un gruñido potente, como el de una fiera retumbó en su pecho ocasionando que los bellos de la nuca de Kagome se erizaran

Una risa, primero suave y luego estrepitosa. La mujer de cabellos ébano se levantó con gracia como una bailarina de ballet en un ensayo.

-Oh Inuyasha, eso es cosa del pasado… podemos comenzar de nuevo- se miró los brazos como si descubriera por primera vez que estaban ahí –Incluso regresé de la muerte por ti-

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mostrar los dientes. Un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo y esta situación lo tenía totalmente sorprendido, aún no podía creer que tenía a la mujer que tanto amó en el pasado parada ahí, mirándola con su delicada sonrisa y su semblante lleno de lo que él creyó era amor. Pero por alguna razón tenerla frente a él despertaba algún sentimiento de asco en su instinto.

-¡Regresé porque te amo!- gritó colérica. Toda la gracia de antes había desaparecido.

El albino no supo que contestar, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no comprendía como aquella mujer había vuelto a caminar, y en realidad, eso lo aterraba, pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

-Podemos darnos una segunda oportunidad- sonrió y de entre sus ropas sacó una pistola que apunto directo a Kagome que no se había movido un centímetro de su lugar.

Solo entonces recordó que ella estaba allí. Se maldijo porque tuviera que ver aquella escena tan patética y porque a pesar de estar tan cerca, nuevamente su vida corría peligro.

-¡Kikyou! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- gritó dando un paso en dirección a la azabache.

-¡No te acerques!- respondió mirándolo con rencor – ¡La vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad y no voy a permitir que la desperdicies solo porque te enamoraste de una niña que se parece a mí!

Miró con pánico la situación, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kagome que lo miraba suplicante y con las piernas temblorosas desde su lugar. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. De pronto la idea de perder a Kagome también lo asaltó y por alguna razón de dolió más que la idea de perder a Kikyou.

Inspiró con fuerza y puso un semblante serio.

-Kikyou, no te precipites, podemos hablar las cosas-

La mujer quitó el seguro de la pistola.

-Hablaremos mejor cuando ella haya desaparecido-

-¡KIKYOU!-

Pudo haberse movido, pudo haber corrido más rápido que la bala y haber sacado a Kagome de su trayectoria, pero cuando lo intentó, sus piernas no le respondieron, y para su sorpresa solo pudo observar lo que pasaba. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo así. Estaba en shock.

-¡KAGOMEEEEE!-

BANG!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando frente a él se apareció la figura de una hermosa mujer, que como traída por el viento había saltado en el momento preciso, cargando a Kagome y salvándola del disparo.

-¡KAGOME!-

Corrió enseguida al frente pasando de largo a la que tenía la pistola en mano y deteniéndose unos pasos por delante de esta alzó la vista.

Y se quedó sin habla.

Ángeles. Estaba viendo ángeles descender del cielo.

Las dos mujeres descendían con una lentitud y suavidad imposible. El aire mecía sus cabellos negros, tanto el de Kagome que revoloteaba con gracia a su alrededor como el de la mujer que con sorpresa reconoció como Kagura. El vestido azul marino escotado de tirantes finos de la mujer, se mezclaba con la falda larga negra de la chica, cubriéndolas a su alrededor como un fino manto. La luna daba de lleno en sus rostros y sus ojos parecían brillar como gemas. Inclusive los sangre ahora parecían transparentes como dos rubíes. Sus labios, tan carnosos y suaves. El listón plateado que había atado a su cuello para esconder la marca se había soltado, y ahora las dos incisiones eran notables; le recordaron que estaban ahí, le recordaron que eran uno.

Extendió las manos por inercia y recibió a la azabache entre sus brazos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos profundamente.

Kikyou gimió indignada ante la absurda escena.

-¡Kagura! ¡Tú, perra traidora!, ¡¿cómo te atreves?!- apuntó con el arma ahora junto a ellos, donde se encontraba la susodicha parada.

La de ojos sangre alzó una ceja.

-¿Acaso morir te ha vuelto estúpida? Sabes que eso no me causará daño alguno-

Kikyou gruñó.

Inuyasha colocó a la ojichocolate tras él y dio un paso atrás.

Kagura pareció ofenderse ante el gesto y bufó.

-Me largo- murmuró pero antes de saltar de nuevo en el aire una bala rozó su nuca, dejando detrás un hilillo de sangre.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y mucho antes de que su cabello cayera por la gravedad, ya había corrido a Kikyou y le había arrancado la cabeza.

El platinado sin perder un segundo cubrió los ojos de la azabache antes de que pudiera ver siquiera algo y miró a Kagura con los ojos muy abiertos.

La del viento suspiró y agachándose suavemente rebuscó en el espeso líquido. Su cara denotaba malestar absoluto, aunque se esforzó por no mostrarlo. Inuyasha la observaba con mucha atención.

De entre la sangre, recogió un pequeño fragmento que brillaba púrpura. Caminó de la forma etérea que la caracterizaba con su vestido azul ondulando hasta el híbrido y lo entregó.

-Toma. Es un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon. Naraku lo utilizó para revivir a Kikyou. Es lo único que queda de la Perla. Todo lo demás fue usado en ella- habló con indiferencia mirándolo a los ojos.

Saltó y antes de desvanecerse el muchacho peguntó.

-¿Por… qué…?-

Aun en el aire se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburrí-

Y desapareció.

Hubo unos pesados segundos de silencio, en los que el chico miró con atención el pequeño fragmento que desprendía un brillo púrpura entre sus manos y después subió la mirada hasta el cadáver desollado de la mujer que alguna vez había amado con todo el corazón. Cerró su mano en un puño apretando el fragmento y se maldijo por haber sido tan idiota. Al verla reaparecer de esa forma, sentimientos que creyó había encerrado tan profundo dentro de él se habían liberado del cerrojo y habían corrido libres, invadiéndolo unos segundos. Maldijo en voz baja a sabiendas de que si esa mujer detestable no hubiera aparecido, Kagome ahora estaría muerta. Por más que la odiara por ser un secuaz de Naraku, quedaría profundamente agradecido toda su vida, pues había salvado a la mujer que ahora más quería. Nuevamente había fallado. Cerró los ojos y arrugo la nariz. El aroma a sangre y muerte era desagradable.

-¿Inuyasha? ¡Oye! ¡Inuyasha!-

Kagome se había comenzado a retorcer inquieta. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que no valía la pena pensar en eso, que ahora tenía a la chica entre sus brazos sana y salva y era lo único que importaba. Por fin había podido decirle adiós a su primer amor.

-¡INUYASHA BAJAMEEE!-

El chico rió.

-Lo siento pequeña no puedo hacerlo ahora-

-¡¿Eh?! Bueno por lo menos, ¿podrías quitar tu mano de mi cara? ¡No puedo ver nada!-

No entendía que gracia le encontraba a la situación, sin embargo se encontraba feliz.

Sacó un intercomunicador y se lo pegó a la oreja.

-Necesito limpieza. Si. A esta ubicación- se retiró el aparato guardándolo de nuevo y afirmando su agarre sobre la chica, comenzó a saltar y correr por los tejados de estas regocijándose cuando ella gritaba.

-¡INUYASHAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡BAJAMEEEE!-

Y no fue hasta que entraron a la casa que la puso en el suelo y estalló por fin en risas al verla hacer un puchero indignada con el cabello hecho un desastre.

-¡No te rías tonto! ¡Yo estaba tan preocupada y tu…!- un sollozo interrumpió la oración callando por fin al ojidorado quien la miró preocupada.

-¿Pequeña?- le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y ella se sacudió violentamente, así que la agarró con más fuerza y la besó.

Fue un beso fuerte, apasionado, lleno del profundo agradecimiento que tenía con ella, lleno de su necesidad por ella. Entrelazó sus lenguas en una danza ardiente y se regocijó al escucharla gemir. No paró hasta que la sintió buscar aire, pero enseguida la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias pequeña- susurró en su oído mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo

-¿Inu…?- La azabache mantenía sus brazos a un lado sin comprender el repentino cambio de humor pero al escuchar su respiración suave en su cuello.

-Kikyou… fue una mujer muy importante para mí- suspiró –Ella… llegó una mañana a la agencia, diciendo que había escapado de Naraku, y que quería formar parte de nuestro equipo. Al principio éramos muy pocos, y desconfiados, pero de alguna manera, logró ganarse la confianza y el respeto de todos. Siempre ayudando, siempre amable-

Kagome lo escuchaba con atención, temía hacer cualquier ruido o algún movimiento que lo detuviera en su confesión, pues sabía que esto era difícil para el albino. Uno de sus… _secretos._

-A todos nos engañó…- su voz bajó una octava de tono y tragó como si se le hiciera difícil hablar –Era aliada de Naraku -

La azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Buscaba destruirnos por dentro, poco a poco. Era un plan perfecto. Y lo era tanto así que yo… la amaba-

Cuando dijo eso, la chica sintió como si pequeños cristales se le clavaran en el corazón, cristales que con una pizca de celos hacían escocer sus heridas.

Inuyasha la amaba.

Consiguió su amor.

No como ella.

Y de pronto ya no quería escuchar más, pero algo le dijo que no sería prudente, que debía quedarse a escuchar hasta el final.

-Kikyou siempre estuvo cerca de mí, demostraba cierto interés en lo que hacía, y yo, tan roto como me encontraba, sentí la necesidad de aferrarme a algo. Necesitaba que alguien me reconociera, que no me vieran como un monstruo…- se interrumpió unos segundos como si hubiera olvidado que decir y continuó - Entonces nos volvimos amantes, pero ahora que lo pienso en realidad no hicimos mucho. Trabajar durante el día y sexo por las noches. Aún así ella me tenía bajo un hechizo, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz.

Algo en esto último no le gustó a la azabache.

-Hasta que un día… un día el bastardo de Naraku se apareció… - dijo –Nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, y justo cuando creí que los dos moriríamos juntos, Kikyou giró su espalda a mí, caminó con pasos lentos hasta Naraku y sonriendo le tomó la mano. Fue una imagen que se quedó grabada en la retina de todos, confiamos en ella… y nos dio la espalda. Así que grité, grité y grité, y la maldije por todo lo que había hecho, le dije que jamás la perdonaría, que me vengaría de ella. Aunque Naraku sonriendo dijo, "No te vengues de ella… véngate de mí".

Inuyasha tembló, lo hizo una milésima de segundo, había sido tan rápido, que si una hebra de su cabello plateado no se hubiera movido de lugar, ella hubiese creído jamás había sucedido.

-Y tomándola del cabello, sacó una pistola negra y le disparó…-

Kagome arrugó su rostro en una mueca. Se sentía increíblemente triste, a pesar de que era de otra mujer de la que estaba hablando, había sentido una opresión en el pecho. Apretó los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza. No entendía el dolor de perder a la persona que amabas, pero imaginarlo en esa situación era suficiente para mandarle escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba apoyarlo, sentía que debía decir algo, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer en esa situación.

-Inuyasha yo…-

Un pitido constante y molesto interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que el muchacho rompiera su abrazo y se sacara el aparatito que ella tan bien conocía del bolsillo.

-¿Qué quieres?...- contestó con voz cortante. Arrugó la frente –Bien-

Se giró encaminándose a las escaleras y dándole una última mirada por sobre su hombro le habló.

-Mañana partimos de regreso a Tokyo-

Y desapareció al piso superior.

La azabache observó por donde segundos atrás había desaparecido y suspiró.

Se estaba acostumbrando a sus cambios de humor.

NDA:

YAY! HOLIS! Pues yo pasando por aquí para cumplir con mi obligación (la cual parece no puedo cumplir °¬¬) y les dejo un cap nuevo jeje. Uhm… creo que respecto a la historia ya no deberían de quedar dudas, y si las hay no demoren en preguntarme. Soy escritora primeriza y probablemente existan muchos errores, pero me esfuerzo por corregirlos. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Ustedes me motivan a seguir (aunque me tarde), pero siempre sus opiniones me han dado la fuerza de seguir adelante.

Y ahora….. una anécdota graciosa para que me perdonen y se rían.

Pues resulta que un día estaba yo, ahí, haciendo un reporte en la computadora. Para esto yo ya llevaba varios días sin dormir bien intentando completar esa cosa. Estaba agregándole los últimos toques, dándole la última revisión para imprimirlo y poder irme a dormir, cuando de pronto, mi hermoso y fiel dinosaurio que tenía por computadora… se reinicia.

Sip. Ya podrán imaginar lo que pasó.

Todo lo que llevaba se había borrado.

Intenté toda clase de trucos que me sabía para poder recuperar el archivo de Word, pedí ayuda a quien pude pero nadie tenía idea de que hacer, así que al ver que estaba perdido, tantas noches en vela, tantas tazas de café y la amargura tomaron todo de mí… y le pegué a la computadora.

Toda la pantalla se llenó de extrañas rallas. Y segundos después mi computadora murió.

Así que tuve que gastar dinero para comprar otra y no dormir noches enteras para poder terminar ese trabajo.

Parecía mapache recién salido de un hoyo, pero al final logré acabar el trabajo.

Después de eso comprendí que las computadoras también tienen sentimientos.

Jajajajajaja Espero que se hayan reído un poco (porque yo lloré bastante) XD. En fin.

Un beso!

Nos leemos!

PD: Sigue siendo un misterio el porqué se reinició mi computadora aquella vez.


End file.
